The Legend of Jahn - Book Three: Harmony
by AvatarJahn
Summary: War between humans and spirits has ravaged all nations for over a year, with Avatar Jahn still in exile in the Spirit World. The Spirit Eaters have created an era of distrust as all fight for survival in a broken world. To heal it, the Avatar must return and stop those who started the war. Team Avatar now search seperately, trying to help end the violence and bring peace to all...
1. Book Two Recap

**Book Two Recap:**

After the rising of the Red Lotus and the consequent battle in Republic City, Avatar Jahn and his friends took some time out to relax on Ember Island, courtesy of Prince Kazon. Jahn, filled with regret, struggles to come to terms with his actions after fighting the Red Lotus leader, Scarlett.

After a short Agni-Kai, Jahn reveals his true struggle: controlling the Avatar State, which has become unpredictable after absorbing the energies of the Soul Shaper. Determined to keep his mind busy, he returns home to Taku, fearing the Red Lotus invaded. The townsfolk are fine, however; saved by a mysterious group of powerful benders. Jahn greets Saall and Kuvu, his childhood friends, yet the rebuke him for killing another person.

Upon returning to Republic City, Jahn tries to contact the Northern Water Tribe by radio to query this new group, nicknamed the Spirit Eaters, but someone has sabotaged the radio signals to disrupt the impending Presidential elections. Team Avatar meet Tilia, a Metalbender, who joins their group and together, they deal with the individual responsible in Future Industries Tower, where Jahn Airbends naturally for the first time.

At the elections, Asami Sato wins the Presidency. When meeting the Avatar, she sends the Team to the Northern Water Tribe to investigate the Spirit Eaters, based on Jahn's instincts. Their blimp arrives within a few days and Jahn wastes no time. Chief Desna denies all knowledge of the group and threatens Jahn should he continue snooping. Prince Kazon, visiting, joins the Team.

Meanwhile, Anik, Tilia and Jinora meet Eska, who has gone into hiding and started a family with a man named Ornatok. Realising Desna is hiding something, Team Avatar break into the Palace, fighting off guards and eventually finding a tunnel under the throne, which leads to a secret base deep in the mountainside. They find a hidden technique involving the destruction of spirits to steal their power and meet the man responsible for the Spirit Eaters. He escapes after a confrontation, but the base suddenly erupts with them all inside, causing a huge avalanche which crushes the Palace and kills many residents around, including Chief Desna.

Back in the spirit world, the lion-turtle is woken by angry spirits, demanding he act on their murders. The lion-turtle agrees to investigate, yet meets their rebellious leader, a spirit named Zhansha. The spirit threatens war and leaves, furious at the lack of action.

Team Avatar survive their near-death experience and hide at Eska's as Jahn is unconscious, having saved them with the Avatar State. As they are blamed for the tragedy, the Team decides to leave immediately; they head for the blimp while Eska confronts her husband Ornatok, who has allied himself with the Spirit Eaters. Eska drives him from her home, her wrath blinding, as Team Avatar evade the Chief of Police, who happens to be Anik's stern father, eventually gathering Jahn and escaping the Northern Water Tribe.

When Jahn awakes, he is disturbed by his own actions. Tilia comforts him and the two bond quickly. Jahn enters the spirit world to ask for help, yet the spirits there turn on him, angry at the recent deaths of their kind. As they fly onwards, a spy sabotages the airship, causing it to crash near the ruins of the Northern Air Temple. Nearby villagers care for them as they question the Spirit Eater, yet furious spirits attack the village and take revenge for their fallen. The Team is chased by a huge insect spirit until they eventually reach an airport further to the south.

There, Chief Pallaya of the Northern Water Tribe catches up and arrests Jahn and his friends. After a lengthy questioning, Jahn and the others break out whilst Anik finally bonds with his distant father. Prince Kazon, in a rare angry outburst, reveals he has a daughter, who has been taken and hidden from him. As Anik is escorted out, Team Avatar steals a royal plane and they head for Republic City.

Upon landing, they meet the lion-turtle, who informs the Team that the spirits are growing restless under Zhansha's sermons. Before they can investigate, various bomb threats split the team. Jahn and Tilia successfully stop theirs from detonating but spirits hijack the radios with a formal demand for the Spirit Eater's heads.

To find the culprits behind the terrorist activity, Jahn and Tilia are sent to investigate a nearby factory by President Sato and Chief Mako. Jahn's childhood enemy Saall, now an officer, tags along. They encounter Ornatok, now driven to desperate measures due to his exile, who attacks. As Jahn battles the Spirit Eaters, the rest of their forces attack Air Temple Island, hoping to destroy the Air Spirit Qi-Lóng, who has been resting atop the Temple. Jinora successfully drives away the attackers with the assistance of the other Airbenders.

Meanwhile, Jahn is trapped with Tilia in a machine after a short fight, close to death. To save them, Jahn gives in to the Avatar State after a quick kiss from Tilia, momentarily defeating Ornatok and his allies, as they flee back towards the inner city. Tilia is rendered unconscious, so Jahn says goodbye, in case he shouldn't return.

In the midst of Jahn's return, Kai reveals that Tenzin was kidnapped in the attack on the Air Temple. Jinora immediately searches for her father, scared for his safety, as Jahn consults his past lives on his next steps.

Anik and Kazon, also searching, fight their way through the spirit wilds near the spirit portal, having been assaulted by Spirit Eaters. Jahn and Jinora reach the portal first, encountering Ornatok and his Spirit Eaters. Demanding they step down, Jahn prepares himself for a fight. Zhansha and his loyal spirits emerge from the portal, facing down the smaller army of humans with aggressive intent.

Jahn is given a choice by Ornatok: stay and prevent the oncoming war, or flee to save Tenzin from being executed nearby. Still regretting Scarlett's death, Jahn chooses Tenzin; he and Jinora turn tail to save her father as the Spirit Eaters and spirits launch the worlds into war.

The Avatar immediately returns to the portal but he is too late. Both sides have either been killed or fled to the Spirit World and into the city. Kazon and Anik finally reach the portal as a small mob arrives, headed by Kuvu and Saall. They demand Jahn fixes his mess, so they formally banish him to the Spirit World until the war is over. Jahn agrees, fully aware of the disaster unfolding. He wishes his friends well and enters the portal, locking it behind him.

The rest of Team Avatar leave, determined to assist Jahn where they can, as the human and spirit worlds collide in war for the first time since before Avatar Wan…

* * *

((Welcome back!))


	2. New Dawn

**New Dawn:  
**

The spirits swirled through the air, a dark cloud humming like vicious insects. The small group of humans below kept their heads down low, determined not to be spotted. After a few tense seconds, the spirits flew onwards and the humans all sighed in relief.

"Alright, let's get moving."

Nods from the others. They were barely visible in the early morning gloom but spirits could sense their presence. They had to stay out of sight; even if that meant from each other.

The group hurried across an open stretch of land, hurrying along to a broken building ahead. That was the rendezvous. If they could make it across without being seen…

The first of the group clambered over the bricks and rubble on the floor, diving to safety. One by one, the group followed. The building was shattered and decrepit, yet it was shelter. Anything was better than staying out in the open. Who knew when spirits would attack?

"Human or spirit!?" a voice asked them, abrupt but hushed. Water coiled up from three urns around the room, poised to strike.

"We're human, Kanro. Put the water down and let us in. Who invites someone to a rendezvous and shoos away the invitees?" the leader of the group said, hands raised in peace.

The water descended back into the urns gradually. When it had all vanished, the leader of the group stepped forward. "So, we made it. Just. What's so important that you have to speak with us all?"

A man walked through a doorway at the back of the room, pushing a cloth aside as he entered. He looked tired; his brown hair was straggly and long, his beard slightly unkempt and his dark skin was also covered in dirt. There was a general air of shabbiness about Kanro but also a sense of power. A sense of purpose. "Ah, it's good to see some friendly faces for once," Kanro croaked, his voice deep and raspy. "Hard journey?" he asked ironically.

Of course, every journey was hard these days. The war raged on and Republic City was a ruin. The human resistance had reinforced their position on the outskirts of the city but the inner areas closer to the portal were spirit territory. Any population surrounding a spirit portal were bound to be hit hard once the war broke out. The spirits were relentless in their assaults.

"Well, it was easier back when I was on the beat. The criminals these days are a little more likely to kill me," the leader responded dryly.

Kanro took the leader's hand and grasped it firmly. "You're not wrong there. It's great to see you again. Welcome to you all. We'd best move into the back before we do formal introductions; I can see more spirits massing," the man said, pointing out towards the portal far behind them all. A quick turn of heads was enough to confirm. The group made for the doorway, glad to be safe at last.

Safe was just a temporary illusion.

A flight of stairs lay beyond, leading down into the dark. Kanro turned his head, gesturing with a hand. "Can you-?"

A small flame ignited in the leader's hand, illuminating the stairway. "How far down does this go? It's not exactly invisible."

Kanro shrugged. "Far enough. I've been here a week now and nobody's found me," he said, laughing roughly after he spoke. "Actually, that's not exactly true. You'll see what I mean."

"Erm, excuse me, but why are we all here? It wasn't easy leaving the safe place we'd found," one of the group piped up, a woman of late teenage demeanour.

"I just said, you'll see. Bloody kids these days…" Kanro muttered. The irony was clear; Kanro must only be a few years older himself. The leader of the group raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet.

The stairway eventually stopped at another doorway, one of stone and rock. They passed through into a small room, full of splintered boxes and litter. They filed in, barely fitting the seven of them inside. They were silent for a moment, confused as to the cramped nature of their surroundings, until Kanro knocked four times on a stone wall. More silence followed but this was quickly interrupted by a huge portion of the wall sliding backwards and to the side, creating a new doorway. Kanro stepped through, shielding his eyes from the light within. The group followed, curious. This would be their new outpost for the next week.

The new room was far larger. Within the room, numerous storage boxes were piled up, containing food and water pouches. A few sleeping bags were piled in the far corner, with space to lay them out on both sides of the room. Damaged tables lay in the centre; documents lay out all over them with books stacked up high. Whilst all this was very interesting, the leader of the group had eyes only for the person standing before them, head held high. Despite her age, she still had more dignity than anyone he knew.

"Hey Chief."

Lin Beifong nodded, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly, suggesting a smile. Were it not for her frosty exterior, the group would have rushed to greet her. As it was, they held back for her response.

"Hey Chief," she said to Mako, who nodded back at her. Once a Chief, always a Chief.

* * *

"So what's the situation out there?" asked Beifong.

"It's pretty much how you expect, Chief. Everything around is a wreck," Mako responded, sipping his tea slowly.

Lin's eyebrow shot up. "I know, I only found this place last week. I meant today specifically. Call yourself a detective…"

Mako closed his eyes, ensuring Beifong wouldn't see him roll them. Upon opening them, he sighed quietly. "Spirits are still coming through the portal. No other people around, obviously. They must all be at the front lines."

Beifong nodded. "I guessed as much. We've been sat here a week, waiting for you all to arrive. I take it you all got here unscathed?"

The group all suddenly rustled awkwardly, shuffling and staring anywhere but at each other. Mako wiped a weary hand across his face and shook his head. "There were ten of us when we left. Spirits…got the others."

Lin's forehead creased up in concern. "I'm…sorry to hear that. We've all lost people. The best we can do is just carry on fighting until someone fixes this damned mess."

Mako looked up, a slight smile on his face. "You getting soft on us Chief? Not the time for it."

Beifong shot him a look which wiped the smile from his face. "Shut up, blockhead. I'm not getting soft, I just thought you and your girly emotions could do with some hand-holding."

The group all started, expressions of shock on their collective faces. Mako waved a hand, sitting them back down. "It's fine, everyone. Chief Beifong doesn't mean it like that. Nobody's disrespecting the Lost."

The Lost were their terms for those taken by the spirits. Some were captive, some were dead and some…worse. Vessels. It was a horrific thought. Before the war, only a select few knew that spirits could inhabit human bodies, often killing them if they did so. Now, the entire world knew.

Kanro pushed himself away from the nearby wall he'd been leaning on. "Alright, now you're acquainted, let's get down to business. This isn't just a nice little catch-up, you know."

Beifong nodded. She jumped to her feet, still extremely nimble for someone of her age. There was no chance in hell that Mako would have said that aloud; Lin was only in her seventies, yet still thought of herself as fifty. "I was expecting more of you, but I guess this will do. We need more numbers for the scavenger hunt we're being sent on," she said, walking across to the central tables.

"Mako, sir, I don't mean to be rude but can you stop her going on about…you know…the Lost? It's really rude to just throw their deaths in our faces," the woman from earlier asked from across the room, glaring at Lin.

Before Mako could say anything, however, Lin spun round. "Listen up buttercup. We're at war. People die. It's terrible, yes, but if you get all mushy about every single thing lost in this bloody world, then you'll spend all day crying. Either grow a backbone or go back home."

They all looked from Lin to Mako. The firebender shrugged, unwilling to get involved. His little group were loyal beyond doubt but Mako himself had a strong loyalty to Chief Beifong.

"Now then, if we've all stopped whining, we've got some news," Lin continued. They all stood up, walking over to the table, clutching their tiny cups of tea. Lin took a sip of hers as they approached, sighing in relief. "Gotta say Mako, it's a good thing we have a firebender here now. This was exactly what I was craving."

"You're more than welcome," Mako replied politely. He was more interested in the scrolls and books on the table, all messily arranged. Lin had never been one for keeping a tidy desk.

Kanro pushed his way through the stacks of boxes nearby, taking up a position just to their left. Pointing at one scroll, he waited patiently for Mako to unroll it. "Yeah, that's right. That's what we're after."

Mako looked up. "I see. It's somewhere in the city?"

"What is it sir?" one of the group piped up.

Kanro nodded, ignoring the question. "Somewhere in the business district. We've got good intel from the spirits themselves that it's there."

"Wait a minute, the spirits told you something and you're going to _listen to them?_ " the woman in the group asked incredulously.

Kanro frowned. "What's your name?"

"Rella."

"Rella. Not all spirits are fighting in this war, you know. Some of them, like us, are just trying to find a way to stop the bloodshed," Kanro explained.

"This might be a way to help achieve that goal," Beifong continued. "Somewhere in the vaults of Future Industries lies the spirit cannon Kuvira once utilised against us."

The group all gasped at once. "A cannon? Won't that just anger the spirits even more?" Rella asked.

Kanro shrugged. "Probably. Still, they know of its power. It could be a valuable deterrent. We won't actually use it but it's worth having to ward off attacks."

Rella raised a hand but spoke without anyone's permission. "Ward off? What's the point of that? If we're going to throw caution to the wind, why not just use it and help us win?" she asked, brushing her tangled brown hair out of her face.

Mako shook his head. "No. We can't go round shooting at spirits with giant spirit cannons. The Avatar would never allow us to control that much destructive power."

One of the group laughed. "The Avatar? Who cares about him?" he asked rhetorically. "He left us all in this mess, he caused the war. Nobody's even seen him for a year now."

"A year and a half, actually," Rella corrected quickly.

"Thanks sweetie," the man said lovingly. "If the Avatar cared, he'd show up and stop all of this."

"You think the Avatar isn't trying his best right now? It would have helped if all you dunderheads hadn't banished him to the spirit world just as the war kicked off," Lin said in a snappy tone. "Oh, I know, let's send the one hope for peace into the world full of floating things trying to kill him. Great job there," she finished sarcastically, aiming the final comment at Mako.

"Hey, that mob lied! Saall used mine and Asami's reputations to convince the Avatar to leave. I was totally against it," he said, hands up in the aim as if under fire.

Lin snorted. "He's a gullible idiot then. Still, better have a gullible idiot here helping us than lost in a other world full of the enemy. You try fight your way through a thousand spirits to another bloody portal. Still, sounds like the kid's still alive someplace; he must be at least somewhat competent."

Mako nodded in agreement. "I hate to argue with you, Denn, but Beifong is right. The Avatar tried his best but he's only one person."

"So why did he reopen the portal then? If he'd left it closed, maybe Republic City would have been safe!" Rella pointed out heatedly.

"We don't know if the Avatar was the one to open the portal," Kanro retaliated. "We all know what happened; it was like an explosion. Something ruptured the portal and it opened again. All it takes is some severe spiritual power to open it; it might not have been his fault."

Rella frowned but before she could retaliate, Mako waved his hand, silencing the chatter. "We need a plan here. We can't just sit around talking about history; what's done is done. Chief?" he said, giving the floor back to Beifong.

Lin nodded in thanks. "Let's face it, we're losing this war. Pretty damn badly. If we can get this cannon back to the front lines, we can buy ourselves a little negotiating time until the Avatar does his spiritual magic and heals everyone and we all live happily ever after."

"Lin explained it terribly but that's essentially the idea," Kanro said with a smirk. "Future Industries has some incredible tech down in their vaults that President Sato was working on for many years. Even if the cannon isn't a feasible option, there might be something else there which can help."

Mako scratched his hair. It was usually spot-on, regardless of the battles he'd been through, but the war had taken a toll on even his appearance. His face was covered in short stubble and his hair was longer than ever before.

"I know you'll need some time to discuss this and rest before we leave. It's a dangerous mission and I can't promise we'll be safe," Kanro said loudly to the room at large. "Rest up and I'll wake you all when the sun rises. The mission begins at the new dawn."

As they all made for the sleeping bags piled in the corner, Mako gestured at Lin. "Can I have a word in private?"

They retreated to a tiny side room, empty and crumbling. The whole underground system was clearly created as a shelter from any impending attacks. A wise move after the Kuvira incident all those years ago. "What?" Lin asked abruptly. Her metal armour shone the same as ever, regardless of the sorry state of the surrounding environment, though it lacked the official police emblem on the chest-piece.

"You were a little cold in there. I get that you have to be all tough and everything, but would it hurt to soften the blow a bit? They've just lost two of their close friends," Mako scolded. His position as Chief meant that he'd never speak to a superior office in such a tone but the war had put a hold on all pleasantries.

Lin frowned. She was quiet for a moment, making Mako dread her response. When she finally spoke, however, she surprised the firebender. "I know, I get it. Like I said, we've all lost people. Keeping strong is the best thing for them though. If we all break down and start giving up, they will too. Seem belligerent and indomitable or they'll lose faith."

Mako lowered his eyes to the floor in thought. "And us? How do we not lose faith?" he asked sincerely.

Lin shrugged. "We just keep going. That's how it is. My mother never would have backed down and neither will I. For all I know, she could be still out there in the swamp, protecting it from the war. I haven't heard from her in quite some time, but you can bet your stupid hair that she'd keep going 'till the end and so will I."

Mako smiled. "You really think this plan will help?"

Beifong looked at him. "Honestly? I don't know. It's worth a shot though. The only thing that can really help us is currently in a different world. I never met the kid and I'm sure he whines just as much as Korra always did, but we need the Avatar now more than ever."

"He'll return. I'm sure he's doing everything he can to stop the fighting somewhere. That's Jahn for you," Mako explained.

* * *

Her hand clenched around his, gripping it ever tighter. She never wanted to let go, never wanted to return to the world at war. If she could make time stand still, this would be the moment she would choose to savour forever.

Kai turned his head, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled, leaning into his chest more as they watched the first rays of sunlight beam across the sky, illuminating it in beautiful displays of red and gold. It dazzled through the air, breathing life into the still morning landscape, brighter and brighter with every second. Perfection incarnate.

The moment could not last, however. Today brought a new challenge for them both. Nestled away in their small corner of the world, peace would not be untouched for much longer. The spirits were drawn to places of spiritual significance and the Eastern Air Temple was one such place. Her father had always believed it to be the most spiritual of all the Temples and he was right.

The spiritual energy swirled around all three pinnacles, even with no spirits around. She could sense it all around, embedded into the very rocks they lay on. Such a spiritual place was probably not the best place to hide away, yet it had felt like home. For some time now, such a place was hard to find.

"Come on Jinora, we need to get back," Kai said, shifting his weight as if to stand up.

Jinora sighed. She slowly raised her head, leaning away from Kai as he climbed to his feet. She watched with a slight smile as he pulled his undershirt on and rummaged around for his robes. "I think we have some leftover food in the bag," she pointed out. Kai's head immediately whipped round, a hungry look on his face.

As he dove for the bag, Jinora pulled the sheet around her and climbed to her feet. Getting her own robes on would be a little less dignified. Part of her felt elated beyond words that they'd finally had some time alone like they used to, yet the other half of her was guilty beyond words that she'd left her father with the children. Now was not the time for running off on dates.

Kai wrapped his arms round her waist and hugged her tightly. "Hey, they'll be fine. We'll have some food and head back," he whispered to her. Of course he'd known exactly how she was feeling. Despite his childishness, Kai never failed to prove his maturity when it was needed.

"And we'll tell them, what? That we spent the night out here for no reason?" Jinora asked with a raised eyebrow, waiting to see how Kai would handle this excuse.

"Just say spirits were close so we had to hide. No big deal," he said, waving his hand flippantly as he pulled his shoe onto the wrong foot awkwardly.

Jinora rolled her eyes but she had a smile on her face. In the face of all this danger and strife, her family were all with her. The time for worrying about the world seemed past. Let someone else deal with that; she had a family to care for now.

Her thoughts immediately betrayed her. If only she could be so heartless. Her father was only alive and well now because of Jahn's actions. He chose to save Tenzin instead of stopping the war from breaking out. If her father had died, nobody else would have suffered. He chose her joy over everything. Look how much it had cost now.

"Jinora, please, you need to stop worrying about everything. You've got your worrying face on and everything," Kai said with a light smile.

"I'm not worrying," Jinora retorted quickly.

It was Kai's turn to frown in amusement. "Sweetheart, I'm dressed and ready to go in the time you've spent there frowning at the wall. Do you want to get your robes on and have some breakfast or stand there all day?"

It didn't take her that long, despite Kai's jests. Their food consisted of some cabbage and some bread, a delicacy as of late. Most of their food now was purely grown naturally and they no longer had the option to grind wheat. They would fare better if they were not vegetarian, yet cultural choices couldn't be forfeited just for a few pangs of hunger.

Kai pointed off into the distance. "See there? Few spirit birds heading this way. We might have to loop around the Temple, fly low and try and go through the forests."

Jinora wrinkled her nose. "Won't that alert any spirits in the forest to our presence? We're far easier to track low down. We should just head back now; they won't be able to keep up with us."

Kai nodded. He walked over to a nearby wall where his glider was leaning carefully. Shaking it once, the wings unfurled and he looked back at his wife. "Ready?"

Jinora winked. She already had her glider out, their bag slung round her shoulder. Within seconds, both of them had leapt from the ledge and soared out into the open sky. Behind them, the Eastern Air Temple shone brightly in the brilliant new dawn, growing fainter as they winged their way north.

Their journey did not take them far. Only a few miles to the north, a series of caves had served as a perfect hideout for the Airbenders. They could keep an eye on the Temple from afar, sending scouts every day to check the area, whilst remaining undetected if the spirits flocked to the three peaks. Jinora found the irony somewhat undignified; Airbenders were forced to live underground by the spirits they sought to help and protect.

The air currents around their gliders suddenly changed and shifted. They both snapped their glider wings shut, plummeting downwards in a freefall whilst holding on tightly to the gliders in their hands. After a few seconds, they opened their wings again, levelling out and soaring closer to the treetops. This was their early warning system in place; if a spirit had been in the sky, the Airbenders on guard would have seen it continue to fly. By deliberately dropping, Jinora and Kai could show they were human from a distance.

They landed softly by a concealed cave entrance. Two Airbenders carefully stepped from behind cover, making their way down some rocks towards them. Kai mock saluted at them both, a cheeky grin on his face. "That long-distance Airbending is getting better Auri. You nearly knocked me out of the sky there," he chuckled.

"Shut up Kai, you'd know it if I was trying to," Auri responded with a smile. The other Airbender was far more respectful, bowing to them both and staying quiet. "Oh Jaila, they won't bite," Auri said to the other Airbender. The woman shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Can you let us in?" Jinora asked after a few more minutes of banter. She was tapping her foot lightly, trying her best not to scold them both. Auri nodded, moving over to a small hole in the rocks. She inhaled and pushed her right arm forward, bending air between the cracks. Inside, a small horn sounded. The rocks began to shake as they floated up slightly.

"There you are Jinora. Sorry for the wait," Auri said honestly. Jinora nodded and entered the cave, Kai following suit after he pulled a funny face at Auri.

The cave system was considerably massive. It consisted of numerous long tunnels which eventually lead to three large caverns. Just inside the entrance lay a few stone barriers, defences in case spirits or bandits found the entrance. The usual resident Earthbender, Shai-lee, who worked the entrance was not stood before them, however. Instead, a familiar face beamed as the man thrust his arms wide, ready for a hug. "Hey you two lovebirds!"

Jinora and Kai both froze, before Jinora jumped forward with a laugh. "Bolin!" she exclaimed happily as she embraced him. Kai gave the Earthbender a hug too, clapping him on the back in a manly fashion. "What are you doing here?" Kai asked.

Bolin's face was a picture of excitement. "Happy birthday Jinora! I'm here for that secret party everyone's throwing you, which, um, I guess isn't so secret now, but that's ok because you'll have a great time anyway. I'm also here to see Opal but apparently she's out at the moment? I set off a little early once I got some time off and when I heard you two were out, I wanted to show up in a really dramatic and impressive way, like show off how much you guys missed me and everything, because that's just how Bolin rolls," he said, his mouth running away with him.

They continued to catch up as they walked down the gloomy tunnel. It was a pleasant surprise to see a familiar face this far from society. Very few knew of their location for a few good reasons.

"So I haven't seen your kids yet but I'm sure they've grown quite a bit. It's been, what, seven years?" Bolin asked, scratching his head.

Kai nodded. "Seven, eight…far too long. You were a busy mover star before the war; you never found time for anything!"

Bolin frowned. "Hey, I wasn't _just_ a mover star! I had that smelting job for a while, that postal one – we all know how _that_ turned out – but I'd just got that great sculpting gig when we all heard—"

Before the Earthbender could finish, a gust of air rushed around their ankles as a huge ball of compressed air tore down the tunnel in front of them, someone crouched on top. The air scooter spun towards them but, at the last minute, it moved up the wall and continued along on the ceiling above them. "HiJinoraHiKaiHeyBolinGottaGoBye!" the person yelled as he continued down the wall and carried on along the tunnel in a spiralling fashion.

"Meelo! We've already told you to stop it!" Jinora yelled after him. "Even after all these years…" she muttered under her breath.

"Ah, he's probably just excited about later. Meelo hasn't seen everyone for quite some time. You can bet he's always going to be the same," Kai chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right. You've done some growing up though! I mean, look at you! Have you been working out?" Bolin exclaimed, poking Kai's arms, squinting in the gloom. Kai simply laughed and waved him off.

They came to a bend in the tunnel, which they followed round, walking towards the flickering light at the end. "So what were you guys doing out there anyway? Super-secret spy mission?" Bolin asked, his hands chopping through the air mockingly.

Jinora looked sideways at Kai quickly but he didn't catch it. The airbender shrugged and winked at Bolin, a cheeky smile on his face. "Seeing in Jinora's birthday with some…us time," he said slyly.

Bolin frowned for a second before his eyes went wide. "Oh…..oh. Ah. Never mind then!" he said, somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh come on Bolin, after all this time, surely you and Opal have-" Kai began, but Bolin shushed him quickly. "Of course," he responded in a whispered tone, "but nobody else needs to know our business!"

Kai laughed as they emerged into the main chamber. It was huge, sculpted out of the earth with precise earthbending. People of all nations were welcome here, yet the Airbenders were here in droves. All four temples had been called to this one spot. There was safety in numbers. Four huge stone pillars supported the chamber, with various ledges and alcoves carved into the rocky walls. It was a bright room, for what it was worth. Pema had certainly made her mark on the place.

"Right. It was great to see you Bolin, but we need to get changed. We'll see you later today?" Jinora asked with a smile.

"Of course! I'm still working on your present…sorry! I didn't get much chance to get anything on the way here…you know, through the battlefields and the desert and everything…" Bolin said sheepishly.

Jinora smiled as kissed his forehead. "I'm just glad you're here and I'm sure Opal will be thrilled. Thank you for coming all this way," she said sincerely.

Bolin smiled. "I'll see you at the surprise party later then!" he said, waving over his shoulder as he made for another small tunnel leading off from the chamber.

Kai looked amused. Jinora narrowed her eyes, trying to read his face. "What?" she asked.

"Ah, you'll find out later. At least THAT will be a surprise, I guess," her husband chuckled.

* * *

"Anything?"

"Nah. He seems to have vanished."

"Oh. I thought maybe, with all the spirits…"

Anik looked down at Tilia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him," he said as he shook the snow from his coat.

His friend looked up, her eyes full of disappointment. "What if he's hurt? What if he's…you know. We wouldn't know until the next Avatar was announced…" she said, her voice trembling.

Anik ruffled her hair. "He's fine. Seriously," he said with sincere confidence. "Just a shame he's taking so long. Does he not know how rubbish things are round here now?"

"Probably not. From what you've told me, he seems like he wouldn't just abandon everyone," a male voice said. Behind Anik, a young man stood, brushing snow off himself. His hair was dark, almost black, and he had a strange slim face. His entire look seemed to be about edges; his clothes were still impressively unmarked, his hair styled and his frame was very bony. Still, Kuan seemed like a nice match for Anik, or so thought Tilia. Even when the world went to ruin, love could still blossom.

It was because of this thought that they were here in the snow. It was a form of love that drove her, a love that seemed to grow more painful by the day. Her feelings for the Avatar had bloomed long ago, yet she had only admitted them in the last possible second. The memory of when she'd awoke to find him gone still stung. She knew he had not willingly gone, and she was so proud that he had chosen to save a life over taking another, although she had never said goodbye. She needed to find the Avatar, to make peace at the very least.

"It's getting pretty heavy out there. We should probably adjust the roof so the snow's easy to bend off in the morning," Kuan suggested. Tilia nodded, standing up at last. Her parka was hanging from a small metal spike by the door, so she grabbed it and forced the door open with a flick of a hand.

The sun was just rising over the horizon, a faint gleam shining through the dark. Were they anywhere else in the south, it would be the brightest thing around, yet it was diminished severely by the spirit portal glowing in the distance. They were not close enough to attract unwanted attention, yet close enough to scout around for any sign of human activity.

The roof of their metal shack was flat, consisting of two pieces of scrap iron. Tilia flexed her arms and took a wide stance, her feet pointing outwards slightly. She focused on the metal and slowly twirled her fingers around in a circular motion. The metal pieces screeched together as they lifted slightly, pressing together and rising up, forming a conical shape. Tilia scrunched her eyes shut as she concentrated hard on the two edges pressing against each other. They began to shake ever so slightly, buckling under the pressure Tilia was exerting. After a few seconds, the edges of the metal began to glow slightly as Tilia forced the heat to rise. Once the metal was hot enough, she bent the two pieces together so that they melded together, cooling in the snow to form one conical roof.

She made her way back inside after a longing glance at the portal, shaking her head free of snow. Anik gave her two obvious thumbs-up, impressed. "Really nice job there Tilia! You're getting good at that!"

Kuan nodded. "He's right, it's an immensely impressive skill. I don't know any other Metalbenders that can superheat their metal like that. How do you do it?"

Tilia shrugged. "How does a Lavabender melt the earth? How does a Waterbender freeze water?" she asked rhetorically.

"Oh, easy, we just picture it freezing and think cold thoughts…" Anik said quickly, before cottoning on. "Oh, right, my bad…" he said as Kuan nudged him in the ribs. Anik slid an arm round Kuan's waist, leaning against his boyfriend as they watched Tilia hang her coat back up.

She turned round, rolling her eyes at their affection. "Urgh, get a room," she muttered, walking through to her tiny bedroom at the back, slamming the door with Metalbending. She knew they wouldn't be offended; she wasn't being petulant about their gender and they all knew it. She just didn't enjoy being the third wheel. Since the incident in Republic City, Tilia wasn't a fan of couples and their public displays of emotion.

She slumped in her bed. It was a rickety metal frame, stuffed full with sky bison fur donated by the Airbenders on the day they'd left. It was surprisingly comfy, yet like everything in their hut, it was falling apart. There was only so much she could do. Anik had created an igloo at first, yet the snow made it impossible to stay there long-term. Tilia had suggested staying, as to monitor the portal for a while, to which Anik and Kuan had agreed. Kuan had joined them as they'd passed through the Southern Water Tribe, having hit it off with Anik.

A tear rolled down Tilia's cheek. She wasn't jealous of Anik, not truly. She just thought she'd been in the same situation by now, not stuck in the icy tundra at the bottom of the world without the person she longed to see.

Something clanged against the outside of the shack, making Tilia look up from her crying. There was nothing outside to possibly make the noise. Tilia clambered awkwardly to her feet, ensuring she made no noise as she approached her door, which hung slightly off the hinges. Her Metalbending was literally the only thing keeping the entire shack together. She pushed it open slightly, wincing as it creaked.

Anik was standing frozen by the main door to the shack. The entire building was only four rooms large, with two bedrooms, one small toilet and the main room, shaped similarly to an igloo. When he saw her approach, he waved down and put a finger to his lips. Something struck the door from the outside and it wobbled ominously. Anik stepped back, hands poised for an attack.

Tilia didn't give him chance. She was sick of sleeping cold, sick of staying up all night, sick of waiting for an impossible miracle, sick of this war ruining every good thing in this world. Her anger crashed over her like a tsunami, cascading down through her body and igniting her inner fire, boiling her blood hot. Tilia strode forward, eyes locked on the door.

The door was blasted off its hinges with a deft swipe of her hand. It flew through the air, coming to rest in the snow some feet away. As she walked out into the early morning sun, a spirit coiled itself from the top of the shack and landed heavily in the snow before her. It was hazy shape, translucent around the edges but certainly shaped like a serpent. It hissed at her, clearly a malevolent spirit engaged in the war.

Tilia swept her arms round like a windmill, sending the door crashing into the back of the spirit. It recovered quickly, darting at Tilia with an aggressive scream. Tilia sprinted and dropped to her knees, sliding under the spirit as it flew just over her head. She jumped to her feet as she continued to slide, bending the door to her feet. She hopped, landing on top of the door, which was floating just off the ground. Turning her hands, Tilia flew through the air as she bent the metal under her feet, surfing through the air on a flying metal surfboard. The spirit coiled around itself, pondering its next move. Before it could strike, however, Tilia reached it. The Metalbender leapt, somersaulting forward, as the door spun round and collided with the spirit. It crashed to the floor, rising unsteadily.

"Agharaa ma trella!" it said in an unknown language. From its beaked mouth, a light shone in a green tone. The spirit seemed to retch; a beam of energy erupted from its mouth and spun towards Tilia. She didn't flinch. Instead, the door rose to meet the beam, diverting the attack and acting as a shield. One more throw of the door sealed the spirit's fate; being repeatedly hit with a metal door was starting to hurt, so it twisted and screeched but eventually flew off into the open sky.

Tilia turned, dropping the battered and dented door into the snow, panting angrily as she watched Anik and Kuan gaze in amazement from the doorway.

"Whoa. Jahn left her? I actually feel sorry for the Avatar now…" Kuan whispered.

"CAN I GO TO SLEEP NOW!?" she shouted at the two men, who immediately jumped back from the doorway and allowed the furious petite woman to pass. She slammed her bedroom door loudly, leaving the two men to awkwardly stand around with the cold breeze coming through the open gap.

"I don't suppose you're any good at DIY?" Anik asked Kuan, looking at the empty doorframe and the ruined metal door beyond.

* * *

((Hey there! Book Three is here at last! Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought of the latest addition to Jahn's adventure!))


	3. Keeping Hope

**Keeping Hope:**

"The last war we had on this scale was the Hundred Years War. When my father was young, Firelord Ozai waged his war against everyone who was not part of the Fire Nation. Our nation was destroyed a hundred years earlier, the Water Tribes were all but defeated and only the Earth Kingdom stood strong. One day, however, even Ba Sing Se fell as a result of Princess Azula's trickery and cunning. She nearly killed my father and almost won the war."

"Mister Tenzin, sir, how did Avatar Aang win?"

"With the help of his friends, of course. My father was a great man and an incredible Avatar, yet nobody can save the world alone. That's why, if Avatar Jahn ever returns from the spirit world, we must be ready to assist him in restoring peace to the world."

The Airbender child sniffed. "That's good. It's good to have friends. Like Ralsey!" he said, holding up a young flying lemur.

"Wh-what? How did you get that lemur in here?" Tenzin asked incredulously. "No animals in the classroom!"

"Aww!" the little boy moaned, placing the lemur through the doorway and looking sadly over his shoulder as he walked back to his cushion. Ralsey the lemur sat in the doorway until Tenzin looked away, before creeping back into the room quietly.

Tenzin sniffed, control now back in his hands. "Now, Aana, would you like to tell the class how Avatar Korra prevented the Earth Empire from taking over Republic City?"

Aana stood up and walked to the front of the small class. She looked around nervously, taking a deep breath in. "She went…WOOSH and CRASH and then the robot went ARGH and Kuvira said NEVER and then Korra used the vines and then she made a pretty spirit portal and then everyone was happy again!" she said, acting out every word with a dramatic movement to emphasise the point.

Everyone was silent. After a few seconds, all the Airbender children were laughing, making Tenzin pinch the bridge of his noise in impatience. "Alright, alright! Class dismissed! I knew early morning lessons were never going to work…" he muttered to himself.

As the children all filed out, Aana went to give her grandfather a hug. "I'm sorry grandfather. It's just nice to keep everyone laughing, y'know?" she said with a faint smile.

Tenzin sighed. "You're right, Aana," he finally conceded. "Laughter is just as valuable as knowledge sometimes. I just wish you wouldn't be so immature all the time. Maybe you should think about taking a leaf out of your brother's book."

"Grandfather, I don't even think the sun is up yet. I'm toooo sleepy!" Aana complained, pretending to faint dramatically.

Before Tenzin could respond, an elderly gentleman stepped into the room. "Master Tenzin, Master Jinora is back. Thought you'd like to know," he said, nodding his head slightly.

Tenzin's face lit up. "Ah, excellent. Thank you Shinori, I shall be right out."

Aana jumped off the floor with a burst of Airbending propelling her to her feet. "They're back!? Yippee! Come on Shortsnout!" she cried, running from the room. From a small alcove in the rocky ceiling, a yellow dragonfly-bunny spirit whirred its wings and followed her out of the room.

"I don't know why you let her keep that thing around," Shinori mumbled.

Tenzin sniffed, making his way across the room. "Firstly, I don't not let Aana keep him; Shortsnout goes where he wants. Spirits are no man's property. Secondly, it's important to remind everyone that, like humans, not all spirits are fighting in this war."

"But they're the ones going round killing everyone!" Shinori exclaimed angrily.

"Not true. Has Shortsnout attacked anyone since we've been here? No. The other spirits in here are friendly, or else our location would no longer be a secret," the Airbender responded.

The elderly man snorted. He flicked a pebble from his hand with Earthbending, sending it clattering against the wall. "Why are you all even hiding down here? We Earthbenders are ideal for this place but you Air Nation…shouldn't you all be helping people round the world?"

Tenzin pouted slightly. "Well, yes, in an ideal world, we would indeed be out assisting all those hurt in this war. As it stands, however, we must conserve our strength until Avatar Jahn returns. I will not risk any more of the new Air Nation; we respect the spirits and do not wish to harm then, but some of the spirits don't take too kindly to our presence. We lost ten of our best Airbenders in the first few days."

"Oh. Well, I guess staying here a little while longer ain't too bad. I mean, when was the last time all four nations lived together in a massive underground labyrinth without fighting, eh?" Shinori chuckled, clapping Tenzin on the back and left the room, wheezing to himself. Tenzin gritted his teeth and straightened his robe. Plenty had asked him about the choices he'd made. He'd told them the same story, which seemed to work just fine. He had told nobody about the choice Jahn had made. Tenzin knew they wouldn't understand but keeping that secret was proving to be a tough challenge.

Sleep called to him, despite his early morning meditation. Teaching the class this early had certainly been a mistake. When he was younger, it was far easier to stay awake, but his age was catching up to him. His children were helping, yet the mantle of responsibility had fallen yet again on his shoulders once the war had begun.

Tenzin made his way to the Air Nation quarters. They took up the vast majority of the inner chambers, having been the first chambers carved out. Before long, refugees from all nations had arrived and created a small society, dominated mostly by the Air Nation. Small torches flickered as he passed, feeling curious as to the lack of people around.

He entered his quarters, furnished considerably compared to some of the other rooms around. Like all rooms, it was supported by a crude rocky pillar, so that his room was spread around the central column. All sat around a chipped table against the far wall was his family. Jinora placed a gentle kiss on Kai's lips before smiling at Meelo's disgusted reaction. Ikki placed her hands over her heart, making a soft 'aww' sound as her partner gently placed his arm round her shoulders. Aana was sat talking with a young man who kept pushing his glasses up his nose, pointing towards a book he was clearly trying to read without any distractions.

As he moved towards them, an arm linked with his. Pema rested her head gently against Tenzin's shoulder, smiling gently. "How was class?" she asked sleepily.

"Well we finished early. I believe that says everything. How are you this morning, Pema?" Tenzin asked his wife, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, I'm fine, except I'm now an old woman _still_ being woken by her children who are _too old for these games_ ," she said in an exasperated tone.

"Mum, you're just cranky because you've had to get up early. It's not fair to take it out on us," a young man complained from behind the column. Rohan had grown considerably; now a man full-grown, he was a perfect blend of Jinora's sensibility and Meelo's unlimited enthusiasm for anything remotely fun. In truth, Tenzin was reminded of his father more by Rohan than any of his other children.

"Well, I'm just glad your Uncle Bumi has the sense to sleep in a while longer yet. I couldn't deal with his antics on top of yours," Pema said with a wry look on her face.

Tenzin walked over to the table and embraced Jinora tightly. "I'm so glad you're back safe. Happy birthday, sweetheart," he said with a smile.

Jinora smiled back. "Thanks Dad. I heard you've been torturing my children since I left?" she smirked, well aware of how important Tenzin's teachings were.

"Actually, Grandfather's lessons have been extremely useful. I learnt all about how Guru Rashii once calmed a violent spirit simply by…" Jinora's son Ioran began to say, before a loud raspberry sound silenced him.

"Boring! You sound like Uncle Bumi, but without all the fun stories!" Meelo laughed.

Ioran frowned, clutching his book tightly. Aana chuckled, laughing even harder when Meelo pulled a face at her.

"Why did we ever grant you those tattoos?" Tenzin moaned. Meelo shrugged, running his hand over his smooth head along the blue arrow to his forehead. "No idea but they make me look super awesome. I'm the greatest Airbender ever!" he exclaimed.

"Anyway…" Tenzin muttered, trying to get back to Jinora. "What happened on your mission? Were you attacked? You were gone the entire night."

Jinora blushed. "Erm, Kai and I…had some…erm…spirits attacked and um..."

"They got it on!" Meelo shouted loudly.

"MEELO SHUT UP!" Pema shouted loudly, blushing as well. Her son simply cackled loudly, ignoring everyone's uncomfortable looks.

Jinora looked around. "Erm, where is Kai anyway?" she asked, determined to change the subject.

"Ahem. Ah. He's, uh, busy. With…um, a thing," Tenzin said awkwardly, thrown completely by Meelo's comment.

Pema sat herself down on a cushion, a hand to her forehead. "He's just sorting out a present for you, I think. Best leave him alone until later, you know how men are with their plans," she said, earning a genuine laugh from Jinora, Ikki and Aana and frowns from everyone else.

"Ah, ok. Oh, did you all know Bolin is here?" Jinora said, pleased with the cheers of happiness from her family. "Yeah, he's here for my birthday."

"And to see Opal, no doubt. It's been too long since they saw each other," Pema said quietly.

"Well that's no surprise. Opal's been all over the place, looking for her mother and aunt. We haven't heard from either of them since the war began," Rohan said with a displeased expression.

There was a short silence as they all considered the implications. There was every chance they'd never hear from Su or Lin again.

"Hey, speaking of people we haven't heard from, any news about Jahn?" Ikki asked hopefully.

Tenzin shook his head. "No. Not yet. In fact, I need a private word with Jinora about Jahn. If you all don't mind…" he said, leaving the sentence hanging.

The only person to move was Ioran, who immediately stood up. The others all just stared at Tenzin blankly.

"…leaving the room," Tenzin finished weakly. His family all sat for a second before Ikki realised. "Oh, everyone, we need to leave please! Nice orderly fashion now!" she said, clapping her hands twice and whisking everyone to their feet with a small assist from some Airbending. They all exited, Meelo teasing Ioran about his book as they went.

Tenzin sat down in one of the two chairs in the room, noting how oddly warm it was after Meelo had just left. "Oh surely not…" he mumbled in horror. He tentatively sniffed and Jinora laughed. "It's safe, Dad. He's just constantly running hot," she explained.

"What a relief. I had enough of that when he was a child. Listen Jinora, I'm sorry to talk about such serious matters with you today, sweetheart, but I need to know if you saw anything suspicious out at the Eastern Air Temple," Tenzin said seriously, running a hand over his smooth head.

Jinora shook her head. "Nothing. A few spirit birds came this way just as we left but nothing to worry about."

"And the Avatar statues?"

"Still glowing nicely. Know what it means yet?" Jinora asked. The Avatar statues, found in every Air Temple, were broken and few in number. A few weeks ago, however, the remaining statues' eyes had begun to glow slightly, illuminating the entire chamber in the Temple. Jinora had not been the one to discover this, yet had requested to continuously check on the statues herself once she had heard.

Tenzin shrugged. "I have no idea. I can only assume it has something to do with Jahn but until he returns, I cannot say."

Jinora stared at the table, deep in thought. "He _will_ come back, right? I know he was banished from Republic City but you don't think he thought they meant from…everywhere?"

Her father stroked his beard, which had grown longer since their exile underground. "I'm sure he knows he can return whenever he wants. I think the problem is simply getting through a portal. Jahn will find us when he's able," he said with confidence.

Jinora nodded. "What about everyone else? I tried to keep Tilia here but…"

"Ah, she was never going to stay quiet forever. That girl is more confident than she's aware. Am I right in assuming there is something between Jahn and Tilia?" Tenzin asked.

Jinora nodded again. "Yeah I think so, although their relationship is probably more strained than Bolin and Opal's at the moment. Jahn had to leave her behind and I don't think she took it well."

"She's more than capable of looking after herself. Anik is with her too, don't forget. We're stronger with loved ones around. Isn't that precisely why Kazon returned home to his family almost immediately?" Tenzin said wisely.

"Exactly. I just feel as though Kazon rushed home to defend his family and even though I did the same, we just ran and now we're useless…" his daughter whispered.

"We're never useless, Jinora. Even when we have our bad days, we can still help make someone else's day a little brighter. I was speaking to Shinori earlier about this, actually," Tenzin said, remembering the conversation. "We're just waiting until we can get back to work, helping the world recover. We're not fighters."

"Speak for yourself Dad," Jinora said with a smile, but she felt suddenly sad. She brushed away a tear with her sleeve, putting her hand on Tenzin's. "I'm just glad you're still here with me," Jinora said sincerely.

"Thanks to Jahn," Tenzin conceded. "I haven't forgotten the sacrifice he made. I know my father would have done the same thing, and I like to think that Korra would have certainly done so as well. Whilst I may not agree with his choice, I cannot be ungrateful for Jahn saving my life. When the time comes, I shall help him with whatever he requires of me."

Jinora squeezed her father's hand tightly. "If that day ever comes, I'll be right there with you. We all will be. As a family."

* * *

"How on earth do we get through _that!?_ "

"We don't. We go around and hope we get lucky," Mako said, pointing at the nearest building. It was covered in spirit vines, crumbled and derelict. The swarm of spirits had grown even larger during their time underground. Something was riling them up. Something worthy of notice.

As it was, the group decided to make the most of the distraction. Whatever was happening certainly had Mako's interest, yet Lin had given the order. Even though he was technically in charge, there was no denying Beifong. She led the other half of the group, circling around to the east. Mako and his small squad were also circling, although further afield. They thought it best to split into two teams to avoid detection. If they were spotted, numerous spirits would converge on their position within seconds. That wasn't a fight they could win.

"Down, quick!" Mako whispered in a hurried voice. A huge spider-crab spirit was scuttling over some debris ahead; it had suddenly lurched sideways so that they were directly in its line of sight. After a few tense seconds, it turned to the side and hurried on towards the portal.

"Phew," Denn sighed. "Where to, sir?"

Mako flicked his hand twice and motioned forward. He crept forwards slowly, his knees already aching from the sheer amount of crouching he was doing. They made it to the corner of the building without any more interruptions; all four of them craned their necks round to see what awaited them.

The street was empty. A few leaflets and lanterns were buffeted around in the wind, yet there were no signs of people or spirits. Mako signalled to move forward and his team ran past, staying close to the shadows of the buildings. Future Industries Tower lay ahead, still standing strong despite the destruction around. Asami's office had become the beacon for all of her company: a single, resolute statue of defiance which had stood against Kuvira and survived, just as her company would resist any competition. In the open space at the foot of the tower, a large glossy black statue of Korra warded off any threats, long after she'd gone.

"Bolin's finest work…" Mako muttered as they approached it. The sprint across to the statue would be nerve-wracking but once they reached Korra, it would be fine. Lin and her team should be approaching from the side of the building around the same time.

"Your brother made that?" Denn marvelled, unable to help himself as he shuffled low along the floor.

Mako nodded. "Yeah, he started making it pretty much as soon as we left the hospital when Korra…ahem. Anyway, let's move. Beifong will be grumpy if we're late."

They all huddled together, watching the skies for any spirits. After a few seconds, it was apparent the skies were clear, so they launched into the open, running hard for the tower's base.

As they passed the statue, Mako couldn't help but notice that, despite the carnage the angry spirits had wrought to this portion of the city, Korra was untouched. Could it be that even now, the spirits still respected the Avatar that much?

The doorway to the tower was partially blocked by huge chunks of stone. Mako immediately clambered up on one, his back to the doorway in case they were followed. Nothing.

"Psst, Mako. Get off there so I can get us inside," an irritable voice came from the side. Mako shrugged and climbed down slowly, aware of Beifong and her team creeping round the corner.

"This'll get noisy…" Denn whispered. Together, he and Beifong shifted their weight and lifted slowly with their arms. The rubble shifted and cracked, splitting apart and rumbling as the stones were pushed to the side with Earthbending. After a minute, the doorway was clear.

"Good job," Rella whispered. Mako disapproved of having any non-benders on the mission, yet she seemed desperate to come. She'd fought with them the entire way here, defending herself with just a knife. Whatever knife it was, it seemed to cut through spirits like butter.

"How do we get into the vaults?" Denn asked as Mako ignited a flame in his hand. One of the men behind them followed suit. Together, they waved their hands around, illuminating the dark lobby. Mako didn't really have an answer; it was Kanro and Beifong that had been planning this all week.

"Alright Kanro, we're inside. The entrance to the vaults are round the back, correct?" Beifong suddenly said. They all jumped, wondering who she was talking to, as Kanro had remained in the secret safehouse.

Lin made some more confirming noises, apparently listening to something, before she came to her senses and looked at them all. "What? Oh. You don't know about the earpiece. A portable short-range radio right in my ear. One of Future Industries' prototypes."

"Whoa," the group all gasped in awe. "How did you get that?" Mako frowned. Such an invention would be incredibly useful.

"Raided it when I first got here. How else do you think I found out about the cannon?" Beifong said with a scowl. "Now quit your blabbering, we have work to do. Kanro's keeping an eye on the spirits while we work but we don't have long. Through there, to the back and keep left," she said, pointing at a metal shutter at the far end of the lobby.

"Is she always like this?" Rella asked Mako extremely quietly as they walked through the deserted room.

Mako didn't say anything but his face said it all. Rella rolled her eyes and sighed under her breath.

"I saw that," Beifong said, still looking straight ahead.

Before either of them could protest, the Firebender assisting Mako turned his head. "Excuse me, Chief Beifong. What's the plan here? We get the cannon, somehow get it back to the front lines and then? Wait for the Avatar to come back and save us? We can't just expect him to fix it alone."

Lin turned. "You know what the Avatar is or isn't capable of? You're best friends with him?" she asked sarcastically.

The man shook his head. "No ma'am. I sparred with him once but he didn't seem in the best way. I just mean that if he returned, maybe it won't be such a simple fix."

"Sho-tahn, just drop it," Mako ordered, hoping the Firebender wouldn't push it for his own sake. He nodded, staying silent, keeping Lin satisfied.

They made their way through the tower's ground floor, eventually coming across a flight of stairs leading below ground. Mako took point with Beifong, lighting their way, whilst Beifong removed any metal doors and barriers in their way with ease.

"Kanro, I'm losing you slightly. This earpiece doesn't work below ground. Try not…I just said, it's breaking up," Lin said, pressing her ear with two fingers. "We'll be fine. If anything happens upstairs, just make a lot of noise and we'll move. You're used to flapping your gums so that shouldn't be a problem for you," she snapped before pressing a button on her earpiece and pointing ahead. "Door to the left. The cannon is four stories below and it's been dismantled."

"That'll make it easier to move for sure!" Rella said happily.

Lin gave her a disgusted look. "Where did you find this detective?" she asked Mako sarcastically.

"Excuse me, I'm not as stupid as that! I just meant it'll make our lives easier. Jeez, do you have to be such a bitch all the time!?" Rella replied angrily. Mako immediately flinched visibly, edging away from Beifong, who had frozen in place.

"Yeah. Something I learnt from my mother," Lin responded without turning round. Her voice was hard and cold.

Sho-tahn's flame flickered as he gestured quickly. "Hey, stop fighting and look there! Was that a tail?"

He was right. An orange bushy tail had just vanished around the doorway they were aiming for. Mako made for it quickly, determined to find out what was inside with them. As he leapt round the corner, his flame illuminated the small room inside. In one corner, a few boxes were stacked up with documents spilling out. A small fox was rummaging around in one of these boxes, sniffing around for something in particular. When it realised it had company, the fox jumped backwards and sat quietly in the centre of the room, curious.

"It's a fox. Just…a fox. How weird is that?" Denn said. "It's not a hybrid, how strange," he chuckled, observing the fox with an amazed expression.

"Vermin," Lin muttered, detaching her metal whip with a flick of her fingers.

Mako threw his arm out sideways. "Wait. I think Tenzin's daughter once told us about these. Knowledge-seekers."

"It's a spirit?" Rella asked, immediately grabbing her knife.

The Firebender frowned at her. "I think so, but it doesn't necessarily make it an enemy. All the spirits up there could be friendly, for all we know, but it isn't worth risking it just to meet an enemy. Pretty sure these little guys aren't harmful though."

The fox continued to watch them, its head cocked to the side as it listened in.

"Is it listening? Is it a spy!?" Rella asked sharply. The war had made both sides distrustful of each other, so it was a pleasant surprise for Mako to encounter a spirit which was content to just sit and do nothing.

"Mako, she has a point. We can't let this thing up on the surface in case it brings everything down on us," Denn said. Lin nodded in agreement. "Even the dunderhead has the right idea," she muttered.

Mako shook his head. "If there's one thing I learnt from my time travelling with Korra, it's that sometimes your enemy can be your greatest asset. Hey, little guy. I…um, we're looking for a big spirit cannon. I don't suppose you can lead us to it?" he asked, realising just how stupid he must sound to the group.

The fox was still for a moment. Eventually, it wagged its tail and seemed to smile. Standing, it trotted over to a hatch in the floor and pawed it. Lin ripped the metal hatch off its hinges with one swipe of her hand, leaving a gaping hole in the floor. The knowledge-seeker descended into the gloom, apparently walking on air. As Mako approached, he noticed a small flight of stairs leading down. How far down did Asami bury this thing? Remembering the sheer destructive power of that giant mecha-suit all those years ago, Mako had to agree with the precautions.

"Come on," he said, beckoning over his shoulder. The Firebender descended carefully, unable to keep the flame steady as the stairs were so steep, he had to hold onto the handrail. He could hear the others following above him, complaining about the dark. Something didn't feel right here, although Mako couldn't explain what.

His feet touched flat ground and he nearly fell over, surprised at the end of the stairs. Behind him, he heard Beifong chuckle. "Smooth," she joked, somewhere in the dark. Mako blushed, glad the others hadn't seen.

"Everyone down yet?" Mako asked, igniting a flame once again. As soon as the light burst forth from his hand, glowing eyes appeared ahead. Mako stepped back, stepping on someone's foot.

"Ow!" Sho-tahn complained, but Mako waved his hand. The eyes were watching silently, at least twelve all around.

"Light switch on the wall. I've got it," Beifong said behind them, stamping her foot. Somewhere to their left, a click echoed throughout the frozen silence. Above, lights flickered weakly and eventually turned on, a few flashing due to lack of power. All around, foxes were watching them as the first knowledge-seeker walked over to them happily.

"Erm, what?" Denn asked, concerned.

"Humans?" one of the foxes asked, larger than the others. Intelligence shone in its eyes, yet it still appeared to be just a fox. "What are you doing here?"

Mako raised his hands. "Hey, we just got lost," he lied, hoping to avoid any confrontation. They were outnumbered; it wasn't worth the risk. Looking around, his mouth opened in amazement. Huge mecha-suits stood dormant against the walls, surrounded by crates of various broken technology and paperwork. This seemed to be where Asami's engineers designed and created new technology.

"Lies. We can tell when humans lie," the fox said, swishing its tail. "You came here for something, the same as us. Tell us."

"We came for the spirit cannon!" Rella shouted defiantly, unaware of Mako's attempts at a peaceful discussion.

The foxes around all hissed, their fur standing on end. "Why? To destroy us? You humans never learn!" the leader said.

Mako shook his head. "No, no, no! We just wanted to…um…uh…" he mumbled, incapable of thinking of an excuse.

"We wanted to see if there was any way to destroy it, so neither side could use it in this war," Lin said quickly, her face deadly serious.

Before the fox could respond, an ominous creaking echoed around them. Dust fell from the ceiling, covering them in a thin layer. The foxes all looked nervous, ready to run. The leader noticed, exhibiting the same behaviour. It finally turned back to them and looked at Lin, trying to read her face. "You are too late. Our master, Wan Shi Tong, desired the cannon as a replica of the blueprints we found for him. We have delivered in piece by piece through the portal."

"Why did the big owl want the cannon!?" Mako asked in disbelief. The fox sniffed in disdain.

"I am not privy to Wan Shi Tong's motives. He asks us to seek knowledge, we seek it. He asks us to bring it back, we do so. I can only imagine it is to understand the nature of how it operates. Now, humans, shall we discuss this all day or shall we wait for this building to collapse?" the fox asked in a nonchalant tone.

They all looked around, aware of the creaking. It was a dull booming, echoing throughout the underbelly of the tower. They were well below the ground, yet if the tower came down, they would be buried completely.

"The fluffball is right. The mission is scrubbed. Get back upstairs and back to the safehouse," Lin ordered, stepping aside so the others could pass. Rella and Denn nodded, leading the way. The others followed until Mako and Lin were left.

"Hey, spirit fox guy, stay safe," Mako said sincerely. The larger fox twitched its tail distrustfully but nodded. The foxes all turned back to scavenging through the boxes, clearly after something.

"Oh stop with the mushy crap and let's go," Lin said, rolling her eyes. They quickly made their way up the stairs, Mako in the lead, finding it far easier to navigate now he could see. They spiralled upwards, making for the doorway at the top. As soon as they reached halfway, however, there was a loud cracking sound from above. They turned their heads, watching in horror as a huge metal beam crashed down to the floor, nearly flattening the knowledge-seekers. The ceiling buckled startlingly, the metal sheets all popping loose and falling down.

"Mako, go!" Lin shouted as the ceiling ruptured. An almighty roaring surrounded them as the room collapsed. The foxes all shot past their feet, moving far faster than they could. Mako ran up the stairs, feeling his legs burn intently with the effort. Finally, he dived through the doorway and landed heavily on the floor. Rella helped him to his feet as Lin stumbled through. Her hair was covered in dust and her right arm seemed to be hurt slightly. She held it tightly, frowning as the others asked how she was. "I'm fine, get off me. That place is bust. Stairs went down as I got to the top, had to pull myself up but that damn rubble got me," she said, gritting her teeth.

Lin suddenly threw her good arm up to her ear, pulling a face as she ignored the pain in her other shoulder. She took the earpiece from her ear and held it in her open palm. Static could be heard loudly from the device, a voice barely shouting through it. Lin held it up, trying to find a better signal.

"Here, let me," Sho-tahn said, taking it gently from Lin. He held it up nearly twice as high as she was able, stretching himself fully to do so. Within a few seconds, Kanro's voice shouted loudly through the earpiece.

"LIN!? LIN!"

"We're here, Kanro. What is it?" Mako shouted up to the device.

"It's the portal! Something's happened! Bloody tremors, like an earthquake, coming from it! It's destroyed half of the safehouse!"

Mako frowned, before his eyes went wide in horror. What had the spirits done?

Rocks fell from the ceiling, breaking through the metal sheeting that covered the internal wires and plumbing. Sparks flew as the wires snapped and twisted, bursting into flame as they encountered the water from the broken pipes. Now they were closer to ground, they could feel the tremors themselves. It was shaking Future Industries Tower to its core.

"Lin, get out! NOW!" Kanro yelled through the static.

They were frozen for a second, before Mako pointed at the stairway quickly. "GO!" he shouted.

The group didn't wait around to be told twice. They sprinted for the stairs as fast as possible. Mako hesitated, aware that Lin could not run with her bad arm. Before he could do anything, however, Sho-tahn had grabbed Lin round her waist and had thrown her over his shoulder.

Mako was stunned. He watched Sho-tahn run past, apologising profusely as Beifong screamed insults over his shoulder. He was aware of the danger, yet he'd rather face a collapsing tower than doing that to Beifong.

The Firebender snapped to it. It was Bolin's birthday soon and he needed to be there for it. He couldn't very well attend if he was buried under metres of rubble. Fire burst from his feet as Mako propelled himself forward, jumping up the stairs five at a time. Around him, the walls were cracking and splintering, breaking apart at the seams. Mako yelled as he felt his chest tear, unable to get enough air as he sprinted after the others.

A gigantic chasm instantly ripped through the floor, creating a gap which widened with every second. Sho-tahn just jumped it, landing heavily with Beifong. The lobby was ruined, a worsening wreck with every moment. Mako did not slow; he hit the chasm at a dead sprint, flinging himself into the air with his firebending. He sailed across the gap and across the lobby, crashing through a glass doorway and out into the open.

A hand grabbed his, yanking him to his feet. Mako inhaled deeply, feeling his lungs stretch with the blissful gulp of fresh oxygen. Before he could take a second, the hand had pulled him into another run. One of the women in his group, Min-li, was pulling him away from the tower, now leaning precariously to the side. They ran past Korra's statue, mere metres away when from behind them the tower groaned loudly.

The ground floor simply snapped. The entire tower, weakened by months of battle, now came crashing down to the floor, sending titanic plumes of smoke and dust billowing out in every direction. Entire portions of the tower came hurtling down around them as the sprinted away. When the dust hit them, they were all knocked off their feet, flying across the street.

The roaring continued for a few minutes until it subsided into a low subsonic rumble. After a few tense heartbeats, Mako brushed the rubble off his head and looked up. Future Industries Tower, along with Korra, was gone. Looking around blearily, he noticed the entire group emerging from the wreckage. Mako sighed in relief. Even Beifong was safe, albeit absolutely fuming at her loss of dignity.

"LIN!" Mako shouted, aware his hearing was impaired. "BEIFONG!" he corrected, hoping she would forgive his lapse of manners, given what they had just endured.

They all gathered together slowly, picking their way through the rubble. The street was in an even worse state than they were; it appeared as though all buildings around had suffered some damage due to the tremors.

"CAN YOU GIVE ME THE EARPIECE PLEASE!?" Mako shouted, barely able to hear his own voice. Beifong recoiled at his voice, saying something too quiet to catch. Regardless, she handed over the earpiece, which she had snatched back from Sho-tahn immediately.

Placing it in his ear awkwardly, Mako was amazed at the clarity of the voice coming through, albeit quietly. "Mako? Is that you?" Kanro asked with an extremely worried voice.

Mumbling so that he didn't shout any louder, Mako nodded. "Yeah. What the hell just happened? Something about the portal?"

"The portal's just totally gone haywire. I was keeping an eye on the tower but then I noticed the sheer amount of spirits piling through it. Turns out there was a damn good reason they were in a hurry to get back," Kanro said in an awed voice.

"What do you mean, going haywire? You mean it did something?"

"Like, it closed and opened straight away, as if they were trying to keep it locked but failed. You try keeping a door closed with someone shoving on the other side. Gonna make a shit-ton of noise," Kanro said, cursing to emphasise the sheer amount of energy released.

"The portal was closed!?" Mako asked. It looked like the spirits could open and close the portals after all. It might take hundreds and hundreds of them, but that must have been why it opened the first time. Even now, the spirits were still surprising all of them.

"Well, it was. They tried damn hard to keep that thing shut but in the end, they had to concede. Can't say I blame them," Kanro chuckled. "Oh, hang-crap! Sorry, nice chunk of the wall just fell down near my feet. Keep you on your toes eh?" he laughed again to someone else.

Mako looked at Lin, unable to make sense of Kanro's information. Lin beckoned once with her hand and Mako reluctantly handed the earpiece back over. Beifong clicked a button on the side and Kanro's voice suddenly became loud enough for them all to hear.

"So yeah, hence why the tower came down. You're all good though, right?"

"We're fine!" Rella shouted happily, earning a hushing noise from Della. She immediately bowed her head, sorry for the noise.

"Hang on…" Min-li murmured, looking around. "It's a little quiet…"

"Just clocked it, have you?" Kanro asked through the radio. "No spirits coming down on your heads? I'd confirm nothing's jumping down on your heads but I lost my little watchtower in the earthquake so I can't see you guys. Typical."

"Kanro, for the love of-just tell us what caused all this!" Lin said in an icy tone. Silence from the earpiece.

"Well, Lin," Kanro replied eventually, "there are only two possible reasons the portal could have done what it did. The spirits locking it was a dead cert. But why did they lock it? What wanted to come through?" Kanro asked, leading them to the answer.

Lin seemed more pissed off than ever. She looked as though she was about to throw the earpiece as far away as she could. Mako, however, gasped as he realised what Kanro was dragging out. Brushing the dust from his hair and rolling his shoulder, he took the earpiece back from Beifong without even asking. He held it up to his mouth, regardless of the speaker option.

"The Avatar?"

"Ten points to Team Firebender. Come greet our guest."


	4. Facing the Music

**Facing the Music:  
**

They clambered down the stairs, pushing rocks aside and trying their best not to fall down. Their pace was frantic; Kanro's news had inspired them all. For a year and a half, everything had gone to pieces. The war had dragged on longer than they had expected and showed no sign of ending.

Until now.

When they emerged into the underground safe-house, they found it broken and crumbling. The main body of the room was largely unaffected, yet the walls around had all cracked and fallen in, covering metres of the safe-house in dirt and rubble. Kanro was brushing up in one corner, trying his best to push some dirt away but it just kept rolling back down to cover more ground. Swearing, Kanro threw the broom down in disgust and turned, smiling as he spotted the group.

"You're all safe! I won't lie, I was bloody worried for a moment there!" he said, a wide grin on his face. He clasped Mako on the arm and nodded respectfully at Lin, who acknowledged it with a nod of her own. She was still resolutely ignoring Sho-tahn, who offered her a hand. Lin simply looked away and hobbled over to a wall, where she bent an uncomfortable looking bench from the ground and sat down carefully, holding her right arm, grimacing all the while.

As Kanro greeted the others, Mako looked around. "Well, you weren't wrong. This place looks even worse than you do…" he muttered to Kanro over his shoulder, earning a hearty laugh from his old friend. Noticing a large hole at the far end, Mako frowned. "That doesn't look natural…" he commented.

"It isn't!" Kanro shouted back to him, currently performing some strange handshake with Denn.

Something shifted in the hole, moving in the dark. From the tunnel, a newcomer emerged. Standing tall, dark green tunic tattered and burnt, with the sight of them all reflected in his brilliant blue eyes, Avatar Jahn appraised the assorted group with a wary expression.

Silence.

The Avatar moved towards them, step by step, until he drew level with Mako. The Chief bowed his head respectfully, keeping his eyes to the floor. Something felt very strange here. It felt…primal. Unrefined. The usual courtesies would not do here, the Firebender felt.

"Mako," Jahn said in a croaky voice.

The Chief looked up, giving the Avatar a quick smile as he did so. He was trying to keep his emotions in check; for so long now, he'd been fighting to stay alive and now, the Avatar had returned. It felt like Korra was coming back to help him out again. He hadn't realised just how badly he'd needed this boost of hope. "Avatar Jahn. You're back," Mako pointed out.

The Avatar nodded. He leant slightly to the side, watching the group behind him with slightly distrustful eyes. Mako waved a hand casually, indicating them all. "They're friends."

"Friends? I can still fire you, Mako," Lin retorted from her bench, disgruntled at the informal title awarded to her.

Jahn's eyes fell on her. Lin did not look away; instead, she carefully climbed to her feet and lifted her chin defiantly. She still clutched her right arm, clearly in some pain.

"Lin Beifong," Jahn said in a voice that sounded as though it had not been used for over a year. "I recognise you."

"We've never met, Avatar, but I knew your past two lives. You were insufferable as both of them," Beifong said sharply, earning gasps from the other people in the room. Kanro quietly chuckled at the back of the group.

Jahn's eyes narrowed. He was quiet for a moment, before his mouth curled upwards in a slight smile. "We try," he said with some degree of irony.

"What were you doing in that hole?" Rella blurted out quickly in the brief moment of silence.

"The Avatar was just trying to stabilise this place. I asked him to clear out some debris but he seems to be making himself an escape tunnel…" Kanro explained with a slightly confused expression, tugging at his beard in thought.

"Kid's been living in the spirit world for a year and a half, expecting attacks at any second, what do you expect? Good thinking," Lin admitted begrudgingly. "Is anyone here any good at putting shoulders back into sockets? I need this arm for arresting any idiots that come my way," she muttered. Min-li rolled her eyes but pushed forward through the group, carefully edging around Jahn as though he were ready to explode.

"We have a lot to discuss, Avatar," Mako said, returning to his usual formal demeanour. "Would you like to talk somewhere privately?" he said, gesturing at the back of the room.

Jahn frowned again. He nodded at the stairs. "Outside," he croaked.

Mako looked at the others with concern. Spirits were outside. Then again, he was with the Avatar. Surely that would keep any danger away? "Outside it is," he said, gesturing with one arm.

As Jahn climbed the stairs, Mako turned quickly. He raised an eyebrow and gave a quick point with his thumb over his shoulder at Jahn, earning looks of surprise and awe from everyone else. Smiling slightly, Mako followed the Avatar up the stairs.

* * *

"Happy birthday!"

The room all cheered and burst into applause. Jinora smiled happily, blowing out the candles with a delicate display of Airbending. Tenzin clapped the loudest, a smile lighting up his face as he watched his oldest daughter look around the chamber.

The chamber was packed. Nearly every resident of their underground complex, designated the Air Sanctuary, had turned up to wish Jinora a happy birthday. The crowd all whistled and cheered, celebrating their leader's special day. Even citizens of the other nations had come along, clearly pleased to take part in some kind of event. Celebrated news was received so little lately. This gathering would almost certainly lift everyone's spirits.

Tenzin looked up as some of the lemurs flew overhead, chasing the dragonfly-bunny spirits in a playful manner. Meelo had attached little pouches of glitter and confetti to the lemurs, which billowed down on them all as they flew overhead. Tenzin thought it was actually a very nice touch. Meelo was still very much a big kid, yet he'd made leaps and bounds like Tenzin knew he would. As proud as he was of his nation, nothing could compare to how immensely proud he was of each of his family. Pema squeezed his arm tightly, a joyful tear rolling down her cheek.

Jinora was sat in the centre of the giant chamber, surrounded by her close family and friends. The Earthbenders had created tables and benches from the earth around, allowing everyone to fit in the chamber with little pushing and shoving. Kai and Ioran sat next to Jinora, with Aana next to her older brother. Simply watching Jinora and her family made Tenzin's heart swell.

Occasionally, someone came up to his daughter and wished her well, sometimes dropping off a gift. Jinora always responded with a smile and often with a hug for those she knew well. The events of the last two years seemed to vanish from her memory in this instant and Tenzin was more than pleased about it.

It had definitely been difficult. For a start, the Airbending master had to live with the knowledge that the war had started because Jahn had chosen to save him. He owed the Avatar a debt but he had no idea about how to repay it. Jahn had chosen to save Tenzin's life instead of taking Ornatok's. It was the right decision for Jahn's conscience, yet the suffering that had been caused since the war began…

It was worth it. One life hardly balances thousands, Tenzin was well aware, yet if the life in peril had been anyone else, Tenzin would have supported Jahn's decision regardless. He wasn't as responsible for this Avatar in the same way he was for Korra but that wouldn't stop him guiding where he could.

The Avatar had been gone for quite some time now, however, and nobody knew his whereabouts. Tenzin could only imagine how lonely it would be, trapped in the spirit world, surrounded by enemies at every turn. It would be enough to drive anyone mad. His father and Korra would have coped, however, so Tenzin knew Jahn would be out there. Somewhere.

"Hold everything, hold it!" came a hurried voice. Bolin came barrelling through the crowds, almost falling over his own feet as he made his way towards Jinora. He was clutching a small satchel close to his chest tightly, determined not to drop it. When he finally reached Jinora, he pulled her to her feet in a giant bear hug. The man was effectively as adorable as a young flying bison. Though he _did_ smell a little better, Tenzin considered with a chuckle.

Jinora kissed Bolin on the cheek with a grin, taking the satchel with many grateful utterances. She peeked inside and her eyes widened in amazement. Placing the satchel down gently, his daughter pulled it open and took out two small figures. From where he was stood, off to the side a few tables away, Tenzin could barely make them out. The Airbender linked his hand with Pema's and they walked through the crowded chamber together, smiling at the people around who greeted them as they went.

"What's in the bag, sweetie?" Pema asked when they sidled up. Bolin immediately jumped forward, giving Pema a huge hug and shaking Tenzin's hand thoroughly, a sheepish smile on his face. Jinora held up two of the figures, which were about the same size as her hand. Made from glassy rock, the figures were of Tenzin and Aang. The detail was exquisite; they looked almost identical, yet different enough to tell apart. How anyone had managed to Earthbend quite that skilfully was beyond Tenzin's comprehension.

"I must say, this is incredible…" Tenzin muttered, admiring his own statue, which appeared to be of him when he was twenty years younger. The small statue of his father was just as perfect. The face was very almost as identical as the statue they had in the depths of the Sanctuary. When Bolin leant over and took out a statue of Korra, Tenzin placed his father's statue down to take a look at the new item.

"Bolin, these are perfect. Absolutely perfect. How on earth have you managed this?" Jinora said, hugging her old friend again. Bolin blushed, clearly somewhat embarrassed, yet perked up when he saw everyone's amazed expressions turned towards him. "Oh, well, you know that sculpting job I had, I actually really enjoyed it, just don't tell Mako, so basically I've been practising ever since the war began because, hey, lava is kind of my thing, you know? I just cool the lava down in exactly the right way and then adjust it until its perfect," he explained lightning-fast.

"They really are something else…" Tenzin muttered, extremely impressed. The blockhead Earthbender had finally mastered finesse. Who knew?

The chatter around was as loud as ever, bathing them all in warm, rich sounds of happiness and laughter. Certainly a welcome break from the chaos and danger outside.

"Master Tenzin? Erm, we have a situation," an Airbender said at his side, looking rather concerned.

Tenzin sighed. So much for the peace. "I'll be right there. Jinora, honey, I'll be right back," he said, giving her a quick smile. His own gift would have to wait.

He followed the Airbender through the chamber and off into a side tunnel. The Airbender seemed a little twitchy but would not explain precisely why. As they walked, Tenzin recognised the route. They were heading towards the statues. "What is it? Is it the Avatar?" he asked.

The Airbender nodded. They took another tunnel, walking in silence until Tenzin saw the reason for it. The statues of the past Avatars had been removed from the Eastern Air Temple for protection and placed within a small chamber in the depths of the Sanctuary. He'd already discussed with Jinora about monitoring them, as the eyes of the statues had begun to glow recently. It had started as just a faint glow, only dazzling if you stared directly at the lights. As they approached the doorway, however, the light was bursting between the cracks of the door and through the small holes in the earth around. The entire hallway outside was bathed in white light, forcing Tenzin to shield his eyes as they walked up.

"How long has this been happening?" he asked, edging towards the door.

"Barely half an hour. We thought it best to leave you be, but if the Avatar's returned…" the Airbender said hesitantly.

It certainly seemed that way. Tenzin didn't allow his hopes to soar, however, in case there was another explanation. As he turned the metal handle and yanked the door open, the light inside was so incredibly bright that he fell back, unable to even open his eyes.

"Shut it!" Tenzin said hurriedly, feeling around for the door with his eyes squeezed shut. He found the corner eventually and slammed it shut, blocking out most of the light. He turned his back on the room and opened his eyes, aware they were watering considerably.

"Jahn never could resist being ostentatious…" he muttered to himself. Remembering the other Airbender, he pointed down the hallway. "I hate to drag her away, but please get my daughter for me. I'm sure she'll want to know this," he asked. The Airbender nodded and sprinted off down the tunnel the way they had come. Tenzin sighed, feeling a strange bubbling sensation in his chest. It was a moment before he remembered the feeling.

Excitement.

* * *

The night air was still chilly, fresh on their faces as they looked around. To the west, the buildings were so shattered and cracked that they had a clear line of sight on the portal, far away. It shone brilliantly in the dark, a yellow-green light blooming throughout the city.

Mako smiled softly as he watched the lights spiral upwards. The swarm of spirits they had spotted earlier were nowhere to be seen. The danger had passed, small earthquake tremors aside.

Jahn stepped up next to him, just as tall as the Firebender. It seemed as though the year and a half in the spirit world had certainly been hard on the young Avatar. Not only were his clothes dirty and ripped but his face was unshaven, his hair unkempt and he seemed far thinner than Mako remembered.

"So," Mako said quietly, "You survived for a year and a half in the spirit world, where everything is currently anti-human. That's quite an achievement. "

Jahn sniffed. "I had some help," he said, gesturing with a hand. His voice was still broken; Mako reasoned he must not have spoken for quite some time.

To the side, a creature clambered up the small hill towards them. It was difficult to determine precisely what it was in the dark, yet Mako was certain he had never seen one like it. It was quite large, although smaller than Naga had been. It approached slowly, head raised proudly. Jahn took a few steps closer, placing a hand on the creature's neck, stroking it gently. "If it wasn't for Eyuta here, I wouldn't have lasted very long," Jahn said with a smile.

"What is he? She?" Mako asked, unsure of what it was. He stepped closer, lowering his head to try and get a better look at the creature.

"He's a Luxiyi. A spirit animal," Jahn said, turning his head. "Not everything in the spirit world is a spirit. There's a whole ecosystem over there, more complex than anything in our world. Luxiyi are rare even there; I'm sure there will be a few people with knowledge of them."

The Luxiyi was a strange beast. Like all animals in their world, it seemed to be a cross between animals. The Luxiyi had a body of a stag-like creature, strong and primed for stamina. The legs were similarly built; although the feet were hooved, they were large and had tiny little hooks surrounding the bottom, very probably to assist with gripping the terrain. The tail was long and very nearly horizontal, flicking to and fro like a lizard's. The neck was likewise longer and thickly built, supporting the weirdest head Mako had ever seen. It was snouted like a deer, barely containing a mouth full of sharp teeth, seemingly out of place with the friendly nose. The eyes were yellowed and had thin pupils, spinning round to observe everything within seconds. Gigantic antlers sprouted from the top of the head, creating a majestic tree of bone above the creature, under which two short ears stood alert. Its head was brown and furry, yet the fur petered out towards the neck and instead became a mane of snow white fur which ran down the back and along the tail. The rest of the animal was scaled, down to the knees, which became fur once again. Mako could just about make out a deep, dark red colour, almost brown in the dark.

"That is seriously the craziest thing I have ever seen…" Mako whispered. When he held up a hand and ignited a small flame to look at the Luxiyi better, the animal reared up in fright at the sudden fire. Mako caught a very brief glimpse of the animal before it suddenly flashed and vanished from view. Mako's eyes widened, amazed at the sudden disappearance.

Jahn chuckled. "Camouflage abilities. He's some kind of reptile crossed with a stag. He's the only thing around capable of blending in with its environment and he's far more intelligent than he looks so don't piss him off."

After a few minutes, the outline of the creature came into focus once more and after another short flash, it reappeared almost instantaneously. Sniffing the air, it pawed the ground nervously and paced around.

"So, strange spirit animals aside…how are you doing? It's been far too long since we saw you…since anyone saw you…" Mako asked, looking sideways at the Avatar.

"I'm fine," Jahn said shortly. "It's nice to be back."

The Firebender nodded. "I can imagine. If you don't mind me asking, why _are_ you back? Why now, I mean?"

Jahn looked at the ground, frowning. "I was chasing something. I've been busy, in the spirit world, trying to find an answer. The only reason I came back at all was because the spirit I was chasing escaped through the portal."

"A spirit? I guess it could have easily come through without anyone realising; we haven't been able to efficiently monitor the portal since the spirits turned hostile," Mako replied glumly.

"I wasn't entirely sure that it had until the spirits tried to lock me out. I didn't want to use force, although they gave me little choice."

"So you're just here for a single spirit? If you find it, then what?"

"What is this, an interrogation?" Jahn snapped, turning away. He pulled himself up on a nearby brick wall, his legs dangling over the side as he watched the silent city slumber.

The Chief of Police was unsure how to respond. This Avatar was very different to the one he'd met over a year ago. He seemed far older, far more gritty and touchy. Instead of replying, Mako clambered up next to Jahn and sat with him quietly.

"Korra had a very unique way to deal with problems, didn't she?" Jahn finally said quietly.

Mako smirked. "Yeah, you could say that. She always faced any challenge head-on. Even the unimportant ones like eating competitions with my brother Bolin."

"She told me about that. It was deadly serious to her," Jahn commented.

Mako chuckled despite himself. In times as dark as these, remembering shining memories such as this were beyond treasured.

The Avatar pulled at a sleeve uncomfortably. "Listen, it's good to see you're still well Mako, but I need to leave. I've still got something to take care of and sitting around won't help anyone."

"Wait, you're not staying? We could really use your help in this war," Mako began to say but Jahn waved him away.

"I'm not fighting this war. I'm doing everything in my power to help end it, sure, but fighting isn't the way. I know the names of the culprits responsible so I'm chasing them down," the Avatar said through gritted teeth. "I've already handled many of the remaining spirit eaters that escaped into the spirit world. Ornatok remains elusive but I'll find him. He needs to pay for all the hurt he helped cause," he said angrily.

"The spirit eater? We've kept an eye out but we haven't heard anything about him yet. What about the evil spirits?" Mako asked.

"There are no evil spirits, how many times do I need to tell people that?" Jahn exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air in despair. "They're just angry and hurt. Both sides are just lashing out at each other. The only spirit I need to have a word with is Zhansha. Something made that spirit hate humans and I intend to find out why."

Mako remained silent. For once, he had no intel on any of these matters. Clearly, the Avatar had been hard at work.

"Oh, and one more thing. I've heard that there's somebody orchestrating all of this. The Red Lotus, the Spirit Eaters, the Spirit War…everything. If you can, get in touch with Grand Master Zukoh of the White Lotus. I want to know if there's any link between his traitors and the Spirit Eaters," Jahn continued, accentuating with sharp, pointing hand movements. "Beifong might know where to start with that; she can tell when people lie so use that to your advantage."

The Firebender nodded. He wasn't used to taking orders anymore but this seemed like a good exception. The idea of a mastermind behind all the events in the last two years seemed plausible. If they could retreat back to the front lines, they could start investigating there. That was what Mako did best.

Jahn shifted forwards, sliding off the wall and landing on his feet. As he dusted his tunic down, Mako followed suit. "Do your friends know you're back? I'm sure they'll all be happy you've returned, the Metalbender especially," he asked.

To his surprise, Jahn suddenly kicked out at a brick. He must have used Earthbending as the distance it flew was well beyond any normal kick, Mako thought as he watched it sail off into the dark. The Avatar was breathing deeply, clearly trying to control his anger.

"No. I don't think they'd care either way," he finally responded in an ominous voice.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get a grip, Avatar," Beifong's voice came from the building. She was just exiting the room containing the stairway, her arm now in a makeshift sling. As she approached, Eyuta suddenly stepped into view, uncloaking himself. He watched her walk past, head swaying slightly as he observed the Metalbender.

"That thing looks stupid," Lin said, pointing with her thumb over her shoulder at the Luxiyi. "You need to stop dwelling on what people say so much and look at the bigger picture," she said to Jahn as she walked up. "You've had a rough time, sure, but all of us have. Hell, I haven't arrested anyone in months. Stop moping," she finished.

"Oh, shut up Lin," Jahn responded rudely. He whistled with two fingers loudly and Eyuta came bounding across to stand by his side. Jahn vaulted up onto his back, seating himself into a makeshift saddle which Mako only just now spotted. "Mako, remember what you need to do."

Avatar Korra's old boyfriend nodded. "I will. Where will you go now?" he asked, ignoring Beifong's outraged face to the side.

Jahn looked ahead, across the city and to the mountains. "Wherever I need to," he said. Kicking Eyuta's sides lightly, the animal leapt forward and the Avatar vanished into the night.

"Damn kid doesn't know a thing about responsibility. I think I even preferred Korra," Lin mumbled angrily.

"He's getting there," Mako commented. "In fact, he's given us a job to do. You up for some travelling or would you like Sho-tahn to carry you the entire way?" he asked with a straight face.

The resulting kick in the shin was still worth it.

* * *

Master Jinora walked through the tunnel and marvelled at the tiny little lights flickering around the ceiling. Little firefly bugs of some description, lighting her way through the dark. They were beautiful, pulsing lights of yellow, purple and blue. The only thing even remotely similar had been that giant insect spirit which had chased them through the forest near the Northern Air Temple. It seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"Jinora," her father called from somewhere ahead. Blinking, Jinora began to pay attention to where she was heading. She'd memorised everywhere in the Sanctuary by now and she knew where they were going. Half of her hoped that she was wrong.

The tunnel she turned into was brimming with light. Her father stood midway, in front of a door which was struggling to contain the light within. She shielded her eyes as she approached, unsure of what to make of this.

"Jinora. You know I asked you to keep an eye on the Avatar statues, in case anything happened to them," Tenzin stated. "Well, as you can see…something has happened."

He yanked the door open and the light flooded out. Inside, all the remaining Avatar statues had bright glowing eyes. Jinora nodded, pushing the door shut. As she did so, the light inside began to fade until the statues were darkened once again, just as the door closed completely.

"Avatar Jahn has returned," Tenzin said formally. "It might be time to get back out in the world and help end this war."

Jinora shook her head. "Not yet. It can't be. We're at peace here, nobody's being hurt. Can't we just stay like this, just a little while longer?"

With that statement, she was Tenzin's little girl once again, frightened and unsure. He took her in his arms, hugging her tightly. "Ah, my little girl. We've been hiding for too long. My father would never have sat quietly while there were people to help and neither would Korra have. I know it's a frightening prospect, trying to survive in a world fighting itself, but we need to help the Avatar in whatever way we can. People need to know the Air Nation is there to help."

Jinora pulled away gently. "I know. I…I've not been very good to Jahn. When I met him, I was rude because he reminded me of Korra. After a while, I came to know him and I felt as though we could be friends. He's lost so much but when he needed me, I ignored his friendship and did everything I could to get back here to my family. I put you in danger because of it. The war started because I wasn't there to help."

"That's precisely why you need to help now," Tenzin began to say, smiling. The look on Jinora's face was so guilty, however, that Tenzin stopped himself. "What is it?"

"A year and a half. Jahn's alive, yes, which is fantastic. Although, a year and a half is a long time. I didn't even try and contact him once and I could have. I easily could have. I just wanted to forget all of that, all of the responsibilities and just be with Kai, Ioran and Aana. He risked his safety so many times to make sure I was safe and I couldn't bring myself to speak to him once in all this time. How can he forgive me after that?" Jinora asked in a shaky voice, tears starting to roll down her cheek.

Tenzin placed a reassuring hand on his daughter's shoulder. "You did what you thought was best, for your family. Jahn will understand, I'm sure. You need to be brave now, Jinora, in more ways than one. Facing up to your fears is the best way to help overcome them."

Jinora sniffed and wiped away her tears with her sleeve. "I guess it's easier to put off doing the difficult task than actually facing the music. I'll try though, Dad. I'll try, as long as I know you're all safe," she said, referring to her Airbending family.

"Of course, Jinora. As long as you're alright, we'll all make sure we stay fine too," Tenzin said with a smile. He hugged her quickly again, ensuring she was over her emotional wobble. When she pulled away with fake embarrassment, the Airbending master knew his daughter was back to normal.

"We need to find him first," Jinora said, turning. They walked together, out of the tunnel, back to the party. "It might take a while, seeing as he won't know where we are. I guess I should probably go and find him."

"I think you're probably right, sweetheart," Tenzin agreed. "Although, for now, go and enjoy your party. We only get birthdays once a year, after all, and this one has been particularly taxing. If not only because Meelo has been around…" he grumbled.

Jinora laughed. "He's certainly a handful, even now," she agreed. She took her father's hand as they walked, a smile on her face. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too Jinora."


	5. The Last Earthbender

((A little earlier than usual due to personal reasons but I'm sure you won't mind! Enjoy!)) 

* * *

**The Last Earthbender:**

The remote village was small, surrounded by a shallow trench filled with wooden spikes and encircled by a short wooden wall. Before him, an unsteady gate blocked the path into the village. A guard spotted him as Eyuta uncloaked, grabbing his spear and jumping to his feet.

"Stop! Stop right there!" he yelled, thrusting his spear out in front of him.

Avatar Jahn did as he asked. He tapped Eyuta lightly on the side of his neck and the Luxiyi immediately stood still, watching the man with curious eyes. His head swayed left and right slightly, his tail flicking as he tasted the air with a forked tongue. The man gripped his spear tighter as he carefully watched the strange animal with a human on its back.

"We mean you no harm. Please. We're just looking for somewhere to spend the night," Jahn said, holding his hands up peacefully.

"You're riding a spirit. We don't let their kind in here," the guard shouted back.

"Eyuta isn't a spirit. Sure, he looks a bit weird, but…" Jahn said in response, until Eyuta suddenly flicked his head back, almost catching Jahn with his antlers. The Avatar laughed openly, rubbing Eyuta's neck in apology. "Sorry boy, I just need him to believe us…" he whispered to his animal friend. Eyuta exhaled loudly, as if sulking.

The guard was dressed in a typical Earth Kingdom tunic, although the little armour he wore was distinctly old Earth Empire. The country currently existed as both; King Wu was certainly on the throne, yet the government had as much power. It seemed to work rather well, considering the past turmoil regarding monarchs and their subjects.

"Why you riding it then? You a beastman?" the guard asking nervously.

"No. I'm Jahn, the Avatar. Are you out here alone?" he asked, taking the guard by surprise. "That can't be safe. What if you're attacked?"

"The Avatar!?" the man exclaimed, almost dropping his weapon. "You're gone!" he stated dumbly.

"….Obviously not. These are dangerous times. Surely the village can't expect you to keep out any bandits or spirits that mean you harm?" Jahn questioned, trying to phrase it politely. A conversation might help persuade the man he wasn't a spirit in disguise.

"Ah, well, in that case Kolu will stop them," the guard replied, lowering his spear. "You really the Avatar? Prove it."

Jahn sighed. He swept an arm round, causing a strong gust of wind to shoot through the trees, whilst bending a nearby stream into a gleaming ball of water which he sent spinning into the air, exploding into tiny droplets of glistening rain.

"Holy badgermole, it IS you!" the guard shouted, the spear now dropping to the floor. He turned, shouting at the gate in excitement. "Hey, open up. The Avatar's here!"

A heavy creaking echoed around as the gate was steadily pulled open. Jahn approached on Eyuta slowly, ensuring the village was what it seemed. He hadn't survived for so long without being cautious when he needed to be. That old Earthbending patience had finally awoken once more, quelling the rage and impatience which had filled him ever since he had discovered his identity.

Beyond the gate was a small courtyard. There was barely room to move as it was currently full of empty carts and crates stacked around. Eyuta carefully stepped around them all, trying not to get his antlers stuck in anything as they progressed. The guard followed them in, pointing at a nearby man in similar uniform. "Shift change! Hurry it up!" he shouted. The other man, currently in the middle of a game of Pai Sho, groaned and flipped the board, causing the old lady he was playing against to whack him with a cane.

"So, Avatar, you said you want a place to stay? You staying longer? You here to help Kolu defend the village?" the guard asked rapidly, causing Jahn to pinch the bridge of his nose. Eyuta sensed his discomfort and made a soft, low warning noise.

"Yes, no, who now?" Jahn replied after considering the questions.

"Kolu. He's the main reason we're still thriving here. He's been driving off all the spirits and bandits singlehandedly!" the guard said, articulating wildly with his hands.

"Alone? What makes him so special?" Jahn asked, curious despite himself.

"Ah, why not ask him yourself? There's an inn up there on the left," the guard said, pointing down the narrow street and to a wooden building up on a small hill, slightly away from the other buildings around. "Yeah, that one there. Kolu's the innkeeper's son. If you stay there, no doubt you'll bump into him. I wish you all the best Avatar and…your presence is more welcome than you know," the guard said respectfully, bowing low and turning round.

Jahn watched him go, aware of amazed eyes all around. He sniffed, feeling the cold on his face for the first time. He'd been travelling for a couple of days already, making incredible progress through the Earth Kingdom after his prey. Still, his supplies were running low and Eyuta could do with a rest. The inn sounded welcome.

They approached the inn confidently now there were fewer people around. His Luxiyi particularly seemed more at ease; suddenly being surrounded by humans must be a scary prospect after years alone. There were stables to the side, holding two horses who pawed the ground nervously as Eyuta approached. When Jahn vaulted off Eyuta's back, he patted his flank and pointed at the horses. "Not for eating. Got it? I'll get you some food from inside," he ordered. He knew Eyuta understood him completely, which probably explained the rather peeved expression on his peculiar face.

When Jahn knocked, he received no answer. Pushing the wooden door open, the Avatar stuck his head round the door in a wary manner. "Hello?"

"We're closed," a voice said behind him. Jahn immediately jumped at the noise, pulling the door shut and turning in one swift motion. A young man stood a few feet away, holding a patched sack over one shoulder and pulling his belt tighter with the other. He couldn't have been very old; Jahn certainly reckoned he was a little younger than he was, given the patchy fuzz on his cheeks and the slightly-cracked voice when he spoke. His thick dark hair was long, almost obscuring his eyes and tied back into two braids down his back.

"Closed?"

"Yeah, we're closed. We don't get many visitors anymore," the young man said. "If you want refuge, go stay someplace else."

"You used to get many visitors before?" Jahn said, looking around in confusion. Nothing about the village seemed like it was worth visiting.

"You're not from around here then," the villager pointed out. "The Cooling Crystals are found over the next ridge," he said, pointing beyond the village walls. "They were notorious for their healing properties; simply going into their cave made people feel better. They'd usually stay here both before and after."

Jahn considered this news. "So how come it's so quiet here?"

The villager frowned in disbelief. "Seriously? You don't know about the attacks? It's all anybody talks about now…" he said, kicking at a pebble.

"Attacks by who?" Jahn asked, his patience fraying. It was like trying to draw blood from a stone. He forgot just how irritatingly block-headed the Earth Kingdom could be. Akirai had once said something similar to Jahn once; he stifled a chuckle at the memory of it.

"Duh, the spirits in the forests and bandits from the caves. It's impossible to drive them away; we're barely able to stop them raiding this place," the villager said sadly.

The Avatar scratched his head in thought. Eyuta suddenly appeared by his side, uncloaking as he nuzzled Jahn's sleeve. The villager dropped his sack in surprise, fumbling at the floor whilst he kept his eyes locked completely on Eyuta. Jahn made a flippant gesture with one hand as he scratched Eyuta's ears with the other. "It's fine, he's not aggressive. So, spirits and bandits, huh? It looks like you've got some sturdy defences at least," Jahn pointed out.

"Barely. The guards only have spears and I'm the only one able to bend in the entire village. It makes fighting spirits impossible," the young man said, picking his bag up and slinging over his shoulder once more.

Jahn smiled. "Ah, so you're this Kolu I've heard about. The last Earthbender. You seem to be doing a good job, at least," he complimented.

Kolu frowned. "The last Earthbender in the village, at least. The other villagers won't risk helping until the bandits are gone but I can't take them down alone."

The Avatar stretched his arms out wide and yawned. Rolling his head, he loosened himself up. "Well, Kolu, it's a good thing I'm here. I'm Avatar Jahn; if you're willing to provide me with a bed for the night, I'll happily knock some bandit heads together for you," he promised.

"The Avatar!? You're serious? I-uh, yeah!" Kolu said, brightening up for the first time. "Come with me. I need to visit my mother and then we'll sort out a plan of action."

Jahn pointed behind him at the empty inn. "Not living here?"

Kolu shook his head. "The bandits raided once and innocent people were hurt. I fought them off but we decided to keep everyone spread out. Less chance of multiple casualties…"

Jahn nodded. Waving Eyuta over, he walked over to Kolu and they started off down the small dirt track, passing numerous small wooden huts as they went.

"Are there many bandit groups around these days?" Jahn asked.

"Sadly, yes. Ever since the spirits attacked, some people thought it was best to hide away and steal from the weak just to survive. Living in the Cooling Crystal Caves gives them an advantage too; it's a very spiritual space so they get grief from the spirits, but the crystals keep them all safe. We could do with them to help heal some of the wounded here; my mother is an Earthbender too, but she's ill. Too ill to fight," Kolu whispered.

The Avatar immediately knew his offer of help was the right thing to do. Kolu was an Earthbender in a small town with an ill mother. The similarities were so startlingly obvious that Jahn felt immediately attached to this small village in the middle of nowhere.

Kolu's home was a sturdy wooden house with a colourful roof and a small porch. Despite his claims that his village was under attack, everything seemed relatively undamaged. Jahn had seen property carnage in his time; hell, he'd caused most of it. Before they could step up to the porch, however, Kolu held out an arm to stop Jahn. "Just something quickly…my mother is unwell but she's still a bit overprotective. I'm sure she won't be ok with me fighting but could you try convince her?"

Jahn shrugged. "Sure."

They entered Kolu's home, wiping their feet on the mat as the entered. It was a lovely home; it made Jahn's old house look like a hovel. Clearly some people were doing well in this war. It was bright and inviting, full of curious knickknacks and designer furniture. It also had more than a few rooms, causing Jahn to frown as he looked around. He wasn't often jealous but this time, he couldn't help feel as though the similarities with Kolu had now ended.

"Kolu, is that you?" a woman asked as she shuffled around the corner. Kolu smiled, hugging her tightly. She was holding a shawl around her shoulders tightly with a bony hand. Her face was drawn and whiter than snow; whilst her eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of her son, Kolu's mother was clearly too ill to teach him much Earthbending.

"Who's this, sweetheart?" she asked, smiling weakly at Jahn.

"He's Jahn, the Avatar. He's going to help me stop all the bandits so we don't have to deal with two attacks at once," Kolu said, rather quietly.

The look on his mother's face explained his hesitancy. Jahn stepped forward. "Excuse me. Kolu forgot to mention the primary reason for this…"

"The crystals. They can help you recover," Kolu said, keeping his eyes low.

"Oh. Sweetheart, do you think it's a good idea? We don't want to make them even more mad," she began to protest but started coughing heavily. Jahn spotted a clay cup on a shelf; he flicked his hand and it soared across the room. He caught it easily, holding it out as he twisted his free hand around and around; water streamed in from a different room and into the cup. Handing it to Kolu's mother, he didn't react as Kolu gave him a grateful look.

"It's the best shot we have to free the town. We have the Avatar's help; it's now or never," Kolu responded boldly.

His mother sighed after taking a sip of water. "As long as you're not hurt and the Avatar is willing to make sure that doesn't happen…"

Kolu grinned. "Does this mean you're ok with it?"

His mother coughed lightly. "Of course I'm not but I've never been able to stop you doing anything. When do you intend to go and risk your life?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"First dawn tomorrow. Hopefully we can catch the bandits sleeping," Kolu explained. Jahn thought it a good idea; it gave him time to catch up on some much-needed sleep first.

"Fine by me. Now, about that bed…" Jahn mused.

* * *

Never before had Tilia felt so alone. Anik and Kuan were good company, yet her heart yearned for home. She missed her family considerably, more than she'd ever thought possible. Tilia could feel it; an actual ache in her chest that wouldn't fade. Once her thoughts turned to Asami, that ache became even more painful. What she'd give to be safe in Future Industries Tower, tinkering with some useless piece of technology, laughing with Asami at some news about stolen cabbages or something just as trivial. That life was behind her now, however. She knew that.

Her family were safe. Tilia had woken with them, having been moved from the hospital to an encampment outside the city. For a time while she recuperated, she'd been happy. Asami had remained in the city to oversee the evacuations. When Tilia had left, the President was still there. She knew it had not been long after that the first wave of aggressive spirits had broken through the portal, an event everyone knew as the Breakthrough. Republic City had quickly become a battleground, although Tilia wasn't there to participate.

She'd heard rumours that Jahn had been sighted south. Despite knowing it was unlikely, given how short a time he'd been missing, Tilia had been unable to resist. If there was a slim chance at finding Jahn, it had to be taken. The Airbenders all went east in case Jahn turned up there. Kazon fled west, back home. The Fire Nation had been fighting the most in this war; while the Earth Kingdom was defending, the Fire Nation was actively hunting the warmongers around the world. The borders between nations had become far more blurred due to the chaos.

A knock on her door brought her to her senses. She mumbled something and turned over, trying to go back to sleep. The blankets were so warm and it was still early. When the knock repeated, she flicked a hand and the door swished open.

"Tilia? You awake?"

"Uhhhh…" she mumbled from her warm little nest of blankets.

"You'll want to get out of bed for this. Come on," Anik said, prompting her to sleepily poke her head out of the covers.

"Ah, the picture of perfection everybody. I see what Jahn sees in you now," the Waterbender chuckled sarcastically. Tilia's red hair was messy and her eyes were still half-closed with sleep.

She frowned, pushing the blankets away in irritation. She'd only been dozing, in truth, pondering how they'd got into this situation. Running through memories the nicer times was how she was coping with living in this icy tundra.

"Wuzgoinon?" she asked.

Anik held out something, a small box. "You know that radio Chief Mako gave you? It's just provided us with some news."

"Whanews?"

Anik inhaled deeply before carefully saying, "Jahn's back. Republic City. Apparently he's riding some weird lizard-stag thing? Honestly, we leave him alone for just over a year and he totally loses it," he joked, now grinning widely.

Tilia's eyes snapped open. She tried to stand but ended up almost falling over as the blankets wrapped around her legs. The Metalbender grabbed for the radio and held it to one ear quickly.

"Oh, he's gone. Just thought I'd let you know though; we can finally leave this place. Apparently Mako's been radioing everyone who could possibly help Jahn end the war," the Waterbender replied softly.

Tilia stared at the dead radio, wishing it back to life. When nothing happened, however, she looked up at her friend. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible. The boat is moored at the Southern Water Tribe; we'll sail right back up the United Republic. Anything you don't want to bring, leave her for the spirits. If you've not beaten them all senseless with our remaining doors, that is," Anik winked, leaving the room.

Jahn was back. Of all the places he could return, however, it had been where he'd left. Three portals in the world and he went through the one furthest from them. The Southern Portal was right there but of course it wouldn't be that easy. The Northern Portal was but a short dash through the spirit world. The Republic City portal was half the world away.

She gripped the radio tightly. She felt strange. A weird bubbling sensation in her stomach, rising up into her chest, expanding her lungs and making her feel light as a feather. It had been such a long time since she'd felt it.

Hope.

* * *

The moon was bright in the sky. The village was peaceful, as quiet as the forest around it.

Avatar Jahn sat staring up at the stars, stroking Eyuta behind the ears. Despite all his weariness, he could only sleep for a few hours at a time. He'd spent many nights in the spirit world not sleeping at all. Old habits die hard.

When the sun rose, he'd have to perform some dramatic bending. He knew how important it was that people could look to him for hope.

"Ah, Eyuta. For so long, I hated that," he said aloud to his animal guide. Eyuta flicked one ear, barely moving as his head continued to lie in Jahn's lap. "I hated being the centre of attention. I hated being the one people look to, the one who's meant to solve all the problems. How do you fix an entire world's issues?" he whispered.

As expected, Eyuta didn't reply. The Luxiyi was softly breathing, keeping a watchful eye on the surrounding area. It was a good thing he was so still, else his antlers would probably gore Jahn in the face.

"You know, despite everything we've been through in the spirit world, it was nice to just have some time to think about…everything. About who I want to be. I guess you helped with that buddy," he said with a soft smile, patting Eyuta lightly on the nose. Eyuta wrinkled his snout, baring his sharp teeth and flicking his long tail to hit Jahn in the side of the head.

"Hey!" he laughed, waving a hand to stop the wayward tail. Eyuta made a deep coughing noise, raising his head to look at Jahn. The Avatar knew his friend was laughing at him; the Luxiyi were a curiously difficult species to read, although a year and a half had allowed Jahn to create a strong bond with Eyuta. Surviving the spirit world hadn't been easy, especially when half of them were out for human blood. Fortunately, many of the spirits had left him alone, unwilling to strike against Raava's power.

In his solitude, before he encountered Eyuta, Jahn had relied heavily on the past Avatars. The connection to his past lives was still not fully replenished, yet if he focused and tapped into the energies around him, Jahn could manage. For him, it was the first time speaking to many of his past lives. Of course, there was only one Avatar whom Jahn could converse with affectionately.

Korra was saddened to hear about the state of the world, yet her praise when she heard about how Jahn had saved Tenzin, rather than kill an enemy, made him feel considerably better. There was little doubt in his mind that, were he to go back in time, he'd do it all the same again. Korra's advice made life easier and it was nice to talk to someone who understood his situation.

The nature of the spirit world, however, meant that this was not always possible. The spirit world was in turmoil; the spiritual energies were flowing uncontrolled, pushed into a frenzy by the war. Whilst few humans were physically there, everyone was feeling the effects of so many deaths. Often, Jahn found himself unable to contact Korra or the other Avatars, leaving him in silence.

After a month of barely surviving, Jahn had happened across one of his targets. One of the Spirit Eaters who had been with Ornatok, lost and angry, came across his path. Along the Revla Ravine, the Spirit Eater had been stealing what lives he could. With every life taken, his power grew.

Jahn's fury was a tempest, washing over the man. From all sides, rocks hurtled down the slopes and hurtled towards him. The Spirit Eater blocked most with his Waterbending, preventing him from being crushed. He bent the water at one huge boulder, which was stopped in its tracks. Holding it aloft with the stream of water, the Spirit Eater had gathered his strength to throw it away.

The Avatar crashed through the boulder as though it were sand, splintering it into shards. As he fell, he bent the dirt and rock at the Spirit Eater, knocking him down. Jahn landed, rolling into a fighting stance, bending more earth with quick hand slices. The Spirit Eater tried to fight back, yet Jahn's attacks were continuous. Slumping against a rock, the Spirit Eater panted as Jahn approached.

"Your group. They're here?" Jahn had asked.

The man had nodded. "Most of us. We had nowhere to run after…after the spirits attacked. We never realised how vicious they could be…"

Jahn had snarled in response. "You should have left them alone! Ornatok. Where is he!?"

Not long after, on the hunt for the man responsible for this mess, Jahn had come across a snare. The Spirit Eater from earlier had been set free, yet Jahn had promised him that he would return if the man killed any other spirits. The snare in question was unmistakably human. The only other humans around were the Spirit Eaters, of that Jahn was sure.

He'd never encountered a Luxiyi before, so when Eyuta leapt in to save Jahn from the ambush, he was almost too amazed to act. The snare had been set by two Spirit Eaters, a man and a woman, who were hunting for food. Upon seeing Jahn, however, they had been unable to resist attacking. Despite the snare intended for the Luxiyi, it had been Eyuta's timely intervention that allowed Jahn to spot the Spirit Eaters and fight them off.

The memory made Jahn smile. They'd been through quite a bit since then. Hunting the remaining Spirit Eaters hadn't been a simple task, especially when they began to regroup. Jahn originally had no plan, no idea how to stop them. Simply beating them up was never going to work and there were no prisons here in the spirit world. For a while, he'd wrestled with this dilemma. Fortunately, it had been solved.

A noise made Jahn look up. The door to the house had opened and Kolu came through it slowly. He pushed the door shut slowly, to avoid making any noise. When he spotted Jahn, his face lit up and he jogged over. He was wearing a headband round his forehead, tied at the back, along with a simple tunic which was open at the front. Around his waist, five small pouches swung slightly as he approached.

"I saw you weren't asleep. You alright?" Kolu asked.

Jahn nodded. "Turns out I can't sleep even when I want to. It's strange being back."

Kolu clearly didn't know how to respond. Jahn's lips curled up slightly as he fought back a smile. To save the poor lad from standing around awkwardly, Jahn pointed at his belt. "Geared up, I see?"

The Earthbender nodded. "While you were asleep, we got word from one of the neighbours. Apparently the bandits are massing an attack at first light so I thought it best we go now, head them off before they reach the village."

The Avatar shrugged. "Good plan. I take it they'll have some of those healing crystals with them. Looks like we'll have to hit them harder than normal, eh Eyuta?" he said with a grin, patting Eyuta's flank and climbing to his feet. Eyuta exhaled through his snout, his breath steaming up in the air quickly.

"So you're ready to go?" Kolu asked in a hesitant tone.

Jahn nodded. "Let's go knock some heads together," he replied, cracking his knuckles confidently.


	6. To Hide No More

**To Hide No More:**

The bag landed softly on top of Lefty, right in the middle of the saddle. Kai pushed it to the side with the others, pondering about the remaining space.

"Yeah, there's enough room for one more. Send it up," he shouted down. Another bag soared up, hitting Kai square in the chest and knocking him flat in the saddle.

"Ten points!" Meelo cheered below.

"It only counts as five, surely. You get less points the easier it gets," Kai complained, pushing the bag off him. Lefty swished his tail gently, still munching on the bale of hay before him.

"Nuh-uh! Get off your high bison Kai and just admit that I'm winning. Meelo the man just became Meelo the champ!" Jinora's younger brother shouted, flexing his muscles to prove the point.

Kai stuck his head over the edge of the saddle. "Never. You can't be the champ whilst Aana holds the record. Dodging anything she Airbends is impossible."

"Aw, yeah, guess you've got a point…" Meelo said, slightly crestfallen. "Have you seen Jinora? Pepper's over there but I don't see any supplies…"

Kai shook his head. "Last I saw, she was speaking to Bolin and Ikki. I think Opal's back so they've probably gone to welcome her."

"Urgh, girls can never stick to the mission," Meelo complained jokingly. "That everything?"

"Yep, good now. Thanks for the help Meelo! You know, no matter what Jinora says, you've done a lot of growing up in the last few-"

"OkthanksbyeKai!" Meelo shouted, roaring off on his air scooter down a tunnel.

"-years," Kai finished weakly.

The Airbender jumped down from the saddle, landing softly with a gust of air under his feet. He gave Lefty a quick scratch behind an ear, stretching up high to do so, before checking around for any stray luggage. Sure enough, a small package of food lay behind Lefty's leg, so Kai snatched it up and chucked it up to the saddle. They needed enough provisions to last them a few days, as the journey wouldn't be a short one.

While Kai was more than happy for Jinora to help Bolin reunite with Opal, he did agree with Meelo. They had lots of planning to do but he seemed to be the only one actually doing anything about it. Sure, Tenzin was overseeing everything but they generally just meant giving orders and frowning a lot when nothing was done.

"I'll be back in a bit Lefty. Enjoy the hay!" he said to his friend. Lefty rumbled in response, still munching away.

The search for Jinora took him down various tunnels, across the paths of various Air Nation, Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens alike. The thought of leaving the Sanctuary was worrisome; it felt like a twisted knot in his stomach. He knew what the world was like now. It was both the same as ever and yet so different. They'd only scouted within a day's flight from the Sanctuary in order to setup a perimeter around the Eastern Air Temple but the war had reached even this far. Reports stated that the largest cities, such as Ba Sing Se, Republic City and the Northern and Southern Water Tribes had been hit hardest. The malicious spirits were striking quick and retreating just as fast, just like a Firebender might. The defending humans were employing Earthbender techniques, drawing them in with a strong defence and striking the offenders down in one blow. It didn't matter which nation you were from anymore; both humans and spirits had intertwined beyond mere divisions of land by now.

Some days, Kai longed for the days where he was stealing from villagers, on the run but never truly in any danger. Those days had changed soon enough; before long, Harmonic Convergence and his Airbending had changed his life. Shortly after, he met Avatar Korra and Tenzin and through them, he'd met Jinora. That seemed like a lifetime ago now. His family was here now, both immediate and extended, so leaving them behind after over a year of being united wasn't sitting well with him, despite his desire to help end the war.

"Kai?"

The Airbender turned, pleased to see Bolin and Opal walking towards him, hand-in-hand. Opal's hair had grown out down past her shoulders, yet her brilliant green eyes were untouched by the years. She had a wide smile on her face, ruffling his hair by way of greeting.

"Thanks Opal," Kai said sarcastically, shaking his head. He grinned immediately afterwards though, a hint of his old roguish self shining through. "Good to have you back. Intense out there or is it a little clingy in here?" he asked, nodding slightly at their locked hands. Opal frowned quickly, hitting Kai lightly in response.

Bolin, ever the puppy, didn't seem to notice Kai's nod. Instead, he nodded with eyes wide. "Apparently it's crazy out there, spirits blasting out energy everywhere! Tell him about the other night, you know, the story you just told me!" he said excitedly.

Opal smiled, her eyes closing as she chuckled. "There's enough time for that some other time. Bolin told me about the mission. How many of you are going?" she asked curiously.

Kai shrugged. "I've no idea. Mako spoke to Tenzin and Jinora over the radio and they've kept a few details quiet. All I know is that we're splitting into groups to find Jahn and then meeting up again once we've got him. They haven't really said anything else but I guess it's time to show our faces to the world again," he said glumly.

"Hey, don't feel down about it. At least you're going out there! I've been told the rest of us are locking down the fort, so to speak," Opal said kindly. "So you're trying to find the Avatar huh? Is he really capable of stopping all of this madness?"

"Yeah, that's a good question actually. What's this Jahn like?" Bolin asked.

Kai considered their questions for a second. "You know, when I met him, he was quite unsure of himself. A little too hesitant to act, in case he did something wrong. Stubborn, like most Earthbenders," Kai said, nodding at Bolin, who's expression showed he clearly did get this particular jab, "and often impatient like Korra used to be. Whether he's capable of stopping this…I don't know if any one person can stop an entire war, but if there is, I'd be willing to put my money on Jahn, just like I used to with Korra," he finished honestly.

Opal sighed. "It's been, what, twenty years now since Korra passed. What do you think she'd do if she was in this situation?" she asked them both, clearly feeling somewhat nostalgic.

"Oh, that's easy, she'd be out there kicking spirit butt or turning into a giant blue spirit monster. You know, because that was just her style," Bolin said seriously before smiling.

Kai chuckled. "She'd be at the front lines, for sure. If it wasn't for Korra, none of us would have met. Even now, twenty years later, we're all together," he said with a sad smile.

"Just wait another twenty years," Opal replied softly, "and I bet Bolin will be a grumpy old man by then," she said with a laugh at her boyfriend's expression.

"I don't think Bolin will ever be grumpy," Kai said honestly.

"Aw, thanks little bro," Bolin responded, looping his arm round Kai and rubbing his hair with a closed fist.

"Yeah, _little bro_ , you have a point," Opal said, rolling her eyes but smiling affectionately at them both nonetheless.

* * *

"Over that ridge," Kolu pointed out, squinting in the dark.

The moon was bright, giving them some relief from the night's embrace. Jahn was alert, ready for any possible attack. His time in the spirit world had left him somewhat jumpy. Eyuta was by his side, however, seemingly relaxed. That alone made Jahn breathe a little deeper.

"So the bandits are camped inside? Must feel a little enclosed down there…" Jahn said as they reached the ridge. Peering over, they just spotted a huge gash in the rocks: the opening to the Cooling Caves.

Kolu sighed. "I can't believe we're actually doing this. There's bound to be a small army of them and I'm not even that good a bender…"

Jahn frowned. "Hey, you can't be too bad. I was told that you've been defending the village essentially on your own. That's impressive work," he complimented.

Kolu shrugged, his clothes rustling against the strap of his bag. "I used to have help. There were other Earthbenders here, quite a few of us. Spirit and bandit attacks slowly whittled our numbers away," Kolu said sadly. "They knew just where to strike, where we were weak. It was like they knew exactly what to do just to capture or kill the Earthbenders here. After a while, it was just me."

Jahn clasped a hand on Kolu's shoulder reassuringly. "Well you're not alone this time. These bandits are just people; they might be good at being bandits but they always lack discipline. If we take enough of them down, the rest should scatter."

"When did you get so good at bandit-hunting?"

Jahn sniffed. "Around the same time I learnt Waterbending. If I hadn-sh, get down," he said suddenly, pulling Kolu to the floor. They crouched there, listening for something apparently only Jahn could hear. Kolu looked at him curiously, but his eyes were locked on Eyuta. The strange animal was flicking its ears around, pinpointing a sound. Within seconds, the Luxiyi snarled and vanished into thin air.

Jahn immediately span round, pushing up with his legs into a jump. He seemed to tackle something invisible out of the air, landing heavily on the ground. Igniting a fiery dagger in one hand, he held it down to something, snarling, "Show yourself!"

Kolu recoiled as a spirit became visible, its form slowly creeping into the real world bit by bit. Jahn had the flame up close to its throat, which moved nervously. Five sets of gills opened and closed rapidly, clearly showing distress. The spirit was a strange combination of a fish, with wide unblinking eyes and scaled skin, and a messenger hawk. Its bill was hooked, but the feathered head looked less intimidating due to the small fins on the side and the rather confused-looking eyes. It had no arms, yet boasted two long legs with webbed talons at the end.

"Why are you following us?" Jahn growled ominously.

The spirit wriggled and hissed through the beak. "You should beware, Firebender, for I am not alone," it warned.

"Yes you are. I sensed your presence and I can only sense you. Now answer my question," Jahn demanded.

The spirit tried to look smug but failed; the fish-eyes were just too stupid. "You're not worthy to speak to me," it hissed once more.

Kolu watched in amazement as Jahn's eyes flashed brightly once. As soon as the glow appeared, it vanished, but the spirit immediately looked terrified. To make matter worse for it, behind Jahn appeared the Luxiyi creature, uncloaking and stepping forward. The spirit actively tried to pull itself away in fear now, yet Jahn kept a vice-like grip on its neck.

"Avatar! A Luxiyi! Please, let me go! I don't want to be eaten!" it begged, close to tears.

"Then answer me. We're busy here, so if you're planning an attack, you best beat it," Jahn told the spirit.

"I wasn't, Avatar, I swear! I've been keeping watch on the human criminals here, in case they decided to leave!" the spirit said, still wriggling.

Jahn frowned. "Why? What do the spirits want from the caves?"

"The crystals! They're spiritual in nature; we need them to save some of our own injured by the criminals!"

"You mean spirits fighting in the war?"

"No, Avatar, no! Spirits who live here, who just came across some bad humans and were hurt simply for being spirits!" the fish-bird hybrid said quickly.

Jahn was still for a moment before releasing the spirit and held an arm out to prevent Eyuta from darting forward. Kolu immediately stood up, wincing at the ache in his legs. "You're letting it go!?"

"Yeah. It's telling the truth. Looks like we're not the only ones here for those crystals," Jahn said confidently.

"But…but they've been attacking the village…." Kolu whispered.

The spirit stood quickly, shaking its head. "We were told by an insider that you humans were hoarding crystals. We need just a few but the human criminals are too strong. Raiding your settlement was the easiest choice but we found nothing."

"An insider? Someone in the village told you this?" Jahn asked.

The spirit nodded. "They did. If you help remove these criminals from the caves, Avatar, I shall tell you who this human is."

"Two birds, one stone? Deal," Jahn agreed. "Oh, no offence…" he finished awkwardly.

The spirit looked perplexed, the beak open slightly in confusion. "What stones?"

"It's just a saying," Jahn said, waving the spirit away and turning towards the cave.

"One more thing, Avatar. There is a human criminal in those caves, a human capable of stealing our energies. If you can stop this human, we shall be very grateful," the spirit said in a hushed tone.

Jahn's fists tightened. Kolu noticed, clearly asking a question with his expression.

"Spirit Eater."

* * *

President Asami Sato frowned as she looked over the latest report. It was mixed news; sightings of the Avatar had helped create an aura of hope throughout the United Republic and the Earth Kingdom, yet her latest supply caravan had been totally annihilated by bandits. The town of Taku was helping keep their front lines afloat, yet they were running out of supplies. Keeping a strong perimeter around most of Republic City was difficult in more ways than one.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead, feeling a migraine coming on. She knew the job would be stressful but had never considered it to be this crazy. Everyone would either know her as the President who lost the United Republic or the President that defended the freedom of everyone in the entire nation. That being said, her duties were primarily less focused on the action and more devoted to keeping everything running smoothly. Asami bit her lip, considering her best course of action to deal with the food shortage.

Someone brushed her tent canopy aside and entered, ducking under the fabric and straightening up quickly. Asami kept her eyes on her report, yet her peripheral vision knew it was Mako. The Chief of Police was proving invaluable in keeping order, as she knew he would. In truth, Asami was more than pleased he was around; it was her job to keep everyone motivated but Mako was the one who kept her spirits high.

"Asami? Can I have a moment?"

She nodded, still not looking up. Asami knew she was being rude but she really needed to finish this first. She held up a hand, slowly raising it to show she was almost finished reading…almost….almost…done. Finally raising her head, she was pleased to see Mako holding his small radio earpiece in one palm. She'd allowed him to keep it; Mako was patrolling the encampment constantly so constant communication allowed for a stronger defence.

"Ah, thank you Mako. I'll adjust the settings in a second," she said, pointing at her desk. Her friend placed the earpiece down reluctantly, clearly attached to the device. Noticing, Asami smiled. "I'm glad you like it. We've made plenty of advancements in certain fields. In fact, I had Tilia's help with this little beauty."

"Jahn's girlfriend?"

Asami's eyes widened. "They're an item? That's surprising, Tilia always told me she never needed anyone other than her family…and me," she said with a slightly flattered smile. "Yes, it was her doing. Having a Metalbender certainly helps with the prototypes. Have you heard from her too?"

Mako shook his head. "I'm afraid not, although I'm aware she's safe. I spoke with Anik and told him to rendezvous, just like the others. What do you think Jahn is planning?"

Asami shook her head, her hair swishing back and forth. "I honestly don't know. He's a capable young man, however, so I believe he'll pull through. Who knows, he might even end this war."

"That's the idea," the Firebender replied. "He seems a little too focused on other things at the moment though. Chasing shadows and sending cryptic messages," Mako said with a disapproving look.

Asami smiled again. "Is it our place to judge him? Let Jahn do what he must; we need to focus on what we're doing, here and now. Is our Commander-in-Chief back yet?"

Mako nodded. "He is, although you know he hates that title. I think it makes him sound too much like his dad."

The President rolled her eyes. "His father is a great leader and a good man. He's helping spearhead the offensive in the west. I don't like attacking spirits but our people come first."

"Who even knows who are people are anymore," Mako said, gesturing with one hand. "All nations have taken part in this war; it's even worse than the Hundred Years War."

"That it is. Hopefully it won't go on for the same length of time," Asami said with a wry look. "I'll fix your earpiece but in the meantime, please can you send him in?" she asked, referring to the earlier mentioned individual.

"Of course. If you need me, I'll be checking on my officers," Mako said, bowing slightly and leaving the tent. He continued to be respectful, yet Asami found it irritating. They were incredibly close friends, yet he still put her position ahead of it. That was just Mako, after all.

The President stood up and stretched, twisting herself around to try and make her back click. When it did, she rolled her neck and massaged the back of it. Sitting down for three hours straight made her feel a little stiff.

"President Sato, you sent for me?"

She turned quickly, spinning on her heels as she observed the man entering the tent. When he bowed, Asami closed her eyes in exasperation. "Zukoh, I think we're a little past bowing," she said in a slightly scolding tone.

Zukoh grinned. "What can I say, all the most beautiful Presidents deserve a bow," he said cheekily, making Asami smile. The man could verge on extremely serious and instantly flip to charmingly distracting. His Fire Nation royal heritage was clear; Zukoh was a curious mix of his ancestors. Since the incident two years ago with the Red Lotus, Zukoh had taken some time to re-evaluate his position. The White Lotus had still been reforming, still gathering support when the war started. Understanding his position was well earned through strong leadership and fantastic battle prowess, Asami had requested his assistance when they had fled the inner city.

"I'm sure they do. The fact Raiko never received a bow says a lot about his moustache, if I'm honest," she replied dryly, making Zukoh chuckle. "I asked Mako to send you in as I need to discuss the matter of security in relation to our caravans. It's not acceptable that we send for—"

Zukoh was simply looking at her with a patient expression, making Asami trail off. "Unless there was something you wanted to raise first?" she asked him.

"Actually, there is. We have a guest," he said, raising one arm. Through the gap in the tent fabric, Zukoh's brother entered the tent and gave Asami a wide smile. "President Sato," Prince Kazon said, bowing.

"What did I just say about bowing?" Asami asked incredulously.

"Ah well, I'm a firm believer that all the most beau-"

"I've already used that one," Zukoh said quickly, a sly smile on his face.

Kazon looked crestfallen. "Oh, come on," he complained. "Stop taking all the best lines," he said informally, making Zukoh laugh softly.

"What do I owe the honour, Kazon?" Asami asked politely, holding her hands behind her back.

"I received Mako's radio call and came straight here. Is it true? Jahn's back?" Kazon asked.

When Asami nodded, Kazon smiled again. "About time. It'll be good to see the stubborn kid," he said.

"Did Mako elaborate on why you needed to come here?" Asami asked, curious.

Kazon shook his head. "I'm afraid not. He informed me that Jahn had given him a task. I assumed radioing me was part of that so I wasted no time. The Fire Nation is secure, so my presence won't be missed."

Zukoh looked sideways at his brother. "I assume father's been quite effective at all of that?"

His brother nodded. "Would you expect any less from the great General Iroh?" he said in a tone which was half-sarcastic and half-proud.

"So here we are, a President and two Fire Nation royals, one of whom is a friend to the Avatar and one of whom is a Grand Lotus. How often does this happen?" Zukoh asked.

Asami raised an eyebrow in response. "I can't say I'm aware of any precedent. It's a pleasure to welcome you to the United Republic Freedom Encampment. I'm sure we can find use for you whilst we wait word from the Avatar," she said with a quick smile.

"The URFE? Catchy," Kazon said. Zukoh shrugged in answer, seemingly on the fence about the matter.

* * *

"I can't believe you're listening to that spirit. It's probably a trap," Kolu whispered. Jahn hissed at him over his shoulder, determined to keep him quiet. The Earthbender was clearly prejudiced because of the attacks on his village, yet Jahn was under the impression that the bandits were probably the most threatening force here. People were always scared of the unknown; spirits had been around for some time now, yet their ferocity in defending their lives and when attacking the offenders had scared people beyond belief.

"Seriously, Jahn, maybe we should reconsider. Even the man who told me about this said I'd need help to fight a Spirit Eater; I'm starting to think he was right…" Kolu continued. Jahn whirled round and clamped a hand across Kolu's mouth, startling him. The Avatar raised a finger to his lips and pointed down the tunnel. A light was flickering somewhere at the end, indicating human activity.

As he turned away, a thought ran through Jahn's mind. He twirled round to face Kolu once more, a perplexed expression on his face. Keeping his voice as quiet as possible, he looked the Earthbender in the eyes. "Someone told you to come here? They knew about the Spirit Eater? How the hell would he know that?"

Kolu shrugged, clearly now appreciating Jahn's need for silence. Jahn frowned but didn't ask anymore. That was a matter for after. That thought continued to wriggle in the back of his mind, however, so he tried to focus on the mission at hand. The light was from a small lantern atop a barrel, seemingly alone.

"We're good. Come on," Jahn whispered, beckoning Kolu along. "Listen, Eyuta's on guard so no spirits will interfere. We go in there, negotiate for the crystals, kick their butts when they decline and we leave with the crystals. Got it?"

Kolu nodded. He seemed nervous, which Jahn found amusing. He remembered before the war, he too would have felt trepidation about fighting a whole group of bandits. After his experiences in the last two years, however, he felt more than ready.

The tunnel branched off into three paths before them. Jahn closed his eyes, feeling the tremors in the floor as people walked around, creating tiny little shockwaves of sensation. The majority were coming from the left tunnel, so Jahn aimed for that one. He kept low to the floor as he hurried along, Kolu following suit.

Eventually, their patience was rewarded. It wasn't long before they emerged in a gigantic underground cavern, filled with a deep blue lake. All along the walls and under the water, bright blue crystals shone brilliantly, creating a beautiful display of light shimmering constantly in the glow of many lanterns.

"The Cooling Crystals…" Kolu whispered.

"You really need a better name for those…" Jahn whispered back. They were at the top of a long, winding rocky path that led down to the lake edge. Below them, at the very bottom, a number of tents and stone huts were arranged in a disorderly fashion on the stony beach. The bandit camp.

"Our ancestors named them, not us. We can't just call them something better like…the Shards of Serenity," Kolu whispered, scanning the camp with keen eyes.

Jahn looked sideways, impressed. "You should stick with that," he said, clearly more captivated by the more original name. Turning his head back to the camp, he pointed out the rocky ceiling above. "I'll give them a chance to leave peacefully and then the rocks start dropping. Grab whatever crystals you can as they fall; you can always come back later for more," Jahn said quietly.

"You're just going to drop the ceiling on them!?" Kolu whispered, horrified.

"What? Oh, they'll have Earthbenders down there. It's safer for us than wading in and fighting everyone personally," Jahn replied nonchalantly.

The Earth Kingdom villager frowned but nodded. "Ok. I just thought you wanted to find out who that Spirit Eater was…"

Jahn clenched his fist tightly. He'd forgotten that particular point. "You're right. Leave it to me. You're here for the crystals so make sure you get some. Now get back and stay down. This is going to get loud," he warned.

Standing, he stood on the edge of the pathway, clearly visible from down below. As a few figures noticed him, grabbing various weapons, Jahn raised a hand. "People of the Earth Kingdom! You have been misusing the power of these crystals and causing much suffering on the villagers around. As the Avatar, I ask that you please leave this place and take up honest work elsewhere. I-" he shouted loudly and formally before he was interrupted. One of the figures below threw his arms over his head, launching a huge boulder at Jahn. It flew through the air, incredibly high, striking the edge of the pathway where Jahn had been stood. The Avatar simply stepped back, bending it down into the floor, sending shards of stone and dust billowing out. Moving back to the edge, he pointed down at the camp. "I know you're there, Spirit Eater, and I'm coming for you!" he shouted.

Kolu gasped as he watched Jahn point his arms at the cave ceiling and wrench his hands apart. His eyes glowed quickly as he did so, unleashing the Avatar State within a split second. An incredible crack appeared in the cave ceiling, booming loudly as the rocks above began to crumble and fall under the immense pressure building above. Chunk by chunk, giant boulders fell past them, landing in the lake to create a gigantic deluge of earth and water. Crystals began to rain down with them, shattering upon the stone pathway and sinking down into the depths of the lake. Kolu made a grab for a few and only just noticed as Jahn threw himself off the pathway, plunging down towards the lake.

The air rushed past him, though he barely had time to notice as the water raced up to meet him. He pulled his arms close to his body, bending the water upwards to help soften the landing. Jahn could feel the water rush up his nose as he submerged deep into the lake, yet he'd already filled his lungs with air. Twisting, the water bent around his legs and he emerged on a whirling twister of raging water among the falling debris.

The bandit camp was in chaos. Tents had been flattened and the Earthbenders among them were trying their best to deflect most of the projectiles and get the others to safety. Jahn looked down on them with searching eyes. Not even he could tell the Spirit Eater's identity from looks alone but if they could absorb spirit power, they were likely to be a Waterbender. Any out of place bending would give them away.

He watched a woman trip and fall as a rock collided with her shoulder. She snarled angrily, holding it immediately with her free arm. Her face went white with the pain, yet she took a knee and eventually stood. Jahn watched as a huge portion of the ceiling caved in above her, preparing himself to push her out of the way. Before he could act, however, the woman looked up and spotted the danger. Still clutching her shoulder, she leapt high into the air with a burst of Airbending, jumping up the rocks as they fell. The sheer nimbleness required for such a feat, especially with an injured shoulder, amazed Jahn beyond words. Eventually, the woman pushed off one falling rock, landing her backflip neatly with a soft landing.

"You," Jahn growled. The Airbender was the only one out of place in this entire mess. He charged forwards, the cyclone of water carrying him through the air until he reached the lake edge. The water below his feet span into nothingness, allowing Jahn to soar through the air and land in front of the woman as she tried to make up the pathway. The few bandits behind her all gasped, clearly now panicked at the Avatar's power.

"Avatar Jahn," the woman acknowledged. "I knew you'd find me eventually," she said through gritted teeth. She jumped and twisted in the air, kicking a gust of wind at Jahn. The Avatar placed both hands together and sliced through it with his body, pushing the air aside. He lifted one arm up quickly, bending the earth up below the two bandits behind. They flew through the air, up the pathway and they didn't bother heading back down to keep fighting.

The Airbender snarled once more. "Ah, couldn't just leave me well enough alone, could 'ya?" she shouted as she tried to bend the air under Jahn's feet. He felt the pull, so when his legs were pulled out from under him, the air below his back was already rushing upwards to propel him into the air. Jahn twisted once more in the air, descending rapidly as flames ignited below his feet. He span, a fiery corkscrew, perfecting the technique he'd once used on Akirai. The Avatar smashed into the woman, knocking her heavily to the floor and landing on his own feet nimbly.

As the woman looked up, her face screwed up in pain, Jahn reached up and grabbed a falling chunk of stone from the air and held it above his head, standing above the woman. He noticed the large scar on her cheek and something Jinora told him about the attack on Qi-lóng resonated in his memory. This woman had been part of the assault on Air Temple Island. She'd also been with Ornatok at the portal when the war had ignited.

Jahn threw the rock aside, almost hitting another bandit by accident. As the cave shook and the ceiling began to seriously collapse, the Avatar looked down on the Spirit Eater. "You hunted Qi-lóng. Well, now I hunt it. Where is it?" he asked the woman angrily.

She shook her head. "I've no idea, I swear to 'ya Avatar! I hate those damn spirits, I just wanted to help these people stop 'em! I ain't after no dragon anymore, that was just part of the job!" she shouted through her pain.

The Avatar reached forward quickly, grabbing her by the nape of her jacket. He lifted her up with one arm, looking into her face closely. "You lie to me and I'll know it. I've been through too much thanks to you and your goddam group. Tell me, where's Ornatok?"

The Airbender shook her head again. "I seriously dunno! We all broke apart when the war started! I've been using me Airbending to survive, I swear!"

Jahn frowned. "You're done surviving in here. Leave this place and that village alone or I'll come back. You won't have my mercy then," he snarled. The woman nodded frantically, so he pushed her up the pathway and watched her flee. Thoughts raced through his mind as he watched her go.

"JAHN!"

That shout and a massive boulder striking the path by his side brought him back to reality. The cave ceiling was in a state of total collapse; the lake was rising rapidly due to all the debris falling into it. The water rushed up under his legs and chased after the fleeing bandits. They were all running past Kolu, who stood at the very top, bending rocks away from the exit so they could escape.

The Avatar sprinted for their exit, jumping aside as crystals and stone descended upon him. Yet again, maybe he'd been a little ostentatious. Now he was back with humans, that reckless streak seemed to have reared its head again. Jahn gritted his teeth, regretting his actions.

He reached Kolu at the top, grabbing the young man's arm and yanking him towards the tunnel. As they ran, Jahn considered the reason they'd came. "You get the crystals!?" he yelled.

"A few!" Kolu responded, his eyes wide in panic.

The bandits ahead of them had cleared the tunnel, spreading out like a herd of bewildered animals. Jahn and Kolu followed suit, barely entering back out into the fresh air as the tunnel behind them collapsed. As they looked back through the clouds of dust hanging in the air, the entrance to the tunnels was totally blocked by debris.

Kolu stumbled to a halt, falling to his knees as he fought to catch his breath. Jahn looked around, suspicious of the bandits. Now they had no camp, he hoped they'd leave. Within a few minutes, the bandits had grouped together and were starting to move off away from the village. He spotted the Spirit Eater look over her shoulder, so he pointed at his own eyes and then at her. The meaning was clear.

How she was able to absorb spirit energy with Airbending was beyond his knowledge. The only Spirit Eaters he'd come across with that ability had been Waterbenders. Certainly something to look into.

"You didn't have to destroy the place," Kolu said at last, sounding peeved.

Jahn scrunched his nose up in a rueful face. "Yeah, I guess not. Like I said, at least you can come back and clear the way. It might take a while but at least you won't have to keep defending your village now. You'll have some spare time on your hands," he said. Kolu looked thoughtful, finally nodding in agreement.

Behind Jahn, the air flickered as Eyuta appeared. The Avatar patted its snout affectionately, smiling. Behind Kolu, however, the air shimmered as the fish-bird spirit appeared. "Avatar, you kept your word. The bandits are gone, yet we cannot retrieve any of the crystals," it complained.

"Then you'll have to work with Kolu here to get them."

"What?" Kolu asked incredulously.

Jahn nodded. "I know this war has impacted a lot of people, but the only way we can stop the fighting is by showing we're still united. If you work together towards this goal of healing the injured, it will surely help heal the bonds between our species as well," he explained.

The two others were silent until the spirit scratched one leg with the other foot. "A fair proposal, Avatar. I accept, so long as the humans do not harm us in any way."

"They won't," Jahn promised. "As long as the same applies to you."

The spirit nodded once. "Agreed. We've had enough of this war, Avatar. Please help end it."

Avatar Jahn smiled. "That's why I'm back. Now, you can help me do that. Tell me who knew about the Spirit Eater. Who's been setting this up?"

* * *

The trip back to the village was swift. They hurried back, aware of the sun on the horizon. Kolu clearly wanted to get a crystal back to his mother, although Jahn was after a different target.

The gate was closed when they got back. Jahn didn't bother waiting around for a guard to show; instead, he pulled Kolu up onto Eyuta and whispered in the animal's ear. Eyuta walked slowly backwards, judging the distance, before sprinting forward at incredible speed and he jumped, soaring over the wooden defences and landing gently in the courtyard beyond the gate. Kicking Eyuta's flank softly, Jahn pointed out where they were headed. Eyuta burst forward, clearing the village in a mere minute. Eyuta skidded to a halt outside Kolu's home, allowing him to slide off the animal.

"Thank you, Jahn. Will you come in and see how the crystals work?" the Earthbender asked with a smile.

"I don't have time. That man the spirit mentioned, where does he live?" Jahn asked quickly.

As soon as Kolu told him, Eyuta reared up on his hind legs. "Goodbye Kolu," Jahn said, staring straight ahead. Before the Earthbender could respond, Eyuta sprinted ahead, vanishing from view within seconds. Kolu sighed, turning to enter his home, rummaging in his bag for the Cooling Crystals.

Jahn squinted as the night air rushed past his face. Navigating the village was a little trickier than running in the spirit world; the buildings loomed out of nowhere, making for some sharp turns. It didn't take long to reach the intended house, however. It was small, wooden and resembled Jahn's old home somewhat. Standard Earth Kingdom design.

The Avatar vaulted from Eyuta's back, storming up to the door. When he knocked, he received no response. Leaning back, he kicked the door down with a strong fiery kick. Crossing the threshold, he looked around. The house seemed deserted, so he walked inside and listened for any sounds.

Nothing.

The house itself seemed strangely empty, as though the resident barely lived there. Only the main pieces of furniture, including the bed, a central table and a chair, could be found. Jahn frowned as he exited the bedroom and walked back into the main room.

There was a piece of parchment on the table in the centre of the room. Jahn picked it up, unable to read it in the dark. Holding up a flame in his free hand, he peered closely at the parchment. He was immediately startled as he realised the letter was meant for him.

It read: ' _Jahn. Thank you for clearing the cave. I know you will have done so in whatever manner you deemed appropriate. Call it a test, if you will. I shall hear of your success soon, yet I will not be able to witness it first-hand. I'm sure you are now aware that I know of the Spirit Eaters, which is what likely led you here. Sorry to disappoint but I'm no longer here. Good luck in your endeavours to end this war peacefully, but I'm afraid I can't allow that. I have a goal and you're rather good at getting in my way._

 _You're also probably wondering how I know about you and your recent successes against the Red Lotus and the Spirit Eaters. My sources have been keeping an eye on you for a while now. I hope we shall meet soon, although that will be the day I ensure you cannot ruin my plans._

 _I always liked the name Jahn. It was my father's birth-name and so it was that I gave it to you as well. I never got the chance to apologise for leaving you or your mother. When we meet, I hope you will accept my apologies for all the years I haven't been there for you, son._

 _Until that day,_

 _Rizem._

The letter fluttered to the floor, coming to rest on the wooden floorboards. It lay still for a second before a foot stamped on it heavily.

Avatar Jahn marched for the door, stopping in the doorframe for a second. He was absolutely frozen for a second before he punched the nearby wall with such force that his flaming fist left a small hole in the wood. The flames caught immediately, starting to spread out from that hole with startling speed.

Jahn stepped forward as the flames raced across the small house, engulfing it in fiery destruction. The letter shifted with the heat, beginning to crackle round the edges as Jahn slammed the door shut behind him.


	7. End of the Hunt

**End of the Hunt:**

"Faster, Eyuta, faster!"

The Luxiyi raced along the canyon cliffs rapidly, kicking up tiny grains of dirt into the air as he ran. His prey was flying along the canyon below, smoothly winging its way between the rock columns. Eyuta was keeping pace, yet the canyon cliffs were starting to become unstable. The ground ahead of them was crumbling and shifting, worn away by the ages. The day was quiet, yet Jahn could feel trepidation. Hunting spirits was never a task to be taken lightly.

He hadn't really considered how he was going to corner the spirit, so he kept his eyes peeled for an opening. This chase had gone on for weeks now, leading Jahn all over the spirit world and back into this one. He'd been intending to return but this had forced his hand.

A screech made Jahn glance behind him over his shoulder. From between all the cracks and caves hidden away in the Great Divide, canyon crawlers poured into the canyon and set off after them in pursuit, clinging to the walls and swarming the ground.

"Fantastic," Jahn muttered. As though this wasn't difficult enough.

Eyuta had drawn level with the spirit by now, so Jahn shouted down to it, hoping he could reason with it.

"Great Qi-lóng, please stop! We need to talk!" he yelled, aware his words were immediately whipped away by the wind.

The Great Air Spirit turned one eye his way, showing it had heard. Qi-lóng didn't stop, however. If anything, it drove forward with even greater effort, pulling away.

The Avatar gritted his teeth. He needed to get ahead of it somehow, yet that seemed impossible now. Just as he considered his next action, part of the Great Divide ahead seemed to explode. From the explosion emerged a gigantic canyon crawler with burning red eyes, six legs and two sets of buzzing wings on its back. A sharp, hooked stinger glinted on the back of its abdomen, promising pain. It leapt from the wall just as Qi-lóng passed, tackling the giant dragon-spirit to the canyon floor.

Jahn watched in awe as the Elemental swiped at the canyon crawler with its tail, knocking it back. The canyon crawler jumped forward, clamping down on the spirit's tail with tremendous jaws. Qi-lóng roared in response, blasting the canyon crawler with a hurricane force gale from its own mouth.

The canyon crawler Queen managed to unfurl its wings, taking into the air slowly above Qi-lóng. Eyuta was almost on them now, but Jahn didn't want to get involved in the skirmish between the two titans. Instead, he looked down in the canyon and considered the hordes of canyon crawlers converging on Qi-lóng. If they reached the spirit, there would be too many to resist.

They were still emerging from the rocks all along the Divide walls, seemingly infinite in number. They clambered down the walls in a hurry, although some seemed to have a small set of wings akin to the Queen's. These canyon-fliers immediately took to the air, flitting around at random.

Jahn pulled himself up on Eyuta's saddle so he was crouched awkwardly, feeling very unbalanced as Eyuta raced along. As he drew level with the two fighting titans, he patted Eyuta on the side of his neck and leapt from the saddle, falling down into the canyon. Jahn spotted a canyon-flier just below him, so he kicked with his feet, directing his fall with some Airbending. He crashed into the canyon-flier, knocking it out of the air. They both plummeted down, the canyon-flier screeching loudly, attracting the attention of the others. They all turned around, flying with haste to where one of their own was in trouble.

The canyon floor was fast approaching, so Jahn twisted himself around and span quickly, igniting the air in front of him as he aimed for a huge stone column. He crashed through it, bursting it apart with Earthbending, continuing all the way through until he hit the canyon floor on the other side. Jahn landed hard, feeling the wind knocked totally from his lungs. He felt battered and bruised, yet he'd survived the fall. For an Earthbender, he seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time flying through the air lately, he thought ruefully.

His survival would be short lived, however, if he allowed the canyon crawlers to converge on him. They were scattering along the walls, turning the usual brown rocks into a mass of sprawling black limbs. Jahn slowly stood up, facing the oncoming threat as Qi-lóng fought the Queen behind him. Their struggle was knocking huge boulders down into the canyon, which Jahn grabbed with Earthbending and hurled at the crawlers on the wall. He managed to knock a good many down but their numbers seemed barely affected.

Jahn's need to talk to Qi-lóng was still gnawing away at the back of his mind. He hadn't come this far to be stopped by these things. He inhaled deeply, filling himself with air as he cleared his mind. He pictured the crawlers, on both walls and scuttling along the canyon floor. He pictured precisely what he wanted, felt the energy rise within him.

Jahn unleashed the Avatar State.

His eyes flashed white as he span around, twisting his arms in an intricate pattern. The air around all swirled quickly, shifting dust and small stones with it. After a few seconds, Jahn's eyes flashed once more and he thrust his arms out in front of him quickly. The immense winds he generated tore down the canyon, focused into a gigantic stream of air by the shape of the canyon, ripping the crawlers from the walls and tearing the fliers out of the air. They all lifted into the sky and were pushed away by the hurricane-force wind, blasted back as if fired from a cannon. Jahn turned, his eyes still glowing, separating the energies within himself. Sparks flew from his fingers as he watched the Queen turn towards him, concerned for her children.

"Leave us alone!" he yelled at the Queen, pointing one hand at it aggressively. Lightning ripped forth, tearing through the air and hitting the Queen in one wing, burning a giant hole straight through it. The lightning carried on down its wing, clearly shocking the creature as it spread through its body. The Queen screamed once and fell to the floor, sparks flying from its extremities. After a few tense seconds, the legs twitched and the Queen stood. It looked at Jahn with a fearful expression, turning tail and fleeing. It scuttled back into the giant hole it had emerged from, vanishing completely.

Qi-lóng appeared to be in fair health, although it was observing its tail, which seemed to be steaming slightly. A strange purple smoke was emerging from the wound, evaporating in the air instantly. When it looked over at Jahn, the Avatar threw his arms in the air in exasperation.

"Goddam it Qi-lóng, weeks of bloody chasing you and I only wanted to talk!" he shouted at the spirit, angry at all the wasted time.

The dragon-spirit looked offended. It swished its tail, uncomfortable, sending the colourful smoke billowing into the air. It seemed to focus and the wound healed instantly, the smoke ending immediately.

Jahn instantly regretted his choice of words. The Great Air Spirit deserved more respect than that, yet his temper was fully justified. Even though the spirit had been hunted by the Spirit Eaters, Jahn was trying to help. "Qi-lóng. We haven't met, but I'm the Avatar. I tried to stop the Spirit Eaters from taking your life," he said at last, after a few quick breaths to calm down.

"I know your face, Avatar. I also know what you tried to do. I am still here, so you succeeded in that task. My fellow Elemental was destroyed, however, by the humans we sought to live in peace with," Qi-lóng said in an angry sounding voice. "How do I know you are not in league with them?"

Jahn frowned. "Ask the Air Nation. Surely you'd believe your own people," he said.

"Some of them have turned against me. I cannot trust just any human," the spirit replied.

"Do you know Master Tenzin? Master Jinora? Her children, Aana and Ioran? I'm sure they'd vouch for me," Jahn said hopefully.

Qi-lóng looked down on him, blinking at the mention of Aana's name. "I know the child. She is the most spiritual Airbender I have encountered for some time. I know you saved her life, Avatar, so I shall listen to what you have to say for her sake."

Jahn smiled, pleased. He spotted Eyuta in the distance, jumping down into the canyon carefully. "I've been chasing the Spirit Eaters down in the spirit world, making sure they don't kill any more spirits. They're not the issue anymore, though. They've done their damage; spirits and humans are killing each other and I need it to stop."

"This war is your doing, Avatar. Had you acted sooner, it may have been prevented. I advised that action needed to be taken, yet—"

"Don't give me that crap!" Jahn retorted quickly. "It wasn't from lack of trying, I can tell you. Get off your pedestal and tell me what I need to know without the lofty superiority," he scolded.

Qi-lóng frowned. Still, it lowered its head to Jahn's level, watching him with enormous eyes. "Ask, Avatar. I shall tell you what I know."

"First things first. I know about your loss; the Water Elemental was destroyed and I'm so sorry about that. Is there any chance to revive it? Replace it?" Jahn asked.

Qi-lóng blinked in surprise. "I may have been mistaken in questioning your commitment to your duties. You ask a wise question, Avatar. We are not all-powerful; our power barely begins to rival that of Raava or Vaata. Still, when one of us is destroyed, our energy is returned to the one who gifted it to us in the first place, so that it can be gifted to a spirit worthy of the title Elemental."

"Gifted energy?"

"Indeed. The Soul Shaper is the one who keeps spiritual balance. I believe you have already met; I can sense some of her power in you," Qi-lóng said.

Jahn sighed. "We've met," he confirmed. "So the Soul Shaper will restore the Water Elemental?"

Qi-lóng nodded slowly. "Whenever she sees fit. I am concerned that she is waiting for this war to end before this happens. It would be a tragedy for one spirit to rise, only to be destroyed once again. Balance cannot be restored until this war is over."

"Well I'm working on that. It's going to take quite a statement to get everyone to stop fighting though," Jahn muttered glumly.

Qi-lóng sniffed as Eyuta passed by it, walking over to Jahn's side. "Your choice of companion does not help your cause, Avatar. You say you stop these Spirit Eaters, yet your ally here is a literal version of that title."

"Eyuta doesn't hunt spirits anymore. We came to an understanding," Jahn said with a quick wry smile, stroking Eyuta's snout gently. "Which is what I'm hoping can happen between our two worlds. I'm the bridge, yet nobody seems willing to help rebuild it."

"You must win back the trust of both spirits and humans alike, Avatar. Both believe you have abandoned this cause, walked out on us when we most needed your guidance," Qi-lóng explained wisely.

Jahn clenched his fist, feeling the emotion rise as his thoughts immediately turned to his father. Walking out when he was needed? That sounded startlingly familiar. "Well I'm back now. How do I make everyone listen to me then?" he asked in a voice thick with emotion.

The Great Air Spirit raised its head, stretching its neck into the air. It flapped its wings and reared up onto its hind legs, an impressive creature through and through. When it fell back onto its front legs, it looked directly at Jahn with a determined expression. "You must find the culprit responsible for this war and ensure they are punished. Only then will we take you seriously, Avatar."

Wings unfurled, the spirit took into the air, soaring out of the canyon within a few beats of its gigantic wings. It took only seconds for Qi-lóng to vanish completely into the clouds, leaving Jahn stood in the Great Divide, unsure of his next step.

* * *

Anik watched Tilia closely. She seemed less irritable now they were out of Southern Water Tribe territory, yet the young woman was still far from her usual cheery self. He sat next to Kuan, eating the watery potato dish but barely aware of the taste. Tilia was over by the boat, bending small balls of metal into the water with aggressive speed.

"Reckon she's alright?" he asked Kuan without taking his eyes off Tilia. Kuan had barely been with them a few months but Anik reasoned that was plenty enough time to form an honest opinion.

His boyfriend scratched his head. "I wouldn't say she's coping well. I think all the fighting everywhere has taken a toll on all of us, to be honest."

Anik frowned. "Yeah, you're not wrong. Still, I think she's regretting coming down here. She left her family when she could have stayed with them, just to chase a rumour about Jahn. Now he's shown up in the United Republic, so it's essentially a wasted trip."

"Oh, charming!" Kuan said in an offended tone.

Anik chuckled. "Well, one good thing came of it," he said, taking Kuan's hand and giving it a light squeeze. "I guess the war's done more than just physical damage to some of us," he murmured.

They were currently docked at a small southern Earth Kingdom port at the bottom of some steep white cliffs. The town above was hustling with activity, so they'd kept down by the boat. The port was tiny, barely able to contain 4 boats, linked with the village above by a worryingly steep path carved into the side of the cliff.

"Hey, cheer up. I hear the town above is having some festival tomorrow in honour of the Avatar. Look, they've just started making these little Aangs!" Kuan said with a smile, holding up the unfried dough. He took a bite, immediately spitting it out again. "Urgh! Never mind, they taste horrible…" he complained.

Anik chuckled under his breath. Chin Village was notorious for their annual Avatar celebration, still being held regardless of the current war ravaging the land. They didn't seem to let the war dampen their spirits, however, in both the metaphorical and literal sense.

The Waterbender looked down at this bowl, suddenly no longer hungry. He placed it down on the floor and looked up from the small fence he was perched on, aware Tilia was approaching. He smiled as she did so, pleased she was socialising again. "Hey there, long time no see," Anik joked.

Tilia gave him an unwilling smile. It disappeared from her face as quick as it came, replaced with her usual moody look. "Have you finished? We need to get some supplies from town and set off by the evening," she told him.

Anik nodded. "Fine by me. Kuan, would you mind staying with the boat? We shouldn't be long," he said to his partner, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Anik slid off the wooden fencing and nodded towards the steps carved into the cliffs. "After you, m'lady. I'd rather an Earthbender goes first…" the Waterbender said with a slightly concerned look.

They reached the top with no difficulties, although Anik was red in the face and out of breath. He managed the last few steps holding his thighs, a vein popping in his forehead. Tilia couldn't help but smirk as she watched him straighten up, breathing in deep. "A little out of shape?" she asked sarcastically.

Anik waved at her weakly. "Hey, this is what happens in a relationship. I should get out more," he joked. Tilia shook her head, her dark red hair swishing to and fro. They steadily made their way into the town, browsing shops and stalls for various items. After purchasing some required items, Anik stuffed them into his bag and patted it thrice. "I think that's everything. Anything you can think of?" he asked Tilia. When she shrugged, the Waterbender nodded. "Fine by me. To the boat!" he yelled as he pointed dramatically down the street.

Before they could even take a step, however, a woman screamed somewhere behind them. A man was running haphazardly down the street clutching his head, which appeared to be shifting as he ran. His entire body was becoming strangely plant-like, hands turning into gnarled stumps and vines twisted out of his skin. Before the man could reach them, however, he fell to the floor. Crawling along, he finally shuddered and lay still, a strange plant and human hybrid. When Anik took a step closer, a flash of light beamed from the body and a spirit emerged. A floating plant-like behemoth, it towered above them. Instead of fighting, however, it immediately jumped into a nearby stall-owner, causing the woman to drop to her knees in pain.

"NO!" Tilia yelled, jumping forward. She immediately lifted two metal vases from the stall and aimed them at the woman, knocking her down but having no effect.

"Tilia, wait!" Anik shouted. Looking around, he spotted a nearby ostrich-horse with two large urns on either side of its saddle. Feeling the liquid within, Anik bent the water out of the urns and at the woman, creating a sphere of water round her head. The woman clearly couldn't breathe, as her eyes turned wide and even more panicked. After a few seconds, however, there was another flash of light and the spirit jumped from the woman's body. Anik immediately withdrew the sphere of water, allowing the woman to cough up whatever water she'd inhaled and lie there retching.

The spirit lumbered away down the street, people diving out of its way as it ran slowly away. It turned a corner and disappeared from view, although the shouts and screams could still be heard even from where they were. It wasn't long until everything settled down, however, so Anik and Tilia finally relaxed and ran over to the injured woman.

She looked up at them, hair sopping wet, fear still clear on her face. "It's alright, don't worry," Anik said gently. "It's gone," he promised. As Tilia clutched the woman's hands, reassuring her, Anik walked over to the man who still lay prone on the floor. Another person who wouldn't get back up as a result of the war. It had already taken so many.

The villagers all gathered round as Anik nodded down at the man. "Somebody please make sure he's given a funeral he deserves. No mystic burial rubbish, no prejudices. He was killed by a spirit; he's a casualty of war so make sure he's remembered for the man he was, not what he looked like when he died," he said in an uncharacteristically commanding tone. He'd seen enough fear of anything spiritual over the last year. The man was deformed and different now but that shouldn't stop the Chin villagers from paying their respects.

As they all nodded, Anik pushed through the crowd and moved over to Tilia. He gently took her hand, pulling her to her feet and leading her away from the woman. When she protested, he shook his head. "Come on. The town needs to deal with this themselves."

"How did you know how to save her though?" Tilia whispered.

"Spirits kill if they stay in a body for too long. If you make them feel as though they're in danger even inside the body, like by drowning them, they panic and leave. It's the only way to get them out," Anik said, his face disgusted.

Tilia made a small 'oh' noise and looked down at the floor as they walked back towards the cliffs. She squeezed Anik's hand and gave him a quick smile as thanks. "Look at you, all grown up and serious now," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Anik didn't respond. She had a point. Growing up had always seemed like an optional part of life, yet here he was playing the hero and being the wise one. The casual, flippant Anik who had travelled the spirit world seemed like a different person now. In one way or another, war made casualties of them all.

* * *

The messenger hawk landed on his arm and fluttered its wings, picking at one with a hooked beak. He took the letter from its leg and placed the hawk down on its perch.

The scroll was tightly rolled so he unfurled it with both hands, holding it up to the light to read it better. So the Avatar had cleared the Cooling Caves as expected. It wasn't a surprise but it was good to know that his son was performing as expected. If Jahn was easy to anticipate, he wasn't a threat.

Rizem crunched the parchment into a small ball, throwing it in the fire with a lazy throw. He watched the flames dance and the embers rise for a few moments, considering his position. The caravan hadn't been the most comfortable method of travel, yet he'd required a discreet way out of that village. The kid, Kolu, had more than certainly dropped the Spirit Eater hint by now, which meant Jahn found his letter and would be searching for him. Kolu had proved himself valuable; Rizem had a knack for finding the right people for the job and the Earthbender had certainly acted his part as an unwitting pawn. The bandits had been very conveniently after the crystals for a specific reason. Jahn passed the test but had shown his hand too early. He shared Rizem's flair for the dramatic, it seemed.

He hadn't seen his son for quite some time. Not since the Red Lotus incident. As Rizem had evacuated Republic City, he had witnessed his son arriving at the City Hall with the Airbenders to discuss the future of the city. Rizem had instantly seen the resemblance; Jahn shared his hair, his jawline, his physique. His eyes were his mothers, however. Rizem's own were a dark green, akin to the tunic he wore. He hadn't stayed long to watch. He'd headed from there to the morgue, where Scarlett's body had been taken immediately upon the Republic City Police's arrival at the scene.

The Red Lotus had proven fairly useless, although they had shown him the lengths his son was willing to go to stop any threats. Furthermore, it had turned out that provoking the spirits to fight wasn't so easy. If Vehrin hadn't gone rogue…

It had soon dawned on him that he'd required more direct methods. Upon leaving Republic City, he'd gone to seek wisdom in the place he'd always found it: his own father.

The hawk screeched loudly; Rizem's head snapped round to glance at the disturbance. The wagon shook slightly, indicating a thief. He grabbed his knife in one smooth movement and threw it inside the wagon without even standing up. When he heard a squeal, he knew his aim had been true.

Finally standing, he dusted off his clothes and picked up his jacket. Pulling it on, he slowly walked over to the wagon and peered inside. A spirit was pinned to the ground at the back of the wooden wagon. Rizem clenched his fist as he climbed in, taking another knife from his belt. "You shouldn't steal from your betters," he growled.

Once the spirit had been taken care of, he kicked dirt over the fire and pulled the ostrich-horse over by the rope round its beak. It was time to leave. He had a schedule to keep, which didn't involve killing pointless spirits. As much satisfaction as it gave him, it was a waste of time. His sights were set on a bigger target.

"Come on," he said to the ostrich-horse softly as he led it over to the wagon. He whistled to the messenger hawk, which flew over and perched on his shoulder, looking inquisitive. Rizem looked at it through his peripheral vision, aware of its curious look. "Oh, I'm taking you home," he explained. "We're Fire Nation bound."


	8. Baby Steps

**Baby Steps:**

Pepper landed on the grassy floor, clearly relieved for the break in flying. She automatically slid down onto her stomach, all her legs sticking out at her sides. Jinora rubbed her head as thanks and jumped down, landing softly with a small gust of air at her feet.

"Jinora, where exactly are we?"

"East of the desert, I think. We'll have to hang around here for now; Pepper's exhausted and I don't want to keep flying over the desert in the middle of the day," she replied, looking round. The grassy plain was huge, although they had landed right by the edge of a forest which stretched round most of the plain they could see. "It's a shame we didn't bring Lefty too but I guess it wouldn't make much sense. Finding the group might be tricky with two bison in tow."

"Why not use your astral projection to just find Jahn now?" her husband asked, heaving a tent over the edge of the saddle and watched it fall with a tired look on his face.

Jinora frowned and rubbed her forehead. "I can't. There's too much wild spiritual energy around out here. I couldn't get a lock on him even if I tried."

Kai jumped down, breaking his fall the same way Jinora had. He smiled as he took Jinora in his arms, hugging her tightly. "Ah don't worry about it. We'll find him eventually. It's not like we have anything else to do right now," he chuckled.

When Jinora made a humming sound in agreement, he knew she was alright. He let her go, turning back to Pepper. Before he could jump up into the saddle and retrieve another bag, a grumbling roar above them made them both look up. Another Sky Bison was flying down towards them, its giant tail boosting it forwards lazily. When it landed, it too slumped to the ground and lay there, apparently sound asleep.

"Hey guys! We're tagging along with you!" Auri shouted from the head of her bison. Leaping off, she ran over and embraced them both. She looked marginally prettier than before; she'd lately cut her hair short and it actually suited her far better, giving her a youthful punk-like look. Her enthusiasm for life was undiminished, however.

"We?" Kai asked curiously.

Auri nodded back at her bison. "Yeah, Dalan and I thought we'd come with. Well, Dalan didn't. He'd rather sleep all day but I convinced him to come along."

Kai looked impressed. Dalan was by far the laziest Sky Bison he'd ever met. While Auri was bursting with energy, her bison was more than content to just lie down all day.

"So, we're finding Jahn huh? Cool secret mission style? Sweet," Auri said, spinning round excitedly.

Jinora smiled despite herself. "Hardly secret. My father told everyone what we were doing when we left. Plus, when I told Aana, she wasn't exactly upset. She ran round screaming about it for the entire day," she said, remembering her daughter's excitement.

Auri wrinkled her nose as she grinned. "Aren't you going to miss her though?" she asked, slightly concerned.

Jinora and Kai both nodded simultaneously. "Of course we will," Kai confirmed. Jinora sighed, clearly already missing her children. Regardless, she looked up and shrugged, saying "We miss them every second we're not with them, but they're safe with my father. We'll always find them, no matter what."

Auri nodded, quiet for once. "I'm glad. Tenzin will keep them in line," she confirmed.

"Like he did with Meelo? Spirits forbid…" Kai laughed. The two ladies joined in, envisioning Jinora's wild brother. He'd been paired off with his siblings, Ikki and Rohan, on a separate route. They were heading north-west, whereas Kai and Jinora had flown directly west. Sadly, this meant heading straight for the Si Wong Desert, which they needed to cross to reach Jahn. He was somewhere around Republic City, or at least someplace in the western Earth Kingdom. Another team had flown south-west; they would all head north through the Earth Kingdom, searching for the Avatar as they went, eventually to rendezvous at Republic City as Mako had instructed.

Within a few hours, the sun had set, dazzling the sky with beautiful colours but eventually giving way to thick cloud. The night rolled in, blanketing the land with a dark embrace. The Airbenders' camp was set-up well before this though, so the three camp fires they had started blazed through the dark. One was for warmth but the other two were to keep spirits at bay. They trusted the spirits, even now, but it was always best to let their presence be known.

Jinora closed her eyes, yawning softly as she tucked the blanket into her sleeping bag forcibly. The night air was chilly despite their small tent so she wanted to feel nice and warm. Kai was nestled against her in his own sleeping bag, snoring softly already. Pepper and Dalan both lay side by side, eyes closed and gigantic chests rising and falling slowly. Auri was sat over by the fire, reading a small book she had brought. That girl never seemed to sleep. If only she-

A silent scream woke Jinora suddenly, forcing her to sit upright. Had she imagined it? The night was silent, aside from the faint crackle of the dying fire. Only their main fire was still burning, albeit barely, so perhaps that had been the cause of the noise. The Airbender felt her eyes grow heavy, slowly closing as she placed her head back on the-

There it was again. Her eyes snapped open, her forehead creased with confusion. It wasn't a noise. It felt more like an instinct, a strange sensation in her gut that told her someone was in danger. Pulling free of her sleeping bag, she slipped her wingsuit over her nightclothes and exited the tent.

Auri was fast asleep by the fire, the book covering her face as she snored, one foot almost in the fire. Jinora pushed it away with her own foot gently, trying not to wake her. She was perplexed; who had screamed?

The pang came again, drawing her attention to the forest. Something in there was calling out to her. Unclasping her wings, Jinora leapt into the air, soaring up into the treeline. Her intuition was guiding her inside, although she didn't have to go too far to find what she was looking for.

Inside a small net, hoisted high up into the air, a spirit was struggling to get out. A small yellow blob, it had two green leaves on its head and a worried look on its flat face. It had two stumpy legs which were wobbling as it tried to free itself. Jinora landed on a nearby branch and looked down on it.

"Hey little guy. Need some help?" she asked sweetly.

The spirit looked up in panic and immediately began to thrash around even more. Jinora felt its distress; waves of emotion flooded over her, making her feel uneasy. She could literally sense the spirit's fear in the air.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help. Honestly!" she said quietly, hoping it would calm down. When it didn't, she looked around for the mechanism keeping the net aloft. Sure enough, a thick rope was stretched taut over a nearby branch. She considered her next move; she didn't want to distress the spirit even more, yet she needed to get close.

Spreading her arms, Jinora dived from the branch, soaring down to the forest floor where she landed gracefully, dead leaves crunching underfoot. The rope was secured by a small metal device; it appeared to be a lock of some description, hooked onto a metal ring embedded into the ground. Jinora's attempts to uproot it were fruitless. Instead, she considered the locking mechanism closely.

It was a small metal box, with the rope emerging one end. It must be tied inside. There was a keyhole, which must open the box given the hinges on the side. Jinora frowned, trying to shake it ever so slightly. She heard a slight tapping, as though a tumbler was tapping against the inside. An idea sprung to mind.

Jinora concentrated, the air in front of her right index finger becoming denser, more concentrated, until a tiny blade of super-condensed air hummed before her finger. Moving her hand ever so slowly, she pushed the air blade inside the lock, twisting her finger round incredibly slowly. To her delight, she heard something move inside; the box swung open, the rope uncoiled and the net descended rapidly. Jinora grabbed hold in surprise, stopping the net from crashing into the forest floor, elated with her success. Who said she needed a team to help people!?

"Oi! What're you doing with our catch!?" a man shouted angrily to her left.

Spoke too soon.

* * *

Tenzin pulled at his beard as he stared at the Sanctuary entrance from the inside.

"Hmm. If your scouts say the coast is clear, I'd suggest we consider it," he murmured, frowning as ever.

"Suggest we consider it? Tenzin, we've been considering this for a year now. We can't just stay inside for the rest of the war," Opal commented, hand on hip.

The son of Avatar Aang pulled a face. "I know. Still, we have the Sanctuary, so retaking the Temple really isn't a necessity at this stage. Especially if it alerts bandits and spirits nearby to our return."

"There's a dragonfly-bunny spirit right there!" Opal exclaimed, pointing behind Tenzin. "The spirits aren't the problem. You just don't want the world to know we've been hiding."

"That's preposterous!" Tenzin rebutted, face turning red. When he glanced at Opal, one eyebrow was raised in disbelief. Deflating, Tenzin sighed. "We've let the world down. We should have been helping people, not fearing for our own safety. My father would be so disappointed in us, as would Korra."

"We've not failed, just taken a few steps back. But now's our chance to make things right," Opal said with a soft smile. When Tenzin nodded, she knew she'd won him over. "Ok Bolin, do it."

Her boyfriend stood nearby, listening in to the conversation. When Opal nodded his way, the Earthbender grinned. His stance widened and his knees bent slightly as he pushed forward with both arms. The rocky entrance to the Sanctuary, currently blocked by numerous boulders, shook ominously as Bolin used his Earthbending, pushing the blockage outwards. A tremendous roar erupted as the boulders crashed outwards, flooding the Sanctuary tunnel with rays of light from the outside. Bolin exhaled loudly as he relaxed, clearly tired by the effort.

Tenzin smiled as a fresh breeze rolled through the wide gap in the hillside, blowing down through the tunnels gently. It was good to feel fresh air again. When he noticed Opal smiling knowingly by his side, he scowled, pretending as though he hadn't been caught daydreaming. "Yes, this is all very well and good but we still need to get to the Temple. Are the bison ready?"

"All ready to go. We'll get defences set-up in no time. It's time to start roaming again," Opal said with a confident look.

The Airbending Master looked concerned but eventually nodded. "Alright. Get the bison and head up to the temple. Make sure it's cleared of any bandits, spirits or anything else in there. I'll get to work on readying the rest of the Airbenders. We head out tomorrow."

Bolin threw his arm round Opal's shoulders, grinning widely. "Yeah! Airbenders united, flying off to save the world! It's a story to last throughout the eons, beckoning to those lost in all corners of the globe, lest-"

"Yes, Bolin, we get the idea. You are right, though. This is an important step to changing the outcome of this war," Tenzin agreed.

"Hey, let's not start thinking of plans that big just yet. We've got to focus on the little things first. We'll get there though. I know it," said Opal resolutely.

Kai woke slowly, uncomprehending of what felt wrong. He yawned, unsure of why he was actually awake. He could tell it was still dark out without even opening his eyes. There were no sounds around to wake him from his slumber, so what was it? He rolled over slightly, pleased by how much room he had….

That was it. He had too much room. Where was Jinora?

He opened his eyes, wiping away the sleep as he looked around. His wife was gone. Kai swore quietly, emerging from the tent as he pulled on his robes over his head. She knew well enough not to wander off, what with the war going on and everything. What was she playing at?

Auri was asleep by the remains of the fire, cuddling her book tightly and sucking a thumb softly. Shaking his head, the Airbender looked around their camp. The bison were fine and there were no signs of a struggle anywhere. That ruled out humans.

Something told him that the forest was to blame. It was still extremely dark and Kai could barely make out the trees. Had something grabbed her or had she run off? Kai was meant to be the childish one in the relationship, yet he found himself making excuses for her more and more these days.

A light behind him made him spin round in shock. A blurry blue figure, floating in the air. "Jinora!" Kai exclaimed, jumping forwards as though he could touch her. Her projection was distorted, fuzzy round the edges and kept flickering as though made of static. She raised one arm and pointed to the forest before vanishing.

Kai immediately sprinted back to the tent, grabbing his staff from the floor. His wingsuit was packed away and he couldn't fly with the classic Airbender robes on. Spinning it, the glider's wings opened swiftly and Kai took off into the night sky.

The forest below was dense, visually impenetrable from above. Kai flew a short distance over the trees before clicking his wings in. He fell like an arrow through the trees, emerging below the treeline. Kai shook his staff once, soaring again when the wings emerged.

He landed on the forest floor softly, lowering his glider as his feet touched ground. Kai looked around, completely bewildered. Nothing to suggest Jinora was here. He'd have to tune into the air around him. Focusing hard, Kai began to feel every air current, every whisper on the wind. He felt the leaves shake as they were carried by the breeze, felt the air collide with the trees in a deafening clamour. In this heightened state, he could feel everything around.

Something not-forest rustled in the breeze, somewhere far to his left. Kai's eyes snapped open, his senses dulling once again. His trick has worked like a charm. In truth, it had been Aana that had taught him that. His daughter was full of surprises.

Soaring over to where the sensation had come from, Kai just spotted a coil of rope at the base of a tree. Grabbing it quickly, he threaded it round one arm until he came to where it had been hacked with a knife. A net had likely been on the end. Something was prey, which meant someone was hunting. If Jinora had come across this…

Fear welled up inside him, yet Kai willed it down. Frowning, he looked around but had no idea where to go. Jinora had just vanished.

"Are you Kai!?"

The Airbender yelped and span round, startled. A small spirit was hiding behind a tree, poking round with an alarmed expression. It was small, in the guise of a green vegetable with purple flowers nestled as a headband round its rounded head. Large eyes took up most of its face, which had no nose and only a small round mouth.

"Yeah, I'm Kai. How'd you know that?" he asked, frowning.

The spirit stayed where it was but leaned further out from the tree. "I was told to find you. My friend was trapped by some mean humans and when the kind lady came along, they took her too. She talked to me, inside me head. She said 'Find Kai' so I did. You're Kai."

"You saw Jinora!? Where?" he exclaimed loudly. The spirit's eyes widened even more as it shot back behind the tree in fear. "Wait!" Kai said, holding his hands in the air. "I won't hurt you, I swear! Please, just tell me where they took my wife. I can save your friend too!"

There was a pause before the spirit looked around the tree again. "Really? You'll save my friend? But you're a human."

"So? I'll still save anyone in danger. I'm part of the Air Nation; we're here to help all people, humans and spirits alike," Kai said honestly.

"I don't believe you," the spirit said, a worried expression on its face.

"Just tell me where to go and I'll prove you wrong," Kai promised, a smile now on his face.

* * *

The spirit wriggled weakly, clearly giving up the fight to escape the net. The forest was still dark as they marched further and further away from their camp. Jinora yawned, still feeling royally pissed off at being captured. Still, she was biding her time. Her hands were tied behind her back but she could still Airbend in a hundred different ways. These men wouldn't know what hit them.

"So what's a young missy like you doin' all the way out here?" the man behind her asked curiously. All five of them were in Earth Kingdom clothes, patched and dirty. Jinora expected bandits further west but not this close to the Sanctuary.

"I'm part of the Air Nation. We're here to help people like you," she said politely, trying to slyly slip her hands free of her bonds as she spoke.

"Airbenders? We thought you lot had buggered off and left us normal folk," a man somewhere in front of her said over his shoulder.

"We…did what was necessary to survive. We're here now, though. If you free me, I can help you…do whatever it is you need to stay safe," she promised.

"Heh. Stay safe? We need hostages for that I'm afraid. The spirits round here take humans as payment for not skinning our backsides," the man behind her said.

Jinora frowned. "They're demanded tribute now?"

"Yep and that's not even the worst part. We're pretty sure they're using 'em as hosts for when they-"

"Shiro, shut it! Don't tell her what's going to happen!" the lead man said sharply, turning with an incredulous expression on his face, apparent even beyond the thick, bushy beard.

Jinora sniffed nonchalantly. "So I'm a bargaining chip. What about the little spirit?" she asked, nodding at the net over the lead man's shoulder, where the spirit had finally settled.

"Same thing. That wolf one doesn't like it when we take his buddies so always good to show them all we mean business," Shiro chuckled.

'Wolf one?' Could they mean the spirit that helped ignite the war? The abomination. Jinora remained silent for the rest of their walk. She tried to send a message to Kai, to let him know what was happening, yet she couldn't focus with all the manic spiritual energy around.

Eventually, they came to a small lake deep within the forest, illuminated by the moon which had decided to appear from behind the clouds. The blue water sparkled brilliantly, twinkling through the trees as they approached. Two young women looked up from a small pot of soup by the lake edge, still stirring as they watched the men approach. Their faces lit up as they recognised their allies, toothy grins almost as bright as the lake.

"Dad!" one of the women shouted, running over and giving the lead man a tight hug. He patted her on the head gently, smiling. "Hey there buttercup. Said I'd be back soon. Glad you're safe," he replied in his gruff voice.

Jinora's initial preconceptions about the men immediately began to change. They were surviving out here in the wilderness, protecting family and doing what they could to survive. These were the very kind of people the Air Nation needed to help. There was nothing else around to suggest a permanent camp, except a bundle of sleeping bags nearby.

"You stay mobile. I can understand the appeal," Jinora pointed out. One of the other men shushed her, putting a finger up to his lips. She gave him an unimpressed glare back, defiant.

"Wait a second…Dad, she's an Airbender, look at her flying suit!" the young woman said, amazed.

Jinora nodded. "As I was saying to your father, I'm here to help. They still tied me up and kidnapped me though, so thanks for that," she said ironically.

Shiro pushed her forward slightly. "Oi, watch your lip. You're a prisoner, alright, so…just sit down and be a prisoner," he said awkwardly. It was painfully clear that these men didn't know how to be bandits.

Jinora sighed. She did as she was told. An hour passed as the group discussed, joked and ate by the lake edge. Jinora was forced to sit in silence, glaring out over the lake. The longer she stared, however, the less annoyed she was. The lake had a peaceful effect on her mind.

Something rattled to her right. Glancing sideways, she noticed the young woman from before, tucking her dirty blonde hair behind one ear and offering a small bowl to her with her spare hand. "Here, you need to eat. You may be our ransom but it's not fair to let you starve."

The Airbender wrinkled her nose. "That's thoughtful, if I wasn't tied up."

"Oh, of course. Here…" the woman said, picking up a tiny wooden spoon and shoving a spoonful of soup into Jinora's mouth before she could protest. It was going cold, but it tasted better than nothing. The dignity of the situation could be dealt with later, Jinora thought, as she was reluctantly spoon-fed soup by a stranger.

"There you go," the woman said, smiling as she stood. Turning, she made back to the group, who frowned at her. Jinora heard one man mutter, "—not worth the trouble—" but little else was distinguishable from where she was sat.

They were either certainly trusting or incredibly stupid. She was sat on her own, off to the side. If she wanted, she could Airbend her way into the forest before they caught up. Before she could even rock herself to her feet, however, something across the lake caught her eye.

A thick blanket of fog was rolling across the lake towards them, ominously looming ever closer. Jinora watched it approach, fully aware that it couldn't be natural. Something was bending the fog towards them, which meant something was coming.

"Erm, you might want to grab your weapons…" Jinora shouted over, keeping her eyes on the fog.

"Is that a threat? You're still tied up," Shiro shouted back, unable to keep the laugh from his voice. These men might not be evil, yet some of them were certainly fitting the definition of a certain word that sprang to mind, a word which Aana was certainly still too young to hear.

"Seriously, look at the fog!" Jinora shouted again, alarmed at the increased rate in which it was coming. Before the group could even reply, the fog descended, covering the entire area in a choking mist that was impossible to see through. It swirled around Jinora, closing in on her, snuffing out her breaths. Something dark shifted to her side; she turned quickly, just missing the shadow. She felt something pull at the ropes tying her hands, so she twisted round only to find the ropes snapped and her hands free.

A gargled shout emanated from somewhere before her, female in gender. She heard Shiro shout "To your left!" in a terrified voice before his voice too cut off. Something was attacking them and Jinora was genuinely frightened. Her thoughts immediately turned to Kai; focusing, she willed her astral projection to reach her husband. She caught a flicker, the briefest of glimpses, before something collided with her and knocked her down. Jinora landed on her arm, feeling the jolting pain run up to her brain. When she peered through her hair, which had tumbled across her face, she noticed the young woman from before, face aghast and eyes wide.

"What's going on?" Jinora asked her, aware of her loud voice in the eerily silent fog. She could spot small flashes of light ahead and hear small grunts, as though someone was fighting.

"Spirits!" the woman whispered. Jinora could feel her body shaking against her, clearly distraught by the sudden attack. The Airbender, however, suddenly felt clear-minded. Standing, she clapped her hands together, bending a huge sphere of air around her as her father once did often. The fog twirled and span, ripping around her as the air sphere expanded, racing out in every direction, pushing the fog back as it vanished into wisps on the wind. Jinora's hair whirled crazily as she bent the fog away, determined to see what was happening.

Along the lake edge, a spirit had its back to her. Before she could even wonder what it was, it jumped into the lead bandit, disappearing completely.

"No!" Jinora shouted in unison with the other woman. As soon as the woman took a step forward, the spirit emerged from the man, who stood still for a second before collapsing completely to the ground.

The rest of the group were all lying around, unmoving, as the woman rushed forward, crying now her father was gone. Jinora gritted her teeth; if she didn't act now, the woman would share the same fate. She let the air sphere go, pushing off from the ground and soaring barely a metre from the floor across to where the spirit stood. When she went to tackle it, the spirit simply flickered and vanished so that Jinora flew on, totally bewildered. She immediately banked, aiming back, before spotting the spirit grabbing the woman.

"Leave her alone, spirit!" Jinora yelled, the sound of her voice amplified by her Airbending. It tore through the air, a sonic blast, which struck the spirit and knocked it back. It was ineffective, yet it gave Jinora time to land in front of them and fasten her wings to her body. She might need some mobility in this fight.

When the spirit turned back to her, Jinora was stunned to see the trademark blue face, complete with grinning smile, tusks and intricate facial structure. It grabbed the woman, forcing her to her knees and took her head in between its rather human-like hands.

"Wait! I know you!" Jinora said, raising one hand in a hurry.

The spirit looked at her, cocking its head from side to side. Its form was blurry, as though made of shadow, although the face was startlingly familiar.

"You're the Blue Spirit. The _real_ Blue Spirit. My father told me you saved him once, allowed him to escape from a Red Lotus jail cell. If you help people, then why are you doing this?" Jinora asked, hands raised in a sign of peace.

The Blue Spirit stared at her, the grin unchanging. It was freakishly unnerving, seemingly so benevolently gleeful despite the murders. It didn't answer but gripped the woman's head tighter.

"Wait!" Jinora ordered, now angry. "Don't you dare kill her before you tell me why you've attacked us," she said in a stern voice, fully aware she had no leverage here.

The Blue Spirit's smile faded slightly, the tusks drooping as it slackened its grip ever so slightly. When it spoke, the mouth did not move, as though its entire face were a mask. "….I attacked these, not you," it said in a gritty whisper.

Jinora frowned. "You…were saving _me_?" she asked, uncomprehending.

The Blue Spirit cocked its head once more, twisting to an unnatural angle. "Saved you. Kill the bad humans, kill them to protect the Airbender."

"She's no threat though! I promise you! Just let her go and we can talk!" Jinora pleaded, well aware that one wrong move would end in the young woman's life.

The hands remained still for a few terrible heartbeats before loosening. The woman fell forward, crawling away from the spirit, terrified. Jinora immediately crouched down, looking her in the eyes. "Run. Far away, quickly," she whispered. When the woman shook her head, Jinora pulled her to her feet and pushed her away. "Go!" Jinora ordered.

The woman staggered slightly, tearfully looking at the body of her father, before turning and running down the lake edge and away from the danger.

"Safe now. You have a larger part to play, as your father did," the Blue Spirit said, the grin returning once more.

"You killed these people so I wouldn't be harmed. You didn't have to kill them though, you could have just set me free!" Jinora said angrily.

The Blue Spirit flickered and reappeared a few feet behind where it had stood. "I did as I should. Old Airbender, he helped start the war. Young Airbender, you will help end it. Assist the future, I pledged my power."

When Jinora inhaled, the spirit once more flickered and reappeared, though this time by the water's edge behind her. She twirled round, hair spinning, but the spirit didn't move. "I do what is necessary. You hold back, weak."

"Sparing a life isn't weak. Mercy makes us better than-"

"Better than spirits? Like animals, are we?"

"No!" Jinora exclaimed. "Spirits are just as important as we are. Balance is vital if we're both to survive! But when I choose not to kill, it's simply choosing a better path."

The Blue Spirit's head turned round to face the water and continued, eventually spinning the full three-hundred-and-sixty degrees to look at her again. "Time favoured you, human, but no more. Find the Avatar and stop this war," it said, still glaring at her with those wide eyes. "I do what I must to achieve this end. Do the same."

Without another word, the Blue Spirit flickered like static once more, vanishing totally from view. What little scraps of fog still lingered also vanished as if they had never been here. The bodies around, however, remained.

Jinora fell to her knees as she observed the carnage. They had been bandits, sure, but they had not seemed like totally evil individuals. That being said, she wasn't sure the spirit had been either. This had never been a war between good and evil and here was the proof. Fighting between humans and spirits on this scale hadn't occurred since before the days of Avatar Wan.

A tear glistened in the moonlight as it fell to the ground, silent in the night. A soft gust of wind alerted her to Kai's arrival, along with the gentle clattering of his staff upon the cold ground. When she felt his arms lift her up and hug her tightly, she sighed. When her husband released her, he held her shoulders and looked at her face closely, concern written all over his face. "Are you alright? What happened, why are there bodies?"

"I…I'll explain in a moment. Let me do something first," Jinora said quietly, pulling away. She appreciated his concern but she needed to focus.

A short distance away, the net lay forgotten at the feet of the lead bandit. Jinora stood above him, sadly looking down. Closing his eyes gently, she moved to his feet and lifted the net up.

"Hey, little guy. You can go free now, the danger has passed," she said softly, opening the net wide. The spirit within stirred weakly, eventually clambering to the hole in the net and peering out carefully as if suspecting a trap. When Jinora remained still, it jumped into the air and landed not far away. It turned, looking around at the scene.

"You did this to save me?"

Jinora shook her head. "I came to save you, yes, but I didn't kill these people. I'd never hurt anyone like that, human or spirit."

"But you let me go."

Jinora smiled half-heartedly. "You deserve to be free. Everyone does, no matter who or what they might be."

The spirit looked thoughtful. "I guess you're ok, colourful lady. Thank you!" it said in its squeaky voice, before starting to walk away. Before it got far, however, it turned. "You didn't come here to save me. Something else called out to you, you know," it said wisely as it vanished into thin air.

Kai walked up, scratching his head. "Jinora, what the hell happened?"

She leant against him, nestling her head on his shoulder as they looked across the lake. "Quite a bit. And where were you?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Well I'd say better late than never but…"

They stood there in silence for a while, emotions in turmoil, gazing out at the glittering lake in the pale moonlight among the discarded corpses of the fallen.


	9. Isolated

((Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying Book Three so far! Feel free to drop me a message or review; I always love hearing what you all thought! I had some trouble uploading this chapter so I'll try to fix the issue by next week but just in case, there _may_ be a week delay for the next chapter! If so, sorry in advance!)

* * *

 **Isolated:  
**

Avatar Jahn sighed, sitting down on the sand. Qi-lóng's words echoed in his mind even now: 'Find the culprit.'

Eyuta hissed quietly by his side, head turning as it listened to the area around. The Divide had led them down to the ocean after a long trip; the Great Divide itself tore through the landscape like a jagged scar. Jahn had followed it west, considering how to go about finding the mastermind behind the war. Judging by the letter, Jahn reckoned his father was somehow involved, but facing him would be the hardest task yet.

The ocean lapped against the beach gently, seaweed nestling on the sand, only to be dragged back into the water by the next wave. The day was sunny and warm, so naturally the sea-birds were out in force. They flew in great flocks, screeching through the sky as giant elephant koi leapt further out to sea. Jahn watched then twirl through the air, almost feeling jealous at their ability to glide on the wind. That being said, he was more than happy to keep his feet planted firmly on the ground. All of his experiences in the air had been pretty rubbish up to this point.

Eyuta lurched forward as he stood up, knees bending backwards and straightening as he stood tall. Down the beach, some birds had landed and were scratching around in the sand. Eyuta hadn't eaten in a few days now and whilst Jahn felt regret at anything dying, his friend needed feeding. When the spirit animal looked at the Avatar, he nodded, looking away as Eyuta bounded off down the beach.

He looked up to the sky, enjoying the warmth of the sun beaming down on his face. Jahn reached back and pulled his tunic over his head, pleased at the cool breeze brushing against his skin. It was too hot for his normal clothes, so he lay back in the sand and sighed. This short break was more than welcome, given all the action over the last week. He blindly patted around to his right, feeling for his bag. When he found it, he rummaged around with one hand, finally withdrawing with an apple in hand. He took a bite, still bathing in the sun, as he heard Eyuta finally catch a bird further down the beach.

The beach was curious. Jahn could feel spiritual energy in the very air, surrounding him. It was a beautiful place, with no hint of the ongoing war. It was the perfect place to rest and consider his next steps.

When he eventually grew too hot, Jahn sat up and considered going for a swim. As he sat on the beach wondering whether he should, the words sprang back to his mind, completely unbidden: "Ensure they are punished. Only then will we take you seriously, Avatar."

He clenched his fist, irritated at the lack of help he was receiving. Throwing the apple core aside, Jahn glared at the sea birds flying around above. He had been unable to stop the Spirit Eaters because he was just one man with a small group of friends. Now, he was trying to stop a war between two worlds and now he was truly isolated from all potential assistance. Only Eyuta was here to keep him sane.

Jahn frowned. He might be alone on the beach, yet his past lives could surely help. He hadn't bothered talking to them since returning to the Spirit World; the past Avatars could be truly wise, although they often gave conflicting advice. Now might be a good time to discuss his situation, at least.

He raised his arms up quickly by his sides, clapping his hands together over his head. The sand around him immediately lifted into the air and formed a small sand igloo around Jahn, shielding him from the sun but leaving one half open towards the sea. He'd need a little privacy for meditation.

Eyes closed, deep breathing, lotus position assumed, mind blank and devoid of thoughts. His only focus was connecting with his inner Avatar spirit, to summon forth the spirits he wished to talk to.

He felt a surge of energy pass from him. Opening his eyes, he spotted Avatar Korra forming from wisps on the air, a shining blue figure who sat opposite him, smiling. "Hi there Jahn."

"Hey Korra."

"So you're feeling a little alone, huh? I know how that feels. After Zaheer almost killed me, I'd never felt so helpless and alone. It took me a while to get back into the swing of things, thanks to Katara and my friends," Avatar Korra said.

"It's not that I feel helpless. I just feel as though this is far too big a task for one person. How does one person stop an entire war between two species without wiping out one side?" Jahn asked.

Korra frowned. "I honestly don't know. My way of doing things was usually quite…physical. I didn't realise all the trouble that would come from me leaving the spirit portals open. I'm so sorry for everything you're going through."

Jahn shook his head. "It's not your fault. You were right to leave them open. Some idiots on both sides decided to start a fight, that's all. I guess it's really my fault for choosing to save Tenzin instead of stop the war from starting."

"I know what you did Jahn, and I couldn't be more thankful for what you did," Avatar Korra said with a smile. "I know keeping the peace is necessary, but you saved someone very dear to me. I can't help feeling gratitude for that."

"But you were the Avatar too. Shouldn't we always put duty above everything else?"

"As the Avatar, you have a duty to all people, spirits included, yes. That doesn't mean you should let your role as the Avatar identify yourself as a person though. You're Jahn, just as much as you're the Avatar. As long as you don't forget that, you'll never truly be alone," Korra said quietly as she disappeared slowly.

Jahn looked down at the floor as he considered her words. Jahn and the Avatar felt like two very different people; one existed in Taku and the other flitted between worlds like a ghost. Jahn had lost everyone he'd loved, caused suffering to all those he'd held dear, yet the Avatar had caused worldwide suffering to countless people. How would anyone get over that?

* * *

Jahn looked up as another spirit formed before him, blue in colour as Korra had been. The man looked at Jahn with a smile, the blue arrow on his head visible despite the overall colouring. Avatar Aang noticed Jahn's expression and gestured with one hand. "I see you're struggling with finding yourself."

"I guess you're aware of what I discussed with Korra just now?"

Aang shook his head. "What you and Korra discussed is private amongst yourselves. We generally don't eavesdrop on other Avatar's conversations," he said with a chuckle. His expression grew serious again, seemingly stern with the short beard and fierce eyebrows. "Who are you, Jahn? Beneath the Avatar."

Jahn shrugged. "I…don't know what you mean."

"I can tell exactly who you are. A proud young man, kind and fair, prone to ostentatious acts but only when needed to protect someone. You understand the sanctity of life and you've learnt from your mistakes, making you wiser than you know. You are Avatar Jahn. You've earned that title after your actions," Aang said kindly.

"My actions? I doomed everyone to an unstoppable war."

"Believe it or not, Jahn, but I felt precisely the same. When I awoke from the iceberg, the world was at war with the Fire Nation. I'd left the Air Temple and vanished for a hundred years. Things might have been different if I'd stayed. People might not have been hurt, enslaved or worse over those hundred years if I'd been around. Fate has a funny way of ensuring the future is peaceful. I vanished, the world went to war and I returned with no idea how to stop it. Were it not for Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko and the others, I would have failed before I'd begun," Aang said.

Jahn considered this advice. "You're saying that even though people suffered, it was all necessary to ensure the war ended the right way?"

Aang nodded. "As I said, we all have a different fate ahead of us. Yours is to fix a war which was always going to occur, in one way or another."

"Always? The spirits and humans have always co-existed before. Past Avatars like you were always a better bridge than me."

"It is true that no Avatar has seen fighting amongst spirits and humans like this ever since the first Avatar. In my experience, though, all wars are the same. They repeat throughout history, no matter how hard you try to stop them. The best you can do is to make sure people don't lose hope and stay safe during the hardest of times," Avatar Aang advised, vanishing into nothingness.

Jahn leant back, his arms stretched out behind him as he rolled his neck. It was uncomfortable, sitting here in the heat, maintaining the lotus position. Aang and Korra had given him some good thoughts to consider, but somehow his situation didn't seem to mirror theirs as much as they made out. As the Avatar, he couldn't exactly choose a side between humans and spirits, as he was essentially both. The Avatar was spirit, yet Jahn was human.

* * *

He leant forwards, ready to speak with one last Avatar spirit. As Aang had mentioned, the only Avatar who could really sympathise was the one who had been in his situation. Going that far back would be difficult, however. His connection to his past lives was restored but the damage done during Korra's time meant it took an incredible amount of energy to push past that block.

He could feel sweat rolling down his forehead as he shifted through memories which weren't his own. Flashes of light, faces, fire, water, air, earth, clouds, spirits, each more confusing than the last. He pushed past them, determined to find out who the first Avatar was.

"Avatar Jahn. I've been wanting to speak with you for a while."

Jahn opened his eyes, startled. A young man was sat opposite, a small goatee on his chin and floppy black hair on his head. He was grinning widely as he tugged at his shabby tunic. Unlike the other Avatar spirits, this young man was fully formed and seemed as though he was genuinely sat on the beach too.

"My name is Avatar Wan. I was the first Avatar; I fused with Raava at Harmonic Convergence in order to stop Vaatu," the young man said by way of introduction.

"Oh. Erm, my name is Jahn and I…erm, stopped a revolution but accidentally started a war?" he replied awkwardly.

Wan laughed. "You might want to focus on something more positive. So humans and spirits are fighting again huh? That's a shame," he said, genuinely looking upset.

Jahn looked down at the sandy floor in shame. "It's partially my fault but that's not why I need your help. I've been told that before you were the Avatar, spirits and humans were always fighting?"

Wan nodded. "That's true. We survived by living on the great lion-turtles. The spirit wilds took over most of our world, so nobody thought it safe to go out where the spirits were. Dangerous times," he said, reminiscing with a daydream-like expression.

"So everywhere was like the spirit world? Does that mean they existed first?" Jahn asked in amazement.

"I honestly don't know," Avatar Wan replied with a shrug. "Before my time was a mystery to me. I guess after I became the Avatar, I was a little focused on other things."

"Like stopping the fighting?"

"That being one of them, sure. I stopped fighting now and then to meet someone special, have a family…you know, the easy things," Wan said with a grin.

"You managed to have a family? How? You just said you lived in a time where humans and spirits attacked each other on sight," Jahn pointed out incredulously.

Wan nodded, his face now serious. "Yes, humans and spirits distrusted each other quite a lot in my day. Still, we eventually found middle-ground. Once I lived with them for a while, we came to understand each other and that was before I became the Avatar. Did you not feel the same during your stay in the Spirit World?"

"Oh, no, I must have missed all those happy tea parties between us while I was fighting for my life and barely surviving in a hostile world," Jahn replied sarcastically, folding his arms in a sulk.

"Hey, well, you're the one asking me for help here so a little less attitude might get you places," Wan pointed out. "Listen, Jahn. Mediation is your best ability. Work out why both sides are fighting and if you can provide a solution for both sides without any more violence, you go for it. If not, you do what you must to keep balance. You will never stamp out all wars, Jahn, as I found out at the very end of my life. Like Aang said, all you can do is try your best to ensure people are protected against those who might do them harm," Avatar Wan said, turning transparent and vanishing completely as the other spirits had.

Jahn immediately frowned as he stretched his legs out in front of him. "Wan's an eavesdropper!" he exclaimed to absolutely nobody around.

* * *

Eyuta pawed the ground, eager to be away. The animal didn't like staying in one position for very long, a trait which Jahn felt increasingly appropriate. Their time in the Spirit World had been one of fight or flight, a strategy that felt alien to Jahn's Earthbender upbringing. It was this attitude change, spurred by necessity, that had allowed Jahn to learn Waterbending. Staying on the move was a fluid way of living.

"We'll go in a minute, Eyuta. I'm just going to fill up the waterskin," the Avatar said to his friend, walking over to the ocean. The sun was still bright in the sky but it was starting to fall now so that the heat was a little less intense.

Jahn placed the waterskin in the sand with the top off. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, bending the water from the sea up into the air, a steady stream of water which wound around itself. Jahn focused on the water, feeling for the impurities. He couldn't Metalbend but he could sure do this.

Turning one hand, he placed his fingers together and pulled one hand away from his body slowly. A small stream of white material emerged from the water and solidified into a small white ball of salt in the air. Jahn opened his hand and the salt fell to the floor as he bent the water down into the waterskin.

"That'll have to do," he said begrudgingly. He knew that wouldn't make the water pure enough to drink but it was as good as he was getting for now. He lived off worse in the spirit world. Then again, he'd also had better.

Jahn looked around as he heard Eyuta make a strange whooping noise. Turning his head back to see what the animal was looking at, Jahn frowned as he spotted a Water Tribe ship further down the coast, sailing their way.

Eyuta ran over, Jahn's bag in between his teeth. He dumped it at Jahn's feet, tail swishing as he pawed the sand. His meaning was clear: let's go.

The Avatar nodded, grabbing the bag from the beach. Before he could jump onto the animal's back, however, he heard a roar of flame from the ship. When he looked, he realised the fire wasn't coming from the ship but rather a ship behind, which was firing fireballs at the first ship. While the first ship was obviously Water Tribe, the second flew no recognisable colours.

Jahn sighed. "Oh come on…" he moaned under his breath. The bag slumped down into the sand once more as Jahn stretched his arms out. Eyuta nosed the bag once, almost impaling Jahn with his massive antlers. He patted Eyuta on the nose gently, smiling with a begrudging expression. "Sorry buddy. Gotta go stop some pirates. Back soon," he promised.

Jahn sprinted towards the ocean, leaping into the sea with a single bound. His feet immediately hit the water, although the wave below his feet immediately froze into an icy surfboard. Jahn turned sideways, bending the water behind him with a single wave, surfing quickly across to where the ships were sailing past. A small wave almost dislodged him from his surfing, yet he simply flew up it and span round in the air, landing the backflip with an excited laugh. Bending all the elements often had its advantages.

As he drew near, he could tell that someone on the first ship was trying to defend with Waterbending. Many of the fireballs were constantly blocked by orbs of water rising from the ocean. That being said, one of the flames had hit the sail, which was instantly engulfed in fire. The ship immediately slowed, finally caught by the attackers as Jahn sped towards them.

"They're a bit further out than I thought," Jahn muttered to himself as he finally reached the damaged Water Tribe vessel. Before he could leap up and jump onto the deck, however, he just noticed something at the corner of his vision. He felt immense heat and felt as though someone had hit him with a sledgehammer in the side of his body. Water rushed up his nose as he submerged into the water, light fading as he sank into the deep.

Energy rushed through his body, forcing his eyes open as the glow burst through the gloomy waters. The water beneath his feet swirled around immediately, forming a tight water spout which propelled him upwards, bursting through the surface and up into the air where he stood atop the water spout, eyes aglow.

Five men stood on the second ship, mouths agape as they stared up at Jahn in the air. The Avatar immediately jumped from the water spout, landing on the wooden deck and bent the water around him, creating a spinning disc of water around his body. Jahn thrust his hands out and the water whipped across the deck, striking three of them men and sending them flying back, striking various crates along the deck. The two other men rushed forward, firing fireballs at Jahn, who simply sidestepped and punched a huge fiery blast back at them. The men brushed it aside easily, splitting apart as they came at Jahn from two sides.

The Avatar would not be denied, however. His eyes dimmed, the Avatar State fading, as he jumped up into the air, avoiding another attack. He span horizontally in mid-air as he sliced with one arm; the air blade rushed across and struck one man in the chest. He flew backwards, tumbling over the side of the ship and splashed into the sea.

The last man yelled as he jumped into the air, kicking fireballs with multiple kicks. Jahn dodged them, ducking and weaving his way through the fire until he reached the man. The man was twice his size, yet Jahn easily dropped to the deck and swept his legs out from under him. The pirate crashed to the floor with an 'oof' and looked up as Jahn stood above him, fire burning hot in one palm.

"Can you swim?" Jahn asked.

The pirate frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

"If not, now's the time to learn," Jahn said with a determined look on his face. Ignoring the water running down his face, Jahn lifted his arms up, bending the seawater around into a large shape above the ship. Clenching his fists, the water above froze into a jagged conical shape, facing down. The pirate gasped as he realised Jahn's plan. The Avatar simply shrugged, forcing the ice down quickly. It crashed through the decking, tearing through the lower decks and sank quickly as water flooded through the holes. The ship immediately shuddered as it began to sink, the gaping hole in the bottom the obvious cause.

"Goddam you Avatar! We're just trying to make a living here!" the pirate snarled at him, crawling to the side of the ship and peering over the side, face white as he watched his ship sink. The others likewise were jumping over the side or were rummaging around in crates, determined to save at least some goods.

"Piracy isn't the way to do that," Jahn said. "Stop looking after yourselves and look at the bigger picture. If you did a little to help stop this war, instead of spurring it on, then maybe we wouldn't BE at war, you idiots," he snapped.

Jahn didn't wait around to see if the pirates had listened. Jahn dived from the sinking ship, plunging into the water gracefully and swam along the surface to the damaged ship nearby. He could see even from down here that someone had managed to put the flames out, although the ship wasn't going anywhere now.

A ladder was hanging from the side, so Jahn grabbed a railing and hoisted himself out of the water, annoyed at the weight of his clothes. As he clambered over the side, dripping wet and spitting out water, he was amazed to see a small group of Water Tribe sailors staring at him in total shock. Among their group, Anik, Tilia and another young man stood, watching Jahn with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Oi, look, it's the Avatar!" one of the sailors said at last, clapping one of his shipmates on the back with a happy smile.

The deck immediately erupted into noise, the sailors all cheering and whooping, with only Jahn, Anik and Tilia stood in silence. The sailors all shook his hand in turn, wishing him well and thanking him for saving their ship, until their captain barked from the wheel at the back, causing the sailors to scatter to their work.

Jahn stood, trying to wipe his wet hair from off his forehead with little luck. Tilia likewise was shuffling awkwardly, looking anywhere but at him. Anik walked forward, a slight confused frown on his face, as though he was hallucinating the Avatar stood before him. He poked Jahn in the chest once just to be safe, before throwing his arms round him and grasping him in a bear-hug.

"We've missed you," his friend said in his ear, his voice emotional.

Jahn smiled and patted Anik on the back lightly.

"I missed you all too."

* * *

"And the reason we're meeting in a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is?"

"If you have to ask that question, you're likely the wrong candidate for the job."

"Sure, we need to keep a low profile. That I get; the entire world seems to be out for my head."

"You DID start a war, in a rather dramatic way. You almost failed even in that task though. If you struggled with that simple task, maybe you should rescind your agreement."

Ornatok frowned as he leant into the candlelight. "I'm not rescinding anything. You promised me that I'd return to my family, that everything I'd done would be wiped away…"

Rizem sat back in the shadows but tilted his head slightly. "I promised you that I would change the world. Shape a better future so you could return to your family, IF they took you back. Back out now and you won't even live to see my future, let alone your family."

The Waterbender stared at his employer for a moment before he sighed. "Fine," he spat. He knew, despite his bending, Rizem would finish him before he could even bend at all. The man even sat twirling a knife point-down on the table between them, an ominous unspoken threat. "So how do you plan on actually managing it?"

A short pause. "It's not impossible. The spirits themselves can control pure energy. When we utilise that, we can control anything else with that same energy."

"Is that why you allied yourself with the spirit?"

"The current one, yes. Vehrin was a test. That bloody thing was too wild; even I couldn't control it. It's what I get for trusting that stupid woman," Rizem said with a sharp tone of voice.

"Kairna always had a high opinion of herself, even when at the Tribe."

"You think I don't know that? My own father was from that icy hellhole. Why you want to go back is beyond my comprehension," Rizem replied.

"My family, as you damn well know," Ornatok said angrily. "You keep sending me everywhere but there!" he said as he slammed his fist down on the table, making their glasses wobble dangerously.

Rizem stopped twirling the knife hilt between his fingers and wrapped them around the hilt, picking it up and observing the blade. "You'll do as I ask for now. It won't be long, I promise. In fact, that's why we're here. I'm destined for the Fire Nation; I need you to stay here and create a distraction."

Ornatok's leg was twitching slightly as he tried to control his irritation. "Distraction?" he asked at last. "For what?"

"My son. He'll be looking out for me, though I can assure you that you're top of his list. If you can distract him for long enough, I can collect what I need from my contacts there and return to finish our work here," Rizem said, still looking at the knife, apparently extremely curious of the object.

"The girl?"

The knife slammed into the wooden table, burying itself deeply. "How do you know that?"

Ornatok smiled slyly. "You're not the only one with contacts everywhere. I still have Liberators over there trying to find the Fire Spirit."

"You're wasting your time with that bloody mission. You'd be best focusing your agents, your _Spirit Eaters_ , here to buy some time."

"Stop calling us that. The Avatar named us that and you know that's not why we do what we do," Ornatok said with a sulky expression, tugging at his Earth Kingdom-style jacket.

Rizem shrugged once more. "I don't care what you call yourself or what lies you tell yourself to make yourself feel better. We both agree that spirits don't belong here. If we finish this, we won't have to worry about them again."

Ornatok sighed. "You're talking genocide. I might not be opposed to killing a few of them but there's always more to replace them."

"Not genocide. Containment. A curious notion that the murderer of spirit-kind feels guilt regarding slaying even more. Growing a conscience?"

"….No. It's just…my family would never want me to be tainted with this. Eska would never speak to me if she knew what I'd done."

Rizem yanked the knife from the table and held it in both hands. "Then never tell her. We have to go to great lengths to protect our family," he said quietly.

A bellowing distracted them from the other side of the tavern. Two drunken men were fighting, throwing sloppy punches at one another, causing many of the tables around to overturn. One woman stood nearby, casually stepping around the two as she clutched her drink, appearing as though the three were dancing. When one of the men accidentally knocked her, she immediately threw the glass in the air, grabbed the man by the arm, hurled him over the bar and caught the drink in one swift move.

"She's not bad," Ornatok commented quietly.

The other man seemed confused at the sudden interference. "Oi! I wasn't done!" he yelled, swinging wildly for the woman. She ducked with ease and kicked at his knee. When he went down to his one good knee, the woman brought her own up into his face, knocking him back onto the floor.

"Juni! Stop hitting all the regulars!" the bartender shouted angrily.

The first man had clambered to his feet by now, though slightly stunned. He turned round, grabbing bottles from the shelving behind the bar. When he looked at the woman, his eyes seemed slightly out of focus. The woman, Juni, beckoned with a slight grin. One bottle hit the floor by her feet, whilst the second soared well over her shoulder and across the tavern.

The woman slid forward on one foot but something flew past her ear before she could strike the man. She froze, staring. The man looked down at the knife buried in his chest and slowly slumped to the floor behind the bar with a shattering of glass.

Ornatok scratched his head awkwardly. Rizem placed his hands flat on the table as he finally leant forward, no longer distracted by the knife.

"Keep the Avatar busy, don't get yourself captured. Do you understand me?"

Ornatok nodded glumly. "Too well."


	10. Lost Time

**Lost Time:**

The sailors were all watching Eyuta with wary expressions, jumping every time the animal twitched his tail slightly. Eyuta wasn't finding the ship much fun at all; he was built for long-distance running over land, not being cramped into a small corner of a vessel out on the open ocean. Jahn kept petting his back gently, whispering quietly to keep him calm. The Avatar watched the various crew perform their tasks, occasionally looking over his shoulder at the passing coastline. Cruising along the waves was a much nicer way to travel now that they were no longer pursuing Qi-lóng.

Only a few hours had passed since his rescue of the ship, in which they had refitted the sails and continued on their course, stopping only to collect Eyuta and Jahn's meagre supplies from the beach. Anik had introduced his new boyfriend, who had been very polite, yet the Waterbender could barely contain his excitement. He'd twittered on for a while before Kuan had carefully pulled him away to below-deck. Tilia had mysteriously melted away in the same direction much earlier.

It surprised Jahn a little, then, when she suddenly sat down next to him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, wishing she'd turn her head. Tilia just kept staring forward though, watching the sea beyond.

"If you weren't interested, you could have just said something instead of exiling yourself to the Spirit World," she said finally. The sheer absurdity of the comment made Jahn laugh aloud, his eyes shut as he chuckled. When he opened them, he spotted a faint grin on Tilia's face.

"Hey, give me some credit; if that had been the reason, I'd have handled it a little better."

"I know," Tilia responded quietly.

Silence fell between them again, yet the ice had been broken now. Jahn continued to smile, feeling elated inside. A year fending for himself had been incredibly tough for many reasons, yet the isolation had been the worst part. His friends meant an incredible amount to the Avatar, so seeing their faces again felt better than he'd ever realised.

"I heard you had a bit of a tough time," the young woman said, still looking out to sea.

Jahn sighed. "It wasn't as enjoyable as a flying lemur show, no. Anik said that you didn't exactly have a great time either."

Tilia shifted slightly, looking down for the first time. "What did he tell you?"

"You camped out at the Southern Spirit Portal for months, just in case I returned?"

The Metalbender sniffed and eventually nodded. Jahn wrinkled his nose, determined to keep his eyes dry. In response, he leant sideways slightly and nudged her lightly with his shoulder.

"Thanks."

Tilia raised a hand to her forehead as if she was getting a headache. Instead, she simply used it to cover her blushing face slightly. "Anytime. Anik agreed, so it wasn't all me," she said modestly.

Jahn shrugged. "If you say so. In any case, you never gave up on me. Even back in Republic City, all that time ago, you still kept me going. If it wasn't for you, we'd have died in that factory."

Tilia seemed to want to look everywhere but at Jahn. "Yeah well, we were desperate, I thought maybe…"

"Maybe…" Jahn said, prompting her. When she didn't respond, he slid his hand into hers, squeezing it quickly. He hoped that the gesture might prompt some reaction. He wasn't wrong.

Tilia immediately grabbed her hand back and stood up. Jahn started quickly, worried he'd been too forward. "Sorry, I just thought, after how we left things, maybe we…erm…" he mumbled, fully aware he was making a mess of things.

The Metalbender simply clutched her hands to her chest. "How we left things? You mean, when you left me without saying goodbye?"

Jahn clambered to his feet as the ship rocked slightly. Eyuta raised his head and flicked his tongue out, clearly displeased by the rocking of the ship. "I did say goodbye! You were just…asleep. I had to go and stop the Spirit Eaters…"

"I get that. I really do. Anik told me what happened. That Kuvu and Saall, they made you leave," she stated as matter-of-fact, earning Jahn's nod. "They didn't make you leave though. You're the Avatar; what could they have done if you'd decided to come and say goodbye to me first?"

"That's what you're mad about? That they drove me away?" Jahn asked incredulously, aware his voice was rising, earning looks from the nearby sailors.

Tilia looked over her shoulder but her eyes were squeezed shut. "I'm not mad. I'm just…it's been a long time, Jahn. A lot has happened and as much as I'd love to give 'us' a go…we need to focus on other things right now I think," she said with a sigh. The Metalbender ran a hand through her red hair and walked away down the deck, Jahn still stood in silence where she'd left him.

"Erm, Avatar?"

Jahn looked behind him, wiping one hand across his face in exhaustion. All the fights over the last few weeks had been nothing compared to that conversation. "Yeah?"

One of the sailors was stood with a charred rope in his hands, looking slightly peeved. "We're going to have to stop at the nearest port to make repairs. I hope the delay doesn't inconvenience you too much."

"We're sailing along, aren't we?" Jahn asked, nodding at the sail.

"For now. If we don't get it patched up completely then we'll be swimming the rest of the way. Might wanna talk to the Captain about how long it'll take," the sailor said, nodding at Jahn.

The Avatar sighed once again and stared up into the sky. This day could be going better.

* * *

"Well I'd say today has been a rather fantastic day already."

"Fantastic? Don't get so complacent. Anything could happen between now and sundown. In fact-"

"Lin, come on. I may not be skipping through the fields just yet but you need to actually look for the silver lining sometimes," Asami said.

"That might be the case for you Asami, but the rest of us are still on red alert. Especially now the spirits have that cannon," Beifong replied, leaning forward in her small earthen chair.

President Sato pursed her lips. "Yes, that is concerning. I didn't expect any of you to go down and try to find it, though I'd considered the spirits might. Still, we know of it now. At least they don't intend to use it, from what you've just told me," she said, reclining back in her plush chair.

"They might not but someone else might. All it takes is for the thing to be reassembled or copied for another disaster to happen. We need to try and track it down."

"Wan Shi Tong is supposed to be a collector of knowledge, not a warmonger."

Beifong waved her hand in the air flippantly. "We've both read Korra's reports. The owl spirit sided with Unalaq once before. Who's to say he's not helping the Spirit Eaters?"

"My intelligence suggests the Liberators, as they like to call themselves, have had no contact with any major spirit know to us. If they had, the spirit would be dead."

"How the hell have your moles found that out?" Lin asked incredulously. "Ah, whatever. Look, as long as you consider the cannon a possible threat, that's good enough for me. Did you need me for anything else?"

Asami considered Lin carefully. She took a moment before she replied, her fingers pushed together in a thoughtful pose. "My tower came down when you were in it so I can't imagine you found much, but did you happen to find anything else that caught your eye?"

Beifong frowned. "Can't say I did. Just a load of old junk," she said, aware it would annoy Asami. When she got no reaction, however, she shrugged. "I'm guessing there's something down there you want. Whatever it is, it's buried deep. At least the spirits can't get it now. Oh look, I found that silver lining," she said sarcastically.

Asami rolled her eyes. "Right," she muttered. "Never mind all that. Do you have some volunteers for your team?" she asked, standing up and filing through some papers on her desk.

Lin shrugged. "You mean the team that's already gone out to the portal? That's what I'm here to talk to you about. I've got some subordinates and I don't appreciate being betrayed."

The President frowned. "What!?" she gasped. "The mission is only in its planning stage! What've they done!?"

"Left their commanding officer to stand in a tent and talk politics, that's what," Beifong sulked. "That prissy White Lotus and his brother took a few Firebenders and took off. Mako went with them, the idiot. I was hoping you could talk some sense into the moron," she said, holding out a small handheld radio.

Asami snatched it quickly. Pressing the button down, she held it up to her mouth. "Mako? Come in Mako. It's Asami. Come on, pick the radio up!" she said in a worried voice.

There was static from the radio. Asami stared at it for a moment before slamming it down on her desk. "Goddam it! I expected better from them! Mako especially! Zukoh's a Grand Lotus! And Kazon! He's a Prince! Why are Firebenders so unruly!?" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

Beifong shrugged once more, climbing to her feet. "It's not Firebenders, it's just men. All idiots."

Asami smirked despite herself. "You might have a point there Lin," she conceded. She wiped one hand across her face in exasperation before grabbing the handheld radio once again. The President of the broken nation pointed at the tent entrance with an angry expression on her face. "Lin, go get those idiots back here and make sure nobody's killed from this colossal blunder. If they resist, you have authority to do whatever you need to get them back."

Beifong cracked her knuckles and rolled one shoulder. "It'll be my pleasure."

* * *

The ship was docked poorly, with a small gap between the actual deck and the dock. Jahn had to jump slightly to land awkwardly on the wooden dock, quickly followed by Eyuta who landed gracefully with a light clatter of his hooves. The Luxiyi raised his head high proudly, earning a scowl from Jahn.

"Show-off," he muttered. Eyuta snorted and stuck his tongue out slightly.

His bag landed next to his feet, something inside breaking loudly. Jahn spun round, his glare making Anik point sideways at Kuan, who wasn't even looking in their direction. The Avatar raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"You sure we have to walk it from here? The boat would be much quicker…and easier," Anik asked with a rueful expression as he vaulted the side of the boat with ease.

Jahn nodded. "The Captain said the ship would be out of it for at least five days. By that time we can easily get to the front lines. I'm not waiting around for this thing to be fixed."

"Where even are we though?" Anik asked, look around. A small village lay ahead, fairly quiet in the bright setting sun.

"No idea. I've been around everywhere so fast lately that it's a wonder I don't have whiplash…" Jahn joked.

"Whiplash? Do you mean GASP?" Anik asked curiously.

Jahn pulled a face. "What's GASP?"

"Giant Animal Spinal Paralysis. Quite common with idiots who ride massive spirit beasts around," Anik laughed, clearly messing around. Jahn chuckled despite himself, shaking his head.

On the ship behind, Tilia had finally shown herself. She'd hidden all day and didn't look at Jahn as Kuan helped her onto the docks. The Avatar didn't want to rush her, however, so he gestured to Anik. They made down the dock, towards the village, until they were out of earshot.

"Has she spoken to you?" Jahn asked his friend.

Anik looked evasive. "Well, yeah, but I can't really tell you what she said. It's a girl thing," he said with a wink.

The Avatar sighed. "I thought we could just pick up where we left off. It's what kept me going for this last year and a half."

"Give her time, Jahn. It's just a little weird all being back together after all this time," the Waterbender conceded. "I mean, it's fantastic you're back but Team Avatar's been scattered for some time. We don't even know where Kazon is and we've not heard from Jinora in far too long."

Jahn looked sideways sharply at this. "You too? I thought she'd shut just me out…"

Anik sniffed. "Nah, she's basically vanished with all the other Airbenders. They're somewhere in the Eastern Earth Kingdom but we've been out of the loop ourselves."

"Hmm. I'm going to have a word with Jinora when we find her; if we mean that little to her, maybe it's best we only see each other just the once more…"

"No need to be drastic. Let's face it, we're her friends but we both know how important her family is to her. She'll have a reason, I'm sure," Anik said confidently.

"I hope so…" Jahn said quietly. "So, should we stay here tonight? I'm up for heading north now but if you-"

"We're sleeping here," Anik said quickly. "I just want a night on solid ground, without waves or actually travelling anywhere. Salt water isn't good for bathing in either. I smell like a fish stall."

"No, nah you—" Jahn began awkwardly, trying his best to persuade his friend but Anik's face told him everything. "Well we all smell a little…strong…after the few days we've had. Eyuta? Can you find us a tavern or someplace please?" he asked his animal friend. The Luxiyi looked blankly at Jahn for a second before flickering and vanishing from view.

"That's so creepy," Tilia's voice said behind them, causing Jahn to frown. The Luxiyi could run through the town and find what they were looking for, scouting ahead in case any danger lurked nearby.

"Luxiyi can sense negative feelings," Jahn explained as they walked into the village. "If anyone means us harm with serious intent, Eyuta will sense it first. They hunt spirits, so being able to sense dark spirits nearby means they don't ambush something a little too aggressive for them."

"How do they eat spirits? I thought they were energy or something?" Anik asked, perplexed.

Jahn shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Eyuta can't exactly tell me. If he could speak then he'd be even more snooty than he is now," he said with a grin.

A shape moved to their right, indicating the Luxiyi's return. He flickered back into view, emerging from between two cramped houses. He lowered his head, his gigantic horns pointing to their left slightly. Jahn patted the animal on his snout and fed him a small berry from his pocket.

"You just said they eat spirits, what was that?" Tilia asked from behind.

Jahn was surprised at the question; she was clearly curious enough to forget they weren't speaking. "Omnivorous," he answered back. "Place to stay is ahead. Doesn't look like a palace or anything but I guess it'll do," Jahn said glumly as they walked around. The village was small and a bit run-down, though seemingly untouched by the war.

The group eventually reached a small tavern on the edges of the village. It was set a little to the side, as though the village had been placed down right next to the tavern. A sign creaked in the breeze: The Shirshu's Nest.

"Nice place," Kuan said ironically. "It could do with a lick of paint."

"I'm thinking green," Anik said over his shoulder.

"Olive?"

"Perfect."

"Ladies, please," Jahn said with a slight smile. "Eyuta thinks this place is ok so it's a fine place by me."

The wooden door creaked open, the candlelight inside flickering from the gust of wind. Quiet clinks of glasses echoed as they looked around. The place was pretty shabby, keeping with the general run-down feeling of the village. Some burly men stared at them menacingly as they walked in, Tilia shuffling between the others slightly to avoid their glares. The barkeep was just trying to hammer in a new set of shelves into the wooden wall, cursing as he struck his thumb with the hammer. He spun round, clutching it tightly, suddenly noticing the small group watching awkwardly. "Ah, sorry f'r the language. Drinks?" he asked in a hoarse voice which suited his unkempt appearance.

"Erm we're good thanks," Anik replied, eyeing the grimy bottles on the bar with distaste. "Do you have rooms for the night?"

"Jus' two. You wantin' both or you all with the lady?" the barkeep asked, leering slightly. Jahn almost instinctively stepped in front of Tilia, frowning in anger.

"Two, please," Anik said quickly, putting a hand on Jahn's shoulder. "I'm sorry but do you mind a frosty night of silence if you share with Tilia? Looks like you need the sleep anyway," he whispered into Jahn's ear in an apologetic voice.

Before Jahn could respond, the barkeep had slammed down two keys on the bar, splashing in a small puddle of some ale. "There y'ar. Rooms five and three. Up the stairs, down the hallway," he said, grabbing a raggedy cloth and mopping up the bar, seemingly creating more puddles as he went.

"We'll take three. Hardly a place worthy of the Avatar eh?" Anik said with a slightly disgusted expression.

"Avatar? My old nan knew the Avatar. Said he was an annoying little brat," a woman sat along the bar said, not looking round at them as she spoke. "Still, that was a while ago. I doubt even ol' Burntface is around anymore eh?" she asked, still staring down at her drink.

"Erm…no?" Anik replied, nodding quickly at the stairway at the back of the tavern.

"Ah, shame. She used to tell me stories of her bounties when I was growing up. Nyla did the tracking but my old nan could look after herself," the woman continued.

"Yeah, June was a helluva patron, eh Juni?" the barkeep chuckled as he passed.

"Shut up Iah, I didn't ask your opinion," she snapped back.

The name rang a bell. June and Nyla. "I don't remember that, it was before my time. Something tells me she helped me once though. You have the Avatar's thanks," he said, bowing slightly without even knowing why he was doing so.

The woman shrugged. "Not me that deserves it. Still, she'd be glad family got some recognition," she chuckled as she downed the rest of her drink.

"Oh, don't bother talking to the Avatar about family. He'll just tear it all away from you," a voice snarled from the shadows near the stairs.

Jahn instantly recognised the voice, thrusting his arm out in front of Anik, Kuan and Tilia. After all these months, suddenly he'd shown up in some seedy Earth Kingdom tavern.

"I've been looking for you," Jahn said in a stony voice.

The man chuckled in a monotone voice in the dark. "I'm sure you have. Well, here I am. What do you intend to do? Throw me in prison? Oh wait, that's not a priority right now, is it?" the voice said in a mocking tone.

"Who's this?" Kuan asked, totally oblivious.

Anik sighed. By now, both he and Tilia had clocked on. "You remember the Spirit Eater leader I told you about?"

"Oh…" Kuan gasped slightly.

"Call us whatever you want. It doesn't matter now," the man said in a dejected voice. Slamming a glass down on the table, he stood up and lurched into the light. His hair was dirty, his clothes now in traditional Earth Kingdom style. What Jahn noticed most of all, however, was the look of defeat that Ornatok now wore across his face. His posture was slumped, his eyes gaunt and tired. If Jahn looked even half as bad, he'd need some serious pampering soon.

"What happened to you?" Jahn asked, leaning away slightly as the fumes of drink wafted towards him.

"You happened to me!?" Ornatok said in a raised voice. "If you'd left alone, I'd be with my wife and son right now instead of standing in this shithole."

"Charming…" Anik muttered.

The Spirit Eater ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. "I haven't even seen them. The spirits…were more violent than we thought. We'd killed droves of them but as soon as we fought at the portal…" Ornatok said, staring at the floor as he remembered.

"That's what happens when you declare war on an entire species. They tend to defend themselves. This was is on you," Jahn said angrily, clenching his fists. It was taking a lot of self-control not to punch Ornatok right in his stupid face.

"Yeah, we found out the hard way. All that planning, all those perfect moves…where did it get us all? In the ground. Most of my Liberators are dead and those that survived abandoned me," Ornatok said in a hushed voice. "It didn't matter how much power I gave them. They ran to protect the people they cared about. They didn't get it. They didn't see how more power can help protect their families!"

"That's a ridiculous concept and you know it," Tilia said from the back of the group. "You're the leader of your group, the most powerful of all your murderous little gang but has that power helped? Have you seen your wife? Have you held your son? Do you really think they'll take you back after everything you've done, everything you've caused. Jahn's right. All these deaths, they're on you," she said in a fiery tone.

Anik's face seemed just as surprised as everyone else's. Kuan whistled slowly as the entire tavern froze.

Ornatok's face was contorted in rage. Jahn shifted his weight slightly, expecting an attack, yet was surprised when the Spirit Eater deflated. "You're right. I guess…I don't regret the spirits I have destroyed. Their power helped fuel mine and I'm not apologising for that. Spirits are beasts, he was right about that."

"He?" Jahn asked quickly, ignoring the disgraceful comment beforehand.

"Your father," Ornatok said, grinning ever so slightly as he watched the colour drain from Jahn's face. "We only emerged from our base because of what he told us. His larger plan is bigger than any of us. We did what we could to help him but he conveniently forgot to tell us the personal cost. If I'd known all of this would cost me Eska and Iluq…never. Rizem could stick his plan where the snow doesn't fall."

"I've gotta say, I'm much preferring this humble Ornatok to the murderous nutter who tried to do us in…" Anik muttered under his breath with a slight grin.

"Jahn's father? What does he have to do with any of this?" Tilia asked, frowning.

Jahn shook his head. "I'll explain later. Where is he, Ornatok? Where's my father?"

"Already gone. He was here though. Yesterday. I can't tell you where he's going, I'm afraid," the Spirit Eater said with a shrug. "Though I can tell you one thing…"

Anik frowned as he noticed all the bottles on the shelves around began to shake as the liquids inside started to move. "Jahn…" he said slowly, but the Avatar was too focused on the conversation at hand to notice.

"Tell me what? What?" he asked, almost stepping forward with impatience.

Ornatok stared at the Avatar. "I still blame you for everything. Everything at the portal and before…your fault. Damn you, Avatar. Damn you," he said as he spat on the floor. Before Jahn could react, the bottles around all exploded violently, causing the group to shield their faces immediately.

Ornatok nodded to his side as he bent the liquids from the bar and into a giant stream which he sent directly at the group. The man to his side flicked a hand; a spark igniting the alcohol and turned the liquid into a roaring flame.

Jahn immediately bent the flames away but the liquid continued, striking them all and sending them flying backwards. Ornatok swayed slightly and raised his arms quickly. Nearby, a huge torrent of water exploded from the wooden flooring in a different room, surrounding Ornatok in a huge orb of water. From the orb, various tentacles emerged, deflecting any attacks Jahn sent his way. One tentacle shot forth, hitting Jahn hard in the chest. He smashed through the door to the tavern, splintering it as he landed in the dirt outside.

Anik swiped his hands across himself, trying to dispel the water, yet Ornatok's bending was too powerful. He floated in the water, eerily suspended, before the orb rolled forwards, bursting through the tavern wall and emerging outside amidst splintered shards of wood.

Jahn clambered to his feet unsteadily. He could hardly breathe so when the next tentacle wrapped round his leg and smashed him against the floor, he could barely register the pain. The Avatar punched a fireball at the orb but the water simply blocked it easily, steam billowing out.

A metal plate span through the air quickly, hitting the orb in the side. It lost all momentum upon impacting the water, though Ornatok turned his head to see Tilia. He slowly shook his head, his hair fanning out in the water, as he bent the tentacle holding Jahn her way. Jahn flew through the air, landing on Tilia heavily and knocking them both down.

Ornatok rose to the top of the orb quickly to take a huge gulp of air, before sinking into it once again. The orb started to roll once more as Ornatok bent the water with continuous fluid movements. It rolled up the hill, away from the village and into the forest until it vanished from sight.

Jahn inhaled deeply, feeling his lungs expand, yet each breath tore through him. He rolled off Tilia, who clutched her ribs with one arm. Ornatok was gone and they were injured.

"Jahn! He's gone. Come on, we need to get you some help," Anik said by his side.

Jahn waved him away. "No," he said through gritted teeth. "I can't let him get away again. Time to finish this."


	11. Tempest

**Tempest:**

"Asami is really going to be mad about this," Mako muttered glumly. "Am I ever not in the doghouse with her?"

"Are you two-?" Kazon asked curiously.

"Oh no, nothing like that. She's just a friend but she's also my superior now. It makes things a bit complicated," Mako responded, taking a sip of water from his bottle.

Sho-tahn chuckled as he tied his bag shut. "If you don't mind me saying Chief, I'm amazed you never tried it on with her. President Sato is one hell of a woman and she's stunning to boot."

"Ah well we-uh, used to date. Before she dated Korra," Mako said with a slightly embarrassed expression.

"Oh," Sho-tahn said quickly, before shrugging as if to say 'fair play.'

They all looked up as Zukoh entered the broken building, ducking low under the sheet in the doorway. "Nice and quiet as we'd hoped. The portal isn't exactly teeming with spirits but there's a few buzzing around as expected. We'll sneak as close as possible and then strike fast through it. Without proper recon, we can't be sure what'll lurk on the other side."

"We're expecting a fight, don't worry," Kazon said with a grin. Zukoh grinned back at his brother, his face lighting up behind his short beard.

"You wusses wouldn't last two minutes in a real spirit fight," came an irritated voice from the outside. Akirai was keeping watch, yet she clearly couldn't resist proving herself even now.

"Yeah, we get it Auntie, we get it…" Kazon said over his shoulder to the sheet in the doorway, fully aware the name would royally piss her off. When he heard a kick impact the wall outside, he laughed silently, earning a disapproving look from Mako.

"Your Highness, please. This is still a serious mission and a dangerous one at that," the Chief of Police said, frowning. "I can't order you to remain silent but I'd appreciate it if you'd-"

"That's a good point, actually," Zukoh considered. "We're all fairly evenly ranked; Mako's Chief of Police, I'm Grand Lotus, Kazon's a Fire Prince, Akirai is _technically_ a Fire Princess…"

"Less of the girly crap nephew!" Akirai called in angrily.

Sho-tahn coughed awkwardly. "Erm, actually Your Highness…"

"Ah, of course. Although you sparred with the Avatar, so you're hardly just anyone, eh Sho-tahn?" Zukoh said kindly.

When the larger man looked embarrassed, Mako stepped forward. "He's right. I've known you for some time now and you're one hell of a Firebender, as well as a loyal friend. You're the only other person we chose for this mission for a reason."

Sho-tahn blinked rapidly a few times before pulling a face and looking at the ceiling. "That's very kind of you both…" he mumbled. "So, uh, um, what's the game-plan here? Jahn wanted the portal taking back?"

Mako shook his head. "Not as such. He asked me to ensure there was a safe perimeter around the portal by the time he arrived. I'm not sure what he plans but if we can setup a checkpoint the other side of the portal, it means our troops can march in and retake Republic City."

"What's left of it, anyway," Zukoh muttered.

"When's Jahn planning on arriving?" Kazon asked Mako curiously.

When the Chief shrugged, Kazon rolled his eyes. "Figures. He'll get here when he needs to though. I knew he'd be fine in the spirit world and I know he'll turn up to help us out soon."

Zukoh nodded. "He's done a lot of growing up from what I've heard. I even noticed a change in the lad when he left our compound, as though he'd grown simply by learning Firebending. How's his proficiency come along?" he asked his brother.

"Not too shabby. He could easily kick Akirai's ass into the ground, I'm sure," Kazon said aloud, immediately laughing when he heard an outraged cry from outside. Zukoh pinched the bridge of his nose, also trying not to laugh but succeeding better than his younger brother.

When Kazon finally wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes, he sighed. "It'll be good to see him again. It's been rather nice being part of a team, as opposed to just the royal family. You know, something a little less formal. Iroh the Wise was always fond of the little things and I've got to admit it's growing on me."

"I'll stick with the finer things in life, in that case," Zukoh replied slightly smugly.

"Gentlemen, can we get back on topic?" Mako asked quickly, jumping into the conversation.

When they all nodded, Mako walked over to a shattered window and pointed out beyond it. In the distance, the spirit portal bloomed into the sky like a beacon. "That's the target. If all goes to plan, we get to it with no fighting and once through, we ensure we set up defences immediately. Once we're set, I'll radio through with this," he said, holding out his small earpiece. "President Sato extended the range at my request, though I'm not sure she knew what I'd do with it."

"Yeah, she's gonna be super pissed about this," Zukoh conceded. "I can kiss my position goodbye if we're caught."

"If it works though, we'll have retaken the city, assisted the Avatar and helped end the war," Mako finished. "It's worth the risk. I wouldn't disobey Asami if I wasn't sure this would work. I'm just honoured you'd all come with me."

Kazon shrugged. "It's worth a shot. The strongest Firebenders in the world will make short work of this, surely," he grinned. "Well, the strongest Firebenders and their servant outside…" he said loudly.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE-" Akirai yelled, storming into the building as Kazon fell off his chair laughing.

* * *

"Jahn! Get back here!"

"There's no time! Come on!" the Avatar yelled back over his shoulder. He was sat atop Eyuta, clutching his ribs with one arm but gesturing forward wildly with the other.

Tilia barely had time to take a step before the spirit animal burst forward, taking off after Ornatok up the hill and into the trees.

"Dammit!" she swore loudly, kicking at a small piece of wood by her feet. "This is the problem! He never thinks things through! He just charges in and hopes his magical Avatar powers will save him!" she shouted angrily at Anik, who raised his hands as though he was about to be attacked.

The tavern locals were emerging through the gap, looking round in amazement at the destruction. Chunks of wood lay quite far away, thrown everywhere by the force of Ornatok's Waterbending.

Tilia sat back down in the dirt heavily, her hands rubbing her temples. She took a few deep breaths and rolled her shoulders, trying to relax. Her eyes were closed, yet she felt Anik sit down next to her. When she finally opened her eyes again, Anik and Kuan were sat with her, just staring out into nothingness.

"You know, we've followed you across the world and back. I don't regret my choice, as I wouldn't have met Kuan if it weren't for your quest to find Jahn. I'm pleased we've found him again, as he's turned into one of my best friends. Your interest is clearly more personal than that," Anik said wisely, not looking sideways at the younger girl. "After all this time, I can understand you have mixed feelings. Trust me when I say that denying yourself happiness only leads to regret in the future."

Tilia frowned. "What're you saying?"

"I spent far too long upset over my break-up. That was why I left the Tribe, to go distract myself from the pain I was feeling. They say only time heals a broken heart, yet you keep pushing Jahn away. What is he supposed to say to make you forgive him?" Anik asked.

The Metalbender sighed. "He just left us all, Anik. I _know_ he thought he had no choice but…he didn't say goodbye, he didn't explain. The last thing I know, he kisses me and then he's gone."

Kuan sniffed somewhere to her side. "From what Anik told me, Jahn wanted to do that a lot earlier than he did."

Anik nodded. "Yeah exactly. Give him a break; the last girl he was interested in starting seeing his childhood rival and then exiled him through a spirit portal. That's a little worse than getting dumped, don't you think?"

A silence settled on them, broken only by the drunken cursing of the tavern dwellers leaving the building somewhere behind them.

"There's just too much going on right now. I don't even have time to think about my own feelings, let alone discuss them with him," Tilia finally said.

Anik laughed. "You had a year and a half to think! What've you been thinking of, a new brand of iced cream or something? Oh hey, hang on, spirit flavour! A dash of-"

"Not the time," Kuan said quietly, nudging his boyfriend with his body ever so slightly.

"-of…erm, anyway, you need to discuss it with him before he goes off the reservation," Anik finished quickly.

"I must say, he doesn't seem like how you described him. You painted the picture of a slightly unsure, patient young man. The Avatar I just met didn't exactly match that description," Kuan said.

"He's definitely changed. I guess there are some things which just change people. Like you said, we have a lot going on. Knowing the Avatar, he's probably focused on the mission. Knowing _Jahn_ , however, he's probably thinking about you quite a bit," Anik said with a slight smile, finally turning his head to look at Tilia. She met his gaze with a slightly sad expression, showing faint signs of embarrassment.

"I forget that sometimes Jahn has to be two people," Tilia conceded.

"It must be quite lonely," Anik whispered. "Though he always has us."

"Not when he runs off after crazy Spirit Eaters," Tilia responded, finally clambering to her feet, followed by the two others. "So what do we do now?"

Anik clapped his hands together, trying to dislodge the dust from his palms. He shrugged, looking round as if hoping for an answer. His eyes widened slightly and he pointed quickly, making Tilia and Kuan spin round on the spot, gazing up into the air.

Above the trees, a flying bison groaned its way towards them. It landed heavily by the tavern, making many of the patrons swear loudly in shock. As they watched, an Airbender vaulted over the side of the saddle and landed gently on the ground, the wind softening her landing. Another face poked over the saddle, grinning widely. "About time!" the other Airbender shouted down.

Anik's face lit up, his smile wide. He spread his arms wide, embracing the female Airbender tightly. "Ah, it's so good to see you again! How did you find us?"

Jinora smiled back. "I sensed some strong spiritual energy as we flew by, so I guessed it might be Jahn. It's been a long journey. Where is he?" she asked tentatively.

Anik's smile faded. "Ah, well…" he began awkwardly, looking up the hill where the Avatar had disappeared.

* * *

The water splashed harmlessly to Eyuta's right side, though the animal had darted left just in time. Ornatok's aim was impressive, yet between Jahn's bending and Eyuta's speed, they'd not been hit yet. The giant water orb was still rolling through the trees ahead of them, picking up leaves and foliage but expelling them just as fast. Ornatok didn't seem to need to breathe at all; not once had he come up for air.

Jahn gritted his teeth as pain flared in his side; his arms were raised, awaiting the next attack. The water flew straight at them, yet Jahn stopped it in mid-air and sent it flying back with one swift movement. It hit, yet the water was absorbed by the orb immediately.

"Come on buddy, get me closer," Jahn mumbled to Eyuta, patting his side with one foot. The Luxiyi lowered his head, charging at full speed. Ornatok came closer and closer, the orb rolling like a juggernaut through the countryside.

As Eyuta came within a horn's reach of the orb, Jahn prepared himself for his retaliation. Suddenly, Ornatok spun round to face him, still floating eerily in the giant orb of water. A tendril flicked out at an incredible speed, clipping Eyuta's forelegs and tripping the animal. They tumbled to the floor, the Luxiyi groaning with pain as he rolled over and over, legs flailing. Jahn landed on his side heavily, feeling the air knocked from his lungs yet again. He lay there wheezing, trying to look around for his friend. Eyuta had vanished.

"Rolling around on the floor seems like a common past-time for you Earthbenders," Ornatok's snide voice came from behind. Jahn lay his head back on the floor and tried to block him out, focusing on trying to resume breathing normally.

"I'm glad you took the bait. It'll all work out as long as we all go along with the plan," the Waterbender continued to say. He must be outside the orb, unless he'd found a way to talk underwater. "Problem is, I know you'll keep coming after me. Even if I go home and make things right with Eska and my son, you'll be there, banging on my door and ruining my life. Your father wanted you alive but my future will be far more secure with you dead. I'd say I'm sorry, Avatar, but in truth, yours will be the only human life I won't regret taking."

Water coiled around Jahn's neck, tightening quickly. Jahn immediately grabbed for it, only for his hands to plunge into the liquid uselessly. Of course there was no way to pull it off. He tried to bend it away, yet the lack of air was making his vision blurry and thoughts unclear. He needed…the…hard to….

His lungs were screaming at him as the water rose up to form an orb around his head, gushing down his throat and up his nose. Jahn writhed on the floor, unable to stop Ornatok choking the life from him.

"Argh!" he heard a yell from behind. Eyuta had appeared suddenly, his camouflage removed as he'd charged into Ornatok's orb of water. With the Spirit Eater's focus purely on Jahn, the Luxiyi had managed to plunge right through Ornatok's defences and stab him in the leg with his antlers. The water immediately dropped to the ground around him as he fell to the floor; Jahn suddenly found himself free of the water and so sat up, choking up water but felt his lungs expand as he took that one magical breath. As soon as he inhaled, his eyes began to glow brightly and he slowly rose into the air, still silently retching water from his open mouth.

The Spirit Eater rounded on Eyuta angrily. "Spirit filth!" he spat from the ground, raising his hands and intricately moving them round. The water, now soaking into the soil, rose once more to hang in the air, thousands of droplets awaiting Ornatok's move. He flicked his hands at the Luxiyi and the water immediately flew towards Eyuta, freezing as it went. The ice aimed directly for the Luxiyi's softer flank; deadly daggers of frost flying for the kill.

The soil rose up in a great blanket, stopping the ice in its tracks. Ornatok looked round with wild eyes as Jahn hung in the air, supported by a small tornado beneath his feet. In one palm, a blue flame danced brightly, whereas water coiled round his other arm. Small boulders floated around him, slowly revolving around as the Avatar State melted the ground underneath him, creating a small pool of lava which bubbled up to fracture the earth.

"No!" Ornatok yelled, throwing his arms up into the air quickly. The displaced water rushed to his call once again, propelled by his enhanced bending. It swelled up into the giant water orb again, lifting Ornatok off the floor. He lashed out with several water tendrils; each attack was blocked by Jahn's bending. Fire evaporated the water, air knocked it aside, earth blanketed the liquid offence.

"Eyuta, move!" Jahn said in his deep voice, layered with the voices of all the past Avatars. The Luxiyi shimmered and vanished, its cloaking ability making it completely disappear. Ornatok slammed an icy spike into the ground where Eyuta had lain, yet it sank into the dirt harmlessly.

Jahn clapped his hands together and a huge whirlwind of fire roared forward, surrounding Ornatok's orb of water in a deadly vortex. It surrounded him completely, sending up steam where it collided with the water. As small liquid coils began to creep through the flames, Jahn tightened his fists, his anger fuelling his bending. The fire started to glow, brighter and brighter, getting hotter and hotter until the flame was white-hot.

Jahn let the fire rage for a few moments longer before spreading his arms wide. The flame immediately burst apart, the last wisps dying on the wind. Inside, Ornatok stood awkwardly. His face was slack and he looked dazed. The last of the steam rose up and faded as Ornatok fell to his knees, his hair singed slightly.

The Avatar descended back down to the ground, his eyes fading as his feet touched ground. He walked over to Ornatok slowly with a determined expression. "You need to answer for your crimes," he said quietly.

Ornatok looked up unsteadily. His eyes were slightly crossed but he managed to smile slightly. "And what are you going to do?" he asked, swaying slightly. "Lock me up in your imaginary prison?"

Jahn frowned. The Spirit Eater had a point.

"You really, really, didn't think any of this through did you?" Ornatok laughed weakly, still looking dizzy.

"I've had different priorities. I can always take you to Republic City and make sure we make a jail for you. When you're in prison, you can tell me exactly what's going on with my father," Jahn said, pointing at the ground decisively.

Ornatok shook his head, still smiling. "I'm not going to prison, Avatar. I'm going home. I've done what Rizem asked of me; he's probably well out to sea by now. You should leave me and go chase him."

The Avatar frowned. "He asked you to…distract me? Why? What's he doing!?"

"His plans aren't small. Everything you blame me for is his fault. Your father is the reason this war is ravaging the world. I just helped fan the flames," the Spirit Eater explained. "He'll help end the war too, don't you worry. The cannon will see to that. Spirits aren't natural; we both know that. They invaded our world eons ago and took over. Imagine what we could be if they stopped oppressing us, imagine a perfect world with no spiritual horrors!" Ornatok shouted.

Jahn walked up to him slowly, keeping his breathing steady. As he looked Ornatok in the eyes, it took every bit of self-restraint to keep calm. "I AM one of those spiritual horrors. I am human and spirit both. You started a war between our worlds and you made me the heart of it. I can imagine a perfect world; one where people like you don't kill for sport. I've thought this through more than you know and here's what I'm going to do: I'm going to find my father and stop whatever it is that he's planning. I'm going to end this war and repair our two worlds. And then, Ornatok the Spirit Eater, I'm going to come back for you and ensure you never see the light of day again. Enjoy your home while you can because you won't have long before I come for you," Jahn whispered, before pulling one arm back.

The punch landed squarely on the side of Ornatok's face, sending him sprawling to the floor, totally unconscious. The Avatar stood over him, looking down in anger at the prone Spirit Eater. After a few tense heartbeats, he turned away.

"Eyuta!" he shouted. When his friend ran over, he vaulted up onto the Luxiyi's back. "We need to go back. We need to find that spirit cannon," he said. Jahn kicked Eyuta's side lightly and the Luxiyi took off back down through the forest.

* * *

The Satocycle raced across the uneven terrain at incredible speeds, occasionally leaving the ground completely due to the various scars in the landscape. Beifong's eyes narrowed as she watched carefully; driving such a fast vehicle through a war-torn battlefield was difficult enough without all the crumbling human architecture around. Despite the challenge, Beifong couldn't help but marvel at the invention; it was a prototype that Asami had been working on as a pet project. This two-wheeled Satocycle was far faster than any Satomobile by a considerable margin.

The wiring was still showing in places under her, as the vehicle wasn't yet fully finished. It had an engine, two wheels and a seat, however, which was all that was needed to get to the portal quickly and intercept the idiots she was chasing. Asami had given her whatever she needed and this was most definitely on her 'much needed' list. The only potential problem was the volatile engine; it apparently ran off some new fuel or some rubbish. Lin hadn't paid much attention until Asami had mentioned the word 'explode'. If it overheated, it'd be sweet goodnight Beifong.

Lin had never felt more betrayed. Her successor had deliberately disobeyed orders and taken matters into his own hands. The Fire Nation royals were just as bad and she'd certainly expected better from that Sho-tahn. If she didn't catch them, there would be catastrophic consequences. Asami had only informed her of the Borderland only minutes ago, so Mako had almost certainly been left in the dark. If they breached the Borderland, the spirits would be relentless.

"Mako! Come in!" Lin shouted down to her chest once more. A radio was attached to her chestpiece which was tuned to Mako's earpiece. "Mako!" she yelled once more, stilling focusing on controlling the wild vehicle.

The wheels left ground as she sped over an earthen ramp, soaring far and landing heavily on both wheels. The handlebar shook slightly but she held tight. She was getting too old for this crap; technology was becoming increasingly more complicated. Unnecessarily so.

"Chief, I-!" Mako's voice suddenly said through the radio before instantly cutting off. The radio reception round here was awful, given the lack of amplifiers. At least he was still alive; that meant they probably hadn't reached the portal yet.

Asami had warned her of approaching the portal, yet Lin was not concerned for her own safety.

"No offence Lin but it's not your safety that concerns me," Asami had said in response. "This is a matter of urgency; when Avatar Jahn came through the portal, it terrified the spirits. They're scared he intends to wipe them out. They all retreated through the portal and sent a representative to treat with me. I discussed the terms of a temporary ceasefire with a spirit who holds some weight among their ranks. It was overseen by a third party…a…well, a lion-turtle."

"What!?" Lin had retorted, having looked up from her bag with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Indeed. Unlikely as it is, the lion-turtle negotiated for both sides. We agreed to setup an area around the portal on both sides: a Borderland. The lion-turtle would oversee it and make sure no spirits or humans enter until we discuss terms of peace. If anyone is to breach it, the spirits made it clear that it will be an act of war and they'll flood Republic City."

Lin had frowned. "Those idiots could get us all killed…"

"And ruin our best chances for peace. Make sure they don't enter the Borderland OR the portal and bring them back," Asami had ordered.

A slope brought Lin's focus back to her current situation. The cycle slid down it quickly, leaving Lin's stomach in turmoil due to the acceleration. She'd entered the crater around the portal, created in the instant of the portal's formation. Beifong still remembered the day; the explosion had been incredible.

"Mako! Where the hell are you!?" she yelled into the radio once again, hoping for an answer. She felt even more pissed off when she was met with silence.

Something huge burst from the ground in front of her, rising with tremendous speed as it clambered out of the earth. Lin immediately slammed the brakes and skidded to a shaky stop, leaning on one leg as she watched the lion-turtle emerge from the ground. It was impossibly big; it towered over her by many metres.

"Get out of my way, you overgrown tabbycat," Lin shouted up to it.

The lion-turtle rumbled ominously. "Disrespectful. Who are you, human, to order me so? Why do you approach the Borderland?"

"The human who'll kick your ass so bad that you'll be hiding underground for weeks. I'm here to find some of my subordinates before they do something ridiculous and you're in my way," she said, nodding at the lion-turtle.

The animal laughed lowly; it sounded like rocks grating on each other within his throat. "I have heard of you. The human leader told me about you, daughter of Toph. She told me you speak for her, so I shall tell you what you want to know. The humans you seek bypassed me as I came through the portal; they have already gone through. I have been waiting to see the outcome of their folly."

"What!?" Lin gasped. "They don't know about the ceasefire! They'll get themselves killed! You've got to help me!" she said to the titanic animal.

"No," was his response. "Kragaeh is neither human nor spirit. I do not fight for either side; I wish for peace but what will be will be. If your humans wish to be violent, then you will reap the seeds of your destruction."

Lin revved the engine loudly, nodding her head to the side. "Then move and let me fix this mess, seeing you're as useless as a teapot made of ice."

"Good luck, friend of the Avatar," Kragaeh said to her as he carefully stepped aside. Lin nodded and revved the Satocycle; it lifted up onto its back wheel for a few seconds before rocking back down and taking off quickly, propelling her through the spirit portal within seconds.

Beifong blinked as she emerged into an alien world, full of gigantic mountains and barren land. She couldn't help but wonder exactly how the worlds were connected; it seemed strange that this could all exist in exactly the same place where she'd just been.

"Chief? Is that you?" Mako's voice came through the radio, sounding nervous. Lin skidded to a halt quickly, the cycle spinning round in a circle for a moment.

"Mako? It's me. Where the hell are you!?" she asked angrily.

"We're far over to your left; we can see the portal from here. What're you doing here?" Mako asked.

Lin sighed. "I'm glad you're safe," she said quickly, her relief shining through her rough exterior for a second. "Now get your prancy ass down here now! You're in direct violation of everything we stand for; are you _tryin_ g to make the spirits attack!?"

Silence as Mako considered her question. "Er…Chief? The mission was always to take back the portal, right?"

"When we had the forces and when we were prepared for a siege! Not a ragtag bunch of idiots throwing fire around! None of you even know about the Borderland!"

Static came from the radio, along with sounds of a slight struggle. A female voice came through the radio, sounding just as pissed off as Lin felt. "I know about it; we're not all _men_ out here," the voice said, emphasising the point.

Lin wasn't sure how to respond. "This…I'm speaking to Akirai, correct? Your Highness, how could you possibly know about the Borderland when I was only informed-"

"Some of us listen in, Lin Beifong. We're more than capable of surviving out here so stop breathing down our bloody necks. You can take Mako back though, he's too much of a worrier," Akirai responded.

"You're not wrong…" Lin muttered back. "I need you all back here now though. If the spirits realise we're here…"

"Yeah yeah keep your metal knickers on, we're coming. Here, your old lady wants a chat-" Akirai said to somebody else, still holding the button on her radio.

Lin almost hurled her radio away but clipped it back onto her chest-plate with a deep breath in. Her blood pressure was incredibly high and the doctors were trying their best to get her to stop losing her temper. It took some effort. Toph would be impressed; she'd never quite mastered that level of self-control.

As she waited, she looked around, noticing the area around for the first time. Korra had once explained that the Spirit World was beautiful and covered in spiritual plants, though the area around the portal was just as charred and barren as on their side. Fighting had occurred here, yet humans hadn't been into the spirit world through this portal for some time. If the Avatar had caused this, maybe they had a chance. He seemed even more powerful than Korra.

The mountains surrounding the portal towered immensely high, even from miles away, circling around to form a small crater of sorts, just like the crater in Republic City. Lin watched carefully as the group came towards her from one of the mountains, trekking along reluctantly. She placed the Satocycle on the floor carefully as she considered her next move.

It was a full ten minutes later until the group reached Lin. She was a good way from the portal, having walked out to meet them, but she could still see their glum faces illuminated brightly from the glow. Mako especially seemed downbeat; he kept his eyes away from Lin's disapproving glare as she walked up to them. Only the woman, Akirai, seemed to have no care for her actions. She walked right up, looking around as if bored, occasionally fiddling with the radio now clipped to her own chest.

"What the hell were you all thinking?" she scolded immediately. "You've all broken a ceasefire we had with the spirits! We need to get back through that portal immediately or you can kiss your sweet behinds goodbye."

The two Princes shifted awkwardly. "Look, we were told that we'd be establishing a perimeter here soon. With Jahn coming here, we wanted to show him we'd actually done something," Kazon began.

"We're more than capable too. We're the best Firebenders around. Plus, y'know, we have Kazon too," Zukoh said honestly, grinning slightly as his brother punched him in the shoulder.

Lin pinched the bridge of her nose. They even looked almost identical and they certainly shared the ability to royally piss her off. "Enough of your crappy joking. This is serious."

"We know," Kazon replied, frowning.

"I'd have expected more from you all. Especially you three; you're all royalty. You should know actions have consequences," Lin said sharply, pointing at Kazon, Zukoh and Akirai.

Their aunt shrugged. "I'm here to protect these two; my brother would skin me alive if anything happened to them. Sure, I might not agree with their plan but I wasn't gonna let them go and I certainly don't answer to you or your bloody ceasefire," Akirai retorted, spitting on the floor.

Lin frowned. The Firebender was very similar to herself. She could sense the similarities; there was a begrudging respect from both of them. Not that she'd even admit that.

"Chief, what ceasefire?" Mako asked. "Why would we be planning an invasion if we're making peace?"

Lin sighed. Clearly they were going to have this chat now, rather than later. "President Sato negotiated a temporary truce until the Avatar can arrive. We're aware that the Avatar is currently gallivanting across the continent on his own personal mission, so we couldn't be sure how long the ceasefire would last. President Sato decided to start building our forces and planning an invasion, just in case things go south. If anything were to arise, we'd push through the portal and secure it, allowing us to retake Republic City."

"It's the key strategic point in the whole Earth Kingdom," Sho-tahn pointed out from the back.

"Exactly. If any human or spirit went in, they'd be immediately attacked and the war would be back on with no hope for peace. You'd better make sure that-" Lin continued, until something from behind the group caught her eye.

Dark clouds were building rapidly, billowing outwards atop the mountains like a blanket smothering the world. Red lightning flashed between the clouds, creating a dangerous display which started to move towards them. Below the clouds, a swarm of something dark swirled and flew towards the portal at haste.

The group turned, all eyes widening as they spotted the danger. A shrill shriek split the air; a claxon sounding throughout the entire area on repeat.

"Portal. Now," Lin ordered, backing up slightly. She'd never run from a fight but this wasn't just _any_ fight.

"Yeah, good point. Kazon, you first," Zukoh said, pushing his younger brother slightly.

"We go together. Come on," Kazon said, clapping him on the back. "Akirai, keep up," he said, his usual cheery tone now stony. His aunt nodded, her face grim as she watched the spirits grow closer.

"JUST GO!" Lin barked. The group jumped as if electrified; they all ran for the portal, Akirai actually outpacing all of them. Lin could just see Mako running alongside her from the corner of her eye; even now, he was slowing down to ensure she'd be safe. Despite his stupidity, she always admired his loyalty.

They just reached the Satocycle as the spirits reached them. They moved with unnatural speed; the storm lashed down on them with incredible ferocity. There was no rain; only lightning and immense winds. A huge swarm of spirits soared over their heads and flocked around the portal in a whirlwind of wings; they covered the portal completely, blocking the light completely as they flew round and round. The lightning continued to flash through the sky, though it didn't strike the ground anywhere.

The group immediately skidded to a halt, staring up in awe as the spirit swarm revolved around the portal. From inside, they could hear huge booms, as though something was knocking on a very large door. The noise was accompanied by a quick rumble through the ground every time, causing Mako to frown.

"They're trying to close the portal!" he yelled over the howling winds.

"Why!?" Lin shouted back. That didn't make sense; if anything, the spirits should have gone through to attack Republic City. Were they scared of something?

Akirai immediately ignited two roaring flames in her palms, holding them at her side in preparation. Kazon and Sho-tahn followed suit, backing away slightly in trepidation.

"Don't bother, humans. The price to pay for your betrayal is death," a voice said from behind them. It was strangely raspy but clear despite the maelstrom around them.

They spun round and Lin gasped slightly as they beheld the spirit horde stood before them. They'd been so focused on the flying spirits that they hadn't even noticed the masses running towards them. The speaker was a strange looking spirit with a wolfish appearance.

"We were promised peace but you just won't leave us be," the spirit continued. Its mouth didn't move; it spoke via telepathy. "You will die here now, nameless humans, in the world which conquered yours. Your deaths came at the hands of Zhansha and the free spirits of this world."

"Wait!" Zukoh cried out. He walked forwards slowly, his hands up in surrender. "This was a misunderstanding! Our leaders didn't tell us about the ceasefire, we didn't even know there was one! We've been betrayed just as you have!" he yelled.

The wolf spirit cocked its head just like a human might. "Not told? Lies."

"Not lies! We swear to you on our honour that we didn't know! We didn't come here to fight!" Zukoh continued.

"Zukoh…" Kazon warned carefully, inching closer, his face worried as his brother neared the wolf spirit.

"Get away!" Akirai yelled, her face contorted with genuine concern.

The Grand Lotus shook his head. "We need to trust each other if we're to stop all the fighting!"

Zhansha stood, very still despite the winds pulling at its patchy fur. After a few seconds of thought, it snarled. "Wan Shi Tong was right! Humans lie!" it screamed, pointing one clawed hand at Zukoh.

As the spirits leapt forward, Zukoh swiped across his body, licking the front lines of spirits with a horizontal plume of flame. It bought him enough time to turn and run back to the group, panic clear on his face. The spirits were huge and shapeless; Zhansha's anger and all the fighting during the war had turned them dark as Vaatu's energy had once done, all those years ago.

"Push them back! Come on Kazon, even you can do it!" Zukoh shouted, punching fire rapidly. His brother stood by his side, flames roaring from his fists and flying with every kick. Despite their impressive bending, the spirits kept on coming, no matter how many they knocked down.

"On your right!" Kazon yelled, blasting a spirit back from his brother. Even as he did so, he just spotted a shape flying towards him from his left. There wasn't enough time to turn, he knew in an instant. Within a second, he braced himself for the hit, eyes just closing in expectation.

Something collided with his chest, pushing him back. He stumbled over his own feet, tumbling onto his back heavily. The wind was knocked from his lungs as he landed, helpless as the spirit collided with Zukoh, merging with his body and disappearing from view.

The Grand Lotus stiffened suddenly, as though electrified. Kazon immediately scrambled to his feet and just caught Zukoh as he fell backwards. Kazon lowered him to the ground quickly, placing one hand on Zukoh's forehead. "Zukoh!? Zukoh! Come on bro, don't leave me…not now…" he pleaded desperately. There was no response from the Grand Lotus, however, and Kazon started to cry as he tried to wake his brother. Zukoh lay silent, eyes closed and mouth slightly agape. Within a few moments, the spirit emerged in a sudden flash, towering above them both with glittering eyes and shadowed claws. Kazon snarled in anger but before he could even move, something immensely hot flashed past him and turned the spirit into flecks of ash and dust.

Literal sparks flew as Lin watched Akirai fired lightning into the crowd, her face furious. The lightning seemed wild and dangerous, as though the Firebender was well past caring for her own safety. Zhansha howled in response; the noise was a chilling combination of wolf and human. The flying spirits round the portal all spun up into the clouds, vanishing as the portal's glow illuminated them all once more.

Kazon looked up quickly at the light, stunned. Hands grabbed at his clothes, trying to pull him away. "COME ON!" Sho-tahn yelled, yanking the Prince up and away from Zukoh's body. Kazon kicked and punched, though the larger man was too strong to be denied. He pulled Kazon back, little by little, as Akirai and Mako provided some cover. Lin leapt forward, bending the earth up to stop the spirits from advancing.

Something crashed down near to her, the heat washing over her face. The spirits from above were descending and the strange red lightning was raining down on them, slamming into the ground with incredible ferocity. The swarm circled round and round, descending with every cycle.

The cycle. It lay behind them, still quiet. Lin suddenly remembered Asami's advice about overheating it. It could prove to be a valuable distraction.

"AKIRAI! CYCLE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The Firebender snarled as she spotted the cycle, nodding despite her quick attacking motions. Sho-tahn and Kazon passed them, gradually backing towards the portal as the swarm slowly came down on them.

"CHIEF, RUN!" Mako yelled, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the portal. They sprinted, not looking back as they ran straight for the portal. Kazon and Sho-tahn had just reached it, though the spirits had them all surrounded. One tackled Sho-tahn away from Kazon and pinned him to the ground, slamming one huge fist into the Firebender repeatedly.

The flame that engulfed the top of the spirit was flecked with blue; it burst from Kazon's kick, a continuous torrent of flame that simply melted the spirit into nothingness. Sho-tahn remained still on the ground, so Kazon grabbed him by his clothes and dragged him slowly through the portal. As soon as they went through, it flashed quickly.

Lin and Mako reached the portal not long after. They skidded to a halt, turning quickly to see how far Akirai was behind them. The Firebender was stood in place, not far from the cycle, her hands moving left and right constantly. Sparks flew as her arms moved, keeping the spirits just far enough away, as none wanted to be the first to attack.

The wolf spirit, Zhansha, stood in the swarm, just as tall as the hulking behemoths around it. It caught eyes with Lin and snarled; in that one moment, Beifong understood its nature. A spirit inhabiting a human host. An abomination.

"Akirai! Come on!" Mako shouted loudly, beckoning. When she looked over her shoulder, she shook her head ever so slightly. Her scarred face and one good eye looked at them and a slight smile crept across her face.

"Mako sure Kazon's safe. Tell my brother I tried my best to—ah—protect them…both! Tell Kazon to make it count," Akirai's voice said through the radio on Lin's chest-plate. Her own, also clipped to her chest, was broadcasting across to them despite the lack of any antennas, unaffected by the hordes of spirits surrounding them. "Tell him to find his daughter and keep her close. Family is everything. Tell him."

Lin nodded resolutely. She started to back into the portal as she saw the flying spirits swarm Akirai, flying round and round, obscuring everything from view. Lightning flashed inside the swarm, crackling out and disintegrating spirits as they backed up.

Just as the portal swept them away, Lin spotted a gap in the swarm; Akirai stood tall, her face fierce as she pointed directly at the Satocycle, the lightning tearing forth at incredible speeds. A half second later, she saw a flash and they both fell through the portal into Republic City. The explosion on the other side was so immense that she felt the tremors even on their side.

"Lin, come on, we need to get away quickly!" Mako said, helping her to her feet.

Beifong shook her head. Instead of running, she simply backed away as the portal shuddered. "They were trying to close it. They won't pursue."

"Chief, you can't expect them to-" Mako protested, still leaning on the balls of his feet, ready to run.

Lin waved a hand, frowning. She could read people incredibly well; spirits weren't entirely different. She knew defensive tactics when she saw them; despite their aggressiveness, they were simply trying to drive them away.

She sensed Kazon not far away, crouched low with the unconscious Sho-tahn, still breathing in heavy ragged gasps. His heartbeat was incredibly fast and Lin could even sense his anger and his suffering through the tiniest vibrations in the floor.

The portal groaned suddenly. It boomed thrice, as though something was trying to slam a gigantic door shut. The beacon of light in the sky suddenly began to lower, as though a tower was toppling down. The great orb of energy began to change colour, as though some form of energy shield had been placed over it. It grew a little smaller, seemingly turning in on itself as the portal was forced shut by the spirits on the other side. Within moments, the portal was closed and Lin sighed with relief.

Mako fell to his knees beside her, exhausted. They all stayed there, silent except for Kazon's soft crying as the dark clouds rolled softly across the night sky.

* * *

(Hello everyone, AvatarJahn here! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Consider this a 'mid-season' break, as it were; I won't be uploading for a few weeks now as i'm focusing on finishing off writing Book Three before I continue uploading. It won't be long though before Jahn's story is concluded, so I hope you keep reading when the break is over! Thanks again!))


	12. Lay to Rest

((Aaaaaand we're back! Hope the break wasn't too long for you! Thank you for continuing to show interest in Jahn's journey; it's the home stretch now! Hope you stick with me!))

* * *

 **Lay to Rest:**

President Asami Sato sighed. She looked up at the mirror, brushing her hair slowly as she prepared herself for the day. The sun was only just rising, yet she had plenty to arrange. The Firelord should be arrived today to collect the fallen members of his family and Asami had to look her best to receive him.

She pulled her clothes on slowly, wishing time would freeze and she could just compose herself. The Firelord wouldn't blame her, she knew, although Asami couldn't help but feel guilty. The team had disobeyed her but she'd kept them in the dark. If they'd have known about the Borderland, maybe…maybe they'd be alive.

She continued to stare at her reflection. She looked very formal, very well kept…yet she could see the guilt in her eyes. If she could see it, everyone else certainly would.

As she wandered through the camp a half hour later, President Sato began to calm down. She probably shouldn't go wandering without a bodyguard but she always had her potent stun weapon with her. Walking through a friendly environment always helped sooth her nerves.

"President Sato?"

A woman walked up to her from behind, dressed in a white robe. She bowed slightly but Asami beckoned her forward. "Yes?" she asked the doctor.

"It's Chief Beifong. We tried to keep her in but she…well, she discharged herself. She said you'd want to talk to her in private. I really don't think she should be discharged quite yet; should we get a team to bring her back to the hospital?" the doctor asked with a worried frown.

"Good luck getting Lin Beifong to do anything she doesn't want to," Asami said, rolling her eyes. "It's been a week, that's plenty of time in her eyes. Leave it be and focus on Sho-tahn. Has he woken up yet?"

The doctor shook her head, her short ponytail swinging slightly. "I'm afraid not. We can't figure out what's wrong but we'll keep an eye on him, don't you worry President Sato."

"Thank you. I believe I know where to find Lin," Asami said by way of farewell. In truth, Lin could be anywhere but Asami had a feeling she'd be making amends.

The northern edge of the camp was her least favourite place. Republic City lay to the west, the ruins of the once proud city and the spirit portal. The north, however, was their burial grounds for the fallen. Any of their own that fell in the war were buried here. It was a green place, full of plant-life like Republic City but far less wild. It was a hauntingly beautiful place but Asami hated it. The graveyard kept reminding her of how many people she'd let down.

Lin was sat on a nearby bank, her knees clasped to her chest and her arms wrapped round her legs. Her chin was resting on her knees as she stared down at all the makeshift tombstones that dotted the landscape. When Asami approached, she was concerned to see Lin as she really was; a slightly broken, unhappy woman who was suddenly feeling old for perhaps the first time ever. She'd always been an indomitable force just like her mother but this had hit her hard. First the betrayal, then the broken ceasefire.

"I'd heard you left the hospital," she said, standing by her side.

"Are you going to try and make me go back?" Lin said in a somewhat hostile tone.

Asami shook her head. "No. You're more than capable of making your own decisions. I only wish I'd have trusted you all with that earlier. It's my fault Zukoh and Akirai lost their lives."

Beifong shrugged. "I didn't get there in time. My successor went behind my back and it cost him two important allies. It's my fault."

The President sighed. "Lin, you did all you could. You forget, you're seventy five now. I don't mean to be insult," she said quickly, noticing Lin stiffening slightly, "but what you did was incredible. You went in and you got three of them out alive. Against those odds, I can't believe you did what you did."

"It wasn't me though. I went in, scolded them, ran when the fighting started. Akirai took the hit so we could escape. Kazon fought through his emotions to drag the great Firebending lump to safety," she said, referring to Sho-tahn. "You're right, Asami. I'm getting old. My mother went to the swamp for some peace and quiet and I'm overdue that, I think," Lin said softly.

Asami nodded as she sat down by Beifong. She stared out at the graveyard, trying to work out her own emotions. "I know the feeling. I think it might be time I stepped down. I'm not built for this, Lin. I used to fight people with Korra but I'm no general. I can't organise a war. All I do is send people to their deaths and that's not what I signed up for! I'm an inventor, not a leader!" she said in a rush, finally getting her thoughts out of her head.

Lin looked sideways at her through her grey hair. "You're our President, like it or not. I know it wasn't totally your idea to run in the elections but you've got to stay strong or our forces will collapse and our nation will turn to dust. We make mistakes; I'm far older than you and I still make them," she said wisely.

The President curled up in the same way Beifong had; she brought her knees up to her chin and hugged her legs tightly. "You have no idea the regret I feel, Lin. All of these…they're all my fault," she said, fighting back the tears.

It was Beifong's turn to disagree. She frowned, pointing out at one small rocky tombstone nearby. "That one. Not your fault. That one," she said, pointing at another, "also not your fault. When I was Chief of Police, I lost a few officers to gang crime and far worse. I tried not to take it personally but it weighed on me every time I heard of another loss. If you give up the fight, their sacrifices are for nothing."

"I guess. At least neither of us are alone in this. I appreciate your support more than you know Lin," Asami said, placing a reassuring hand on Beifong's shoulder.

When Lin rolled her shoulder in a disgruntled manner, Asami knew she was already feeling less upset. "Yeah yeah, you too. Have you considered what you're going to tell Iroh?"

Asami sighed. "I've been trying to avoid thinking about it. He's lost a sister and a son and almost lost another. I doubt he'll be happy to be here."

"Of course he won't be. We'll just have to be upfront about it. No more secrets."

The President closed her eyes. "No more secrets," she agreed.

* * *

"Kai, can you pass me the stew please?"

"Sure. Here," her husband said, leaning over and pouring some of the food into her small wooden bowl.

"Thank you," Jinora replied quietly. The atmosphere was incredibly tense; she knew the reason but nobody had decided to address the problem. They'd travelled for a week, flying up towards Republic City at a steady pace but nobody had lost their temper or shouted at her like she'd expected. They hadn't forgiven her, however, so maybe that was still to come.

Even sat around the fire, Jinora could sense the division. Anik, Tilia and Kuan sat closer together, whilst she cuddled up to Kai and Auri, who had found them pretty quickly. Jahn sat off on his own, eating while he leant against Eyuta, the great reptilian-deer beast from the spirit world. Jinora had spotted one once when she'd meditated a few years ago but Eyuta was the first Luxiyi she'd ever seen properly. He was an incredibly intelligent and powerful animal, akin to a sky bison. He'd been a little skittish around Jinora, despite her affinity for spirits and other living animals. Perhaps he reflected Jahn's current attitude.

The catch-up with the group had been brief. Too much information could have disturbed the metaphorical sleeping sabretooth moose-lion. So it was that they travelled mostly in silence; Jinora and Kai flew ahead whilst Auri carried the others on her bison. Jahn travelled below on Eyuta, preferring the company of the quadrupedal beast to their frosty awkwardness.

"So. We'll reach Republic City in the morning. Are you going straight to see your family, Tilia?" Kai asked the Metalbender kindly.

She nodded in response. "It's been quite some time since I've seen them. I miss them more than I knew," the smaller girl admitted. "I was only seventeen the last time they saw me. It's weird to have spent a birthday without them."

"Oh, when was that? Happy belated birthday!" Kai responded brightly.

"Oh thanks; it was three months ago now. It wasn't the warmest birthday ever," Tilia replied.

Anik sniffed. "Hey, we tried our best. We even made a huge snow sculpture of you!"

Tilia smiled slightly. "Yeah alright, that was pretty cool," she admitted.

The conversation died again, leaving only the crackle of the flames and the occasional slurp of stew to break the silence. One of the bison rumbled slightly nearby, shifting closer to another in an attempt to become more comfortable.

Jinora eventually placed her small bowl down and looked around. "You're quite right Tilia. It does seem like everyone's grown up quite a bit. I forget how quickly people grow at your age," she said with a smile.

Tilia frowned instead. "Our age? Don't treat us like we're children please," she said in a miffed tone.

The Airbender looked surprised. "I didn't…sorry. I didn't mean to offend. Everyone just seems a lot more mature. I guess you've all been through quite a bit."

"You're not wrong," Anik muttered. "That's a good point actually. What have you three been doing in the east?"

Auri scratched her nose. "A lot of sitting around. We set up a refugee camp; we got a lot of people heading south from Ba Sing Se so we just tried to help them start their lives again."

"That's very good of you," Anik said with a genuine smile. "When everything dies down, I'm going home to help restore the Water Tribe to its former glory."

"I'll come with you, if you'll have me," Kuan said to his boyfriend, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze in response.

"We're actually trying to retake the Eastern Air Temple now. Well, _we're_ obviously not," Kai said with his hands flapping around, "but Tenzin, Opal, Bolin and the others are going to help secure it so we have somewhere to actually call home. The caves were a little depressing at times. After, we'll probably fly over the others and make sure they're alright."

"Exactly. Once we've done that, we can be anywhere around the globe to help anyone who needs it within minutes," Jinora said with a grin.

"To make up for running away and leaving everyone to die the first time round!?" Jahn called over from where he was at.

Everyone froze. Jinora's smile faded quickly to be replaced with a look of genuine bemusement. "What?" she asked quietly.

The Avatar shifted, standing up and walked towards the fire slowly. "You heard. You turn up, pretending like nobody can feel this tension, acting like you've been having a vacation while everything burns. I saved Tenzin instead of stopping this war and you repay me by fleeing into some corner of the world and looking after yourselves. The Air Nation is supposed to protect people, not abandon them!"

Jinora jumped to her feet quickly, her eyes starting to well up with tears. "We did! You don't know how many airbenders we lost in those first few days! We had to run to survive! You don't know what that's like!"

Tilia winced slightly as she knew Jinora had said the wrong thing. True enough, Jahn's look went from angry to downright furious.

"Don't I!? Oh no, living in the spirit world, getting attacked by EVERYTHING, nah, that was a breeze!" he yelled sarcastically. "It wasn't like I had to keep moving, constantly fighting, just to stay alive! You had one job, Jinora! One job! Make sure people are alright and keep the peace as best you can! Nobody said it would be easy but spirits damn you, did you even TRY!?" Jahn shouted in a voice laden with emotion. "I come back after the longest year and a half and the world's gone to shit because nobody actually cared enough to try and help! Now everyone expects ME to fix it all! How the hell am I supposed to do that when four whole nations working together couldn't? Don't you DARE try and say that we'll do it as a team because we're certainly not anymore. A team would actually try and find the other members! Not ONCE did you bother looking for me!"

Jinora gasped, totally shocked. Tears were rolling down her face as Jahn stood them, arms wide, demanding a response. That was the crux of it; not choosing family over duty. Jinora chose to disassociate herself with them all, Tilia realised, rather than find Jahn and be called back out to help.

Kai had stood up, trying to block his wife from Jahn's glare. "Avatar Jahn, if you ever speak to my wife like that again, spirits won't be your only problem. I won't bother using bending; I'll just kick you until you're down. Do you understand me?" he said with a stony glare.

Jinora pulled herself away from Kai; she shielded her face as though nobody could see the tears and ran from the camp, crying hard. Kai shot Jahn one more look before chasing after his wife. Auri sighed and followed, giving them all a bit of a reluctant smile as she too left.

"Erm…this might be a good time to get some water. Anik?" Kuan said awkwardly.

The Waterbender was frowning. "No. You take Tilia. I need a word with the Avatar," he said in his serious voice. His boyfriend nodded; he and Tilia made for the nearby stream, leaving Anik and Jahn alone in the light of the fire.

"You were out of order," Anik scolded. When Jahn shot him a filthy look, he stared straight back. "Sit down Jahn. We need a talk."

Jahn rolled his eyes but sat down nonetheless. He often forgot Anik was older than him and sometimes it showed; when he wasn't being an idiot, the Waterbender often surprised them all with his hidden maturity.

"So you're mad with Jinora because she didn't check in on you, right?"

Jahn nodded in response, keeping his eyes locked on the dancing flames between them.

"And you're annoyed with Tilia because she didn't come running into your arms, right?"

Jahn pulled a face and started to make a disagreeing sound before Anik shrugged.

"Well, close enough," Anik admitted. "Did you ever actually try and get back through the portal and see us? Or meditate through and visit us just once?"

The Avatar frowned. "That's not how it works. You can't meditate back from the spirit world," he claimed.

"Of course you can. I used to do it to see my family when I was travelling. It's obviously not the same as Jinora's astral magic thing, although it's still something. So did you even try?" Anik asked, cocking his head to one side in curiosity.

Jahn squirmed slightly where he sat. "Well…no. I was a little busy with other things…" he said awkwardly.

His friend laughed quietly. "You think we weren't? We know how tough it was for you Jahn and we all have your back, but you need to realise that things here have been tough as well. We've all lost a lot of people; we're not you, Jahn. We haven't been able to save so many and that's on us," Anik said, his voice somber.

Jahn was still for a few moments before he lowered his head and sighed, running one hand through his hair. "Ah…I know. You're right. This isn't on you though. It's all my fault; the Avatar should have protected the world but I failed."

"The Avatar would have protected the world, yes. Though _Jahn_ chose his friend's happiness and repaid a debt he owed to an old friend. In the end, I think you did the right thing," Anik said with a faint smile. "So isn't it time you forgave them? If we keep on fighting then there's no Team left to help fix this mess. You're not alone Jahn, as long as you stop pushing people away."

The Avatar sighed once more and stretched back, groaning as he felt his muscles stretch. "Urgh, when did you get so wise?" he asked with a slight grin. "I guess we can work on rebuilding the trust," Jahn finished with a nod.

Anik looked up at the night sky and then back down at the fire. "I can help with that. Providing you can keep a secret? I've never told anyone this, not even my ex-fiancée."

When Jahn nodded in reply, Anik scratched the back of his head and swept his white hair forward. "This. My hair was kissed by the Moon Spirit when I was a baby, though only my parents and I know why she did it."

Jahn frowned and leant forward despite himself. Jinora had once told him, long ago, that Anik had dodged the topic when she had first met him. The fact he was telling him now showed a great deal of faith.

"I was weak and frail when I was born. My parents were desperate for a child, so they went to the Chiefs, begging them for some medicine which might help save my life. Eska and Desna tried but nothing they could procure could help," Anik said, staring at the fire intently. "When human assistance failed, my parents turned to the spirits. They had no medicines, as spirits don't grow sick the same way we do. The best they could manage was to beg the strongest of their kind to help. Naturally, Tui and La were their choice. The Moon and Ocean spirits."

"I heard of Yue from Jinora. She's the Moon Spirit since Tui was killed in the Hundred Year War," Jahn stated.

"True. Yue and Tui are one and the same now though. I don't think she'd mind either way now," Anik said with a sad smile. "My parents were hopeful that what had worked for Yue might work for me. They begged the spirits to help, promising them I would grow up to be a friend to the spirits. Yue answered their pleas; my strength returned and my hair turned white."

"Whoa," Jahn said in awe despite himself.

Anik frowned. "Yes. The Moon Spirit saved my life. There was a downside, however. A price to pay. A life for a life. Yue had promised her power to another infant, one who needed it as much as I did. The infant wasn't of the Tribe though, so Yue gave my parents a choice. If they could live with stealing the other child's future, I could have mine."

Jahn leant back, understanding of Anik's sudden emotional story. He wasn't the only one full of guilt for being who he was. "They accepted," he stated.

Anik nodded. "All my life, I've grown up knowing that because I survived, because the Moon Spirit blessed me with this," he said, pointing to his hair, "someone else had to die. You're not the only one that has a death weighing on his conscience. What my parents did, they did out of love. When I was old enough, I understood and I forgave them. That's what you do when you love someone. Forgive them."

The Avatar closed his eyes. "Ok."

* * *

Jinora sighed as Kai released her. "Are you alright now? Do you want to go back?" he asked in a concerned yet kind way.

His wife shrugged. "It's not going to be easy. I guess there are a lot of pent up emotions. I knew this would happen," she said in a quivery voice as she wiped away the last of her tears. She was aware of Tilia sat close, having approached earlier and was now watching her with a sympathetic expression, whilst Auri kept watch nearby.

"Yeah well, we're all a lot different to how we used to be," Kai said with a sheepish grin.

Tilia nodded in agreement. "It's alright Jinora. We know what everyone's been through. If we all start turning on each other, we'll have no chance of stopping the war," she said.

"Why does it always seem to fall to Team Avatar and friends to stop a huge, world-ending threat?" Kai asked with a grin, making his wife chuckle between sniffs.

The Metalbender shrugged. "We're just good like that, I guess. Although there's no team without the Avatar…"

"And there's no Avatar without his team," Jahn said from behind her, walking up to them all with hands raised slightly, as if to inform them all that he came in peace. "I'm not here to argue. I'm actually here to apologise, if you'll let me," he said to Auri, who was keeping a very close eye in case he attacked.

Jinora wiped her eyes and ran her hands down her face. She eventually looked up at Jahn and nodded. Here was the talk she'd dreaded. It was time to explain why she'd run from them all.

"I don't care why you didn't try and find us," Jahn said, surprising her. "I know you probably had your reasons, even if they were a bit flawed. I'm hardly the person that should be lecturing anyone about any of this. I know you've all been through a lot of pain and just because I went through the same doesn't diminish what you've endured. I'm very sorry for acting like my feelings were more important than your own," he said directly to Jinora and Kai. He turned to Tilia, who looked apprehensive. "Tilia, you know I have feelings for you. I've never really been good with any of this, so I'm sorry if I've done everything wrong," he said honestly, earning a small smile from the smaller girl. "If you need space, I understand, but I'd hate for this tension to continue between us. Between any of us. If you can forgive me, I'd love to reach Republic City with my team, my friends, once again."

Jinora and Kai looked at each other, whilst Tilia nodded. The Airbenders looked back at him and nodded also, looking impressed. "Whatever you need of us, Avatar, we'll get it done," Kai said with a mock salute.

Jahn smiled back, slightly embarrassed. "Anyway, I meant every word," he promised. "If we're all good, maybe we can go back to camp? We should probably get some sleep; we'll arrive at Republic City tomorrow," he said, gesturing behind him to where Anik and Kuan waited.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Firelord Iroh asked, his heart clearly breaking as he gazed down on the covered bodies of his family members.

Asami gritted her teeth to keep herself calm. "They…uh…went out through the portal, despite my warnings not to. I couldn't order them to stay but I really wish I'd tried. I'm so, so sorry for your loss Iroh," she said sincerely. She'd known the Firelord since the Equalist Insurrection. He'd even come to Korra's funeral and paid his respects. Now it was her turn to show some sympathy.

The Firelord gazed down intently, his lip trembling ever so slightly. He had no facial hair; a trait he probably picked up through his time in the United Forces. His hair was grey, yet he still looked more youthful than his years. "I know," he whispered. "I've lost people before but…my son. My sister," he said, blinking tears from his eyes.

Asami bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I'll give you some time to yourself. Tell someone when you need me and I'll come straight away," she promised, leaving the Firelord to grieve.

The President sighed as she left the small earthen building. Most of the forces used tents for convenience, though Asami had ensured some Earthbenders had created a small, private building for the Firelord's use. Zukoh and Akirai had deserved much more than that, though Asami couldn't really help them now. It brought back the memory of losing her father all over again.

The only silver lining to this whole ordeal was that Iroh did not seem to blame her. In fact, he seemed slightly resigned to this, though it did not dull his pain at all. When he arrived, the small elite force that protected him, the Phoenix Talons, all seemed subdued. The whole nation felt the shock of the loss of their Prince Zukoh and Princess Akirai. Despite her abhorrence for the title, Akirai was still very much a vital part of the Fire Nation Royal Family. Asami had never expected them to carry out what they'd done and she still felt her own emotions twisted up inside her. Regardless of her personal feelings, she needed to focus on the bigger picture. The ceasefire was broken. The spirits might attack at any time. Defences were needed. Though she'd been up all night; perhaps sleep was the priority right now. The sun was already rising over the horizon and it was well past time she put her head down.

She made her way to her own quarters, her impressive tent now reinforced with circular earth walls and various rooms inside. Lin had decided that Asami's security was paramount now the ceasefire was broken and had personally spent half an hour Earthbending the quarters into a confusing earthy maze. Before she could reach the entrance, someone moved to her right.

Prince Kazon's eyes were raw and red from his crying, yet he seemed to have regained some of his formality. He stood straight, looking down at her slightly as he struggled with what to say.

"Just say it, Kazon. Forget the formalities," she said, not unkindly.

"I…don't know what to say. What is there to say after this?" he said in a voice which made her heart break. "I just…Beifong told me what Akirai said. About my daughter. I suppose you know as well," he said. It was not a statement.

When Asami nodded, he seemed to loosen up slightly. "I need you to help me find her. There's no-one else now and I…my father is too…it would be unfair to ask him when he's…" Kazon said, trying his hardest to regain control of his emotions by looking anywhere but at her.

"Of course," Asami replied quickly. "Anything. But I'm sorry; for now, we need to focus on arranging transportation for Zukoh and Akirai and…well, thinking about our next battle with the spirits. It's coming, Kazon. Nothing can stop it now and if we're not prepared, we're all going to die," she said quietly.

Kazon looked down and locked eyes with her at last. His expression changed from distraught to angry; his eyebrows turned in and his eyes went stony. "Then we take out the wolf. This is all that animal's fault. If we kill it, my family will be avenged and then I'm free to find my daughter."

"Kazon, I don't think-" Asami began to say, until a child ran up and stood by their side, her feet stepping quickly as though she had to pee.

"I'm sorry President Sato, but I was told to find you!" the girl said squeakily.

Asami shook her head. "Not now please. I'm speaking with Prince Kazon-" she continued to say but the girl continued to jog in place, though she now waved her hands frantically.

"Please Miss President!" she pleaded. "They're trying to find you so I wanted to help! All the grown-ups need you at the bottom camp," the girl said, referring to the Southern edge of the Encampment.

"Why?" Asami asked in an exasperated tone.

"The Avatar, Miss President Ma'am! With Airbenders and Water Tribe people!"

Asami glanced back up at Kazon quickly, her eyes wide. She saw her own expression reflected in Kazon's own face. "Tell whoever it is that I'm on my way. The Avatar picked a hell of a time to come back to us…"

* * *

((Hey all! Just a quick note: all character revelations are obviously both important and are usually tied into stuff from past Books! It might be worth refreshing your memories or feel free to give me a quick message for any clarification! And again, thanks for reading!))


	13. Akemi

**Akemi:**

The ship rocked slightly as Rizem stepped off it and onto the dock. He tossed a small bag of coins behind him, which the captain of the ship picked up with a dirty look directed at his passenger. He'd been both polite yet rude at the same time; the disdain he'd showed for the entire crew of the ship suggested an inflated ego.

Rizem looked around, waiting to be received. Sure enough, an elderly gentleman approached cautiously, clothed in a large Fire Nation robe with a wide hood. His short beard, trimmed neatly, shifted as the man smiled. "Ah, it's good to see you again. I've made all the necessary arrangements. Are you eating well?" he asked, frowning as he pointed at Rizem's shrinking waistline.

"I'm fine Uncle. You should be more concerned with your own health. Are you well?" Rizem asked, bowing slightly.

The older man chuckled. "As well as expected. You're here for business then. After that business with my little brother, I expected to hear from you before long."

Rizem frowned. "Yes, though I'd rather not talk about my father. I know you two haven't spoken in years but I'm still sad about his passing."

"You're not the only one. Come on, let's get inside before people start gossiping. Fire Nation folks love nothing better than gossiping," Rizem's uncle muttered, rolling his eyes.

Rizem nodded. "A wise approach. How are things here?" he asked as they walked down the docks.

"Do you mean the Fire Nation in general or this place?" his uncle replied, gesturing at the town around them. It was becoming gradually busier and more built-up as they walked into town. "When I was a kid, they called this place Fire Fountain City after a dreadful statue of Firelord Ozai. I prefer it now it's gone back to North Chung-Ling City, though we still don't have a South Chung-Ling City so I don't really think the 'north' is necessary…"

"Uncle, you're rambling."

"Ah," the elderly man said, snapping back to the present. "It's not too bad. We're still pumping out new technology like it's going out of fashion and we seem to have avoided most of the spirit attacks. They're mostly after the Capital, the slimy animals."

Rizem nodded. "The Fire Nation is perfectly situated. The Tribes are too close to the portals, as is the Earth Kingdom due to the Republic City portal. The Air Temples are too spiritual _not_ to invade…"

"And we're just here, existing," his uncle finished with a small laugh.

RIzem shrugged. "Essentially. If there was anywhere we'd be situated, here is safest. My father found that out the hard way. After I visited him, I realised that sitting around in the Northern Water Tribe would just result in disaster."

"Yes well, my brother always did like home. That's probably why we fell out; he was always Water Tribe and my heart belonged to the Fire Nation. Our family has always had a curious history with all the bending arts," the old man said, looking sideways at Rizem slyly. "Even you went for an Earth Kingdom wench. Your son's, what, part Fire Nation, part Water Tribe and part Earth Kingdom? No wonder he turned out to be the Avatar."

"Thanks for reminding me. I hope to purge him of that particular burden. The problem is, that light spirit has clouded his mind and made him senseless," Rizem said through gritted teeth. "Jahn and the Avatar are two different people; I intend to get my son back. _Just_ my son."

"Is that why you need…the girl?" his uncle asked in a hushed tone as they passed a group of giggling schoolgirls, laughing at a scroll one of them held.

Rizem nodded. "Not here," he warned. "So how is my cousin? Have you even seen much of her?"

"My daughter is with her family on Ember Island. They're not far away but with all the spirit attacks, she hasn't dared visit. She sends the occasional messenger hawk."

"At least she's safe. Where are we going?" Rizem asked, looking around. They were far from the centre of town, where a huge statue of Firelord Izumi had replaced the old statue of Ozai.

"You didn't think I'd keep her at home, did you? I've got a babysitter looking after her," his uncle replied, pointing to an alleyway somewhere down the street ahead.

"You've let someone else meet her? What were you thinking?" Rizem snapped angrily.

The old man looked sideways at his nephew with a stern expression. "Watch your tongue boy," he said in a far less friendly tone. "She can keep her silence. You trusted that Kairna idiot to kidnap the girl and she didn't blab. If she could stay quiet, we'll be fine."

They entered the alleyway, shuffling between trash and bins until they reached hallway. A small door, nondescript and worn, caught Rizem's attention. Red paint was carefully applied round the doorframe to ward off bad spirits. His uncle knocked five times and the door opened slightly, catching on a chain.

"Just open the bloody door already," his uncle complained. The door shut as the chain was removed. It suddenly flung open and they stepped inside quickly, closing it behind them.

Rizem was pleased to see the inside of the building was nothing like the outside. It was well furnished, clean and tidy, with lots of colour and a warmth that could only be brought by a loving homeowner. In the room opposite, Rizem could spot various toys strewn around, indicating the presence of a child.

He also noticed the woman, who stood nearby with her hands clasped together in front of her. She bowed low, not speaking and keeping her eyes respectfully on the floor. Rizem nodded her way slightly, barely giving her any attention whatsoever. He was here to collect the girl, not exchange pleasantries.

"She's through there," his uncle pointed out, pulling his robe over his head and placing it on a coatrack nearby.

Rizem moved carefully into the other room, looking around slowly for any dangers. Despite his uncle's loyalty, it was always best to be one step ahead.

"Hi!" a bright voice said from his right.

Rizem turned, looking down on the girl who walked over carefully. She'd grown considerably since the last time he'd seen her. It _had_ been two years, he supposed. He crouched down, smiling slightly as she approached. "Hi there. You've grown up so much," he said in a kind voice. "You were still so little when I saw you last."

The little girl frowned. "I'm still little!" she said with a huffed expression. "I'd be bigger if I was let outside though!" she cried, throwing an annoyed look towards his uncle in the other room. Her black hair swished, her serious face frowning.

Rizem smiled again. "I don't think you need to grow much bigger. That being said, I think it's time we took you home. I think your family is very worried about you."

"My…family? You mean it? They want me back?" the little girl asked, her bottom lip shaking as her eyes grew wide.

"Yes. Although it's quite a long trip, especially for a little five year old girl. Do you think you can be brave and sail across the sea with me?" Rizem asked, holding out a small teddy bear in one hand.

The little girl grinned and grabbed the toy, squealing happily. "Yes! I'll be a big girl!"

Rizem nodded, standing up at last. "Yes you will. Come along Akemi, we'll have to pack all your things."

* * *

The group looked terrible. Beifong didn't really feel much better, though Jahn and his friends carried a weariness with them that she was only just beginning to understand. They all looked thoroughly beaten up, though they'd trudged into camp with a determination that made her raise an eyebrow, somewhat impressed.

The animal that Jahn rode had led the way, trotting slowly between the tents, looking around continuously with those strange, reptilian eyes. The Avatar had sat with his back bent slightly, his eyes locked on the way ahead. Behind him, three sky bison had plodded towards them, horns low to the ground. They had clearly enjoyed walking considerably less than flying.

Lin bent the earth back slightly, so that her makeshift chair reclined. She put her feet up on a small earth stool, sighing as she felt her muscles relax. The medics around were ensuring she put her feet up and in truth, she didn't mind this one particular order.

The group all sat around, drinking clean water and shaking the dust from their clothes. Anik occasionally looked up, as if to say something to her, but would then freeze and put his head down again. The silence was both awkward and welcoming.

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" she asked Jahn without looking his way.

There was a pause before he answered. "I did."

"Did it work out how you expected?"

Another pause. "Not really."

"Huh," she muttered, sinking back into silence. After a while, she jerked a thumb at Kuan, who sat at the far end of the tent with Anik. "Who's this?"

Kuan stood quickly, bowing low. "Chief Beifong, it's an absolute honour. I've heard stories of your incredible Metalbending and your work here in Republic City."

Lin scoffed audibly. "I bet you'd give my mother more praise than that."

"Erm…not to be rude but who exactly is your mother, Chief Beifong?" Kuan responded uncertainly.

Lin finally looked to her side, slightly incredulous. "You don't know who she is?"

Kuan shook his head. "I don't, I'm afraid."

Beifong nodded. "I can tell you're not lying. Huh. I like this one. Keep him, Anik."

The Waterbender looked incredibly confused. "I…uh…will?"

"Chief, are we under arrest or are you here just to confuse Anik?" Tilia asked, uncharacteristically boldly.

Lin closed her eyes. "A bit of both. Asa-President Sato is currently busy with a rather unfortunate incident so she asked me to keep you here until she was free."

"What incident?" Jahn asked curiously. "Something to do with the Fire Nation, correct?" he asked. There were quite a number of elite Firebenders lurking around.

Beifong sighed and sat up in her rocky chair. "I guess you were going to find out sooner or later. Before I explain, answer me something. When you asked Mako to secure the portal, did you tell him to go through it?"

Jahn frowned and shook his head. "I didn't say anything like that. I asked him to make sure the place was safe and keep an eye out for anyone getting too close to the portal. I also asked him to gather as many of my friends here as he could. Did he go through alone? That's ridiculously dangerous," he said heatedly, climbing to his feet.

"Sit down," Lin snapped quickly. "You're going to want to be sat down for this," she said in a less sharpish tone. If Jahn didn't know better, she was actually trying to be delicate. "Mako went through the portal with a number of Firebenders to try and secure it. They were attacked by the spirits and most of them managed to get back after I went through and warned them."

"What!? Who?" Jahn asked incredulously.

Lin sighed. "Mako was accompanied by Prince Kazon, Prince Zukoh, Princess Akirai and Sho-tahn. He remains in a coma after the attack," she said, referring to the latter.

"Kazon's here? With Zukoh and Akirai? That explains the Fire Nation…are they alright?" Jinora asked, standing also. Kai looked between them quickly, concerned.

"Kazon was the only one to make it back alive," Lin said slowly.

Silence fell over the group like a wave. She could see various emotions in their faces; Anik and Jinora seemed saddened but also glad for Kazon's safety. Jahn's emotions were far more wild. His heart had begun to beat faster, his pulse racing. Instead of raging, however, he sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands.

"This is my fault…" he said quietly.

"No it isn't!" Tilia said kindly, crouching low beside him. "You didn't ask them to do what they did. They're adults, they knew the risks. They wouldn't want you to wallow in self-pity. I think maybe Kazon needs you to be stronger. I can't imagine he's holding up well."

Jahn looked up, lips pursed as he considered her words. "You're right. He's lost his brother and his aunt. I can't believe they're gone though. They taught me Firebending and everything we did to save Zukoh from Scarlett…"

Tilia looked confused, glancing round for some explanation. When Jinora shook her head slightly, the other girl nodded once. The past was best left buried.

"Where is Kazon now?" Anik asked, also sounding concerned.

Lin rolled her neck and nodded at the tent exit. "With his father. If you're going, don't stay long. Asami doesn't want to spend much time with the Firelord. Think she feels guilty," she said quickly.

"I'll stay here, in case Asami arrives while you're gone," Kai said. "Hopefully she'll be glad to see at least one friendly face."

Auri threw a small coin down that she'd been inspecting. "I'll stay too. I'll come get you guys if Asami's here."

When the rest got up to leave, Kuan pulled Anik aside. They whispered a little and Anik nodded, leaving his partner behind. "Everything alright?" Tilia asked.

Anik rolled his eyes. "He doesn't feel comfortable around royalty. The Avatar, sure, but someone wearing a crown? Noooo," he said sarcastically.

"I'm nothing to be concerned about," Jahn said modestly, ducking out of the tent.

"He's a little naïve, isn't he?" Tilia said to Jinora, who grinned despite herself.

* * *

The URFE was considerable in size, yet it was clear that many of Republic City's citizens hadn't escaped the first wave of attacks. Still, the feeling around the huge encampment was one of hope; people gawped as they passed. Some even bowed and stranger still, two grown men burst into tears as they watched Jahn pass.

"You have quite the following," Anik pointed out. "Wonder what the perks of being famous are…" he grinned.

"Well I know what the downsides are…" Jahn muttered as one woman swooned and fainted right in their way. He stepped over her with a look of distaste, the others following suit. Anik gave her a nudge with his foot as he passed and she snorted in the dirt.

"Still alive…" he muttered, slightly relieved.

As they walked, they spotted a pair of Fire Nation soldiers off-duty, helmets in their hands as they talked lowly. Jahn waved at them, marching up before they could skulk away.

"Hi there. My name's Jahn and I'm a friend of Prince Kazon. I know he's in mourning but could you tell me where he is?" he asked politely. "Or better yet, could you show me?"

"Erm, we're off-duty," one soldier said, frowning.

"Zarra, that's the Avatar!" the other soldier said in a hushed tone. "Of course we'll take you to him," he said, bowing slightly.

"Looks like not everyone's a fan," Anik smirking, nodding at the first soldier.

They made their way through the camp until they reached a grand tent draped in Fire Nation banners. Various guards in Fire Nation armour stood outside with imposing pikes all stood vertically. As they approached, a man exited the tent, which seemed to be constructed over a small earthen structure inside. When the man straightened up, the guards all saluted as one, still as statues.

"Firelord Iroh," Jinora said by way of greeting, bowing. All the others followed suit, including Jahn.

"Jinora. It is good to see you again. Please, Avatar, you don't need to bow," the Firelord said. "We have met before, although you looked quite different last time. Korra was a good friend to myself, my mother and my grand-father. I wouldn't want to tarnish our friendship now with such formalities."

Jahn smiled slightly as he straightened. "Thank you. Please accept my condolences for your loss, Firelord Iroh. I knew Zukoh and Akirai quite well; they taught me Firebending. I'm sorry I wasn't here to save them," he said sincerely.

The Firelord looked extremely upset but kept his emotions well controlled. "Your words are kind, Avatar. Although nothing will bring them back to me. Akirai was my stubborn sister and I loved her dearly. And Zukoh…my firstborn…you met him once before, though I doubt he'd have mentioned it to you after your reincarnation."

Jahn frowned. "Really? When?"

Iroh smiled, his eyes glinting with emotion. "Back when you were Avatar Korra. You and Asami visited us once you returned from the spirit world. Zukoh was still just a boy and Kazon was only, what, six years old? It is those memories I treasure most. Now, if you will all excuse me, I need to be alone right now."

"Of course," Jahn said instantly. "Although we'd really like to see Kazon, if he's around. We're all friends, so maybe we should be there for him."

The Firelord nodded. "Then he should consider himself lucky to have such loyal friends. He is inside. Please excuse me. Avatar, esteemed guests," the Firelord said, bowing slightly. They all returned the gesture and watched him move away, a small platoon of guards following him closely.

Jahn pushed past the fabric of the tent and stepped inside. It was dark inside, though small lanterns were placed all around the inside in a circular row of earth, bent into a fence waist-high. It surrounded the small rocky building, where light shone more brightly.

"Wait here," Jahn said quietly. He stepped forward, closer to the building, realising it was just one room. As he peered inside the doorway, he could see two tables made from earthbending, with two bodies covered in Fire Nation blankets from head to toe. Kazon sat with his back to Jahn in a small chair, his head in his hands.

"Kazon."

The Fire Prince looked up as if shocked. He jumped to his feet and turned, his face showing a multitude of emotions. He finally settled on sadness, his eyes welling up as he looked from Jahn to the bodies. The Avatar nodded, his face set. He knew. Kazon nodded in response, the conversation clear despite their silence. Kazon nodded twice more and bit his lip to stop himself crying. He suddenly stepped forward and grabbed Jahn in a tight bear-hug, clasping him tight as his tears started to roll down his face. Jahn patted him on the back, feeling just as sad for his friend.

After a short while, Kazon gasped in a ragged breath, regaining control. He released Jahn and wiped his eyes with one hand, keeping the other on Jahn's shoulder. Finally, he inhaled once again and looked at Jahn. "Hey," he said, trying to smile.

Jahn returned the smile. "Hey. We heard you were having a tough time. We're all here," he said, nodding at the doorway. As Kazon stepped through, he was greeted with cautious waves and smiles. They'd all heard his anger and sadness so they tried to meet him with sincere happiness.

"Hi everyone. It's good to see you again. Truly," Kazon said in a raspy voice.

"You too. We're here for you buddy, whatever you need," Anik said, holding two thumbs-up.

Kazon nodded, wiping his eyes once again. "There's…actually something you could do for me. I'm sorry to ask this now but I can't wait, not after this," he said, looking to Jinora. "Could you find someone, wherever they are in the world?"

Jinora shrugged. "I honestly don't know Kazon. Usually, I'd be able to hone in on their spiritual energy but it's chaos out there. I couldn't even find Jahn when we left the…well, I couldn't find him."

"What if you had something of theirs, something which meant a lot to them?" he asked, almost pleading.

Jahn stood silent behind him, fully aware of what Kazon was asking. "Are you sure this is the time?" he asked delicately. "I know you're upset, Kazon, but if Jinora fails, you're just setting yourself up for another fall."

Kazon sighed. "I know. I know. But Jahn, I need to know if she's still out there. I've just lost two of my family; I can't sit by and wonder if I've lost another."

The Avatar considered this for a second and Jinora watched him closely. When Jahn nodded, she relaxed slightly, holding out her hand. Kazon reached up and pulled a small necklace from around his neck, unclasping it and placing it in Jinora's hand. The pendant was tiny, though inside it held a small picture of Kazon and a woman with black hair and a brilliant smile.

"Her mother," Kazon said by way of explanation. "We're not together anymore but she was a big part of my life when I was a bit younger. This was my daughter's. Please try," he begged.

Jinora nodded, clasping it tight in her hand as she sat down. "I'll need silence for this please."

They stood around her, all watching intently as the Airbender tuned into the spiritual energy in the world. The necklace in her hands rose steadily into the air, apparently rising slowly on an invisible wind. She was sat still for a full five minutes, barely breathing as she focused. Just as Jahn was about to say something, concerned about her silence, Jinora suddenly leant forward, her eyes flashed open as she gasped.

"What did you see? Did you find her?" Kazon asked intently.

Jinora sighed as the necklace landed on the ground in front of her. She picked it up gently, standing up slowly. She looked at Kazon, a slightly disappointed expression on her face. "I'm sorry Kazon. I only got a few flashes of imagery; a small girl with black hair, a middle aged man, the inside of a house. I couldn't tell where it was, the spiritual energy round here interferes with my abilities."

The Firebender frowned and looked down at the floor. After a moment, he looked up and smiled weakly. "At least she's still out there. Thank you for trying Jinora," he said sincerely.

"Kazon, I hate to ask you but Asami needs to talk to us," Tilia said delicately. "Will you come along? It might help to talk your mind off things."

Jahn inhaled, ready to object, though Kazon had already nodded. "They wouldn't want me to totally lock myself away. I should know what's going on, at least. They're…gone…because of what we did. I'm to blame as well as the others; I need to regain my honour."

"Well now you really do sound like Lord Zuko," Jinora said with a soft smile.

Kazon returned the gesture. As the others all carefully exited the tent, Kazon stayed behind with Jinora. "Was she safe? Happy?"

The Airbender nodded. "She seemed fine, from what I could tell. Kazon, I can only assume that I saw your daughter but with such a weak connection…"

"That's fine. Zukoh always said that hoping is better than being realistic," Kazon said in a sad voice.

"They both loved you Kazon. Trust me, everything I've done in the last few years was for my family. Your family is very much the same," Jinora replied kindly. "They did everything they could to protect you, just like you're clearly doing to find your daughter. I'll try again once we're out of the city, if you'd like."

"That'd be great. Are you leaving so soon? I need to go back to the Fire Nation with my father to bury…well…" the Fire Prince replied.

"Knowing Asami, she'll have a plan and knowing Jahn, it'll be somewhere else, probably far away. Please come with us though. We can try and find your daughter together," Jinora said.

The Firebender shook his head. "I can't. Not now. I'm sorry. If you do find my daughter though…"

"How will I know? I've never met the girl. She has black hair but that's all we have to go off…" Jinora said somewhat disheartened.

Kazon looked at her, his face serious and his jet black hair ominous in the low light. "She has a special name that her mother picked out for her. If you ever find anyone that responds to it, it'll be her."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Akemi." 

* * *

((Surprise! All loose plots will start wrapping up now, only a few chapters left!))


	14. Screech

**Screech:**

"We believe the spirits are massing for another attack. We need to make sure that we're ready for when they come for us."

"Why would they lock the portal if only to attack a few weeks later?" Jinora asked, perplexed. "It doesn't make sense. I agree with Lin; they're clearly trying to stop us getting back into the spirit world."

Asami scratched her head with one hand as she grimaced. "Why would they have such a force ready on their side if not to attack? I'm all for believing the best in people and by extension, spirits, although I think even Korra would be expecting an attack."

Jahn raised a hand. "With respect, I'm not Korra. The spirits are probably building a force on their side of the portal but if I open it now, they'll almost definitely come through. I don't think they're stopping us for their safety; I think they're hiding something. If I break through, some of the spirits are bound to flee and if they're reporting to someone, that'd be bad news for us."

"Hiding what?" Anik asked curiously. "This all seems very speculative to me…"

They were all sat in the briefing tent, facing Asami who stood with Lin at the front, pointing to a giant map of the area hanging from the ceiling by thick ropes. The President had brought them all here to discuss their plan of action, though Jahn clearly had other ideas.

"If the spirits are just there to keep you away," Lin said, nodding to Jahn, "then why is that wolf thing there? From what you've said, it seems to be their leader," she pointed out, totally ignoring Anik, who raised his hands hopelessly.

Jahn frowned. "Zhansha is their figurehead, not their leader. From what we can tell, it stirred up some of the spirits and led them to the portal when Ornatok reached it. I guess Zhansha is the living embodiment of the spirit's anger at the Spirit Eaters."

"Well that's understandable," Jinora commented. "They were being slaughtered; we wouldn't sit idly by if it was the other way around."

"You're not wearing the skin of a human though," Kazon said darkly, "or killing others for sport."

Jahn sighed. "Another good point. We shouldn't get too focused on just one spirit though. We don't know how many powerful spirits sympathise with them; Zhansha may be a target but killing it won't solve anything. We need to find the person responsible for causing all of this in the first place."

Asami raised an eyebrow, curious. "You know who this person is?"

Jahn froze. Tilia noticed his expression and quickly raised her head. "We do. We're currently looking for them," she said, nodding to her close friend. Asami's eyes narrowed but she didn't push Tilia for more information. Instead, she simply nodded. "Well if the spirits just want one person, they can have them. After we've questioned them of course."

"We still haven't answered the question at hand. What are the spirits guarding?" Lin asked quickly.

Mako stood up. "Chief, I believe we already know. I've had a lot of time to think about it over this last week and I think I've connected the dots."

"Just make sure you keep this down to a 20 year long explanation or I might be dead before you finish," Beifong replied dryly, rolling her eyes.

Mako turned round to face them all, looking slightly sheepish. "Chief Beifong and I investigated Future Industries Tower with Sho-tahn and a group of friends, just before Jahn came back through the portal. We went to the basement, where Asami had the remnants of Kuvira's spirit cannon."

Jinora gasped. "What? You kept that? Why?"

Asami frowned. "We were studying it, to see if it could be countered. If anyone else worked out how to build it, we wanted a way to stop anyone else from being hurt."

"By building another cannon?" Kai asked incredulously.

The President shook her head. "Varrick and I worked out that, because the cannon obviously expelled energy, we could reverse-engineer that technology and create a device that absorbed energy. If anyone fired the cannon, we'd have a shield so the cannon would be rendered harmless."

Beifong made a soft noise of understanding. "Ah. You asked me if we found anything else down there; you were on about the device."

Asami nodded. "I thought we could use it as a last resort. If the spirits attacked, the device would literally absorb their energies. They'd all be destroyed instantly."

Jahn stood up quickly, angry. "That would be genocide!" he said hotly. Tilia also jumped up, horror written all over her face.

The President sighed. "It wouldn't be genocide, Avatar," she said in a stern yet disheartened voice. She looked at Jahn directly, refusing to back down from his glare, yet he could tell she wasn't happy with this either. "If they attacked, we'd defeat enough of them to send the rest running. It's just self-defence."

"It's a terrible idea and you know it," Jahn snarled back. "All of you, you never stop to consider that just because you _can_ do something, it doesn't mean you should!" he argued, pointing a finger at Asami.

Beifong stepped forward. "Avatar, sit down," she ordered quickly. When he turned to look at her, she raised an eyebrow, clearly not caring what he thought. Jahn was about to turn on her until a thought flashed through his brain. Lin was like metal: she'd never break but she could be bent if the right kind of heat and pressure was applied.

"Fine," he said eventually, taking a seat. Tilia sat back down at his side, frowning at Asami as if seeing her in a different light. "Where is the thing now?" he asked Asami, still feeling irritated.

She shrugged in response. "Lin didn't find it down in my vaults. My guess is that it was destroyed in the attacks; it certainly wouldn't have survived the destruction of the tower."

"No kidding, we very nearly didn't either…" Mako muttered as he too sat down.

"We have a problem, however. Mako, you remember those little vermin creatures; you spoke with one in the vaults. What did it say?" Lin asked Mako. He jumped to his feet again after the few seconds of actual sitting.

"Knowledge seekers," Mako said.

"Ahh…" Jinora said. "Servants of Wan Shi Tong. If he had something to do with the cannon, it can't be good."

Kai frowned. "Didn't he work with Unalaq and help kidnap you?" he asked.

When Jinora nodded, Kazon tightened his fists. "My father told me about that. Unalaq became the Dark Avatar and tore my father's fleet to shreds."

Asami nodded. "If the owl spirit has the cannon, we can only imagine what he plans to do with it. That's why I need Jahn and Jinora to go to the spirit world and find out."

The tent flew into an uproar. The group all stood at once, protesting in loud voices. The only three to not actually stand, however, were Jahn, Jinora and Anik. They sat quietly, waiting as Beifong settled everyone down with an angry look.

"Please," Asami said, holding her hands up, "I realise that this sounds like a suicide mission-"

"Well, no offence Asami but you ARE going to be sending them to die," Tilia said incredulously.

"Tilia, come on," the President whispered to her close friend. "You know I wouldn't do that. Let me explain."

When the Metalbender nodded, Asami slumped in exhaustion. "Thank you. I meant, Jahn and Jinora are the only ones able to meditate in there. They won't be in any actual harm and they can snoop around inside the library without raising any alarms."

"I'll join them," Anik said, holding one hand up. When Asami looked surprised, he shrugged. "I can meditate into the spirit world or back. I just need quiet and some water. It's strangely spiritual."

"He _did_ travel the spirit world for quite some time. You kind of pick these things up," Jahn said, nodding to his friend who grinned back.

"Fine. I'll arrange for a secure place you can meditate. In the meantime, I have something for the rest of you to do. I'll be busy with Prince Kazon and Firelord Iroh," she said, looking over at Kazon who remained stony-faced. "A-Team, find out what you can. B-Team, you're with Beifong. They're your team, after all," she said when Beifong looked disgruntled.

"Avatar Team and Beifong Team. I like it," Kuan said quietly beside Anik.

* * *

Firelord Iroh watched silently as the Phoenix Talons lifted the palindromes, the curtains drawn to prevent anyone looking upon their bodies. He'd lost soliders before and his own mother's passing had been difficult, yet nothing tore his heart in half quite like this. His wife would be inconsolable when he returned with their bodies. He still remembered the day Zukoh was born; a sunny Fire Nation morning, the silence broken by the cries of a newborn baby. Even Akirai had smiled when she'd seen him. Then again, she'd still had both eyes at that point.

He sniffed loudly. It was as emotional as he dared look in front of his troops; despite being Firelord, being a General was in his blood. He'd be tough until he reached his wife. He didn't even want Kazon to see him breakdown, though in truth, he wanted nothing more. His son and sister were dead and the war was starting to take its toll on the Fire Nation at last. They still fared better than basically everywhere else, though Iroh never quite felt ready to take the throne. He was better on the front lines, helping fight the good fight.

"Father," he heard Kazon say behind him. As he turned, his son approached slowly, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped.

"Kazon. Stand up straight," Iroh found himself saying. "Slouching is bad for your posture."

"Don't you think we've got other things to worry about?" his son replied, making Iroh look at him surprise.

He had a point. "You're right. I'm sorry. Are you going to return home with me? You should be there for the funeral."

Kazon nodded. "My friends want me to help them with stopping the war and I will. I already told them that I'd go home first. How are we getting there? By ship?"

Iroh shook his head. "Asami was kind enough to lend us one of the few intact airships she still has here. We came on a small vessel to avoid spiritual attention but if they're all currently locked away on the other side of the portal, we may as well travel quickly and in relative comfort. Akirai and Zukoh deserve a hero's welcome. Both of them."

Kazon nodded as the Phoenix Talons lifted the palindromes, carrying them away to the Eastern edge of the city. The remaining four airships were tethered here, far away from the portal and closest to Taku, where supplies were trickling down from the mountain town.

"I hear you told the Avatar and the others about Akemi," Iroh said at last in a quiet voice.

"I…yes. I trust them all and if anyone can help us find her, it'll be them," Kazon said sadly. "I know we weren't going to tell anyone but it's been three years Dad. Three years. She must be five by now. I've missed so much…"

Iroh placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know. We'll find her, I promise. Akirai and Zukoh both knew how important she was to you and they did all they could to try find her. That was the main reason Zukoh joined the White Lotus," Iroh said.

Kazon's eyes went wide. "He…what?"

Iroh nodded, his eyes closed. "Zukoh joined as he felt they could become a vast intelligence network; if anyone came across Akemi, he'd know about it. In time, he came to understand their motives and became proud of his work, although he never stopped looking for her. When he came across the Avatar, he kept him underground for fear of the same fate befalling him."

"What fate?"

"That woman he married. Kairna. Zukoh believed she had something to do with Akemi's disappearance. It made leaving her for the White Lotus far easier, if I recall correctly," his father replied.

Kazon stood, stunned. "He thought the same…" he whispered. When his father looked sideways at him, Kazon looked slightly awkward. "I never liked her, let's face it."

"You hated the woman," Iroh stated with a slight smile.

Kazon shrugged. "She was easy to hate."

"If we're being honest, I was pleased when they separated. Look how she turned out," Iroh said dryly.

Kazon smiled for a second before it vanished from his face. "I always thought she was behind it but I could never pin it on her. Who else could sneak into the palace and kidnap a young girl except someone inside the palace?"

"So the Red Lotus would be to blame, if that were the case. There are still remnants of their organisation around the world. It would not be impossible for Akemi to be their hostage," Iroh said.

They stood in silence for a while, father and son, watching the world go by. After a few minutes, Kazon raised his head. "I'll come home for the funeral. Once it's over, I'll have to return here to assist Jahn. If he can find Akemi once this war is over, I intend to end it as soon as possible. And if I get revenge for Zukoh and Akirai…well, even better."

Iroh nodded. "I'd expect nothing less of my son," he said proudly. "We leave in an hour. Go tell the Avatar and wish him well on his spiritual endeavour. I hope it goes far better than our own," the Firelord said, following the palindromes until he too was out of sight.

* * *

The sounds of Earthbending outside distracted Jahn like a fly buzzing around his head. Two years ago, he'd have been excited to duel the Earthbender and prove his worth as a bender, as he once had done against Saall in Nilob's training ring. Now, it was a considerable hindrance to his spiritual concentration.

"Jeez, I sound ridiculous," he muttered as he opened his eyes and stood up. Stupid thoughts aside, he needed silence for this, as did the others. He poked his head outside the tent, frowning. "Oi! Go Earthbend elsewhere! We're trying to help save the world here," he said, irritated. The kids all looked at him in total panic, quickly turning tail and running away.

He sat back down, assuming the lotus position as he focused on his breathing. It was only a few minutes before he squeezed one eye open slightly. "Psst..you there yet?"

Jinora sighed slowly. "No, Jahn," she said in a quiet exasperated voice. "You need to leave your physical body behind. Let go and be wind."

Jahn stuck his tongue out at her, glad she hadn't seen. He closed his eyes, focusing on doing just that. It wasn't easy for him; he'd become a proficient Airbender and his spiritual powers were impressive, yet leaving behind Jahn and becoming the Avatar was proving difficult.

Just as he was about to open his mouth again, he felt a surge of energy flow through him. In his mind, he heard Korra's voice flowing over him like water: " _Let me guide you."_

Jahn felt a curious sensation, as though he was flying over miles, yet he knew he was still sat in the tent. The movement stopped so he opened his eyes, smiling as he recognised the dusty shelves of Wan Shi Tong's library.

Jinora and Anik both stood nearby, watching him. "You took your time. Call yourself the Avatar…" Anik said with a grin.

"Yeah well….shut up," Jahn replied with a quiet chuckle, unable to think of a decent comeback. "This is it, isn't it? I can sense a memory of this place."

"That must be from Grandpa Aang. He was here in the material world once. The last time I was here, Unalaq took me hostage," Jinora said darkly, looking around suspiciously. "Keep an eye out for Wan Shi Tong. He hates humans."

"Pfft, what spirit doesn't hate humans these days?" Anik muttered lowly.

"What do we do if it finds us?" Jahn asked, looking to Jinora.

She considered his question with some thought. "I guess we run. We need a few seconds of peace to go back to our bodies; it's basically the same principle as how we got here. Just try to hide and get back."

"I love our plans. Such finesse…" Anik said sarcastically. "Split up? Looking for a giant cannon can't be too hard."

"Good idea. If you have any issues, do as Jinora said. Stay safe, both of you," Jahn said, smiling.

"Hey, we'll be fine. We're the dream team, remember. It was us three against Vehrin; some stupid owl won't stand a chance," Anik replied confidentally. As Jinora laughed lightly, they turned and made off in separate directions.

Jahn wandered through the library, awed by its size. He'd always quietly enjoyed reading, though he had little time for it now. In the spirit world, there had been little civility, though surrounded by tomes of such grandeur and vast numbers made him feel considerably less scared.

He found himself wandering down corridors which led to hidden portions of the library. Hidden instruments lay covered in cobwebs, unused for centuries. The entire building was like one giant collection. When he turned one corner, he glimpsed a bushy tail vanishing round a corner further ahead. Knowledge seekers could raise the alarm. It was best to avoid them.

Jahn sighed as he found himself at a dead end. The room was domed; curious pictures of the sun and moon were on mechanical sliders on the walls and the only thing in there was a strange pedestal in the middle. Jahn shrugged, turning back the way he came. Nothing he'd seen suggested any kind of weapon building.

"Where would they keep a giant spirit cannon?" he asked himself quietly as he walked. As soon as he said it, Jahn realised his mistake. There was no way they'd have assembled it here; they'd never get it out of the building. Mako and Beifong had stated the knowledge seekers had been taking the odd piece of the cannon, bit by bit, but they'd been more interested in something else. If the spirits couldn't physically bring the whole cannon here, they must have stolen a few key pieces and more importantly, located the blueprints to building it. Asami would have studied the weapon and kept the blueprints down in her vaults. It was a few pieces of paper he needed to be looking for, he realised, dismayed as he looked around at the millions of books surrounding him.

A noise distracted him; he span round, arms raised against the threat. A small fox sat a few feet away, looking up at him with a curious look.

"How does everyone keep sneaking up on me?" Jahn asked, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Hey little guy. Could you do me a favour and not tell your boss we're here? We're just looking at the books," he asked with a smile.

The knowledge seeker padded over to the nearest shelf, took a small book in its mouth and deposited it at Jahn's feet. It then moved back and sat back in its original position. When Jahn reached down and picked it up, he smiled. "I don't really think this is what we have in mind but thanks anyway."

The fox stood up and started to walk away slowly, clearly not startled by his presence. When he glanced down at the book, he noticed the intricate font on the worn cover read _Raising the Alarm, a novel by TomTom._

He looked back up quickly, just in time to see the fox dart right in between two book shelves at a full sprint. Jahn dropped the book quickly, sprinting after it. "Spirits damn it," he cursed, annoyed at himself for falling for the ruse.

The knowledge seeker was just ahead, running swiftly, left and right. Keeping up was almost impossible, though he wasn't prepared to let it warn anybody. When it ran left, he kept running straight, knowing it'd eventually run back into his path. Sure enough, it emerged just ahead, seemingly slower than before. Jahn leapt forward, grabbing the animal and rolling with it, holding tight as it struggled.

"Gotcha!" he said triumphantly, gasping for air but proud. He hugged the knowledge seeker tightly, unsure of what to actually do next. Something dark moved in front of him, so he looked up slowly as the towering form of Wan Shi Tong stood over him.

"Ah…" he whispered, releasing the spirit. It slunk out of his arms slowly, ears and tail low as it shuffled past its master.

"Human," Wan Shi Tong said in his formal voice. It wasn't just formal, however; it was laden with anger, aimed at the intruders in his library. "You are trespassing," it hissed.

"Yes…" Jahn said awkwardly. "Yes we are. Um…so we're here looking for a cannon?" he mentioned sheepishly. He was acutely aware that Wan Shi Tong was many, many times his size; the owl spirit's neck was craned right over to look down on him.

"I recognise your energy. The Avatar. Will you never leave my library alone?" the owl spirit asked, annoyed.

"Apparently not," Jahn said, standing up slowly. "I'm not here to fight or steal or anything. I come seeking knowledge."

Wan Shi Tong stepped past him quickly, looking round until his head was looking completely backwards. "Yes, many humans come here seeking knowledge. Taking knowledge that you have not earned nor deserve is stealing, however. Leave this place, Avatar, or suffer."

Jahn frowned. "You once helped Unalaq, the Water Tribe Chief, many years ago. Because of that, Korra nearly died. More than once," he said in a heated voice.

Wan Shi Tong's head swivelled back around and he began to inspect the higher shelves nearby, seemingly disinterested in Jahn's point. "So?" it asked.

"You owe me. The Dark Avatar nearly took over our world because you betrayed Jinora," Jahn replied.

"I owe no human anything. You are savage creatures, fit only to clean my books," the owl said, still not looking at him.

Jahn rolled his eyes despite himself. "So why is it that you've helped another human in this war? Hm? If you didn't owe him, what possible reason could you have for supplying the cannon to a human?"

Wan Shi Tong looked at him quickly, finally giving him its full attention. "How do you know?" he asked. It didn't wait for a response; instead, the owl leaned it close, almost flat to the floor. "You cannot threaten me, Avatar. My reasons are my own."

Jahn shrugged. "If you don't, I'll burn this place to the ground. All your precious books will be dust."

The owl laughed lowly, beak flashing in the low light. "You cannot bend here in the Spirit World. Every spirit knows that. Humans are powerless unless you came through the portal. Finding this place without meditation would be impossible to any but spirits, however. You have meditated in. You are powerless, Avatar. Now as I said, leave my library."

Jahn smiled slightly. "You're right. Normal bending won't work here. I've learnt something from my time here, however. The sheer amount of spiritual energy around allows me to do something a little like this," he said, holding his hands close together and concentrating hard. He willed the energies to collect, to coalesce as his eyes glowed brightly. In his hands, a small green flash shone brilliantly for a split second before he willed the energy into an open flame, which danced above his palm, lighting the area in an eerie green light.

"Tell me or the library burns!" he yelled at Wan Shi Tong, who screeched in alarm and spread its wings wide, knocking numerous books off the shelves. "Who came here!?"

The owl spirit flapped wildly, trying to extinguish the flames, though they were made from pure spiritual energy. They would not be snuffed out unless Jahn willed it. He held it near the closest shelf to demonstrate his point. When Wan Shi Tong realised his futility, he screeched loudly at Jahn in anger. He folded his wings in, covering his body in a cloak of feathers once more. "A human who seeks to aid me in a way I never thought possible."

"A name!" Jahn demanded.

"I did not ask. He came promising to end the human interference in the spirit world and told me exactly how he would accomplish it," the owl spirit said. "When he asked my assistance, I accepted only for the purpose of achieving that goal. Humans must stop coming here and he can make that a reality."

Jahn lowered the flame slightly but did not extinguish it. "He lied to you. Nobody can stop us coming here, just like we can't stop spirits coming to our world. Even if the portals were closed, we can still meditate through like this."

"Of course you can, Avatar. You are part spirit, as your proficiency at Energybending indicates," Wan Shi Tong said, nodding to the flame whilst watching it closely. "I recall reading about that particular ability in one of my favourite novels. A great read, it really does capture the essence of-"

"I'm not alone though. Jinora and Anik are here," Jahn said, interrupting the spirit's rambling. "Our two worlds are linked forever."

"Not if that human has his way. He has the blueprints for the cannon, it is true. My knowledge seekers ransacked your human vault, taking the treasures within," Wan Shi Tong said, edging slightly closer with every word. "I gave him the components he asked for and the means to make another. Whatever terrors he enacts on you all are well deserved," the spirit said smugly.

"Why the cannon though?" Jahn asked, perplexed. "Where has he taken it?"

Wan Shi Tong seemed to shrug, the giant shoulders rising slightly. "I know not. As long as he stays true to his word and prevents humans coming here ever again, I care not. Now, Avatar, I have told you all I know. You must give me something in return."

"What?"

"Knowledge. The human; you have more than a professional interest, I can see. Who is he to you?" Wan Shi Tong asked, eyes glittering.

Jahn sighed. "My father."

The owl spirit seemed pleased by this revelation. Before Jahn could even say another word, it lunged forward with an elongated neck, snapping at his legs. Jahn dived out of the way, the flame vanishing from his hand as he hit the floor. Wan Shi Tong scurried towards him quickly, forcing him to clamber to his feet and run. This was exactly what Jinora had warned against. Behind, the giant owl spirit crashed through the library with wings unfolded and neck extended, determined to catch its prey.

Ahead, he spotted Anik perusing a shelf closely. He looked around as he heard the commotion; he smiled at first, seeing Jahn, although a look of panic replaced it quickly as he spotted the owl spirit. He turned and ran, Jahn catching him in the first few seconds. "Hey!" he shouted breathlessly.

"Hey!" Anik shouted back, panting as they sprinted as hard as they could.

"Where….Jinora!?" Jahn yelled in between gasps as they turned a corner quickly. Wan Shi Tong slid sideways, past the turning, though it quickly forced its way back between the shelves in its pursuit of them.

"Dunno!" was Anik's articulate response.

They didn't have to run far before they spotted her running towards them down another corridor. They flapped their hands, indicating her to run. Instead, she shook her head and pointed at the ground. Her meaning was clear: no more running.

Jahn threw his head back in exasperation as he felt his lungs tighten. He skidded to a halt near her as Anik also stopped, almost tripping over his feet. They'd manage to get a small lead on the owl spirit, as he burst towards them.

"Wan Shi Tong, I warned you!" Jahn shouted to it, holding his arms above his head. He felt the Avatar State surge through his arms and into his hands; the green flames spluttered into life and flew everywhere, splattering the shelves with liquid fire. It quickly took, engulfing the nearest books in a small inferno which grew quickly.

Wan Shi Tong screeched in horror and also skidded to a stop, flapping his wings in an attempt to stop the flames from spreading. Jinora likewise pulled at Jahn's arm in shock. "Jahn! You can't do this!"

"To get us out, yes I can," he said angrily, the glow in his eyes fading. "Come on, we got what we came for," he said, pulling Jinora and Anik along. They ran to the end of the shelves and quickly ran down a tunnel carved from stone. Midway down, Jahn stopped and sat down quickly. "I'm sorry, Jinora. It was kind of an accident," he said to the Airbender honestly. "He gave us no choice."

"You've potentially just burned down the biggest library in existence," Jinora said, shaking her head as she sat down.

Anik plopped down by their side. "You know our Jahn. He loves the big showy stuff!" he said, closing his eyes quickly.

Getting back to their bodies was far easier than getting there. Jahn felt the same strange movement and opened his eyes, relieved to be back in the tent. It appeared as though focus was more important than peace; after the heart-pounding chase through the library, Jahn had never been more focused on anything as he had been on returning here.

He didn't wait for Jinora and Anik to come to, however. He knew they'd be fine. Instead, he climbed to his feet somewhat unsteadily and exited the tent into the dark. Night-time already.

"Avatar! Are you ok? You've been in there for hours! Should I alert the President?" their guard asked hurridly, pushing his helmet further up his head in an attempt to stop it sliding down his face.

Jahn shook his head. "No. I'll find her; I've had enough of alarm-raising for now, thanks."


	15. Fatherhood

**Fatherhood:**

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Tilia asked, looking saddened.

Kazon shook his head slowly. "I can't. My family need me now. I need to say goodbye properly," he said resolutely.

Jahn walked over, just catching the very end of the conversation. "Don't be too sad Tilia; we're going with him."

"What!?" both Kazon and Tilia said in unison, looking surprised. Jahn smiled in response.

"I've talked with Asami; she'll keep an eye on the portal. I've also asked Lin to do something for me up in Taku, so everyone will be busy here. What I haven't had chance to really discuss is my encounter with Ornatok," Jahn said awkwardly.

Tilia didn't look impressed. "What, the one where you upped and left us on your giant deer thing?"

Jahn looked the ground and shifted his feet in embarrassment. "Yeah that one. Anyway," he said, looking up, "I defeated Ornatok but let him go; we couldn't have carried him the whole way anyway."

"That explains the general lack of a bloodthirsty Waterbender in our midst then," Tilia replied, smiling slyly.

The Avatar gritted his teeth to prevent him saying anything sharp in response. Eventually, he took a deep breath and carried on talking in a normal voice. "Like I was saying, we can catch him once the war is over. That aside, he mentioned something which is actually a big help to us; my father is headed for the Fire Nation. I can only assume he's travelling by ship so we might be able to catch up if we travel with Kazon and the Firelord."

Kazon nodded. "That's a good idea. It'll be a far more pleasant journey with you all here," he said, smiling for the first time in days. "What about Eyuta? Is he coming with us?"

Jahn pulled a face. "Nah, he hates flying. He's staying here for a while with the Sky Bison; they seem to get along and he's more than capable of looking after himself. I'll miss him though," he replied.

They'd been at the URFE for two whole days now, which made Jahn concerned; his father could even be at the Fire Nation by now. Asami had given her blessing for them to leave as soon as possible as the spirit portal remained resolutely locked.

"You think your dad's going to be using the cannon in the Fire Nation?" Tilia asked quietly as they walked towards the Eastern edge of the encampment.

Jahn shrugged. "He won't be using it anywhere once we get to him."

"What will you say when you meet?" Tilia asked. Jahn shrugged again and remained silent on the matter. She shot Kazon a look but he simply pulled a face in response, showing his uncertainty.

"Where're Anik and Jinora?" Kazon asked at last, trying to change the topic.

Jahn scratched at his unruly hair, irritated by a fly that kept buzzing round his head. "No idea. I guess they're saying bye to their significant others. Kuan and Kai aren't coming with us on this one."

Tilia smiled slightly. "It'll be like the old Team Avatar, back together again."

"Plus the Firelord," Jahn pointed out. "Not quite the same."

"Very true," Tilia agreed. "It's not exactly a happy occasion this time either."

"At least Vehrin isn't flying around and the Red Lotus and Spirit Eaters are disbanded. Silver linings," Jahn replied lightly.

"Vehrin?" Kazon asked, frowning.

"Long story, I'll tell you all about it sometime," Jahn said over his shoulder as he led the way.

The airships were tethered down by huge metal chains, controlled by the Metalbenders of the United Republic Freedom Encampment. One such airship was being prepped for launch as a horde of people surrounded it at its base.

"Want any help?" Jahn called over to a Metalbender, who appeared to be struggling with bending the chain.

Tilia openly laughed loudly at his comment, making many heads turn to look in their direction. The short, red haired girl wiped a tear from her eye, laughing again as she spotted Jahn's confused face. "You-metalbending-help-good joke…" she gasped between laughs.

Jahn looked at Kazon with an eyebrow raised, totally unimpressed. Shaking his head, the Avatar turned around and left the poor Metalbender where he stood, unsure of whether help was incoming or not. Kazon followed him quickly, clearly eager to be on the airship, leaving Tilia to regain her composure.

"Hey guys! This thing is the fanciest one they have! Nothing compared to what we flew on when we went to the Northern Tribe though!" Anik shouted from the doorway, waving wildly.

"How does he stay so happy all the time?" Kazon asked with a slight smirk, clearly amused by Anik's childlike reaction to their transport.

"I've no idea," Jahn admitted, "though sometimes I think we could all be a bit more like him," he said, climbing the ramp up the doorway. "That being said, this is not one of those times. Get on the damn airship Anik!" he said loudly, pushing Anik back through the doorway.

* * *

"Right. The Avatar has asked us to go up to that muddy hovel Taku and retrieve something from his house. He also asks that a certain lady friend be brought down to the encampment; apparently he has some stern words for her," Beifong said to her team, who looked at her with less than pleased expressions. "I agree with him; she stepped over a line pretty boldly so I need a word too."

Mako wiped his forehead with a handkerchief lightly. "Uh, Chief, don't you think we're a little busy for this? I mean, what if something happens when we're up in the mountains and we're too late getting back?"

"What lady friend?" Auri asked curiously. "I thought Jahn was with Tilia."

"Actually, they're on a break at the moment. It's a shame, they're ideal for each other, don't you think?" Renn asked, earning a fervent nod from Auri.

"Shut it!" Beifong shouted loudly. "I can't be done with all this relationship drivel. You've actually got a point Mako, which is why I'll be staying here. You'll be going up there with Auri and another member of the…" Lin paused as she sighed audibly, "B-Team," she finished reluctantly.

"Hey, remember Lin, just because we're called the B-Team doesn't make us the B-team!" Auri said happily, earning a glare from Beifong.

"Actually, the other team has the Avatar, the leader of the Air Nation, the Fire Nation heir, the son of the Northern Water Tribe Chief of Police and the best friend of the President, so…" Mako replied, counting them off on his fingers.

"Oh whatever," Lin snapped, waving her hand in disgust. "Whatever we are, we're going to be spread thin. The Avatar has tasked us with this, President Sato is asking some of us to fortify the camp and obviously the other member is due to arrive any minute…" she said, looking down at her minute watch on her wrist, courtesy of Future Industries. It didn't even have a scratch on it, despite the ongoing war.

"Chief, that's not exactly what I meant. I actually have plans later today; it's actually my birthday tomorrow so I was going to invite you all to a meal…" Mako began to say before Lin looked at him, cutting him off.

"I'm sorry Mako, but we've got jobs to do. We'll do something for your birthday but this is a priority," Lin said softly, dangerously close to actual human emotion.

A gust of wind suddenly pushed through the tent opening and brought goosebumps to their legs. Beifong nodded, as though she'd expected the wind to do exactly as she'd expected.

"Erm, Chief, if Auri and Mako are the only ones going to Taku, why are we here?" Renn asked, looking at Mako's small team from the Future Industries raid.

Lin shrugged. "I don't know, you all just turned up. You can leave," she said indifferently, earning groans from the group, who started to skulk out of tent grumpily.

"So who's coming with us?" Auri asked, a smile on her face.

Beifong smirked slightly. "Well here's an early birthday present Mako, you soppy idiot. I had him drafted from the Eastern Air Temple; I thought you could do with some cheering up after the portal incident," she said, nodding to the entrance of the tent. "Just don't let him talk to me or I might end up punching him in the face…"

A figure flew through the fabric so fast that his feet tripped over each other and he fell onto the ground heavily, grunting. Mako rushed forward to help him up, only to stop with an amazed expression as Bolin clambered to his feet. "Hey bro! Didn't think I was going to miss your birthday right?" the Earthbender asked with a huge grin on his face as he clasped Mako in a tight bearhug.

"Get your brotherly bonding over and done with already," Lin said almost immediately. "You're heading to Taku within the hour. Bolin, get yourself a quick wash. You smell just like the Sky Bison you flew in on," she said, wrinkling her nose in a disgusted expression, much to Bolin's delight.

* * *

The ocean flew by as the airship soared through the clouds, undeterred by the unstable air currents. It sliced its way towards the Fire Nation rapidly, though any spirit intervention would completely halt them in their tracks.

"It's a good thing we haven't seen any spirits," Anik said lazily, picking at his teeth with a toothpick.

"Why are you even doing that? You haven't eaten anything," Tilia remarked, bewildered.

Anik shrugged. "Makes me feel like I'm travelling like royalty."

"Well you're travelling _with_ royalty, if that assists in your pursuit of comfort," came a voice behind him. Anik sat up on the small sofa quickly, alarmed. Kazon walked over, smiling slightly.

"Please, don't get up on my account. It looks like you're getting a bit of a belly on you there Anik," the Firebender noted, nodding at Anik's gut. When the Waterbender leapt to his feet, panicking and patting his stomach, the others all laughed.

"That's one way to get him up," Jahn said with a grin.

Kazon smiled. "I aim to please. I just wanted you all to know that I'm going to spend some time talking with Zukoh and Akirai; if you need me, please wait until I'm done," he said, asking for their respectfulness, his attitude shifting to sombre.

They all nodded, except Jinora, who stood up from her chair. "Kazon, I'll join you. I can make sure their spirits are at rest."

Jahn immediately expected Kazon to decline her offer but after a moment, the Fire Nation heir nodded. "That would be appreciated. Thank you."

"You can do that?" Tilia asked Jinora, impressed at the slightly older woman.

The Airbender nodded. "They're not the same as spirits from the spirit world, though I can faintly detect…well…something. If they had unfinished business, I can just tell."

"How?" Anik asked, looking up from patting his stomach down.

Jinora shrugged. "I can't explain it. There's just some kind of spiritual energy around them and I can understand it somehow, just like how Waterbenders can detect pain in someone's body through the water."

"Oh sure, makes sense…" Anik said, sitting back down.

Tilia looked over at him, clearly not understanding any of the conversation. Jahn sat by her and shrugged slightly when she looked sideways at him. As Earthbenders, they didn't quite fully understand the Airbender ways. Jahn could Airbend, yet he certainly wasn't an Air Nomad by any means.

As the pair turned to leave, Jahn stretched up slightly, trying to project his voice. "Jinora!" he called. When she turned, he scratched his head awkwardly and said, "When we get back, can you do the same for…my mother…please?"

She nodded with a smile and turned back to Kazon. Jahn was certainly far more mature than when she'd first met him, yet his love for his mother was still apparent. He'd been far too busy to visit her grave and she was sad that he had to put his duties first, when all he really wanted was to speak with his mother quietly. After everything he'd been through, he deserved that.

Kazon was quiet as they descended through the airship. Zukoh and Akirai had been placed in two makeshift coffins in private lower quarters; it was this room that they entered with a royal salute from two Phoenix Talons. The door closed quietly behind them as Kazon sat down in the only chair in the room, right between the two coffins which had been placed on low tables.

"Hey," Kazon said softly. "I miss you both," he said with such heartfelt sincerity that it brought a lump to Jinora's throat. Her own thoughts turned towards Aana, Kai, Ioran and the rest of her family, though she forced herself to listen to Kazon. "We're flying you both home now. We thought you'd like that. Even you, Akirai, you grumpy old thing," he said with a sad chuckle. "You'd have hated that and I'm sure you still do. Zukoh…my brother…thank you for always looking out for me. You listened when I said that Kairna wasn't to be trusted and you always listened when I had any advice, no matter how hard it was to hear. I know you chose the White Lotus, but I know you'd have made a wise, compassionate and kind leader of the Fire Nation. You showed those qualities to me every day. Both of you did and I miss you both…so much…" he said in a wobbly voice, head bowed.

"Kazon," Jinora whispered softly. "That was beautiful. Do I have your permission to begin?" she asked cautiously. When Kazon nodded, not looking round, she closed her eyes and placed her hands together.

Before she could sense anything, the airship tannoy blared outside loudly, sounding even in their chamber. "We are approaching the Fire Nation! Only an hour to go folks!" the pilot said down the speakers.

Jinora sighed, focusing once again. She heard Kazon stand up, pushing the chair back, though she heard a clattering sound which grew nearer. Opening her eyes slowly, she spotted his daughter's bracelet lying on the floor by her feet, having rolled from where Kazon had accidentally dropped it.

"Oh, Kazon, you dropped th-" she begun to say, taking the bracelet in one hand. As soon as she touched the metal, she felt her spiritual energies fly unbidden from her body, whipping her away to a different location.

Sights, sounds and feelings all rushed to another place; she found herself floating, ethereal, looking down on a small crowd of people on the docks. Fire Nation ships bobbed in the ocean lazily as, out to sea, a United Republic airship slowly came into view.

A man looked at the airship quickly, pushing a small girl gently towards the boats as an older gentleman cleared a path. Jinora floated closer, curious. Something felt wrong. The man seemed serious, a face she almost recognised, though he was treating the girl quite well. As her thoughts turned to why her astral projection had brought her here, she caught the faint sounds of the man speaking.

"Come on Akemi, a little further now, hurry up please."

Jinora's shock at the revelation made her feel faint; her astral projection flickered and vanished as she felt herself drawn back into her body. Her eyes snapped open, gasping as Kazon frowned.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked.

Jinora looked up, still in shock. "Kazon…I saw your daughter. She's at the port ahead."

Kazon stood in silence, his mouth agape, disbelieving. "You-what? Akemi?"

The Airbender nodded, her face still surprised at the entire ordeal. "I touched her necklace again and I-she's down there, I know. You need to get off this ship and get her!" she said, her eyes becoming hopeful, a wide smile spreading across her face.

Kazon placed his face in his hands. "I…what if you're wrong? I need to be there for my father and say goodbye to Zukoh and Akirai. If you're wrong, I've just left them all behind for no reason. Plus, my father won't just stop an airship on a hunch; this is a burial ship."

Jinora walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm not wrong Kazon. I know you want to say the perfect goodbye to your family but the only way you can do that is to make their sacrifice worthwhile. If you say goodbye now, with heartfelt emotion, they'd be pleased that you were choosing to find your daughter."

Kazon let his hands drop, his face distraught. "Akirai said I needed to find her. She wanted me to."

"Honour her by finding your daughter," Jinora said resolutely.

Kazon froze, torn between decisions. Jinora knew precisely how much he needed to choose the right decision; he was a broken man underneath that royal exterior. His family was shattered and his whole life was without meaning; becoming the true and only heir to the Fire Nation throne must be a startling realisation that reality had finally descended.

The Fire Prince turned round to the two coffins, placing a hand on each as he sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry that I can't be there to see you put to rest. Please forgive me. I love you Zukoh. I love you Akirai. I never told you both that nearly as much as I should have. I hope you'll still accept it if I tell you every day from now on. And when I get my daughter back, I'll tell her the stories of her great Uncle Zukoh and Great-Aunt Akirai and what they sacrificed to help mend this broken world."

Jinora smiled sadly as he turned back to her, a sorrowful expression on his face. "Ok," he said at last, nodding. "But only because you said so. I trust you all, you know that."

"Come on Kazon, let's get the others quickly. We'll find Akemi and you'll have a family once again," she said, hugging him quickly. The Fire Prince patted her on the back twice as thanks, glad of her friendship. Sometimes it took someone a little closer to his age to understand; Jahn and Tilia were still almost children and Anik certainly acted like it most of the time.

"How're we going to get down there?" Kazon asked as they exited the chamber, ignoring the Phoenix Talon salute on either side.

Jinora grinned slyly. "I know you don't like flying anymore so you won't like this part…"

* * *

Rizem glanced up at the airship, which approached quickly. It had adjusted its course slightly; the flying behemoth now headed straight for them. The townsfolk around were all pointing and gawping; they hadn't seen an intact airship for months. Rizem simply gritted his teeth and pointed at the boat they were heading for. It sat in the ocean alone, along a short pier which led further out to sea. "That's ours," he pointed out to his uncle who nodded in response.

"Looks like a floating piece of cra-cra-crab hunting ship…" his uncle said lamely, fully aware of Akemi listening in. She carried a small satchel with her, clutching it tightly, which was full of her toys and clothes. Her eyes were wide as she gazed at everyone and took in all the colours of the sky and sea. Her face lit up when she saw the boat, pulling a small boat toy from her bag. "Are we going on that?" she asked in wonder.

Rizem nodded, though the look he gave his uncle was less reassuring. His uncle nodded, his hooded robe rustling in the breeze, as he walked down the pier and stepped onto the boat, checking it for any stray passengers. When nobody was found, he started the engine and jumped off, back onto the pier, hurrying back to them. "Quick, before anyone sees us!" he said in a hushed voice.

"Where are we going?" Akemi asked as she approached the boat, Rizem close behind.

"To see your family again, little one. It's time you returned home."

The townsfolk around roared as the airship soared overhead, not slowing down. It was enormous, casting a huge shadow on them all as it passed by. Rizem watched it closely, ensuring he didn't let his guard down, just in case he-

Something fell from the airship, breaking away from a hatch underneath. Within a second, another shape followed it, followed by another and another and another. The figures fell rapidly, aiming directly for them. Rizem stepped backwards quickly, pulling Akemi with him carefully. Escaping was an urgent priority now, though he had no wish to harm the young girl.

The first figure approached the docks, still freefalling quickly. It span around so it was falling vertically; fire burst from its feet, slowing the figure's fall until it landed gently on the singed docks. Behind, an Airbender landed gracefully with a blast of air; a Firebender touched down by her side with another jet of flame beneath his feet. The ocean below rose up between the docks, creating two enormous water spouts which caught the last two figures, submerging them but placing them feet-down on the docks as the water retreated back into the sea.

"Bloody hell, why are we the only ones wet?" the Water Tribe man asked, complaining as he shook his silver hair.

Rizem stood, watching them as he placed one hand on Akemi's shoulder and slowly moved the other to the knife on his belt, keeping it hidden. The group was a diverse one and looked quite impressive standing before him, minus the drenched Waterbender and short red-haired woman, who shifted awkwardly.

The Fire Nation man gasped as he noticed Akemi. RIzem frowned; he knew Prince Kazon by reputation and from his reports. He'd hoped for more time before he found Akemi, though he could use it to his advantage. He nodded to his uncle, who melted back into the townsfolk all gathered around. The spirits would be inbound soon.

His gaze turned to the young man stood at the front of his team. Jahn's face was hard to read, though he could see anger in his eyes, along with some fear. Good. If his emotions got the better of him, Rizem could be on the boat and out to see before he could give chase.

"Hello son," he said to Jahn, lifting his chin up.

Jahn's fist curled. "Rizem."

"You look well. Your mother did a good job raising you."

The other fist curled. "She did. Though I spent years looking after her when she became ill."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"No you're not."

Rizem frowned. "Jahn, whatever you must think of me, you need to know that I always loved you and Saraa with all my heart. You were only little when she became ill and I'm sorry that you were burdened with that responsibility on my account," he said sincerely, still keeping a firm grasp on Akemi.

Jahn nodded repeatedly, looking up at the sky and down at the docks, trying to keep his emotions in line. "But you still ran away. You still left us. Why?"

"I spent years searching for a way to heal your mother. She deteriorated gradually, though she was still my wife that I'd fallen in love with. I found the cause of her illness but when I returned home with a possible cure, I found a surprise. Everything I've done is because of that day. When everything is over and the world is at peace, I'll explain it all to you. I think perhaps you're here for someone else, however," he said, nodding down at Akemi.

"Let the girl go and give up. You can't outrun us in that boat," Jahn said, pointing at it.

Rizem shrugged. "I can try," he said, looking at them all. His eyes came to rest on Anik and immediately narrowed, staring at the Waterbender. "You!-" he gasped until Kazon stepped forward.

"Please," Kazon said from behind the Avatar, "Just let her go. I haven't seen her in years. She doesn't even know who I am!"

Rizem shrugged. "I've brought here her so that you two can finally meet. I'm doing a good thing here," he said with a slight smile. "You two deserve to be a family again. Kairna took that away from you but I shall give it back."

Kazon's face contorted in anger. "Kairna!? So it WAS her! She stole my baby and came back to our home pretending to be sorry for my loss!" he yelled angrily. Akemi backed away slightly, clearly frightened.

"Kazon, no! You're scaring her!" Tilia said, grabbing his arm quickly.

The Fire Prince inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. "I know. I'm sorry Akemi," he said kindly to the frightened girl.

"Enough chitchat. I need to be away; you can have your daughter when my backup arrives," Rizem said, withdrawing the knife from his belt.

"Don't hurt her!" Jahn said urgently, stepping forward involuntarily.

Rizem shook his head. "I'd never hurt a child Jahn. I'm hurt you think that low of me."

"Yet you butcher spirits and hurt anyone else in your way. Small comfort," Jahn spat.

His father scratched one eyebrow with the very tip of his knife gently. "Well people keep getting in the way and spirits…well, spirits have a special place in my heart. I'm only doing this to rid our world of their evil. I know you wouldn't understand Jahn, being the Avatar and all, though this will help you and your reincarnations for years to come. I promise."

"You promised me you'd always be there for me. When I was little. Your promises mean nothing to us. Hand over Akemi without a scratch on her head or you'll pay. You have no idea what I'm capable of," Jahn said angrily.

"Actually, I do. I've had my intelligence monitor you for years. My son, the Avatar. Prince Kazon of the Fire Nation. Jinora of the Air Nomads, son of Tenzin. Anik of the Northern Water Tribe. Tilia of Republic City. A close group. All willing to fight to reunite a family. How sweet. As I said, we'll talk again Jahn, when I've helped make the world a better place," Rizem said, raising his knife into the sky.

Far behind them, somewhere in the town, a gigantic fireball roared into the sky, exploding loudly and showering the air with sparks. As soon as the group turned to look, Rizem pushed Akemi forward slightly and turned, running for the boat as dark spirits began to emerge from the ocean, clambering up onto the docks. The townsfolk all began to scream and claw their way through one another in their desperation to reach the town.

Jahn turned back to his father, alarmed at the sudden appearance of the spirits. They swarmed the docks, shoving people aside, yet didn't seem to be really harming anyone; instead, they seemed desperate to reach their Team. Jahn and Kazon sprinted forwards as the others helped people out of the way with their bending. Kazon dived for Akemi and brought her down to the wooden ground, keeping her safe as the spirits trampled overhead. Jahn simply brushed the spirits aside with Airbending, fighting through their numbers as he fought his way to the boat.

He broke free of the spirit masses, gasping as he watched the boat race out to the open ocean. It would be easy to follow him, though he remembered Tilia's reaction to when he chased after Ornatok. If it hadn't been for Eyuta, he'd have died there, lying in the dirt. He needed his team and Rizem couldn't travel far now they'd found him.

The Avatar raced back down the pier, clearing a path through the swarm. He found Kazon lay over Akemi, occasionally punching up with a blast of fire, though the spirits didn't seem to be after them. Jahn stood over them, Airbending a sphere around to allow them to clamber to their feet. "Kazon, get Akemi up into the village! I'll stop these!"

"What about your father?" Kazon shouted through the hurricane-force winds, clutching Akemi's hand. The little girl seemed frightened but stared down the spirits with a steely glare startling similar to Akirai's.

"We can deal with him later! Get her and the others to safety! GO!" he yelled back, waving him on. As Kazon started to move, Jahn bent the air into a huge slice of wind that knocked many spirits aside, allowing Kazon to run with Akemi up to where the docks meet the village.

Jahn sighed, surrounded by heaving spirits, as he braced himself. He'd need Raava's power to subdue them and he hoped that these spirits would fear Raava just like the Republic City spirits did.

His feet left the docks as a whirlwind swirled beneath his feet. He held a fireball in one hand and water from the ocean swirled around his other arm as his eyes began to glow, channelling Raava's immense energies.

" _I need your help Raava,"_ Jahn thought internally, hoping she would hear him.

He felt a flicker of thought that was not his own. " _I am with you Jahn. For now until the end of time."_

He gazed down upon the spirits, thoughts calm and collected. "SPIRITS," he said loudly in a voice containing all the past Avatars and Raava's own. "BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE OR SUFFER OUR WRATH!"

They all turned as one, gazing up at him in surprise. Jahn pointed at the ocean, frowning. "BACK TO THE OCEAN. TELL WAN SHI TONG TO STOP SENDING SPIRITS TO HINDER US. IF THE OWL DOESN'T, WE'LL COME FOR HIM NEXT!"

The spirits all rustled and began to slink backwards, diving back into the ocean as Jahn watched. He was more than thankful that he didn't have to fight them; clearly Raava's reputation quelled all potential enemies.

When the last spirit had vanished back beneath the waves, Jahn landed softly on the docks, his eyes fading. " _Thank you Raava,"_ he whispered.

" _You are welcome Jahn. Wan Shi Tong has overstepped his authority, though these spirits were a combination of his followers and the spirit Zhansha's,"_ Raava replied.

" _We'll have to do something about them once I find my father,"_ Jahn agreed as he watched his friends approach unharmed.

"I'm glad to see you're all alright," he said honestly as they neared. Only Kazon wasn't here; he was still up near the village boundary, kneeling on the ground and talking to Akemi gently, who grasped her bag.

"Jahn, your father. Where's he going?" Jinora asked, pointing out at the ocean where the boat was now just a speck on the horizon.

"I honestly don't know," the Avatar replied. "But we're going after him."

Tilia walked up, looking out at the ocean. As Jinora and Anik started discussing potentially modes of transportation home, the Metalbender turned to look at Jahn. "You let him get away to make sure Kazon and his daughter were safe," she said. It wasn't a question.

When Jahn shrugged, Tilia smiled cheekily. "I thought so. You came back for us this time. Maybe there's hope for you yet," she said with a grin, pulling him close and planting a kiss on his lips.

Jahn's brain went numb. He could feel her lips on his, warm and soft, and when she released him, he smiled goofily. "Maybe there's hope for us too?" he asked.

Tilia smiled, blushing slightly. "Yeah, maybe. Come on, we need a quick chat before you run off after your dad," she said with a wink, nodding at the village and skipped away down the pier, leaving Jahn stood grinning like an idiot by the sea.

* * *

"This is the place?" Mako asked.

"Erm, maybe? Yeah, I could see the Avatar growing up here. It feels a little like home, don't you think?" Bolin replied, angling his head to try and get a better look at Jahn's old home.

"Home was Republic City for you guys, right? How's this like Republic City?" Auri asked, completely bewildered.

"No, I just mean that it has that nice earthy kind of smell to it, y'know? See, take a big breath in through your nose!" Bolin said, demonstrating and sighing with a big 'ahhh'.

Auri shook her head, smiling. "So where does this traitor girl live?"

Mako frowned. "Auri, you can't call her that. Kuvu and Saall made a mistake and they need to answer for it, yes, but please don't be horrible when you arrest them. They've done their part to help the city after all."

"Yessiree Cap'n my Cap'n!" Auri said with a grin, taking off into the air with her wingsuit.

"I'm not a sailor!" Mako shouted up after her, noticing a local villager giving him a strange look. "Oh, um, there was a….oh never mind," he said, deflating slightly. "Come on Bolin. We're looking for a small lockbox," he said as he pushed the door open.

Bolin glanced around. "Not too bad. What's even in this box anyway?" he asked, lifting up a teapot and shaking it.

Mako shrugged. "No idea bro. Jahn said it belonged to his father and so it might have some answers in it."

"Well I haven't found the box but I found something to open it with!" Bolin said in a happy tone, holding up a small crowbar.

"Aha!" Mako said, retrieving a small box from a set of drawers. Looking at the crowbar in Bolin's hands, he pulled a face. "Maybe a little small for that, don't you think?"

"Nah give it here, it'll be fine!" Bolin replied happily. As he tried to pry it open, Mako peered around the small house. "So how is everything with Tenzin and the Airbenders?"

"Oh…eesh this is hard…they've setup in the Eastern Temple and the spirits seem to be staying away so…yeah all good," Bolin said between attempts. The box wasn't opening, however, so he threw it over to Mako, who lunged clumsily and it fell to the floor.

"Great throw…" Mako started to say as the box hit the floor. A small click resonated around the room and the box flew open on a hinge, sending papers flying out.

"Oops," Bolin said sheepishly. He bent down to retrieve the nearest paper and as he stood back up, he looked at it closely. "Hey, look, family photo! Look at baby Jahn! I guess that's his dad; he doesn't really look evil. And there's his older sister too, aww they're both so cute…" he crooned, tickling the photo with one finger.

Mako span round, alarmed. "What? Bolin give me that," he said, taking it from his brother.

"Hey, sheesh, what's the big deal?" Bolin said, offended.

Mako looked up, his mouth agape in amazement. "Jahn thinks he's an only sibling. He doesn't know about her. He doesn't know he has a sister," he said, mirroring Bolin's own look of shock.

* * *

((Dun dun duuuuun! Anyway, not long till the finale now! Also, in case anyone is interested, i'll soon be updating my profile picture as one of my good friends is doing a really cool drawing of Eyuta; feel free to download a copy if you like it!))


	16. Wolf in the Woods

((Hi all! A short solo chapter this week, as there's only a few chapters left now! Thanks for all the reviews; I hope you won't be disappointed in the upcoming ending!))  
 **  
**

* * *

 **Wolf in the Woods:**

Rizem stepped off the boat, shaking one foot free of water with a displeased expression. He retrieved a small bag from inside the vessel and slung it across his back. He'd have to walk from here on out.

That was fine. Sailing directly into the city would have been ill advised. Instead, his little boat had stopped just north; it had taken two days to arrive and he was feeling the effects of no sleep. His eyes felt itchy and his mind was starting to wander.

His son had surprised him. Jahn had skydived out of a moving airship like some kind of superhero, just to confront him. As a child, Jahn had always been a little rambunctious, though his audacity was to be admired. Of course, he was only twenty; his questions had been obvious. Even so, Rizem had very nearly lost control of that situation.

His thoughts turned to the owl spirit as he walked, stepping up a hill and into a forest. Wan Shi Tong had many indebted to him, those spirits who owed him for sharing his knowledge with them. Those spirits had answered his call and provided him with his chance to escape, just as he'd hoped. If Jahn had wiped them all out, then he guessed he could live with that. Spirits were baser creatures, not fit to be on the same level as humans, let alone share their world.

His irritation was a result of his fatigue, he could tell. From way above, the moonlight shone brightly through the treetops, illuminating the forest in a strange white light. Rizem stared up with hatred, gritting his teeth. Every step was carefully calculated and yet Jahn was creeping closer and the cannon wasn't even finished. Everything he'd sacrificed for a better future and it was all nearly ruined!

"AAARRRRGHHH!" he suddenly yelled up at the night sky, screaming his anger up at the night. A small flock of birds burst into the sky, alarmed by the noise as Rizem punched a nearby tree once. Shaking his fist, he took a deep breath and composed himself. Sudden outbursts were unlike him these days; back when he was younger perhaps, though he had grown considerably in the last decade.

Maybe it would have been easier to just explain to Jahn. Maybe he would have understood.

Bullshit, his conscience told him. Jahn was part spirit. Spirits would never understand. Even back when he needed their help most, they didn't understand. They'd betrayed him.

The forest was quiet, save for the faint rustling of leaves in the breeze. He knew where he was heading; there was only one place close enough to rebuild the cannon. If successful, he'd travel to the Water Tribes and do the same there. His associates had probably finished their cannons already, using whatever scraps they could find from the war-torn regions of the icy tundras. All they needed was the key. Sadly, he held the only one.

Something moved far away, making the back of his neck tingle uncomfortably. His hand automatically went to the knife on his belt, unhooking it slightly just in case. Some spirits he could use, though most of the others were simply feral. If they attacked, it might be worth using the key for a test-run. His uncle had not tested it as he'd been instructed, hoping to spare the village from spiritual destruction. Rizem had been annoyed at that, though he sympathised somewhat with his honourable intentions. Everything he'd been doing had been to save people. Humanity needed to take back their world.

Losing Akemi had been unfortunate. He'd hoped to bring her back to the United Republic and send Jahn off in the other direction chasing her. Now that she was back with her father, Jahn would come straight to the city. He'd have to purge him of Raava before he revealed his intentions with the cannon, or else Jahn might just ruin everything.

He felt slightly guilty over her kidnapping, in truth. He'd planned out this war carefully; the Air Nation would soar in to assist, only to be driven back. The Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes were too close to portals; they'd be assaulted with incredible ferocity by the spirits. Only the Fire Nation would be relatively unaffected. When Kairna had come to him, stating she was wife of Zukoh, he'd seen his opportunity. A bargaining chip, for when the Fire Nation came calling. Akemi didn't deserve to be away from her family for those years, though she'd be fine in the long run.

The thing moved once again, darting between trees. Something else moved to its right, moving closer. He wrapped a hand round the hilt of his knife and drew it out slowly, keeping a firm grip. They drew closer and closer, shadows flitting through the dark. They skirted the moonlight, unwilling to be seen.

If they wouldn't come out to play, perhaps a test of the key would draw them out.

He rummaged in his bag with his free hand, keeping a firm eye fixed on the shadows jumping steadily towards him. His fingers curled around the key; a slim, smooth diamond which he plucked from the bag. Rizem held the knife out in front of him defensively as he focused on the key. It looked like a jewel made of black obsidian, with a small orange core hidden within. This was Future Industries' greatest creation. With it, all his dreams would become reality.

One of the shapes growled from beyond a tree, shrouded in shadow. Red eyes glared at him as a sharp clawed hand scratched at the tree roots it hid behind. Rizem cocked his head, curious. The hand looked human, though it was furry and had claws. He knew who it belonged to.

The other shape was flitting around behind, waiting for the red-eyed shape to move first. Rizem grinned; this was too good to be true.

"Why, please stop skulking in the dark Zhansha. It's not good for your complexion," he said casually.

The spirit snarled but stepped forward slowly. Zhansha was truly a curious beast; it had been some form of wolf spirit, though it was more than happy to live within the human body it had taken. This right here was a true testament to his mission.

"Human. These are our woods. Do you have any last words?" Zhansha snarled.

"You really don't know who you're messing with, pup," Rizem replied sharply. "Either flee or forfeit your lives."

Zhansha bared its teeth angrily. "You're just another mud-being."

"If we're mud-beings, why do you inhabit one of our bodies?" Rizem asked, actually curious despite himself. The key in his hand was starting to spin, whirling round faster and faster.

Zhansha didn't reply. Instead, it simply raised its muzzle to the moon and howled loudly. The spirit behind burst forward, jumping from tree to tree with four lean arms all ending in two long claws instead of hands. It came slashing at Rizem, who waited for it to close. As soon as it was within striking distance, he flicked his knife forward with incredible speed and accuracy; it hit the spirit directly in the shoulder, forcing it down to the ground. Lacking hands, it tried to claw the knife out but failed, writing around in discomfort.

"Yes, well done," Rizem said sarcastically. The key was spinning quickly now, a spinning top floating above his palm. "Do you want to try? Many of your spirits have died for your opinions, though you seem relatively unharmed. Come find out what your war has cost," he said, beckoning with his free hand.

Zhansha snapped its teeth and rushed forward, running on all fours. It ran awkwardly, as though its back legs were too long for it. When it neared, it leapt into the air, reaching out with clawed hands. Rizem sidestepped easily, moving like a Waterbender. His father had tried to train him, though Rizem lacked any form of bending. He'd still used their techniques to perfect his hand-to-hand fighting however.

The wolf-human hybrid landed in the leaves heavily, spinning round and lashing out. Rizem jumped up without much effort, landing just out of striking range.

"You tried to fight back against the Liberators, though what good is waging war if you don't even know who your enemy is? You can kill countless soldiers, though if you take out the general, the war is over before it begins," Rizem advised.

"Generals, soliders, both human concepts. Humans have no leaders in this war," Zhansha snarled.

Rizem shrugged. The key made a curious clicking sound, the light inside growing brighter. "You are mistaken. Humanity requires leaders; we're a young species compared to yours. Still, we hold much promise. The leaders of the nations did not start this war; I did. I control the Red Lotus, the Liberators and many more. The one you want is me," he said, head held high.

Zhansha looked surprised, a faint flicker of humanity passing over its wolfish face for an instant. Within a second, it was replaced by rage; the spirit jumped suddenly, lunging for Rizem's face.

Rizem smiled smugly. He held up the key, which rose into the air slightly. The light grew intense; a bright orange shield billowed out from the object, surrounding Rizem and a four metre radius around him. Zhansha had no time to react; it collided with the transparent shield and seemed to stick to it, strange spiritual steam billowing out as the spirit fizzed where it touched the shield.

Zhansha howled in agony as its energies were drained by the energy shield. It took only a handful of seconds before the red eyes went dim; the wolfish aspects of Zhansha disappeared, the fur retreating, the teeth falling out, until a very dead but very human body was left. It slumped to the ground, unaffected now Zhansha's presence had left. The shield flashed as it absorbed the spirit, dispersing its power into the air.

Before it could fade, Rizem turned quickly to the other spirit. He frowned, concerned as the spirit had vanished. His knife was lying on the ground where the spirit had been, though it was nowhere to be found.

Rizem sighed as he grabbed the key from the air. As soon as his fingers wrapped around it, the glow vanished and the translucent shield withdrew back into it quickly, leaving the forest dark once again.

"Boss?" came a voice from his bag. As he placed the key back inside, cautious of the heat coming off it, he withdrew a small radio. Pressing a button, he held it up to his mouth. "Rizem here."

"Ah, good to hear from you boss. We've finished the cannon as requested. Please accept our apologies for the delay," the voice said.

Rizem shook his head. "That's fine, as long as it's done. I'm not a dictator, you know. If you're with me, you're safe. I'm just north of Republic City; I'm going to head round to Taku before I aim for the portal. Get the cannon there and wait for my arrival," he ordered.

"Got it boss. Good luck!" the voice said, clearly relieved.

Rizem smirked despite himself. The key was working without fault and the modified cannons were ready. When he reached the city, the end would begin. If he could force the spirits to open the portal, the United Forces would be totally distracted. It wouldn't take long for his plan to be complete, which should send all the spirits fleeing.

The radio crackled to life once again, so he glanced down in confusion. "What now?" he asked, irritated as he picked up his knife and slid it back into his belt.

The signal was weak, so he turned up the volume to the speaker. "Say that again. Reception is awful here."

"I can't imagine your reception at Republic City will be any better," Jahn's voice said dryly. "They all know you're coming and it won't be long before we're back. Just stop whatever you're doing and go back to being just another memory."

Rizem was surprised. It didn't happen often, to be honest, though this was interesting. "Jahn. How did you find my frequency?"

"I know a Metalbender that's good with technology. She's very nearly the best around. It wasn't hard for her," was the response.

"A friend? I must say, I'm honestly pleased you've got some friends; I was worried that you'd be alone in Taku so I'm glad you have people that care about you," Rizem said as he walked amongst the dense trees.

"I have plenty of people close to me. I guess you wouldn't know that feeling after you left mother and me."

Rizem frowned. He held the radio closer to his mouth, speaking more quietly. "I didn't want to leave, truly. If I could have achieved all my goals from Taku, I would have been there for you. As I said, I'm honestly sorry I wasn't."

Static came through the radio as Jahn went quiet. After a few seconds, it flared to life again. "Why did you leave? Were you just tired of mother being ill, of me being young? I was only little and you just left us behind. No child should be left like that."

Rizem sighed, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Jahn, it's not that simple. I didn't know you were the Avatar but I was determined not to risk your life by consorting with spirits, so I had to leave you behind. I never dreamed your mother's illness was a spirit's doing until a few years after I'd left Taku."

"You're not answering the question!" Jahn shouted through the radio, his voice broken and distorted. "I asked _why_ you left. Was it me? Was it mother?"

"It was because of your sister."

The radio went silent. Rizem stretched his head back, aware the news would upset him. Despite everything, Jahn was his son. He had no desire to hurt the boy.

Rizem walked for a short while in silence, feeling his feet crunch the leaves and nuts below. Ahead, strange birds twittered as he passed, warning each other of the intruder.

"-sister. What sister?" Jahn's voice said through the radio, almost as quiet as the forest around him.

"Your older sister. It was a complicated time, Jahn, so I don't expect you to understand. It all happened not long after you were born. Just let me finish my work and I can make amends to you."

"Your work, killing all spirits?" Jahn retorted.

Rizem chuckled to himself before pressing the button. "That would be genocide, Jahn. I wouldn't dare. Don't fret; if you all leave me alone, no other humans or spirits need to die."

"That really helps all those already dead, doesn't it?" Jahn replied sarcastically.

"You sound just like your mother," Rizem commented. The terrain was starting to become harder to navigate, steeper as he continued. "I'm afraid I've got somewhere to be so our little chat is over now. For the good of the world and for your own safety, stay away Jahn. I'd rather you weren't involved in this," he said, switching the radio off and stashing it back in his bag. As he stared down inside, the key hummed gently, still omitting a faint orange glow. How much spiritual energy could it hold? Would it be enough?

No time to second guess now. He had a decade-long mission to complete.

* * *

((I thought it was time we understood a little more about Rizem's motivations and plan; all will be revealed soon! And again, thanks for reading!))


	17. Broken Bridges

**Broken Bridges:**

"How's he taking it?"

"Better than we expected. He knows Iroh will take good care of Akemi while he's away."

Tilia nodded. "He's her grandfather after all. I just didn't expect Kazon to willingly leave her so soon."

Anik shrugged. "I guess he's just relieved he's found her. She's been gone for what, 2, 3 years? They'll have plenty of catching up once we stop Jahn's dad and end an inter-worldly war," he said in a casual tone.

"Do you think Jahn has a plan?" she asked, watching Kazon talking with his daughter softly nearby. The great airship was docked beyond the town, having turned round to collect them. With their destination now set for Republic City, Iroh had offered to take Akemi back to the Fire Nation capital.

"Nope," Anik answered honestly. "He never really does. I guess fighting, running, maybe some flying. I'm sure Jinora and Kazon will come up with something; they're the planners. Jahn's basically the muscle and we're the reliable and trusty backup."

"Backup?" Tilia said incredulously. "Give us some credit, this team would be in pieces without us. We're the happy core of the team, surely," she said with a smile.

Anik chuckled. "You've got a point; the others are far too moody. As long as we stay cheerful, we'll always win eh?" he said, giving Tilia a squeeze round her shoulders with one arm.

"Hey you two," Jinora said by way of greeting as she walked up behind. "How's Kazon?" she asked carefully.

Anik rolled his eyes, still smiling slightly as Tilia nodded. "We were just saying, he seems alright. I guess this was the boost he needed after his loss. You've helped him considerably Jinora. He doesn't seem quite so broken anymore."

"He's found something to fight for. That's really all we need; we all have someone we're trying to protect," Jinora said, her hand on her heart. "Once this is over, I'm going straight back to my family; we'll need to be a united nation to help rebuild everything."

"Once this is over…" Anik mused. "Something else will probably crop up but let's face it, nothing quite compares to this war."

Jinora cocked her head to the side, considering his statement. "I don't know, Vaatu was quite a large threat. Still, Kuvira's war was far less messy than this. It was over a little quicker as well."

"Speaking of getting over quicker, how are we going to get back to Republic City? Rizem has a considerable head-start on us," Anik pointed out, watching as Kazon hugged his daughter and stood, saying something to his father.

"I think Jahn's sorting something out in town," Tilia said. "I'm sure he can get us some kind of boat or something; being the Avatar must have some perks, surely."

"I just hope Asami and Lin have prepared their forces. If Rizem gets to the portal, he might unleash the spirits or fire on them with the spirit cannon," Jinora said glumly.

Anik sniffed. "Yeah, loving that positivity," he said, winking at Tilia, who stifled a laugh. Jinora frowned and walked past them, moving over to where Kazon stood with his father and daughter.

"How are you all doing?" she asked gently, smiling down at Akemi.

"We're fine, thank you," Kazon said softly, returning the smile. "I've explained things to Akemi and she's happy to go to the Palace until I'm back," he said, one hand on his daughter's shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm a Princess!" Akemi said with an excited expression on her face. "I can't wait to run around the Palace!"

"Are you not scared at all?" Jinora queried kindly.

Akemi frowned. "Lady, I'm a Princess and my grandpa is the Fire Lord. I'm not scared of anything!" she said heatedly.

"She's definitely part of the family," Iroh chuckled. "We'd best be departing before we attract even more attention. Are you coming, Kazon? The funeral will be held immediately," he said quietly, trying to whisper it over Akemi's head.

The Fire Prince sighed. "I…can't. I'm needed elsewhere. Zukoh and Akirai would understand."

Iroh nodded. "They would; they put duty above everything and they'd be as proud as I am that you're trying to end this war. If you succeed, their sacrifice will be a key part."

Kazon blinked. "I'll try my best. Goodbye father," he said, bowing. Iroh bowed back, taking Akemi's hand as they walked back towards the airship.

Jinora stood by Kazon, watching him closely. His gaze was fixed on his family, though he seemed determined, not upset. Turning to her, he smiled ruefully. "I understand now," he admitted. "When Jahn was angry that you had disappeared, I saw where he was coming from. I've found my daughter after years of searching and now know who was responsible for taking her from me," Kazon continued, his fist tightening. "Kairna is dead, though Rizem has to pay for this. If it wasn't for that thought and the mission, I don't think anything could keep me from jumping on that airship with them."

The Airbender smiled softly. "It's a difficult thing, to leave a child behind, no matter how important the mission. You'll see her soon, Kazon."

The Firbender nodded. "I will. If anything, I'm excited to get to Republic City, just so we can finish this and I can see Akemi again. I've been denied being a father for too long. She deserves a family. Once we finish this war, I can finally…"

"I know," Jinora replied. "There's no time like the present though. We should find Jahn and try find a way back to Republic City. If we don't hurry…"

Kazon's fist slackened. "I know. Come on," he said, turning back to Anik and Tilia. "Oh and one more thing Jinora..."

She looked sideways at him. "Yes?"

Kazon grinned widely. "Thank you. For everything," he said sincerely.

* * *

"Saall, you were one of my officers. Kuvu, you were a close acquaintance of the Avatar's. Explain yourselves. NOW," Beifong said, slamming a paperweight down on her desk.

The two culprits stood before her, heads bowed in regret. Saall had fled back to Taku after their little stunt by the portal, taking Kuvu with him. Insubordination followed by treason followed by desertion. It was taking all of Lin's self-restraint not to throw something at Saall's head.

"We…thought the spirits wanted Jahn," Saall began quietly, before Lin snorted angrily. When she didn't speak, he continued, still staring at the floor. "We thought…if he went through the portal…they'd leave us alone."

"Because that worked out great," Lin retorted sarcastically.

Kuvu looked up at this, frowning slightly. "Don't talk to him like that," she snapped quickly, before realising her mistake. Lin's gaze turned to her slowly, making her look down at the floor once again.

"You're both lucky I haven't thrown your asses in jail already. Jail conditions here aren't great and I'm sure you'd hate having separate cells," Lin said carefully. "Do you even realise the enormity of your blunder? Not only did you impersonate the President's authority, which is a felony in itself, but banishing the Avatar was probably the most idiotic thing anyone could have ever done in the history of idiocy. You thought they wanted the Avatar? He was the only thing keeping them at bay!" she said quickly, her voice and her temper rising.

The two Taku locals stayed silent, shuffling their feet awkwardly. "Chief Beifong, I-" Kuvu started to say before Lin hit the desk with her hand once again, shutting her up immediately.

"There's actually something you can do to try and redeem yourselves slightly. You've been up in Taku, doing spirits know what. We need intel; have you noticed anything strange going on up there?" Lin asked.

Saall looked up at last. "Nothing much Chief. Everyone's been focused on the war effort, although obviously we had Chief Mako and his brother turn up. That's been about the strangest thing happening."

Kuvu glanced his way. "What about all the metal?"

Saall gasped slightly. "Oh yeah. Erm, basically we noticed a lot of metal was disappearing; nothing major, just little things like spoons and the like. We thought maybe spirits were taking them to annoy us."

"So we're aware that plans of a huge spirit cannon made of metal were stolen and nobody considers all the metal around disappearing?" Lin asked ironically. She wiped one weary hand over her face, totally bemused. "It's a miracle this nation is still standing with blockheads like you 'helping.'"

"What about Jahn? Is he ok?" Kuvu asked, seeing her opportunity to question Lin.

"Don't act like you care now. Clearly didn't when you broke the poor boy's heart or when you banished him. You knew he probably wouldn't survive, right?" Lin queried. She knew the answer. She just wanted this childish girl to admit it.

"He was always the second best Earthbender in Taku," Kuvu started, blinking at Saall, who straightened up slightly with pride. "We knew he'd be ok."

Lin looked from the girl to the young man and back again with an amazed expression on her face. "You two are seriously something," she said, not complimentary. "The world is in chaos but you still feel proud about being the best bender is some god-forsaken back-water town on some mountain nobody ever goes up? You're just children, both of you, with stupid dreams of glory. Let me tell you, glory is earned, not given. Whatever the Avatar has done, at least all of his time is dedicated to stopping this war and saving lives; time which is hindered considerably by the likes of you."

Silence fell once again. Lin sighed heavily, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she looked at the two kids. They were only twenty; she remembered Su at their age. She'd been just as unruly, just as stupid. Maybe she was being a little too harsh, though they'd certainly messed up big time. Still, if they were willing to investigate Taku for her, she could recall Mako and Bolin permanently.

"Go back to Taku," she said at last. "When you arrive, start snooping around; anything suspicious, you let me know. Anything to do with Jahn, call me directly on this radio," she said, handing it over to Saall. "Once we're off red alert, I'll send some officers to escort you back here. If you manage to unearth anything, that might help in your trial."

"Trial!? For what?" Kuvu asked, alarmed.

Lin frowned. "The Avatar had a thing for you, right? I usually couldn't care less about stupid relationships but I'm bloody relieved he's with that Tilia girl now because you clearly aren't very bright. Enjoy this one while you can," she said, looking at Saall and nodding at Kuvu, "because once this is over, you're both going down. Now get out."

* * *

He hadn't been back home for quite some time. Ten years, in fact. Taku still looked very much the same, however. Barely anything had changed, though the hut atop the mountain was now dormant. The Wise Seer had been destroyed by some of his Liberators a while back. They should still be stationed here; they'd informed him of Jahn's visit after the Red Lotus incident, chasing their order. It was only down to luck that Kuvu and Saall had distracted him.

"Freedom and serenity, this is Rizem. Meet me in town by the stalls," he said quietly into his radio. The night was dragging on and he didn't want to be spotted when the sun came up. Hopefully by then, his plan would be underway.

A voice crackled through his radio. "Affirmative sir. Be there in 5."

Rizem nodded, satisfied. He looked around, taking the sights in. He'd settled here with Saraa all those years ago. They'd been happy until…their daughter…then the illness…

"Oh Saraa, I'm so sorry," he whispered quietly. "I really wish everything had turned out differently, I really do. You know that's why I'm doing all of this. If it wasn't for the spirits, none of this would have happened."

He fell quiet again as he heard something move down the street. Watching closely, he relaxed slightly when a small cat walked across the street. They were a curious creature; the lack of a hybrid element made them look rather weird. The cats could only be found here in Taku, a fact most people would boast about to strangers.

"You always liked those funny little things, didn't you sweetheart?" he whispered again, one hand caressing a small bracelet he wore on his left wrist. "You liked to chase them, to pet them. I remember your little laugh…" Rizem said, his voice breaking as he spoke to his daughter. "I tried, sweetheart. I really tried. If it wasn't for that stupid spirit, I could have saved you…"

A tear rolled down his cheek slowly. One hand reached up and wiped it away, a look of confusion on his face as he observed the water on his finger. He didn't cry easily. His work wasn't done either; he needed to steel himself for the next part. Only then would his little girl and his wife be avenged.

"What's taking them so long?" he muttered under his breath, looking round. He felt exposed out in the open, especially with his precious cargo. If the key fell into the wrong hands, their plan would be ruined.

He stood around for a few more minutes, aware that anyone could literally walk along and recognise him. Before his tragedy, he'd put down some serious roots here. It was one of the reasons he'd assembled the cannon here; if anyone stumbled across it, he could reason with them and convince them he was on their side. If he did it well, he might even have the entire town on his side. Convincing others was his most useful skill, aside from his work with his knife.

The Red Lotus had deferred leadership to him through Kairna once he'd promised unlimited power. Kairna, or Scarlett as she'd preferred to be known, had been their leader, though she was his inferior. The Liberators had been pure circumstance; his father had been killed in his meeting with Jahn and his friends, their mountain base brought down by spirits. Ornatok was confused, lost but powerful. He was a rallying point for their order and Rizem sought to monopolise on that. Their goals were aligned; if Ornatok started a war between humans and spirits, Rizem could have enough time to rid them of spirits altogether so that Ornatok could return to his family. The other Liberators followed suit, though for different reasons. It was two of these Liberators that made their way down the street to him now, looking around cautiously.

"About time," Rizem growled.

"Did you get it? The key?" one of the Liberators asked, a woman, her face covered by a hood and intricate mask.

Rizem rolled his eyes. "You couldn't look more out of place wearing that here; literally everything about that," he said, gesturing at her attire, "screams Spirit Eater."

"That's not our name and you know it," the woman hissed.

"I couldn't care less; once my plan is over, you'll only have a finite stock of prey left. It'll be a race against the others to claim as much power as possible. Are you two going to scrap as well?" he asked, looking between the man and woman.

"We're an item now; we stick together," the man said in an extremely deep voice. "Give us the key and we can take it to the cannon."

Rizem frowned. "What, just hand it over? I don't think so. This is all my doing; I'll be the one to activate it. Where have you hidden it? Someplace underground I assume."

The woman nodded, though the man quickly held up a hand. "We'll take you to it once you hand the key over."

This situation was unexpected, he admitted to himself. The Liberators had followed his commands up until now, though he could sense they were feeling slightly powerless. His point about their looming lack of prey had struck a nerve; if all the spirits were gone, the Liberators had no power source. There would be a mad dash to destroy the remaining spirits and whoever was quickest would be most powerful. In truth, that had been part of his plan, though clearly these two weren't happy with it.

His hand whipped down to his belt and within a split second, he'd held his knife up against the man's throat. The two Spirit Eaters froze, watching carefully as Rizem sized them up. "If you don't take me there now, your bodies will lie here for the villagers to find when the sun comes up. Of course, you could try your bending but I don't bend; there's no point competing because a knife is more efficient every time. Take me there now, Spirit Eaters, or I'll kill you both now."

The man swallowed awkwardly. He was huge, even taller than Rizem, standing at an impressive seven foot tall. Even so, he nodded carefully and stepped back slowly. Rizem twirled the knife in one hand, the blade dancing round his nimble fingers as he looked around. "So?"

"Fine," the woman spat, "but I told you, we're called Liberators. Call us that or we'll have a problem."

The man pointed down the street, towards the town limits. "The entrance is slightly out of town. The cannon has been assembled so it can fire down on the portal; we'll have a bit of a walk."

Rizem shrugged. "That isn't an issue. I've essentially walked the entire bloody way anyway. After you. If you detour or try to run, you get to see my knife up close again," he said, waving it about.

The Liberator nodded, his walk slow and measured. His partner followed, though Rizem could sense her hostility. "Your problem. Care to share?"

The woman shook her head. "Think you can just waltz on in and order us about. We've been sat here in this town in the middle of nowhere, assembling a powerful weapon and now we're just to hand it over to you? We should be keeping it Hajar," she said quickly to her partner, tugging at his sleeve.

"No. Rizem is correct; his work is more important," Hajar said, his voice steady.

"See? Hajar knows; he gets to live. Now be a good Spirit Eater and move along," Rizem said, gesturing forward with his knife.

The woman twirled round on her heels, hands raised. "I told you, we're not called Spirit Eaters!" she shouted loudly. Hajar span round, hushing her instantly, though Rizem stepped forward and grabbed her by the neck of her hooded jacket. "Shut up!" he hissed in her face.

"Erm…" Hajar said awkwardly, pointing behind them. Two figures were stood by the side of the street, clearly trying to remain inconspicuous. "They've heard."

The figures turned quickly, determined to escape before they could act. Unfortunately, Rizem was well ahead of them. His knife flew through the air with pinpoint precision; it struck one of the figures in the leg, sinking deep into his muscles. The man yelled in pain, falling to the floor as the other figure knelt down, holding his hand.

"Get them," Rizem said, pointing to the couple on the floor. It was unfortunate, although he couldn't have people knowing about the Spirit Eaters running around.

The Liberators burst forward, sprinting quickly until they reached the couple. The other figure was a young woman, who seemed terrified. Rizem made his way over as his Liberators hoisted both of the eavesdroppers into the air with Waterbending. "It's rude to eavesdrop," he said nonchalantly. It was clear where Jahn got his flair for the dramatic; Rizem enjoyed savouring the little moments as well.

"Into the well?" Hajar suggested, pointing at a nearby well.

Rizem nodded. "Out of sight," he agreed. "Just make sure nobody finds them until the cannon is fired," he said, not bothering to hide his secrets. They were essentially dead already anyway.

The man was gritting his teeth through the pain, dangling upside down by the water tendril wrapped round his ankle. Through his agony, however, he managed to open his eyes and stare down at Rizem. Slight recognition flashed over his face, his eyes wide. "You're Jahn's dad," he said.

Rizem frowned. Shit. Recognition, even by someone about to die, was not a good sign. Maybe he DID need a disguise after all. "And you are?"

"My name is Saall. I…used to spar with Jahn. You won't remember me; you left before…argh…this hurts…" he whimpered, unable to remove the knife sticking out of his leg.

Jahn's father shrugged. "No idea. Sorry about this Saall but you've heard too much. I'll need that knife back," he said, pointing. The water around the hilt swirled; the knife withdrew slowly and dropped to the floor, where Rizem picked it up. The water tendril was wrapped completely around Saall's leg and was slowly turning red as the knife wound took hold.

"Kuvu…" the captured man said weakly, "get ready."

"No, please…" the girl whimpered. Something about her name sounded familiar to Rizem but before he could ask, the man had lifted his arms quickly and the ground beneath their feet rose up quickly, knocking them all down. He landed heavily in the dirt, his hand automatically clutching his bag close. The two Liberators were also caught off guard; the woman landed on her feet but the man hit the floor.

The Earthbender, Saall, dropped to the floor instantly; he threw something to the girl and waved her away frantically. "Go! Kuvu! Get yourself to safety and let the Chief know tha-" he shouted before the water rushed back up and smothered his head completely. His yells turned into muffled gargles as the water rushed down his throat. His partner yelled, tears rolling down her face, though she backed away quickly and with one fleeting glance back, she turned and ran.

"After her!" Rizem pointed angrily. This was a total disaster; the town would be waking up en masse with all the noise they were making. The woman didn't bother arguing; she ran after the girl quickly, following her as she turned a corner and vanished.

Rizem looked down at the younger man, who now lay motionless on the floor. "I think that's enough," he said quietly. Hajar nodded and the water withdrew, soaking into the ground. "Come on, we need to move. Find the girl, silence her and then meet outside the town. The townsfolk will no doubt be looking for us," he said, nodding down at the body.

"The well?" Hajar asked.

"Knock yourself out," Rizem said over his shoulder, following the escapee. They'd obviously outpaced him, though Rizem set himself a different course. The girl would have panicked, running haphazardly. She would then try to hide, finding a safe haven.

A faint noise caught his attention. He followed it stealthily, between the houses, until he could hear words echoing from nearby. A girl was speaking from a small alleyway, cowering behind a bin.

"Yes, Chief, they're here, they killed Saall, please, you've got to help…" she whimpered between ragged gasps.

Another voice sounded through a radio, metallic and distorted. "Kuvu, calm down! Who's there? What's happening?"

"It's those Spirit Eaters, Chief Beifong, they've killed Saall and they're hunti-" she said quickly, though a knife suddenly flew through the air, knocked the radio from her hand and impaled it in the nearby wall, sparking and beeping as it died. Kuvu stood instantly, a shocked look on her face as Rizem approached.

"Kuvu. My Jahn used to speak to a little girl called Kuvu. You wouldn't happen to be the very same?" he asked, walking slowly towards her.

The girl nodded, her hair messy from her ordeal. She was slowly sidestepping along the wall, as if to run away.

"Don't think you're going anywhere. Look," Rizem said, nodding at the other end of the alley where Hajar stood imposingly. "I'm very sorry for this Kuvu, and I'm sure Jahn won't be pleased, but you really shouldn't have called the Republic Camp…" he said, taking another knife from his belt and twirling it slowly as he drew closer, closer, closer…

* * *

((Hi all! In classic style, a nice happy chapter for you all...not. On the upside, it's my birthday! It's strange to think I started this when I was three years younger...thank you all for reading for the last few years! Not long until the finale now!))


	18. Against Better Judgment

**Against Better Judgment:**

"I can't believe you stole a boat. Actually, no, I just can't believe you stole _this_ boat…" Anik complained. Despite Jahn's best efforts, the small ship he'd acquired had not exactly been the fastest ship at the Fire Nation harbour.

"Well next time, you can steal the Fire Nation ship!" Jahn replied hotly.

"Children, please!" Kazon called over his shoulder, hands on the wheel. "At least we have one…although as Prince, I could have requested any of the ships there…just saying…" he chuckled.

Jahn frowned but shrugged it off. He wasn't willing to dampen Kazon's good spirits so soon after finding his daughter, so patience was key on this particular journey.

"It's going to take a while to reach Republic City at this rate though…" Tilia said softly.

Anik nodded. "Is there no way to speed this up? We could use Waterbending and Airbending maybe…" he suggested, looking at Jinora.

The Airbender shrugged. "We could but are you really willing to use Waterbending for a day straight?" she asked him. When his face fell, she pulled a rueful grimace. "Sorry. Although there might be a way I can help. If I can focus my spiritual energy, I can maybe talk to Kai; if he can fly over on the Sky Bison, it might just save us some time."

"What would we do with the boat though?" Anik asked.

"Leave it here," Jinora stated, as if it were obvious. She left the cabin to go out on deck, clearly trying to get some peace for her astral journey.

Anik looked horrified. "You can't just leave it here when it's done us proud! Plus it's not even ours!"

Tilia laughed softly. "Oh Anik, if only everyone was as thoughtful…"

"Are we all still willing to take turns steering?" Kazon asked, peering out into the dark. "I could do with some sleep soon. You might all want to rest up," he advised.

Jahn nodded. He patted Kazon on the back and exited the cabin, following Jinora out. He knew she'd want some peace so he walked round to the other side of the boat, towards the back where there was less space. He sat down, staring up at the stars as they sailed along silently.

He couldn't sleep, not before a mission. He could feel it coming, the looming sensation of a battle about to be fought. It was the same back in Kolu's village, before their venture into the caves to claim the Cooling Crystals. A thought ran across his mind; he had one of those crystals tucked away in his bag still, along with his other belongings in the United Republic Freedom Encampment. When they returned, he'd have to reclaim them.

"Hey Jahn?" Tilia's voice came from behind him. He craned his neck round, just able to make out her shape in the dark.

"Hey," he said by way of greeting. When she sat down beside him, he leant back on his elbows and stretched his legs out lazily. This was certainly the calm before the storm and he intended to appreciate every second of it while it lasted.

"So, we're heading to fight your dad. Have you thought about what you'll do if we win?" Tilia asked, looking out at the still ocean.

Jahn shook his head. "I've no idea," he admitted. "Honestly, I haven't really had much time to think of the big picture. I guess we'll have to put him in jail to prevent anything else happening, although that will mean that yet again, he won't be there for me."

"What did he mean on the radio? When he said about your sister?" Tilia asked quietly, aware she was probably on thin ice.

Jahn sighed. "It's the first I've heard of it. I never knew I had a sister…Mother never mentioned it and obviously my dad was gone. I just want to know what happened to her. I—if she's out there, I might still have a family."

Tilia smiled, though she knew Jahn wouldn't be able to see in the dark. "No matter what, you've always got us. We're a family, of sorts. We'll be fine," she said, leaning in and planting a light kiss on his cheek.

Jahn turned quickly, his lips brushing against hers for a few seconds. Eventually, they withdrew, both blushing in the dark. "Just in case. I don't know what we'll run into tomorrow but…"

Tilia stood up slowly. "Don't worry Jahn. We'll be fine. Once it's all over, we can talk about us. For the record though, you're a good kisser," she said playfully, walking off back inside.

The Avatar sat in silence, reclining as the night sailed past. Tilia raised a valid point; facing his father again would be difficult, not just physically but emotionally too. Plus, there was the looming threat of the spirit cannon. He'd heard from Tenzin how Korra had bent a blast from the cannon using Energybending, so it was possible. Still, how was he supposed to stop an entire war? Handing over Rizem to Zhansha was clearly not the answer but if he refused, the spirits would lose his trust. Qi-lóng's words echoed through his mind once again: " _Ensure they are punished."_

He could feel Raava's unease deep within him, so he looked inwards and listened for her song. Sure enough, it took only a second for her cool voice to sound within his mind. " _Jahn, you are right to be concerned, for the balance of our worlds hangs on a thread. There is no simple fix for this war, as it will take time for our worlds to heal. Anything you do will assist that healing, so do not worry, for fear is the worst enemy of us all."_

Jahn sighed internally. " _I know, Raava. Trust me, I know. It's just…this is a monumental task, even for the Avatar. I could use your power and force everyone to stop fighting but I know that isn't the way. I just…don't know what to do. I'm just Jahn; I can't stop a war, even with all my friends! It's the problem the Spirit Eaters brought up; if there were more of me…"_

" _You have seen what happens when there is more than one Avatar,"_ Raava said quietly, showing him flashes of images: a tall, dark red and black creature with tendrils, a purple beam firing from its chest. " _If you are to stop the fighting, you must show them a better way. Humans build tools of destruction but spirits are still too quick to anger. We must show them, Jahn. When you need me, I will be with you,"_ Raava said, her presence fading back into the recesses of his mind.

"Jahn?"

He looked around, surprised to see Jinora standing nearby. "Weren't you listening?" she asked gently.

The Avatar shook his head. "I'm sorry Jinora, I was speaking with Raava."

"Ah, spiritual pep talk? You used to come to me for those, you know," she said with a slight laugh.

Jahn couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, back in the days where I needed hand-holding for everything. I guess we're all a little bit more mature now."

"You more than most. You're basically a changed man," the Airbender pointed out. "Listen, Jahn, I don't want to tread old ground, but I really am sorry that I didn't find you in the spirit world. In fact, the way I've acted hasn't exactly been…well, nice. I've been so focused on myself and my family that I haven't really helped much at all," Jinora said softly.

Jahn sat forward, hunched over. "Don't be sorry; you provided wisdom and support when I needed it. Your family was there for me when my mother died and I'll never forget that. I saved Tenzin because I wanted to, not because I felt I owed you anything. You know that right? It was my choice to save him and this war started because of that choice."

"I know," Jinora said in a voice which sounded like she didn't know at all. "I just didn't want any bad blood between us," she said honestly.

Jahn clambered to his feet and pulled Jinora into a hug. "We're good. Thank you for being here. I know you miss your family but hopefully you won't be away too long this time."

Jinora smiled as they stepped apart. "Well actually, we'll be apart for less time than you think. I couldn't reach Kai; something has seriously disturbed the spiritual energies in Republic City. I _did_ , however, manage to talk to my father. He's on his way with a few bison. I guess the Air Nation is back in business."

The Avatar's eyes widened. "Oh, that's great!" he said cheerfully. "Just don't tell Anik. I think he's a bit attached to the ship. He'll be heartbroken about leaving it…"

* * *

The considerable activity outside made Mako roll out of bed and stick his head through the gap in the tent. People were running around, grabbing weapons and armour, a flurry of movements which made him dizzy just watching them. He withdrew back into the tent and noticed Bolin looking over groggily from his sleeping bag on the floor.

"Wuzzgoinon?" his brother asked sleepily.

"No idea bro, but it's still early in the morning. Sun's only just about to rise. The whole Encampment is moving but the only reason we'd be moving is…if…" he said, realisation spreading over his face. "She can't have!" he gasped, pulling on his uniform quickly, pulling one sock on his hand in sleepy confusion.

"Mako? What!?" Bolin asked urgently.

"If we're mobilising the troops, we must be under attack. Either that or we're going to attack. If it's the latter, Asami _knows_ we're not to be on the offence!" the Firebender replied quickly, struggling with one sleeve.

"Why would she signal to attack though? Unless…" Bolin said quietly, also starting to pull some clothes on.

Mako shrugged as he clipped his badge onto his chest. "She must have some intel about the spirits. I wish she'd let me know what's going on; I AM Chief of Police after all!"

"In a city which is basically just rubble?" Bolin pointed out with a cheeky wink.

Mako frowned but didn't reply. Instead, he simply grabbed his brother in a strong bear-hug. "Stay safe out there. It's going to be dangerous," he said quietly to his brother. Bolin smiled and patted Mako on the back. "You too," the Earthbender replied. "Oh, and Mako? Happy birthday bro," Bolin said with a smile, making Mako grin in response.

The Chief of Police ducked out of the tent, dodging to the side to avoid being trampled on by a small platoon of soldiers running past. The Encampment was chaos; everyone was running around as if by random, so it took Mako far longer to reach Asami's headquarters. The soldiers outside let him pass, saluting as he nodded back at them. Finally, some respect.

Inside, Asami was stood with Lin and a few other advisors, all staring down on a large map of the area which was spread out on a huge table. Mako frowned; why had he not been summoned?

"Asami, what the hell is going on? The whole camp is acting like we're about to go to war," he asked loudly by way of introduction. He'd been far too passive lately; it was time to assert some authority!

"Mako, sit down and shut up," Lin barked. Mako opened his mouth for a second, before closing it and taking a seat nearby, frowning all the while.

Asami rolled her eyes. After a few moments of hushed conversation, she beckoned Mako over. He came quickly, peering down on the map. A large green circle showed the location of the portal, although they seemed to have drawn a huge red ring around a dot in the mountains. The town of Taku. Jahn's birthplace.

"What's happening?" he asked, confused.

"We've just received word from Kuvu up in Taku. I dismissed her and Saall earlier tonight and they'd only just arrived when they were attacked. Kuvu managed to radio in and told me that the Spirit Eaters were up there. She cut off so I'm not sure what the situation is," Lin explained. "For all we know, she dropped the radio into a puddle, but it sure as hell sounded like she was scared for her life."

"There's more," one of Asami's advisors said when she was sure that Lin had finished. "We've received reports that spirits in the region are heading this way. They're all aiming for the portal; even the Great Air Spirit has been seen flying this way. If the reports are to be believed, they could be rallying for when the portal opens. We decided it best that the URFE prepares its defences."

"Defences? This isn't defence, this is full-blown war! Asami, you're literally preparing your armies for battle, I've seen the gear they're all using!" Mako protested.

Asami sighed. For the first time, perhaps ever, she looked tired. The presidency was clearly taking its toll; her hair was flecked with tiny silver hairs, probably brought on by the stress. The lines around her eyes were more prominent than ever, though Mako considered he was being unfair; his own stubbly beard was testimony to his own state of disarray.

"Mako, I know. Trust me, I wouldn't do this lightly. But with the Avatar gone and nothing between us and an army of spirits, we're best taking matters into our own hands," Asami said in a steady voice.

"And what if the spirits notice us and decide to attack?" he retorted.

Lin exhaled through her nose impatiently. "Then we'll be ready for them. If that's the case, then this may well be Republic City's last stand. If our army is deployed, we'll stand a better chance of surviving. A desperate fight for survival is just what you need on a birthday."

Mako stood uncomprehending. This was ridiculous; sure, hunting down the Spirit Eaters was a wise move, but preparing for war? What was going on?

"This is wrong," someone said behind him. Mako spun round, surprised to see a bandaged Sho-tahn enter slowly. He was clutching his side, gritting his teeth, but he was walking unaided. A man in a white coat ran in after him, only to freeze awkwardly when all eyes turned on him.

"Forgive the intrusion Madam President, but Sho-tahn discharged himself when he woke up and came straight here, we couldn't stop him…" the doctor said sheepishly.

Lin looked impressed. "Out of a coma and straight here? Not too bad…" she murmured.

The Firebender limped forward, clearly still injured from his ordeal in the Spirit World. "You've seen what's through that portal," he said, nodding to Mako and Beifong. "You know how easily they took us apart and we're some of the finest benders around. You really think numbers are going to help? The spirits will drown us."

Asami frowned. "Sho-tahn, I know you mean well, but you're in no position to speak to us like that. You need to get some rest and let us organise everything," she said sternly, nodding at the doctor to take him away.

Sho-tahn brushed him off angrily, however. "No, President Sato, you're wrong. Before the Spirit World, I would never dare speaking to anyone so disrespectfully but you know damn well that the time for respect is past. We don't have time. If we attack now, the spirits will strike back and that'll be it. You don't even have a good reason for it!" he said heatedly.

Mako couldn't help but agree. Before he could say anything, however, another guard entered quickly, bowing as she did so.

"It's getting a little busy in here. I'll um…await you back at the medical bay," the doctor said awkwardly to Sho-tahn, backing out carefully.

"President Sato, forgive me. The troops are almost ready. Do you wish to deploy the Rubblers?" the guard asked.

Mako rolled his eyes. What a terrible name for a group of elite Earthbenders. Still, the name was apt; they were to clear huge portions of the broken city in case they needed a battlefield. Fighting over broken streets would give them a huge disadvantage, seeing as the spirits had aerial capabilities.

"Yes. Tell them to clear a good portion but leave some buildings either side intact. We could do with some cover," Asami said tactically. The guard saluted and exited quickly, leaving them all in frosty silence.

After a few moments, Asami clapped her hands together and all her advisors seemed to straighten up as one. "Right. No matter what some people may think," she said, shooting a look at Mako, "we'll stick to the plan. Hopefully the reinforcements will arrive before anything happens but if not, you all know what to do. Go tell your platoons and, should the worst occur…good luck to you all," she said, smiling weakly at them all. Clearly, her advisors were also her lieutenants, though no sign of a General could be seen.

As the advisors all filed out, Mako slammed his hand down on the table. "What the hell!? We've known each other years, Asami, years! Do I not get to have a say? Doesn't Bolin? Who's even leading this army!?" he asked in a raised voice.

Asami looked up, her eyes stony. "I am. I'm the President after all."

"You!?" Mako exclaimed in disbelief. "You have no military training!"

Lin shrugged. "That's what I said. She needs someone who's lead an army before. If not, we're probably all dead," she said in her deadpan voice.

"And who do you expect to show up magically and do that? Hm?" Asami replied hotly. "Pretty much everyone we know who's qualified is dead! I've said it before but I'm not cut out for a war-time Presidency! I'm not even sure I'd be good in peace-time! But I'll be damned if people remember me as the President who let her forces be massacred and didn't take control. I want all of you to get to your stations now and report back to me once you've-" she ordered before the radio on her desk started to crackle to life. She snatched it up quickly, keeping her eyes on Mako. "What?" Asami snapped.

"Charming," a smooth voice said from the other side. "Am I speaking to President Asami Sato?"

Asami frowned. "Speaking. Who is this?"

"My name is Rizem. I'm the man you've been looking for. The one who started this war," the voice said.

"Ornatok started this war, with his Spirit Eaters. You say you're responsible instead?" Asami asked slowly.

There was a slight pause. "Indeed," the voice replied. "A distraction. I must apologise, as it's been a slightly large distraction and I'm aware you've lost many lives. They won't be in vain though, once the cannon fires."

Asami looked up, her eyes alert. Lin moved forward involuntarily, her mouth agape. They all knew the importance of the statement; three of them had gone down to Asami's vaults to find the bloody thing. "Where are you? Why are you doing this?"

"You know what I plan to do. Surely you've worked it out by now," Rizem replied through the radio. "Soon, you won't have to worry about an approaching spirit army. In fact, spirits will soon be just a myth, a legend."

"I…honestly, I don't know," Asami admitted. "But you've got a spirit cannon and I've seen one used before. You don't know the kind of power you're messing with. If you attack us with that weapon, we will-"

"Pfft. Attack you? Don't be ridiculous. I'm trying to help you all. But if you get in my way, if you try to stop me, I won't hesitate. Tell your troops to stand down or my Liberators and Red Lotus will open the spirit portal. If I need to buy myself time with the blood of your soldiers, so be it," the voice spat.

Lin held out her hand for the radio, a stern expression on her face. Asami shook her head and clasped the device tighter. "You're the mastermind behind everything. Why should we do what you say? If you won't use the cannon on us, as you say, then we have nothing to fear. We're braced for the spirits; if we must fight, that is what we'll do," the President said resolutely.

A sigh came through the radio, cutting off quickly. "President Sato, I apologise for what is about to happen. Whatever you think of me, do me one favour. Keep Jahn away from the portal at all costs. For his own safety."

Asami frowned. "What? Why?"

Static echoed through the radio, the other participant clearly gone. Asami slammed the radio down angrily, her face emotional. Her hair fell down to obscure her face, though Mako could see her arms shaking as she leant on the desk. Two tears dropped down onto the parchment, darkening the ink where they fell. When she finally looked up, Asami's face was both furious and terrified; Mako wanted to hug her, to tell her it would be ok, but this wasn't the time. Maybe after.

"All of this…all of it…why?" President Sato whispered, almost beyond words. "Even Kuvira knew her actions were wrong…it's just evil."

Mako straightened up. "We need to make sure the forces are organised. I can get Bolin and we can make sure that the-" he started to say formally, though he was interrupted quickly.

A tremor rumbled through the ground at an incredible speed, rushing under their feet with a dull booming. Within seconds, the ground heaved, splitting apart here and there, shaken by enormous forces. Once the shaking subsided, Asami looked up quickly. "Are you all alright?" she asked.

Lin nodded, shaking dust off her armour. Sho-tahn looked shaken but unhurt. Mako was stood with his arms out wide, braced for another tremor, though he eventually relaxed. "Was that the…Earthbenders in the city?" he asked, refusing to use their name.

Asami looked totally confused. "It couldn't be, they've only just been deployed…" she said quietly.

Someone ran in, stumbling as he saluted clumsily. "Madam President, Chiefs," he said, ignoring Sho-tahn, "….it's the portal. The portal's open. Spirits are coming through," he said in a weak voice, his eyes wide in shock.

"Oh my god," Asami gasped. "He actually did it. I didn't think he…I didn't..."

Even Lin looked alarmed. "He _did_ say to stand down or the portal would be opened. We did this…" she whispered, referring to the encampment's flurry of activity.

Mako looked between the newcomer and Asami thrice, unsure how to act. When Asami didn't respond, he nodded. "War it is then," he stated bluntly. Turning back to the younger man who'd just entered, Mako pointed at the exit. "Make sure our army is ready for a fight," he ordered; the other man nodded and fled in an instant.

"Asami, it's now or never. You need to lead us. I know you think you're just an engineer like your father was but you've proven yourself to be so much more," Mako said sincerely. When she looked doubtful, the Firebender walked up and hugged her tightly. "Listen, this doesn't have to be the end. We've all survived so much with Korra and after she died. That Rizem clearly thought that Jahn would be around so maybe he can fix all this. Maybe we just have to buy him some time to figure something out."

The President pulled away and nodded. "Ok. If we have to. Let's just hope he gets here soon."

* * *

((Hey all! Two chapters left! Hopefully. Still writing the finale so it maaaaay turn into two. I'll let you all know next week!))


	19. Cannonfire

**Cannonfire:**

The spirits screamed their fury at them, the noise clashing with the thunder as the lightning flashed overhead. The beam from the spirit portal was their main source of light, flashing constantly as spirits continued to emerge with every second.

Across the shattered city, the human soldiers stood defiantly, the colours of all four nations on display as they stood, awaiting the battle. The two armies were still building, forces filing in from the Encampment and the portal respectively. This battle would decide the fate of the United Republic of Nations; if they won, they'd live to fight another day. If they lost, the spirits would continue onwards, marching through towns and ransacking everywhere in the nation, eventually moving onto the Earth Kingdom and the rest of the world.

Unless his plan worked.

In truth, Rizem had hoped President Sato would give in to his demand, though he wasn't surprised when she refused. If they were onto his location, he'd soon have a full army descending on him and even with his Red Lotus and Liberators, there wouldn't be much chance of escape. The only alternative was to create a distraction; his Liberators had attacked the portal at his command, forcing the spirits to retaliate. Of course they'd think the humans were attacking and strike back. President Sato would have no choice but to respond in turn, leaving him to complete his mission.

"It won't be long now," Rizem said quietly.

"Are they still standing around?" one of the Red Lotus asked curiously.

"For now," Rizem said, lowering his small telescope. "After Zhansha's death, the spirits seem a little less co-ordinated. Still, they don't need a figurehead anymore; they're all angry enough."

"Safe to say that we did our job well," Hajar said immodestly by his other side.

Rizem shrugged. "Ornatok was your figurehead as Zhansha was theirs; the rest of you flocked to him when my father died because you didn't know what else to do. In all honesty, the rest of you barely did anything of notice. You all even failed to kill the Elemental Spirits, a simple task."

Hajar frowned. "I searched for the Great Earth Spirit but it buried deep below the desert. The Great Water Spirit was destroyed, however. Ornatok could not have done anything without our support and neither could you. We only assist you in honour of your father, as he decreed before his death."

"Hm. I must say, I didn't expect him to die so quickly. I thought he'd be around to assist for much longer, so I do appreciate your help. From both of your groups," Rizem said without looking round. Lightning struck nearby, a blinding bolt that smashed into a valley to their right, quickly followed by an immense rumbling in the clouds. The storm was approaching.

They were stood in a large cavern carved into the side of the mountain; from the cliff edge, they could peer down at Republic City and the spirit portal, all those miles away. The armies looked like ants from here, though Rizem knew distance would not be an issue. Accuracy wouldn't even matter with the sheer power they possessed. When the time came, their Earthbenders would act and Rizem would be the one to push the button.

"So I was wondering," the Red Lotus woman said slowly, "what happens if we miss? I mean, it takes a ridiculous amount of energy to even fire the cannon...we really only get one shot."

Rizem shook his head. "You'd be correct if we didn't possess the key. Once we activate it, we can test-fire on the armies and take all the energy we need for a sustained attack."

"How long will it take to drain?" Hajar asked, frowning.

"By my estimations, around half an hour. The sheer amount of energy means we'll have to defend the cannon if the United Republic send anyone to stop us," Rizem replied.

The Red Lotus woman chuckled. "Good luck to anyone trying to break in here. They'd have to go through the tunnels from Taku unless they can fly," she said in a voice which suggested the very notion was insane.

Hajar raised his arm up, pointing past the spirit portal and the amassing armies. "In that case, I blame the Air Nomad appearance on you," he said, pointing at the small group of Sky Bison that approached the city from the south-west.

Rizem sighed. "I hoped Jahn wouldn't come. At least, not yet. I guess we'll have to move quicker than we thought before the Airbenders arrive. When they move on us, protect the cannon at all costs. Tell your groups to get ready. The real battle begins soon."

* * *

The air swirled round quickly, the gust making her long coat billow out behind her and flap wildly. The Sky Bison all touched down gently, amazing many of the people around. The other Bison that were left at the Encampment all started to walk over slowly, making low rumbling noises by way of greeting. Behind, the strange reptilian-deer that accompanied Jahn followed, head raised proudly. They'd all been looked after well in the Avatar's absence and Asami was relieved when she saw Jahn clamber off the nearest Sky Bison and jump down with some Airbending help.

She approached quickly, followed by Lin and Mako. Before she could say anything, however, Jahn turned round and held his arms out wide, grinning as the Luxiyi bounced over and affectionately nibbled at his hand.

"Hey buddy! It's great to see you again," Jahn said happily, scratching the animal behind one ear. "I'm sorry I had to leave you behind but I'll tell you all about it later."

The Luxiyi made a curious noise, somewhat like a low rumble which sounded like acceptance. When Jahn ruffled the fur on its head, Asami stepped forward, eager to discuss the current situation.

"Jahn. It's so good to see you back. It's good to see all of you," the President said with a nervous smile, looking up at the various Sky Bison. Numerous figures were climbing down, including Jahn's team and, somewhat surprisingly, Tenzin and a number of Airbenders.

The Avatar turned, noticing them for the first time. "Asami. Lin. Mako," he said, nodding to each of them in turn. "I saw what was happening as we flew in. Why is your army ready for war?" he asked calmly.

"The Spirit Eaters took control of Taku," Lin said bluntly. "We also think that your friends Kuvu and Saall may have been…taken captive," she said awkwardly. Mako looked at her quickly, wondering why she hadn't mentioned their deaths, though he didn't say anything. "We all agreed it was best if we start to mobilise our troops in case of an attack, although some Rizem idiot called our bluff and opened the portal. The spirits think we attacked them and here we are."

Jahn frowned. "The Spirit Eaters are in Taku? My father will be there too. If he's there, the cannon is as well. We need to get up there and stop him from using it."

"Will the cannon reach this far?" Mako asked, surprised.

Asami shrugged. "I honestly have no idea what its range is, although if they managed to blast a whole through the mountains, theoretically they could hit us…"

"We've destroyed one of these things before. We can do it again," Lin said cockily.

Jahn shook his head. "No. If the spirits attack, you need to defend yourselves. I don't want a battle but it looks like it's already come to that. You need to keep the spirits distracted while we strike Taku; if we can capture the Spirit Eaters, maybe I can talk some sense into everyone. We've brought the Airbenders for this very reason; if they can assault the mountains and distract the Spirit Eaters, we can find the cannon and destroy it."

Asami frowned. "Do you even know where they're keeping it? There are far too many mountains around to find them in time…"

Jinora and Tenzin approached, just hearing Asami's concern. Jinora nodded back to the Sky Bison, a confident look on her face. "We'll find it. Whatever happens, they're bound to have some kind of storage bay at Taku where they've built the cannon. While Jahn finds that, we can fly around the mountains and look for the cannon. Once we find it, I can tell Jahn and we can move on its location."

"I must say, it's nice to be back," Tenzin said, looking around. "It's a shame about the city; I was always very fond of it," he said sadly.

Asami looked sympathetic. "I know Tenzin. We all were. This is our home. When this is all over, we'll rebuild, bigger and better than ever before," she promised.

As they fell silent, they just heard Anik grumbling as he walked past. "I still don't see why we left the boat, she was a beautiful thing…" he said as he walked off with Auri and Tilia.

Jahn rolled his eyes. When he focused back on Asami, he looked every inch the Avatar. "Asami, I need you to assemble all of our friends. Tell them to come to the front lines, ready for battle. I know everyone has a loved one to visit but we need to act quickly," he said, looking to Jinora. When she nodded, he relaxed slightly. "They have half an hour. Half an hour and we finish this at last."

* * *

The army stood silent, facing the spirits. The mecha-suits creaked awkwardly, the joints slightly rusted from disuse. The thunder boomed above and the spirits rustled as if one great entity. Time was slipping away and soon, someone was bound to act.

At the back of the army, behind the trenches that marked the boundary of the United Republic Freedom Encampment, the Avatar stood atop a small pile of crates and looked down on the small group of his friends who had heard his call. His own friends and allies, Jinora, Anik, Tilia, Kuan, Kazon, Eyuta, Sho-tahn and Auri, all stood watching him with proud expressions.

"You all know who I am. You've all stood with me against my enemies and you've all had my back since I found out I was the Avatar. We've repelled the Red Lotus, we've fought the Spirit Eaters and some of us have even fought a Chaos Spirit," Jahn said loudly, looking down at Jinora and Anik with a slight smile. Looking up again, he raised his head proudly. "Some of you were friends with Avatar Korra so you know how this goes," he said, looking towards Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Lin, Asami and Kai. "I tried my best to prevent this war but spirits and humans have been fighting long before the first Avatar, Avatar Wan. When Korra opened the spirit portals, old grievances were bound to rise up once again. What we do today is not an act of war, but instead an act of freedom. Today, we take the first steps in healing a millennia of distrust and antagonism!"

The entire group cheered loudly, clapping their hands and punching the air. Jahn nodded, knowing they'd support him whatever came their way. "You all know the plan. You all know the risks. I wouldn't ask any of you to risk your own safety if there was any other way but…"

"We'll be fine, stop being soppy!" Anik shouted up in a teasing voice, raising a laugh from everyone present.

Jahn chuckled quickly before growing serious once again. "I just wanted to say, just in case….thank you all. Thank you for your love and support; ever since my mother died, I've not been sure of who I really am. Standing with you all, our backs against the wall, I finally realise that it doesn't really matter. All of you; you're what matters and this time, I promise you all, I _will not fail._ "

The group cheered once again, clapping loudly as Jahn stepped down from the crates. Asami stepped up quickly, hands raised as the small crowd fell silent. "I don't think I can follow that speech and I won't try to. I just wanted to say, good luck to us all. Tenzin and Jinora, are your Airbenders ready?"

When they both nodded, Asami smiled nervously. "Ok. Everyone to your positions. Be safe," she said, bowing to them all. After the gesture was returned, the group all quickly said farewell and made off in different directions. Jinora smiled through her worried expression at them, waving slightly as she walked towards the Sky Bison with her father.

Jahn clambered up onto Eyuta's back as Anik, Kazon and Tilia grouped up with him. "Are you all sure about this? We'll be directly in the line of fire if this doesn't work."

"If it doesn't, which I'm honestly expecting, then we'll make it work," Anik said with a shrug.

"We're ready. We'll make it; I'm not leaving my daughter without a father again," Kazon said resolutely.

Tilia didn't say anything; she just smiled and nodded, a fierce look in her eye. Jahn nodded back, realising just how much she'd changed. They'd all changed. Anik had matured considerably, Kazon had finally found something to tether him to a normal life, Tilia was no longer shy and quiet and Jahn…well, he felt so different to that day in Taku when the scared young man had discovered he could Firebend.

The army parted swiftly as they walked through the troops, eyes glued to the hordes of spirits ahead. Occasionally, someone would whisper "good luck" or "go get 'em" as they passed, though a respectful silence had fallen over the majority of the assembled humans.

Eventually, they stepped free of the front lines and walked carefully into no-man's land. Anik fidgeted with the large urn he carried on his back, clearly uncomfortable with its weight. Tilia likewise had a large bag slung across her shoulders in preparation for the confrontation, hanging by her hip, unzipped for easy access. Eyuta growled lowly as they approached, one ear flicking to and fro as his eyes twirled, watching the spirits. Tilia scanned the enemy army nervously, wringing her hands over and over.

"Jahn, if this doesn't work, how will the Airbenders find us?" Anik whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"They'll know. Hopefully they won't take too long…" he whispered from Eyuta's back.

The spirits barely moved as they approached; their numbers were incredible, most likely reaching into the thousands. They literally turned this part of the broken Republic City into a thriving mass of colour. It was strangely beautiful, Jahn thought as he leapt from Eyuta's back and stood facing them.

"Spirits! My name is Jahn. I'm the Avatar. I know you don't want war any more than we do, so let's talk!" he shouted loudly with his arms spread wide as a gesture of goodwill. "If we're willing to talk things through, we can stand our armies down and focus on taking down a bigger threat than either of us!"

The spirits reacted strongly, shouting and flapping wildly, various limbs, talons and claws all scratching at the air. When Jahn raised his hands for peace, they settled down slightly.

"Please! I wouldn't be stood here if I wanted a fight! None of us do, though there are people up in the town of Taku that are building a weapon to destroy you all!" he shouted.

The spirit army roared in response, a deafening clamour which assaulted their ears. Clearly, they were too incensed to listen.

" _Jahn. We cannot prevent the fighting, but we can end it quickly. We have a different target,"_ Raava's voice said within his mind.

Nodding, the Avatar turned round to his friends. "Defensive positions. We need to buy the Airbenders some time."

They all nodded, springing into action. Jahn immediately jumped high into the air with Airbending as his eyes flashed. The Avatar State surged as he slammed into the ground, his fists sinking into the ground. The earth either side of him ripped upwards, reaching further and further away as the enormous earthen walls built and towered above them. No human could climb the walls, though the only way through was in the gap where Jahn stood.

He wasn't stood long, however, as the spirits howled as one and charged, sprinting directly for them. Jahn launched himself backwards, the earth below his feet propelling him behind the wall as Anik jumped forward. The urn from his back rose into the air and shattered as the liquid inside coiled into the air due to Anik's waterbending. He twirled his hands intricately, suddenly pointing left and right with sweeping arms. The oil from the urn split apart; half coated the ground in front of the earth wall on the right whilst the rest did the same on the left, drenching the soil as far as it would reach.

Without leaving a second to spare, Kazon front-flipped over Anik with a burst of flame from his feet, the Waterbender backing away underneath as he passed. One quick kick set the oil ablaze, so Kazon swiftly span and punched, the other trail of oil igniting as well. Within seconds, there was a huge woosh as the flames roared into the air, forcing the spirits to halt as they considered the immense flaming barrier.

"Tilia, quick!" Kazon shouted, allowing the smaller girl to hurry to the gap in the wall. She knelt down, her hands outstretched. Her bag shook considerably as hundreds and hundreds of tiny metal balls floated out, hovering in the air. She twisted her right hand and flicked with her left hand; the balls lined up and began to fly out towards the spirits at incredible speeds. The metal pellets struck countless spirits, knocking them to the floor unconscious.

Behind, Jahn and Kazon struck in unison; they kicked up into the air, the fireballs rising up and flying over the wall. They heard an almighty clamour behind as the United Republic forces charged, sprinting towards the wall in anger. Jahn turned his head, dismayed to see their attack. Asami was supposed to wait to see if Jahn could handle it; clearly she didn't think they were coping.

Gritting his teeth, Jahn spun round, kicking a spirit off the top of the wall with an Airbending slice. They were already climbing the walls, avoiding the centre due to Tilia's rapid fire. Kazon knocked another spirit down with a huge blast of fire, yet they were starting to crawl over in greater numbers. There were only four of them in the middle, yet the wall stretched for hundreds of metres in both directions.

"Jahn! We need to retreat!" Kazon yelled as he aimed at another spirit flying over the wall with ease. A burst of fire singed its insect wings; it spiralled to the floor, smoking slightly.

Jahn nodded. He'd hoped for a bigger distraction but they were clearly out of time. He ran forwards, avoiding a flurry of spikes which flew towards him, as he grabbed Tilia's shoulder and pulled her to her feet. "Come on!" he yelled, grabbing her hand and running back with her in tow. They all ran, sprinting towards the charging army who seemed to move apart slightly, as if to let them pass. As Anik and Kazon pulled ahead, Jahn released Tilia's hand and ran quicker, trying to catch up to Eyuta who easily outpaced them all.

"Aaah!" he heard Tilia scream. Jahn immediately stopped, completely alarmed to see Tilia lying on the floor some way behind him. The spirits were pouring over the wall now, crawling over each other in their haste to attack. The nearest ones were almost to Tilia, so Jahn instantly focused his mind, separating the energies within. He drew one hand away from his body quickly, pointing the other away as he drew the first hand back in, sparks flying from his fingers. Just before he released the energy that was pent up inside him, he willed Raava's power to help. The Avatar State flashed in his eyes as he released the lightning; a colossal bolt of lightning shot over Tilia and impacted the ground a metre away from the first spirits. The earth exploded violently, showering the air with chunks of soil and rock as a huge section of the wall crumbled into dust, destroyed by Jahn's enhanced lightning. The spirits were lying dazed on the floor, though more were quickly approaching.

"Eyuta!" Jahn shouted in a hoarse voice, feeling weak from the effort. His animal guide instantly appeared at his side, horns lowered and a snarl on his face. His clawed hooves churned the ground as the Luxiyi sprinted forwards, reaching Tilia within seconds. She jumped up on his back, clinging tightly to the fur around the animal's neck as Eyuta kicked, bounding over to where Jahn knelt.

The Avatar smiled in a daze, dimly aware of the approaching danger. The lightning had made his arm feel strange, as though there were a thousand tiny pins sticking into his skin. When Tilia reached down, he grabbed her wrist without sensation, hoisting himself up behind Tilia.

"Run, Eyuta. Run," he said to his friend quietly. The Luxiyi didn't wait; he ran for the United Republic forces, legs a blur as the spirits closed behind. Jahn could dimly sense their proximity, the shadow of their anger covering them, coming closer and closer.

Just as the nearest spirits leapt at Eyuta's flank, the United Forces swamped them, clashing with the spirits with an incredible yell. A whole line of spirits smashed into a line of humans, fighting instantly; it took only a few seconds for the two sides to merge into one messy, chaotic brawl. Fire and rocks flew everywhere, occasionally blocked with bursts of colourful energy from the spirits.

Jahn rubbed his eyes with one hand as he clutched Tilia's waist with his other arm. They rode through the rest of the army, Kazon and Anik following closely behind, carving a path back to safety as the fighting waged on.

As they reached the back of the army, they passed several large mecha-tanks which were firing large canisters of gas up over the human forces and into the swarming spirits. Asami was waiting for them; she looked stern, almost as much so as Lin who stood by her side.

"I couldn't wait, not with you all out there," she said quickly as they rode up. Kazon and Anik bent over, gasping for air, though Jahn and Tilia were fine. Jahn stood shakily, leaning on Eyuta's strong neck for support, hugging it quickly. "Thank you," he whispered to the Luxiyi, who shook his ears and stuck out his tongue.

"I…it's a…shame we couldn't stop them…" Kazon said between gulps of air, leaning his head back.

"You did well. Four of you against an army. Impressive stuff," Lin admitted, looking impressed.

"Not well enough," Jahn said at last, turning towards them. "Have the Airbenders found the place we're looking for yet?" he asked.

When Asami shook her head, the Avatar frowned. "We can't just sit here and wait. We need to go to Taku and find their base, maybe even find the cannon. Once we destroy that, we just need to show the spirits-"

"Oh Jahn, that won't work!" Asami said in exasperation. "They won't just realise that one person is responsible, they don't care! They're too angry and I don't blame them; since I met Korra, nearly everyone has been trying to use spirits for their power! Korra would have just finished the war on her terms, not pinning her hopes on some miracle!" the President shouted, almost on the verge of tears.

Jahn looked at her properly, for the first time since meeting her. He could sense Korra's memories, full of affection and warmth, though Jahn realised that his own feelings for Asami weren't quite so fluffy. "You're wrong," he said coldly. "You trusted Korra because she earned your trust but she wasn't perfect. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be in this mess, so I'm trying to fix thousands of years' worth of negative emotions. If you're not going to help, Madam President, shut up and stay out of our way," he snapped, turning his back on her.

Tilia frowned slightly but remained quiet; despite her affections for both Asami and Jahn, she clearly wanted to stay out of their disagreement. Kazon seemed slightly surprised by Jahn's rudeness but Anik was grinning slyly, as though he secretly agreed. "So, Taku?" the Waterbender asked.

When Jahn nodded, they heard the screams of the dying out on the battlefield, occasionally drowned out by explosions as the last of the United Republic fought the countless droves of spirits.

A shockwave suddenly rumbled beneath their feet, travelling through the ground at immense speeds. They all felt it; it seemed to lift the ground up ever so slightly, the dust rising into the air. Jahn looked up in concern as something in the mountains beyond the spirit portal flashed brightly.

"Erm…was that us?" Anik asked nervously.

The mountain range beyond Republic City was the range that separated the city from Taku. One impressive peak rose just higher than the rest and it was from this mountain that the light emerged. It grew intensely bright, even from all these miles away, until it faded suddenly.

Jahn watched in horror as a titanic orange beam of energy fired from the mountain, spiralling round as it travelled the leagues between the mountain and the spirits. It smashed into the spirits, disintegrating hundreds at once, sending specks of energy into the air which fizzled into nothing. After a minute, the beam retracted, flying back towards the source in the mountains.

"What the hell was that!?" Kazon gasped in amazement. He sounded half-scared and half-pleased at the spiritual destruction.

"The cannon…" Asami gasped quietly.

The Avatar nodded. "He finished it. My father's done it. With that, he can destroy anything…" he whispered in defeat.

"No," Tilia said defiantly. "The plan stays the same. We still need to destroy it."

Anik nodded. "She's right. It's just a machine; if we take it down, Rizem has no leverage."

Just as Jahn looked up, considering their words, the air above them flickered slightly. They all looked up, amazed as Jinora's astral projection burst into view.

"We found the cannon! It's here in the mountain!" she said loudly, as though she was surrounded by strong winds.

"We know!" Anik half-shouted up to her. "It just fired!"

Jinora shook her head. "It's worse than that! It's not just the spirits! It's going to fire again, it's going to-" she said before her projection flickered and vanished.

Lin's eyes grew wide. "Everyone, get down!" she shouted as the light from the mountain shone once again. They all dropped to the floor instantly, covering their heads as they expected the cannon blast to hit.

When they felt the ground shudder, they all knew the cannon had fired. Jahn looked up quickly, however, fully aware that they hadn't been hit. He leapt to his feet, eyes wide as he watched the huge beam of energy envelop the spirit portal, surrounding it with a dull orange light, pulsing as though a shield had been created around it.

Suddenly, everything made sense. His father's plan unravelled like a tapestry before him. The spirits, the war, the cannon, and the key, the most important part.

"Asami!" Jahn gasped, spinning round as his friends all looked up cautiously. "The key! The anti-cannon device you created from studying the cannon; you said it absorbs energy!?" he asked in a panic.

The President nodded. "It's not a key. It's an energy battery," she said in a hushed tone.

Jahn's face drained of colour. "It's the portal!" he exclaimed in shock. "He's going to destroy the portal!"

* * *

((One chapter left. Next week, the finale!))


	20. Final Hour

((So here it is. The culmination of two years' worth of writing and one of my proudest personal achievements. Sit tight; this is one helluva long finale...))

* * *

 **Final Hour:**

"Rizem! Sky Bison approaching from the city! They're trying to find a way in!" Hajar shouted above the deafening clamour of the cannon's energy beam which was still firing at the portal, draining its immense energies little by little.

Jahn's father looked up as he slid his extra knife into the sheath on his heel. "Knock them out of the sky; we're most vulnerable from the air," he ordered. The cannon was firing from a large cave opening in the side of the mountain, which allowed them to fire down on the portal with nothing to block the beam. This did, however, mean the Airbenders could fly right in and stop them.

Rizem grabbed the nearby speaker and pressed the button. "All benders, fire on the Bison! They must not reach the cannon!" he shouted down it, hearing his voice echo throughout the metal base they'd carved through the mountain. It was similar to his father's Liberator base in the Northern Water Tribe, though considerably more robust.

From small ledges all around the mountain, carved by their Earthbenders, the Red Lotus and Liberators were taking positions. They were made up of all benders except Air, though the Liberators had two Airbenders still inside. They were on cannon defence, along with his most elite fighters.

He could sense the mountain abuzz with activity. It wouldn't be long until the-

A Sky Bison flew past the cave opening quickly, the huge tail propelling it past as it dodged the fireballs and water whips sent its way. Rizem snarled; this was the riskiest part of his plan, though they only needed to hold off until the portal was destroyed.

"They're too damn fast!" Hajar shouted back into the cavern as he span round, water from the nearby urns flying into the sky. Changing tactics, he flicked his fingers out quickly; the water became ice shards which struck more accurately. One bison caught a smattering of ice on one back leg, forcing it to descend quickly with a bellow of pain.

Rizem looked around, scanning the cavern; it was sizeable, large enough for at least three of the cannons and a small army to squeeze inside. If the Airbenders got in, he'd need some defences. At least the cannon was keeping them at bay; a good portion of the entrance was blocked by the enormous orange beam firing down at the spirit portal all that distance below.

"Keep it up! Don't let them in!" Rizem shouted, taking a small knife from his belt and aiming carefully. As one Bison flew past, he pulled back his arm and let fly. The knife twirled into the open sky, seemingly at random, though the Bison flew straight into it and the knife embedded into its middle-right paw. The animal cried out and had to barrel-roll to avoid a large boulder sent flying at its head.

So far so good. A few measly Airbenders couldn't stop them now.

* * *

"They've stopped fighting," Lin said in amazement, her usual frosty demeanour totally disregarded.

All across the battlefield, the humans and spirits were gazing at the spirit portal in total shock, abandoning their battle as they wondered what to do next.

Asami nodded. "We've got a different problem. If Rizem has synced the battery with the cannon, he can theoretically drain the portal's energy completely. If that happens…"

"The portal will vanish and the spirits will eventually lose their ties to the energy that keeps them alive. I know. We need to stop this," Jahn said quickly. "Asami, you need to convince the spirits into helping us stop Rizem."

The President looked at Jahn, mouth agape. "I…why me?"

"Would you rather Beifong did it?" Anik said without thinking, shrugging when she glared at him. "Hey, it's a fair point," he said, earning a shrug from Lin.

"You want me to walk into a spirit army? Are you crazy?" Asami asked Jahn incredulously. "I won't do it. Even _you_ tried to stop them and failed," she said sternly with an angry look.

Jahn raised his hands to his face in exasperation. "I can't! As soon as Jinora reports back, we're heading straight to stop the cannon. You're the only one with the authority to talk to both armies and make them see sense!"

Tilia nodded. "Asami, you trust me right?" she asked, smiling when the President nodded. "If Jahn thinks you're the only one that can do this, it means you are. I trust him like you trust me. Just take a deep breath, you're just panicking."

Asami frowned. "Tilia, it's not a matter of trust. They attacked us; I can't just waltz in there. What if they attack again? I'll be the President who walked into a trap and allowed the United Republic to be destroyed."

Jahn stepped forward in anger. "That's not it at all! You're just choosing humans over spirits! You've got a choice between peace or destroying spirits and you're happy to let them all die! What would Korra say!?"

The President also stepped towards him quickly, though Lin placed a hand on her shoulder and held her back slightly. "Korra's dead! She's dead! And you're her replacement! I know she'd do the same thing as you but you're asking me to risk all our lives on the spirit's mercy! I won't do that, Avatar, not to save the lives of our attackers! The United Republic must come first."

Jahn looked like he was about to strike Asami, though he clenched his fists and turned away quickly, shaking slightly. Tilia shot Asami a look, full of irritation, as she stood by Jahn and hugged him from the side.

"President Sato, you're out of line," Kazon's voice said behind them. Jahn peered round, curious, as he'd never heard Kazon so stern before. The Fire Prince was staring at the President, a disappointed look on his face. "Do you really think the Avatar doesn't have the best interests of everyone at heart? He's one of your citizens. His home has been invaded. I understand that you feel the need to play it safe but more bloodshed will only destroy you all. Look at what you face; you were never going to win this fight. If the portal is destroyed, the spirits will be desperate. You'll still lose. A chance for peace is never a failure, even if it doesn't succeed. You won't be remembered as the President who lost the city; you'll be remembered as the President who gave everything to save it."

Anik nodded in agreement quickly. Even Lin looked impressed; she glanced at Asami from the corner of her eye, who seemed to have slumped slightly. "He's right," Lin said quietly. "If even I'm saying talking is our best chance, I think that says something about our situation."

It took a few seconds before Asami sighed. "I…fine. Fine. But I want you there with me Lin. I wish we hadn't sent Mako and Bolin away but…I'll do it."

Jahn turned round, relieved. "Thank you. If you can convince them that we face a greater foe, they might put their differences aside for long enough to talk. That chance is all we need," he said, smiling hopefully.

"Jahn!" Jinora's voice said from above them. They all looked up instantly, surprised by Jinora's astral projection floating in the air. "We can't breach their defences! Pepper took a hit to her leg; we've been downed at the mountain's base. There's no way in except straight in through the air!"

"Jinora, stay safe! Tell the Airbenders to back off; nobody else needs to get hurt!" Jahn said hurriedly.

The radio on Lin's belt suddenly crackled to life. "Chief? We're in Taku! Facing some resistance from Red Lotus! We found their secret base entrance, though Bolin just melted half of it with his lava!" Mako shouted down the radio, the sounds of fighting in the background. "Sho-tahn, your left!" he shouted, sighing as they heard a fireball impact something soft. "Good job. Chief, what's the plan? The Sky Bison that dropped us off left as soon as we got here so we're pinned down."

Lin grabbed the radio, holding down a button. "Keep fighting Mako! Get inside their base if you can; it's a long walk to the cannon but see if you can divide their forces! Create a distraction!"

"Copy that Chief, Mako over and out!" the Firebender replied.

"Ok, we stick to the plan," Kazon said, taking charge. "Lin, Asami, talk to the spirits. If you can convince them to stop fighting, great. If not, do what you need to do. Mako, Bolin and the others will cause some carnage up in Taku, whilst we'll infiltrate the base and destroy the cannon."

Jahn, Anik and Tilia all nodded. "Good luck," Jahn said to the President and the ex-Chief of Police, who nodded back. Tilia hugged Asami quickly, patting her on the back with a teary expression.

"Ok Team Avatar, we're going to need a ride," Anik said cheerfully. "Any spare bison?"

Jahn jumped atop of Eyuta, who appeared out of nowhere, his camouflage disappearing immediately. "Thanks to Jinora and Tenzin, yes. Good luck everyone. This might be the United Republic's final hour, but this doesn't mean it's completely the end. I'll see you all soon."

* * *

The spirit army had parted like a great ocean, stepping aside in concern as Eyuta galloped towards the spirit portal. Above, a Sky Bison soared its way across the battlefield, following the Luxiyi's lead.

Jahn's eyes narrowed as he observed the strange cannon-fire, looming closer with every second. It had created a strange orange aura around the portal; they were draining the portal's energies but they'd had to charge up first. Clearly even firing the draining beam was requiring a lot of energy.

"Jahn!" Lin's voice shouted through the radio on his belt. "We're approaching the spirits now; if they agree to help, what should we tell them to do?" she asked, respecting his judgment for a change.

He grabbed the radio quickly, holding onto Eyuta with one hand. "Avoid the portal, attack the mountain, no killing!" he yelled back. As they neared the portal, the ground shook again and Eyuta's legs buckled slightly. He jumped into the air, surprising Jahn, who dropped the radio accidentally. As he looked back for it, they were already too far away to retrieve it. Gritting his teeth, Jahn charged onwards.

He could feel the strange lack of spiritual energy when they reached the portal; the air around them felt like it had been drained of oxygen. Jahn frowned; holding out his palm, he willed a flame into existence. Within seconds, however, it flickered and shrank quickly until it vanished.

"It's the bending too," he gasped. "If the portals are destroyed, our worlds are forever apart. We get our bending from that proximity." The Avatar stared up at the mountain as he realised, glowing brightly as the beam continued its work. He could feel all the past Avatar spirits rebelling at the sight; the Avatar existed as the bridge between worlds and by destroying all links between them, Rizem was trying to destroy the Avatar's very purpose for existing. All his past lives, from Wan to Korra, surged into his mind with a fiery determination to stop this awful act of separation.

"Eyuta! Yip yip!" Jahn shouted, his feet touching the Luxiyi's flank lightly. Eyuta reared up with a strange growl, pawing the air before landing and sprinting towards the mountain.

* * *

"Jinora, watch out!" Tenzin yelled, twisting his arms around. The air above Jinora swirled quickly, stopping the boulder dead and flinging it away from his daughter.

"Thanks dad!" Jinora shouted over her shoulder, trying to throw another boulder back with her Airbending. Realising it was too heavy to Airbend, she looked up just in time to dodge a huge ice spike which embedded itself in the ground where she'd been stood.

"We need to find some cover! Pepper's too exposed here!" her father shouted, spinning away from a fireball. The enemies dotted around the mountain were raining various bending down on them, finding them an easier target than the Sky Bison flying around.

Jinora nodded, though she was out of ideas. "Where do we…urgh…where do we go?" she asked loudly, holding her arm where she'd be struck by a small piece of rock.

Tenzin somersaulted over to her, clapping his hands together to form a whirring orb of air around them. "Back to Pepper! She might be injured but she can still fly one of us away; you get out of here and I'll hold them off!"

"What!? No! You take her, I can fly out of here!" Jinora said, nodding down to her wingsuit.

Tenzin was still focusing on maintaining the air around them, a bead of sweat rolling down his shaved head. "Jinora, honey, you're not flying anywhere with a bad arm. I'll be fine. On the count of three, run to Pepper and fly away from here!"

Jinora was at a loss. She knew Tenzin was right; she couldn't fly with an injured arm, but leaving him was no option against these odds. "No," she said resolutely. "I'm not running anymore. I'm sticking with you," she said with a determined expression. "We can do this. I love you Dad."

Tenzin sighed but a faint smile flickered across his irritable face. "I forget you're a grown woman now," he murmured. "Ok, but we need to act fast. Ready? Three, two…I love you sweetie," the Airbending master said as he allowed the winds to vanish. They dived forwards immediately as a huge chunk of rock smashed into the ground. Flames licked their heels as they ran towards where Pepper lay, rumbling in pain as she held her injured paw off the ground.

The back of Tenzin's neck tingled with fear, running up to the top of his head within half a second. He knew that sensation and he knew what was coming. Grabbing Jinora tightly, he leapt sideways quickly, a gust of air propelling them away as the lightning made the ground literally explode behind them. They were showered with dirt and pebbles, landing on the floor heavily.

A rumbling made them look up, dazed but alive. An Earthbender was sliding down the slopes towards them, skiing on a single rock. He leapt off, slamming into the ground with his fists. Two large boulders rose up and the bender kicked out powerfully; the boulders flew towards them but Tenzin pushed them aside with a strong slice of air that he kicked back.

"Nothing personal!" the Earthbender shouted to them. "It's just revenge for stopping us last time! The Red Lotus will rise again, stronger than ever, ready to-"

A figure appeared as if from nowhere, feet extended as he sped in from the sky. The double dropkick collided with the Red Lotus in the side of his head, dropping the man like a ragdoll. He fell sideways quicker than Jinora thought possible, a tangle of limbs as the attacker tumbled down with him.

As the attacker clambered to his feet, a Sky Bison flew down towards them, roaring its entrance. They both recognised Lefty, so when Kai stood up and looked down at the Red Lotus member, Jinora's heart soared.

"Leave my family alone," Kai spat at the unconscious Red Lotus member. "You ok?" he asked Jinora and Tenzin with a grin.

They nodded in unison. "We are now," Jinora said with a loving look at her husband.

* * *

The bison dodged the burst of fire, rolling crazily as they all hung onto the saddle desperately. The mountain was so well guarded; it was clearly peppered with tunnels as the Red Lotus and Spirit Eaters were covering the slopes like a rash.

Tilia's stomach churned as the bison straightened up. Anik was laughing but Kazon looked just as ill as she felt; he hated flying as much as she did. The Airbender in control was unknown to her, though he flew the bison remarkably well. Below, she could see Jahn and Eyuta trying to climb the slopes, although the sheer verticality and the barrage of elements being thrown from above were hindering their progress.

"We need to give Jahn some help!" she shouted, pointing below. The Airbender nodded, patting the bison's head and pointing down. The animal rumbled in response, diving low. Kazon knelt, punching a fireball at a Red Lotus member concealed in his tunnel entrance. Anik grabbed an ice spike from the air and span it round the bison as they flew, blocking various attacks before the ice shattered. Tilia snatched a handful of the small metal balls from her bag, flicking them at high speeds at any figure she could see, occasionally knocking some down as they soared past.

"Guys! It's too steep!" Tilia heard Jahn yell as they flew just overhead. She span round, grabbing the back of the huge saddle as she peered over. The Luxiyi was jumping down the small cliff he'd climbed, knowing there was no way up. Above, the small defending army renewed their attacks with renewed rigour when they saw Jahn retreating.

As they flew round, they angled away from the mountain slightly. Ahead, two Sky Bison were taking off from the ground, one of them wounded in the paw. Their bison drew closer, allowing them to spot Kai, Jinora and Tenzin. "Good to see you're still in the air!" Anik shouted over to them. Jinora waved back, her hand pale against the darkened sky. Thunder continued to boom throughout the clouds, making it almost impossible to hear attacks coming.

Kazon stood suddenly, his fear of flying vanishing instantly as he spotted something behind them. Tilia frowned; the sky seemed even darker than normal, though that could simply be a trick of the light. She squinted, trying to see what Kazon had spotted.

In one of the alcoves carved into the mountain, another figure had appeared. Dressed in strange robes and wearing a mask, the figure had pushed the Red Lotus member aside and was swaying back and forth, sparks dancing from the Spirit Eater's hands.

"Everyone down!" Kazon yelled a split second before the lightning split the sky, screaming towards them within a split second. The Fire Prince reached out and grabbed the lightning with one hand; it raced down his arm and through his chest, quickly followed by searing pain. The bison turned, almost tipping Kazon off, though his focus was absolute. His other arm stretched out and the lightning erupted from this hand. It tore a jagged path through the air, crashing into the mountain above the alcove. The explosion was incredible; huge rocks and rubble cascaded down on the enemy, burying them instantly.

"Incredible!" Anik cheered loudly. Kazon smiled for a second, though his face went curiously blank and he slumped down. Anik and Tilia caught him, shocked. The fabric on his arm was burned away, the skin underneath burned quite badly. "This…really hurts," Kazon said through gritted teeth.

"Spirit Eater bending, it's more powerful than ours…" Tilia whispered. "We need to get you to some healers."

"No. We need to get this finished," Kazon replied, shaking his head. "I'll just stick to deflecting fire from now on though, if that's alright," he said with a painful smile, eyes watering slightly.

Anik chuckled. "What, not going to help with the water?" he asked sarcastically.

"Whoa!" Tilia said loudly as the bison banked tightly, avoiding a large volley of ice spikes. "We're still not safe and we're running out of time! We need to stop that cannon and sort out the bad guys after," she said, looking over at the huge opening in the mountain where the beam was emerging from. There was plenty of space to fly in without even touching the beam, though the Red Lotus and Spirit Eaters were greatest in number there.

"Let's grab Jahn and work something out," Anik yelled into the wind as the bison dove. The Airbender leaned sideways, the bison following suit as a plume of fire burst towards them. "We could burrow through the mountain?" Anik continued, as though nothing had happened.

"No time," Kazon replied sharply, holding his injured arm awkwardly. "Only way is straight in. There's Jahn! Look!" he said, nodding ahead.

Eyuta was bounding around, avoiding numerous boulders and ice shards. The defenders were clearly targeting Jahn and despite his impressive bending skills, Eyuta was hard-pressed and seemed to be tiring. Indeed, when they drew near, the Luxiyi's camouflage was flickering as though he was too tired to control it.

The bison landed nearby heavily, already pawing the ground nervously. Tilia vaulted the saddle edge, sliding down the enormous tail and hit the ground running. From behind, Anik and Kazon were bending water and fire over her head, blocking any incoming missiles. Eyuta spotted her and began to bounce over, though Jahn's attention was elsewhere.

"Jahn! We need you to help us get inside!" she shouted, not daring to get any closer. The Avatar heard her voice and looked over, patting Eyuta's neck as the Luxiyi jumped over to her side. Jahn jumped off the Luxiyi and stopped a boulder mid-flight, holding it in the air with his bending before roundhouse kicking it back towards the cliff it came from.

"What's the plan? Eyuta's tired and I can't find a direct way up," Jahn said in an annoyed tone.

"We fly in. You'll have to send Eyuta back, where it's safe," Tilia replied quickly.

Jahn's face showed he was clearly not pleased with her suggestion. "But we look out for each other. He always had my back and I've got his," he said, a hand affectionately on the Luxiyi's side.

Tilia groaned. "I know, I know in the Spirit World you two had to protect each other but you'd only get him hurt. Our best bet is if Eyuta gets to safety so we can fly in."

Jahn frowned. "But…I…" he stuttered, unsure how to take Tilia's exasperated expression.

Before she could smack some sense into him, a shadow fell across them as another chunk of mountain was thrown high into the air, soaring in a graceful arc towards them. Tilia leapt forwards without thinking, slamming her right heel into the ground and raising her arms above her head. The ground in front of her rose up in an enormous earth shield, blocking the rock and covering them with dust as both the rock and her shield exploded into rubble.

"I thought you couldn't bend large amounts of earth like that!?" Jahn asked, amazed.

"I normally can't! It's apparently only when I'm pissed off! Get on the bison, you idiot!" Tilia snapped as she span back around.

Jahn didn't argue. He gave Eyuta a quick hug on the snout and said something to the animal quietly. He tickled behind one ear affectionately and nodded as the Luxiyi seemed to melt into nothingness, its camouflage making it completely invisible, save for Jahn's bag which was slung across its back. Jahn watched for a few tense seconds as the bag bobbed away, certain Eyuta had managed to escape the firing range.

The Avatar suddenly turned, grabbing Tilia's hand as they ran back to the bison. Clambering up the tail, they fell into the saddle and the bison immediately took off, just missing the burning oil that splattered where it had been standing.

"Hey, they stole our oil idea!" Anik remarked before giving Jahn a quick hi-five. "Welcome aboard to Flight 3019, destination Certain Death with a quick refuelling stop at Probable Agony. Please be aware, there may be turbulence. I hope you enjoy your flight."

* * *

Rizem watched the chaos with little interest. Half his attention was on the cannon, as he hoped the battery would hold out until the portal was drained. Once it was, he'd have enough spiritual energy to level cities. Not that he wanted to; he'd simply use that energy to bargain for their redemption. They'd all see, after a time, that he was right. Still, the United Nations were about to be destroyed, so he wouldn't find any love from the remnants of the broken nation after all this was done.

"Rizem, we're successfully repelling the Airbenders! How long before the portal is destroyed?" Hajar asked, running up to him.

Rizem shrugged. "It won't be long now. As long as you keep them out, the cannon will do the rest. We'll just have to be patient. If my estimations are correct, the Airbenders will continue to skirt the mountain but they won't have the strength to actually infiltrate us."

Hajar nodded. "They're doing exactly what you expected. Although it would appear as though you underestimated the battle; the spirits aren't attacking them anymore."

Jahn's father frowned. "They're not? What's happening down there?" he asked, walking over to the edge of the cliff and looking down, shielding his eyes from the bright beam over to his right.

"They seem to be facing the city, although I'm not sure why. All our forces are here or in Taku. Maybe we should have left some down there?" Hajar asked, though Rizem shook his head. "Not necessary. They're still preoccupied."

Hajar nodded, although he frowned as Rizem turned away. "Erm…they seem to be moving. Towards us."

"Who?" Rizem asked, freezing on the spot.

"….all of them. The United Forces _and_ all the spirits. They're literally charging this way en-masse," Hajar said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

He couldn't see Rizem's face, though the man eventually shrugged. "No matter, we'll be done before they arrive. We're well fortified. Nothing's strong enough to stop us in here."

Rizem took one more step into the base, though before he could take another, Hajar spoke again, his voice now full of alarm. "Rizem! Get down!"

He immediately dropped to the floor, landing on his arms in a push-up position, ready to grab a knife from his belt as a Sky Bison roared overhead, the air pulling Rizem in as it passed over. It landed in the cavernous base heavily, skidding sideways as his allies immediately started to attack. The figures on the back managed to deflect all attacks, however, bending quickly to avoid harm.

"I told you not to let any in!" Rizem shouted around him as he stood up. In truth, he was extremely irritated; apparently some Airbenders HAD found the courage to charge them, contrary to his plans. He hated being made a fool of. "No bison! Any one of them could be carrying the Av-" he shouted, until Jahn leapt from the back of the bison and knocked five Red Lotus back onto the floor with a strong gust of wind.

"Yeah, that sounds about right…" Rizem glumly muttered to himself, taking a knife from his belt.

* * *

Jahn straightened quickly, his eyes fixed on his father. A frown was prominent on his face, an expression he'd not seen since before his father had left Taku. The man was worried.

Good.

The Avatar burst forward, the ground beneath his foot cracking with the force of his movement. The cannon was forgotten; all those years of loneliness, of rage against the man who walked out on him, they all came surging back at once, filling him with fire.

Rizem smirked as Jahn approached, one hand behind his back. The Red Lotus and Spirit Eaters around froze, unwilling to attack the Avatar but desperate to fight back. They turned their attention instead to the bison; Anik, Tilia and Kazon all leapt down, though the bison immediately took off and crashed through the line of attackers stood by the cliff-edge, knocking some off as it soared into the open air.

Jahn leapt into the air, fire erupting from his feet as he span down, a spiral flame enveloping him as he corkscrewed to the floor. Rizem span away to the side and Jahn crashed into the floor uselessly. He immediately kicked out with one leg as he pushed himself to his feet; the slice of air rushed horizontally along the floor. Rizem jumped, the air just missing his legs as he landed nimbly.

Behind, the team were hard-pressed from all sides. Kazon's arm was still hurt, so he could only brush off some fire attacks weakly, stepping back slowly as the Spirit Eaters advanced. Anik fared better, though he was struggling to bend much water due to the limited supply. Tilia was fighting the best; her Earthbending knocked many down and when the Firebenders became too much for Kazon, she thrust her hands in the air. The earth around rose up instantly, creating a solid, circular earth wall behind which they sheltered briefly.

"Jahn! The cannon!" Anik shouted loudly over the bending, though he couldn't see if the Avatar had heard.

He hadn't. Jahn punched wildly, the flames bursting from his fist, though poorly aimed as they soared past Rizem and struck a Red Lotus member in the back, knocking her flat on the floor. Rizem saw the opportunity; he darted forward, the knife glinting in the light from the cannon.

"Argh!" Jahn cried out, immediately clasping his hand. A shallow gash had been sliced across the back of his right hand, oozing blood and stinging like a buzzard-wasp.

"Oh come on, you're better than this. Where's the finesse?" Rizem asked, clearly enjoying the fight despite himself.

Just as Jahn was about to jump forward once again, a clear voice cut through his anger. " _No Jahn! That is not the way!"_ he heard Raava's voice say, mingled with the tones of Wan and Korra both.

He froze, watching his father closely. He was baiting him, getting his attention so that he wouldn't complete the mission. Jahn had played enough games. They could dance later.

The Avatar stamped one foot, the ground shaking underneath them. Rizem immediately jumped into the air, expecting to have his feet pulled from under him, though Jahn had pre-empted him. The air under his feet propelled him upwards until he was close enough to his father to spin round and kick him squarely in the chest with a flying kick.

Rizem fell backwards heavily, landing on his back with an 'oof'. The knife clattered from his hands as he lay winded, trying to rise. Jahn instantly ran to the cannon, looking up and down the massive machine for a weakness. It seemed impenetrable, so he allowed the Avatar State to activate, searching for Korra's Metalbending. When he clenched his fists, nothing happened, so he let the power fade.

"It's platinum!" he exclaimed, unsure of what to do. Even Korra couldn't help him now.

"Of course…it's platinum," Rizem wheezed, standing as he held one arm round his chest. "You didn't think we'd make this easy for you, surely. Give up Jahn, you're already out of time."

The Avatar raised his head defiantly. "No. Something you may have forgotten about me: I'm a bit stubborn like that."

Rizem's face contorted in anger. "Don't make me do this! Stop this now! I am your father!" he shouted furiously.

Jahn shook his head. "You gave up that title when you walked out on us. This is for mother," he said, turning back to the cannon.

Rizem snarled and fell to the floor, scrambling for where the knife had fallen. Jahn closed his eyes and sighed, trying to block out all emotions. His anger towards his father, his desperation to help his trapped friends, his grief for his lost loved ones. All forgotten. He was the Avatar, the bridge between the two worlds, with a clear goal in mind and in that instant, he was at peace within himself at last.

" _Jahn. My power is yours, as is the Soul Shaper's. Use it. But do not forget; your own power is just as powerful. Become one with yourself Jahn and unite our worlds,"_ Raava's voice blazed in his mind, filling him with purpose.

His eyes snapped open, glowing with an intense white light that flooded the inside of the mountain with its majesty. The knife, twirling through the air towards his back, completely froze as though it had impacted against an invisible wall, eventually tumbling to the ground uselessly. Jahn's hands were extended before him, his hands contorted as though he'd grabbed something immensely heavy.

Behind, Tilia seized the opportunity and threw the earth wall outwards, crushing three Spirit Eaters beneath the heavy rock. Kazon roared, his breath becoming fire which pushed two Red Lotus against the cavern walls where they stood, singed, until they collapsed. Anik span, his arms twirling as though he were dancing, the water from his pouches freezing and flicking out in tiny shards of crystal ice around the cavern.

Rizem grabbed another knife from his boot, though he stopped in amazement as he watched his son. Jahn's hands slowly pulled apart, inch by inch, though the cannon simply creaked and groaned in response.

"I told you, it's platinum! Not even you can bend it Jahn, nobody's that good an Earthbender!" Rizem shouted, half-impressed by Jahn's audacity.

Jahn's head turned so that Rizem could just see one blazing eye. "I AM THE AVATAR," Jahn's voice said, layered with hundreds of others in a deep booming tone. "JUST WATCH ME."

Rizem gasped as he watched the cannon shake and rattle, as though it were being moved. His eyes weren't failing him; the cannon started to rise ever so slightly into the air as Jahn focused on the tiny, almost impossibly small fragments of earth in the platinum. No matter how refined, how small, Jahn's power was finding those pieces and moving them. The cannon floated a metre in the air, the beam still firing down at the portal.

"Oh my…wow…" Tilia gasped as she spotted Jahn lifting the cannon up in front of him.

There was a terrifying pause as all was still, save for the beam, which suddenly stuttered and vanished as though it had been switched off. The orange light instantly disappeared as the beam cut off, releasing the portal in an brilliant explosion of green and yellow light.

"NO!" Rizem yelled, holding one hand out in desperation.

Jahn snarled, ripping his hands apart. The cannon, suspended in the air, literally ripped in half, the metal squealing and ripping away like paper as the barrel snapped off. The noise was awful; it reminded Tilia of nails on a blackboard. Within seconds, the cannon had been ripped apart by the Avatar's power, now simply huge chunks of platinum that crashed to the floor with huge booms, billowing dust upwards. The back of the cannon rolled over twice, a hatch snapping off as it finally lay still. An object fell from the hatch, still glowing orange and creating a shimmering haze in the air from the immense heat it was giving off.

The Spirit Eaters and Red Lotus around all froze, totally amazed by Jahn's display of impossible bending. From the very back of the cavern, a metal door crashed open and a man fell through, the front of his robes smoking slightly. Mako, Bolin and Sho-tahn ran through, hands all raised and ready for action, though they let them drop once they witnessed the scene before them.

"Oh hey guys! Nice job with stopping the destruction of all spirits and everything!" Bolin called over to them, waving.

* * *

"You did it!" Mako exclaimed with a surprised expression.

As Tilia smiled, relief washing over her body, she noticed a small number of the Spirit Eaters and Red Lotus backing away, disappearing into various doors and hatches along the walls. They'd obviously thought better than trying to mess with Jahn and his friends, she thought smugly.

The remaining forces took fighting stances, however, all facing Jahn in a semi-circle. Rizem was standing now, though his shoulders were slumped. "Oh Jahn, what have you done?" he whispered. "So many years…wasted. You've doomed us all to a world at war," his father said in a sad tone.

Jahn shook his head, his eyes dimming. "No. Peace is easily achieved; we just need to work harder at keeping it. People like you are the ones who doom our worlds."

Rizem shook his head. "You're wrong. One day I'll explain everything but not today. Not now. What you're going to let me do is walk over to that doorway," he said calmly, pointing his knife at the door Mako had opened, "walk through with my allies and leave without any more fighting. If you don't, I'm afraid you might get hurt in our haste to retreat and I honestly don't want that."

"Yeah right!" Anik scoffed loudly, drawing Rizem's eye. Upon seeing the Waterbender, he bared his teeth in anger.

"If it wasn't for your 'friend,' none of this would have happened!" Rizem half-shouted, his knife now aiming at Anik. Losing what little patience he had left, Rizem snarled and threw the knife quickly at the Waterbender, who stepped back in shock. The blade was only a few inches from his chest before it stopped suddenly; Tilia's hand was clenched as she grabbed the knife with her Metalbending.

Jahn had already taken a few involuntary steps towards Anik, also shocked at the sudden attack. Rizem took the opportunity gladly; he dived behind his Spirit Eaters and vanished from view as they prepared to attack. Jahn turned back to them instantly, ready to fight the small army alone, though he didn't get chance.

A shadow passed across the opening in the cliff, blocking out what little light was coming through the stormy clouds, as the entire mountain started to shake. The spirit army had arrived with a deafening clamour and they shook the ground as they continued charging up the side of the mountain by flying, crawling and bounding up the steep cliffs. They didn't enter, though they blocked the exit with a mass of limbs, still climbing higher up. The Red Lotus gasped, immediately either raising their hands in defeat or dropping to their knees. The Spirit Eaters, however, simply backed away into the shadows, fully aware that not even their enhanced bending could stop so many spirits.

Jahn frowned, unsure whether they were here to help or to attack. As he approached the cliff cautiously, the spirit mass broke apart slightly to reveal a huge shape hovering in the air outside, all four wings beating slowly. Qi-lóng nodded to Jahn, the great serpentine head lowered in respect.

"Avatar," came the dragon-spirit's voice. "You have done us a great service today and, speaking on behalf of all spirits, we are in your debt. While many of us would desire no humans in our world, a total separation would be a disaster for both our worlds. You have acted with nobility and because of this, we are willing to declare a ceasefire…if you give us the one responsible for this atrocity."

Jahn frowned. "That's not going to happen."

Qi-lóng's snout wrinkled, his teeth flashing quickly. "That was my advice to you, Avatar, when you needed it. Give him to us and we can have peace."

The Avatar shook his head. "No. We _will_ have peace but this isn't the answer. If I give my father to you, you'll just kill him and there's been enough death. Nobody else dies; you either accept that or we'll have a problem. We'll make sure he's punished, along with the Spirit Eaters and Red Lotus, but nobody else dies," he reiterated.

The Great Air Spirit hung in the air for a moment, considering his words, before nodding slowly. "As you wish, Avatar. He is human, so humans shall sit in judgment of his crimes. I will speak with my fellow spirits to ensure they know a ceasefire is in place," it said.

As the dragon-spirit turned in the air, Jahn raised his uninjured hand. "Wait! What made you come to help?"

Qi-lóng's neck craned round so that one giant eyeball stared at Jahn. "Your human president is more influential than she knows. Though, in the end, we didn't come for her. We came here for you."

"Me?"

"A spirit spoke up on your behalf; you once saved them from your Spirit Eaters and healed their feud with a nearby human settlement. That spirit, working with a human named Kolu, convinced us to come to your rescue, Avatar. You have more allies than you thought," Qi-lóng said, beating all four wings and finally rising up out of sight.

Jahn smiled softly, pleased with his acceptance. With a ceasefire, they could work on ending the war completely. He turned back towards his friends, walking over steadily. Nearby, Rizem was on his knees, staring down at the floor angrily as his Spirit Eaters continued to abandon him. Jahn approached, heart beating quickly.

"So you saved my life. I suppose I should thank you," his father said in a sullen tone.

"You don't need to; I was never going to turn you over to them. Though I meant what I told Qi-long; you're going to jail and you're never coming out," Jahn replied seriously. He crouched down suddenly, staring his father in his eyes. "I don't need you. You might be my father but you're not my family. You hurt those I care about and killed some I loved. Kuvu, Saall…even mother is dead because of you. You're going to tell me exactly why you did this."

"Jahn! Behind you!" Kazon shouted loudly from his right.

Instinctively, Jahn ducked, just dodging the ice spike which pierced the air where his head had just been. He span, punching up with his good hand, as his legs straightened. His fist collided with Hajar's chin heavily, making him stagger back. His arms were encased in ice, forming two large jagged blades. The man shook his head, clearing his thoughts before lunging again. Jahn twisted away, the ice just clipping his clothes as he flipped forward, bringing a line of flame down on the Spirit Eater.

Hajar raised his arms quickly, blocking the fire. The ice held, shrugging off the flames as though it were simply air. He burst forward, right arm outstretched as he aimed for Jahn's heart. Jahn turned, the ice mere inches away as Hajar struck at Jahn's chest.

"No!" Tilia screamed. Jahn's back was to her, though Hajar's face was surprised. They all watched as Jahn's arm pushed out, his hand blocking the ice which was digging into his skin. He grabbed the ice around Hajar's arm, red blood from the back of his hand dripping onto the blue, before he pulled Hajar in and brought his other fist down, smashing the ice into millions of shards.

Hajar staggered back, his arm now free of the ice. Jahn saw his chance; he took a few quick steps, grabbing Hajar's mask and pulled it away. As the Spirit Eater's head yanked forwards, Jahn span round and smashed his elbow into his face, feeling the nose crunch instantly. Hajar toppled backwards, the ice around his other arm shattering as he crashed into the floor unconscious.

Jahn gritted his teeth as he looked down at his bleeding hand, unsure how to stop it. Looking up, he saw his father stood behind Hajar's body, his arms held out. In his hands, the energy battery spun quickly, rising into the air between them.

"Jahn! Get out of there!" Mako yelled loudly, rushing towards where Anik, Kazon and Tilia all stood, frozen in shock.

It was too late. Rizem grinned as the battery activated; the orange shield blossomed outwards, spilling over Jahn, Rizem and Hajar. It touched the rocky floor gently, obscuring them from view. Anik squinted as he could just see the outlines of the people within.

Jahn's silhouette suddenly snapped backwards, as though he was blown back by a great wind, though his feet didn't leave the ground. Tilia gasped in horror as she heard Jahn scream in pain. She immediately ran forwards, although Anik's hand reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait! Look!" he urged, pointing at the energy shield.

The orange was starting to flicker, as though the battery was struggling to work. The bottom of the shield started to leech of colour, before turning a dark shade of green. As they gazed at the shield, the green worked its way up the shield until it nearly totally covered the shield completely. It neared the top, shaking the ground with the intensity of the battery's power, cracking the mountain. Huge chunks of stone and rock began to fall as the mountain shook.

"Erm guys, I think this is the part where we run away," Bolin said awkwardly, bending a boulder away from them.

Sho-tahn nodded. "I know enough about explosives to know that thing's gonna blow!" he stated loudly.

"We can't leave Jahn!" Tilia shouted, still reaching out. Anik pulled at her arm, shaking his head. "He's right!" the Waterbender shouted over the deafening noise. "We need to go!"

The shield around Jahn and Rizem had begun to glow, which only made the shaking worse. Mako looked over to the door at the back of the base, though his face fell when he realised the distance. "It took us ages to get through the base, there won't be time!"

Anik's face was worried, though he spotted something behind them all which made him grin happily. They all turned, just in time to see a Sky Bison soar over the shield and skid to a halt in front of them.

"Get on! Quickly! That thing's going to explode!" Jinora shouted from atop the bison.

"See!" Sho-tahn said, rushing forwards.

As they clambered on, the bison jumped up, treading air as they looked down. "What about Jahn?" Tilia asked loudly.

"No time! Go!" Mako shouted. Jinora nodded, patting the bison's head. The creature pulled forward, soaring over the shield and out into the open sky. The spirit army, which had just been swarming the mountain, was suddenly withdrawing quickly, fleeing along with the Red Lotus and Spirit Eater forces.

* * *

Inside the shield, Jahn faced his father, a determined look on his face. The shield had covered them, instantly trying to drain Raava's energy and remove her presence from Jahn.

"I'm sorry for the pain, Jahn, I really am, but you'll thank me for this. You never really wanted to be the Avatar, I know that. My sources told me that you always just wanted a normal life. Just give in and let go of the spirit. Be Jahn again," Rizem said, frowning as he watched Jahn fight the shield.

An orange aura had surrounded him, making his skin feel like it was on fire. He screamed in pain, feeling Raava's pain with him. He arched back, arms outstretched, mind numbed by the horrible sensation. He struggled to move as he felt Raava's song grow quieter and quieter. Despite draining Raava's power, the battery seemed to be shaking slightly as it floated in the air. Rizem stepped forward, a frown creasing his brow. He'd never seen it do that before.

Jahn's eyes snapped open, surprising him. "You're….wrong," he said between gasps of pain. He took one step forward before freezing once again. "I'm Jahn," he said again, taking another step. "I'm Raava. I'm…the Avatar too," Jahn continued, taking another step and another and another.

"How are you resisting? Is Raava that powerful!?" Rizem asked incredulously.

Jahn bared his teeth. "We are. Raava is strong…but we all have our own spiritual energy hidden within us. We are one, now and forever, and I'm ok with that. But can your battery really hold all that energy? A spirit portal, the Light spirit and my own?" he asked, only one step away from the battery. Rizem stared as he spotted the shield starting to turn green. "Everything has a limit. Let's find ours," Jahn said finally, placing his left hand on the battery, the energy aura around him turning a mossy colour before his eyes.

The green reached the top of the shield, which suddenly started to glow as the battery stopped spinning. The orange light shuddered as both it and Jahn's eyes started to glow green.

"Impossible!" Rizem shouted, unable to approach as the ground splintered and cracked around them. "Stop!"

* * *

Outside, the bison floated in the air as the light from inside the mountain became blinding. Anik, Kazon, Tilia, Jinora, Mako, Sho-tahn and Bolin all shielded their eyes, unable to watch for any longer.

Jinora gasped as she felt a shudder of spiritual energy ripple through the air. Squinting between her fingers, she had just enough time to see the light pulse once before the explosion tore the mountain apart.

All the energy contained within the battery had been too much to contain. Jahn's own energy, combined with Raava's and the leftover energy from the Soul Shaper, had ruptured the core of the spirit battery and released it all at once.

The mountain erupted into pieces, a gigantic plume of fire soaring into the sky as the very top was blown off in a colossal explosion of light and earth. Titanic pieces of rock flew outwards as the green light billowed outwards, forming a huge orb of light in the sky which threw out chunks of the mountain. Spirits fled away as the ground below was peppered with rocks; the United Nations army which had just arrived backed away quickly in fear. It was like a volcano erupting; the force of the blast knocked trees down and almost made the Sky Bison in the air flip over as the shockwave rippled through them all.

Lightning burst from the dark clouds above, colliding with the green light in a dazzling display of nature's power. As the dust started to settle and the broken, molten mountain started to rest at last, they felt drops of water on their skin as the clouds finally opened, the rain descending in a great wave.

"Jahn…" Tilia whispered, horrified. Tears started rolling down her cheeks unbidden, though she didn't brush them away. By her side, Anik looked equally as distraught, his eyes full of tears also. Kazon, Sho-tahn and Jinora simply looked shocked, whereas Mako and Bolin just seemed saddened.

"We need to go down. He might have survived," Anik said in a broken voice.

"Anik, don't…" Jinora said quietly as the bison roared into the dark.

"Take us down," Kazon said to Jinora. "Now."

Jinora sighed, though the bison descended carefully. There wasn't much flat land to actually land on as boulders littered the area. Finally, the bison touched down gently and they all leapt off immediately.

They could barely see in the dark, though Kazon lit a flame with his good hand. When Mako nodded at his burnt arm, the Fire Prince shrugged it off and moved away, searching for Jahn.

Tilia sniffed and wiped her wet hair out of her face as she walked away. It would be impossible to find anything in this mess. The dust was still hanging in the air in great choking clouds. Something could move directly next to her and she'd never even notice.

As if to prove her wrong, she spotted something to her right which made her eyes grow wide. A footprint suddenly appeared in the dust by her side, followed by three more. As she looked up, she saw Eyuta uncloak by her side, his camouflage flickering away as his majestic antlers and curious eyes came into view. One of those eyes swivelled to look at her, though she didn't know what to say. The Luxiyi was a mystery; she couldn't tell if it understood what had happened.

She opened her mouth to speak, though the animal lost interest in her. It walked forwards, pawing the ground twice as it sniffed the air, shaking its wet fur free of the rain.

"Eyuta…" she began to say, though the Luxiyi had sensed something. Turning its head slightly, it took a few more steps before standing still, as if waiting for something. Tilia approached, intending to take Jahn's bag from where it was slung around his neck. The Luxiyi refused her touch, however, as it stared ahead.

"Oh come on," she said irritably, about to reach out. Following the Luxiyi's gaze, she peered through the dark dust. "What are you even looking at?" she asked.

A figure slowly emerged from the dust, holding another in its arms. She gasped, her hands over her mouth as she watched Jahn stagger towards her, his father in his arms. As he neared, the Avatar fell to his knees, letting Rizem drop. Jahn's clothes were torn and scorched and part of his hair was still smoking, though Rizem was in a worse state. His face was burned along the cheek and down his chin, the skin rough and raw. His eyes were black and his arm was bleeding. Tilia couldn't see his chest moving, though she was too emotional to say anything.

Eyuta walked forward proudly, eventually nudging Jahn's shoulder as it stood over him. Jahn patted the Luxiyi weakly on the chest, his hand moving to the bag around his neck. "Thanks buddy," she heard Jahn said in a quiet, broken voice.

Tilia watched as he took a strange crystal from the bag and placed it on his father's chest. Jahn placed both hands on the crystal, closing his eyes as the shard began to glow. Tilia sensed someone approaching quickly behind her, so when she heard Anik gasp, she smiled slightly despite herself.

The glow from the crystal began to pulse visible waves across Rizem's whole body. As they watched, the burns started to fade slightly and the bleeding immediately stopped. The light faded after a minute, leaving Rizem considerably more intact than before. A ragged gasp slipped through his lips as his eyes flickered open. Jahn sank backwards, totally exhausted as he nodded.

Tilia approached slowly, hands clasped to her chest. "Jahn?"

The Avatar looked up slowly. "I'm _so_ done with these explosions," he said with dazed eyes, making Tilia and Anik laugh with absolute relief.

* * *

The construction site was growing ever larger, though Jahn was pleased that this spot would be left forever natural. Asami had promised him that, as thanks for all he'd done. The shattered buildings around would be removed so that nature could take over. This would be the new Avatar nature reserve, right in the heart of the city, a place where humans, animals and spirits could co-exist. Asami had felt it important to rebuild with that unity in mind. The spirit portal was nearby, so the park would exist around the portal as a sign of good faith.

The grave was a basic one, though Jahn knew she'd have wanted something nondescript. Losing her to the Red Lotus felt like a lifetime ago, though he could still feel that hole in his chest where she used to be. He'd loved his mother with all his heart, though he'd continue to try his hardest to make her proud.

"I love you," he whispered down at the gravestone. "I always will and I hope you're proud of me," he said, placing the flower down on the grave and touching the gravestone gently.

Turning away, Jahn made towards the boundary, where reconstruction of the city had begun. The Battle of Platinum Mountain had been a month ago and the United Republic was already looking to rebuild their broken capital. Jahn had allowed the mountain's name to stand; everyone seemed to be talking about his proficiency at bending. In truth, it had been Raava's power that had allowed him to move the tiny chunks of super-refined metal in the cannon. Her voice had been quiet since the explosion, though he knew she was still somewhere within him. She'd nearly been ripped from him, so both Jahn and Raava seemed content to not speak about their close-call.

He'd been helping to rebuild parts of the city in the aftermath, among organising peace talks with the spirits, though he still felt weak from his ordeal. Kazon had been in the infirmary for two weeks, though he'd soon discharged himself. As he walked through the bustling construction sites, many people bowed to him or waved. He always waved back, though his mind was elsewhere.

Jinora and Tenzin had immediately reclaimed Air Temple Island, which was relatively undamaged compared to the carnage in Republic City. Their families were heading over from the Eastern Air Temple, now unhindered by spirit attacks. The spirits themselves had withdrawn to their world through the portal; news of the ceasefire was spreading fast, so Jahn felt it best that everyone had a cooling-off period. A week after the battle, he'd approached the portal and called for Krageah.

The lion-turtle had emerged through the portal and towered over him, now almost fully-grown. Jahn exchanged the obvious pleasantries, although he got straight to the point. "I need you to act as an ambassador for us, Ancient One. You're neither human or spirit; you're a perfect third party," he'd informed the lion-turtle. It had not denied his request. The lion-turtle had guarded the portal throughout the war and agreed to continue to do so for the foreseeable future. Jahn agreed that freely roaming the worlds would be denied to both species for now; careful checkpoints at the portals would ensure a gentle reintroduction, for now. Trust had to be earned and Jahn knew it would take some time before life got back to normal.

His walk through the city led him towards the entrance to the underground jails. Those had been built first; a large number of Red Lotus and Spirit Eaters had been captured in the battle and resulting explosion and Asami had struggled to find anywhere to put them. The new Police Headquarters was being slowly built above, with Mako intervening continuously. "Wait, that office needs to be bigger! Much bigger! That'll be Chief Beifong's! If it's not twice the size of mine, I'll never hear the end of it!" Mako's voice came from across a room, making Jahn smile.

The guards allowed him to pass with no resistance. Jahn descended the steps carefully, holding a small flame out to see. The prisoners were quite far down, in the cells carved out by the Earthbenders to prevent an easy escape. When he reached the bottom, he walked down the corridor and nodded to the familiar guard as he approached.

"Back again Jahn? What makes you think he'll talk this time?" Kanro asked curiously, tugging at his beard.

Jahn shrugged in response, making Kanro chuckle. "Ah well, hopefully you'll get the answers you seek this time. Oh yeah, meant to ask you; don't suppose you know the reason Beifong put me down here? I'm no guard."

The Avatar smirked despite himself. "She said you should be used to sitting around underground being useless so you'd feel right at home," he said. "I mean, that _is_ what you were doing when we first met."

Kanro sighed. "I knew I probably shouldn't have asked. I'll have a word with Mako once my shift is done. Anyway, go ahead," he said, nodding at the cell door, unlocking it with the heavy metal key.

Jahn entered slowly, taking a seat in the ground outside the metal bars where his father was imprisoned. Rizem was sat too, as though he was expecting his visit.

"So, are you ready to tell me?" Jahn asked. "My sister. The cannon. Why the hell you spent so many years making such a convoluted plan, only for it to literally blow up in your face."

Rizem sniffed but remained silent. Jahn leant forward, staring at his father. "You did this to yourself. If you're not going to talk, I'll leave you to your silence," he said, standing and moving for the door.

"She was only young," Rizem said, making Jahn freeze. He turned, surprised at the words. Rizem was staring at the floor, lost in his memories. "She was only one when she became ill. My little Irri. We didn't know the cause, though she suffered. Your mother and I looked for a cure, although the Wise Seer promised us she would die. Instead of helping, it just told us that my little girl was doomed. After medicines failed, I travelled to my father in the Northern Water Tribe to ask for his help. He was always incredibly powerful, so I thought he could heal her."

"Your father. My grand-father. He was the Spirit Eater we met in the library, when the mountain came down, wasn't he? He's gone now," Jahn said quietly, earning a nod from Rizem.

"He said he wasn't strong enough, but he would pray for her. I stayed there overnight, desperate to find a way to heal her. Before I fell asleep, a light appeared to me. The Moon Spirit spoke to me that night and promised me she could heal Irri. As my father was of the Northern Water Tribe, she would gift me Irri's life. All I would need to do is touch Irri's forehead with my finger and she'd be cured. I returned home, full of promise and hope, only to find that it didn't work. Nothing happened. That night, I screamed at the moon, asking why. A voice spoke to me and told me that another child was ill, a baby from the Tribe. The Moon Spirit's allegiance has always been to the Tribes above anyone else, so she told me that this other family had taken her gift for themselves because they were Northern Water Tribe and we were not. She could heal Irri, I said, it didn't matter, though the Moon Spirit told me that she had one gift, which had been used."

Jahn wiped at his eyes, understanding completely as Rizem started to cry softly. His own feelings were muddled considerably, as he realised that, in a cruel twist of fate, his older sister had died so that Anik could live. Despite his tears, the man continued to speak. "She took her gift away and so Irri was destined to die. My little girl. For a time, she was ok and we continued to exist as a family. In that time, I searched for a way to heal her, though I found nothing. When Irri was six, she started to grow weaker. The Wise Seer told us she would not see nine. It's a horrible thing, to see a child grow up, only to know she'll be taken before she can truly live. I left home once again, having heard of a possible cure. When I returned empty-handed, I found Saraa larger than before. She was pregnant with you. Soon after giving birth, she became ill. Vehrin had latched onto your spiritual energy, though I didn't know it at the time. With both Irri and Saraa growing weaker, and you just a baby, we tried to live as normal lives we could. Still, when you were just two years old, my little girl passed away," Rizem said, his voice shaking with emotion.

"She never woke up that night," he continued. "You didn't understand but you were too young. We buried her in Taku, though you wouldn't remember. We decided it best we not mention her until you were old enough to hear about what happened. Before we got chance, Saraa grew frail; her sanity started to fade. Between searching for a cure for her, caring for you both and grieving for Irri…it was too much. I left. I know I shouldn't have and I'm sorry, but I travelled back to my father to ask if he could help. There, I truly met the Spirit Eaters. They sympathised with my plight, as my suffering could have been avoided if the spirits had been kind. But I realised, they're not kind. They're just animals, taking as they please. Your sister died that night because a spirit chose someone else, because she decided to be cruel," Rizem spat, looking up.

Jahn was still. "No. Irri died because she was ill. The Moon Spirit is not to blame; if spirits didn't exist, you wouldn't have had any hope at all. I…my sister may have died, but I know one of my friends' got to live because of that gift. He lives with the guilt of his parents' decision every day, you know. I'm never going to tell him about this, because I know it would eat away at his soul. I know you were hurting, I do, but why go to such lengths with the Red Lotus? Why the cannon?"

"They were a test. Kairna came to me, looking for power. I saw potential in her but also greed. I told her of my plans and convinced her to kidnap Princess Akemi from the Fire Nation palace. When she came back to me, I told her that I'd turn her in if she ever betrayed me. The Red Lotus became mine, so when I heard of the Avatar, I staged a test. In truth, subduing Republic City would have been an easy starting point for the war. You stopped them, however, so I turned to the Spirit Eaters to start my war for me."

"Why war?"

"Throwing the world into chaos would show people just how evil the spirits can be. If they saw what I saw, they'd agree when I separated our worlds," Rizem said, his voice growing stronger, more determined. "Vehrin was a test to see if I could control spirits; when I realised they were too strong, too wild, I decided on separating our worlds so nobody else could be hurt by spirits. The only way to truly ensure they wouldn't interfere was to destroy the portals. Thankfully, Kuvira had already built something capable of creating them, so I just needed a way to do the opposite."

Jahn sighed. "So you heard of Kuvira's spirit cannon and started a war to distract from your activities. So many people are dead because of this war, a war you started because you were too bitter to forgive. Irri would be so disappointed in you."

His words made Rizem flinch as though he'd been struck. His mouth opened and closed, unable to find the words. Jahn turned away, his eyes closed. "Deciding I'd be better off without Raava was a decision nobody can make apart from me. You know, it's funny, because in trying to separate our worlds and trying to separate me from Raava, you've only made us all closer than ever. Still, you tore our family apart and you've hurt so many, all around the world. One day, I hope you understand exactly what you've done and the price we've all paid for your idiocy."

He yanked the cell door open and strode down the corridor, leaving Kanro to close it, grumbling to himself.

* * *

Anik laughed as he embraced Kuan, making Tilia smile. "You'll have to build it first!" she said happily to them.

"What's going on?" Kazon asked as he walked over, looking confused. His arm was wrapped tightly in a white sling, though he otherwise seemed in perfect health.

"We're going to move in together!" Anik exclaimed with a huge smile. "Although Tilia's right, we'll need to build a place first…"

"You're going to live in Republic City?" Kazon asked, surprised.

Kuan nodded. "We both feel as though it's a little too cold up north. Plus, Anik wanted to stay where his friends are," he said, making Anik look around in embarrassment.

"Aww" Tilia crooned, obviously touched. "I'll be hanging around, obviously. My family want to rebuild our home so I'll help them out with that."

"Are you sure it's not for some _other_ reason too?" Anik asked, winking suggestively. Tilia blushed but didn't deny his insinuation.

"Oh, speaking of Jahn…" Kuan said quietly, understanding their insinuations and nodding behind Kazon.

Jahn and Jinora were walking over, talking quietly as Eyuta trotted alongside. Jinora was dressed in her full Airbending Master robes, whilst Jahn was dressed in smart green and gold tunic. Tilia dangled her legs off the broken stone wall she was perched on, trying to make her cheeks less rosy before Jahn arrived.

"Hey guys!" Anik said loudly as they drew near. "Busy talking politics?"

Jinora nodded. "We were just discussing rebuilding the city. Asami's obviously in her element and Bolin's actually proving to be very effective at construction, so it seems like everything's getting back to normal."

"Well giant ceremonies might be normal for you but I still get weirded out by them," Anik said, tugging at his formal Water Tribe suit. They were all due to attend the official celebrations as esteemed guests later, though they'd agreed to meet informally before the formalities began. "Still, it's nice we get some recognition. Hey Jahn, remember that time you did something good and they chased you out of the world? Yeah, good times," he said, trailing off. The others all laughed, Jahn chuckling as well.

"So, here we are," Jinora said finally. "End of the road. I guess we'll all be going separate ways after the ceremony."

Kazon nodded. "I'm going straight back to the Fire Nation. I've got some quality dad-time to catch up on with Akemi," he said, grinning widely.

Anik clapped him on the back. "You'll do great buddy," he said with a smile. "Kuan and I will be going home first; there's some stuff I want to straighten out with my father before we officially move back here. We'll be back once you've built our place for us," he winked to Jahn.

Jinora nodded. "I'll be between here and the other Temples for a while, so we'll be a busy Nation. There's a lot of people still struggling so you'll see a lot of Airbenders around the world," she said. "I know Aana and Ioran will want to know all about what happened, so I guess I'll spend some time with them first," she said with a bright smile.

"I'm not really sure what I'll be doing but there's still a lot to do. We need to solidify terms with the spirits and work out how to smooth things over, for a start," Jahn said. "There's still a few loose ends so I'll probably start chasing those up. Should probably go arrest Ornatok one of these days too..." he murmured to himself.

"Maybe go apologise to Wan Shi Tong for burning his library down," Anik suggested.

Jahn crossed his arms in a sulk. "Hate that spirit," he muttered grumpily under his breath.

They all stood, watching the sun slowly set behind the various beams and cranes across the city. The sky was ablaze with orange and yellow hues, dazzling them with its splendour. The spirit portal still beamed brightly into the sky, though the base seemed less vibrant than before the cannon attack.

"We should probably get going back to the Encampment," Kazon said at last. "We'll all be together again soon, I swear. You should all come visit the Fire Nation as soon as you get chance."

"Sure," Anik said cheerfully. "Sunny beaches, tasty food, what's not to love? Come on then Team Avatar! Praise and glory awaits! I heard we're even getting medals…" he said to Kuan as they started to walk away, hand in hand, looking over their shoulders at the others.

Kazon chuckled as he followed suit, Jinora right behind as she said "Actually, I think it's more of a hypothetical medal…"

Jahn chuckled as he heard Anik shout back "Give me _all_ the gold!"

Tilia smiled at him and made to jump down from the broken stone wall. Before she could move, however, Jahn sat down beside her and watched their friends go. "Busy time," Jahn commented.

"Yeah, although it's nice to have some down-time first, right? Nobody trying to kill us or anything," Tilia replied.

Jahn chuckled. "You've definitely been speaking your mind lately. You've changed so much since we first met you."

Tilia looked down at the floor as she thought. "When the Red Lotus attacked, I helped Kazon out. He told me I could be anything I wanted to be and I guess, sometimes you just need to find the right kind of person to help you become whatever you want to be."

Jahn smiled. "You're definitely the right kind of person for me," he said gently. When Tilia blushed and smiled, he grinned even wider. "So I know we agreed to hold off on the mushy stuff but I-"

"You better not be proposing," Tilia said as she looked sideways at him. As Jahn stuttered in shock and nearly fell off the wall, she laughed. "I'm only messing. We'll take things slow; I don't know about you but I've had enough of rushing around."

"You're not wrong," Jahn muttered dryly. "Well I'm pretty sure we start off with a date. If…you know, you want to go on one?" he asked, totally aware of the lame way he'd asked.

Tilia pouted as she pretended to think about it. The sunset was making her hair look like fire, her eyes also shining brightly. "Sure," she said finally. "Although I pick the place."

"What place?" Jahn laughed. "You mean when there are some restaurants rebuilt?" he asked, gesturing around at the broken city.

Tilia nodded, her hand slowly sliding to rest on top of his. "Exactly."

Jahn chuckled. "I'm thinking noodles. I could get behind some noodles," he suggested.

Tilia wrinkled her nose. "Nah, plain noodles are rubbish. You need to put some rice in there or they're too bland," she said wisely. "Rebuild a noodle and rice restaurant and we can maaaaaybe go on a date," she winked at him, teasing.

The Avatar laughed again. As he stared out at the broken remains of Republic City, littered with new scaffolding and partially constructed buildings, he considered everything that had happened. All the suffering, all the fighting and all the chaos, now just a distant memory thanks to Team Avatar's efforts. More was still to be done, but he'd take every new challenge one step at a time. For now, his life was calm and steady, mirroring both the human and spirit worlds which were finally peaceful. Vehrin, the Red Lotus, the Spirit Eaters and Rizem. All defeated. For now, all was quiet as their worlds entered a new era of peace and harmony.

Eyuta lay down on the ground beside the wall as Tilia and Jahn stared out at Republic City, sat side-by-side as the sun continued to set on their changed world.

Jahn smiled, finally feeling a sense of serenity as he considered his future as the Avatar.

"Perfect."


	21. ((A Word from the Author))

((Three Books Later...

We've reached the end of Jahn's journey after two years of thinking and writing. It's been a difficult journey but I'm so absolutely pleased with how this has turned out and a large part of that is down to you, the reader.

You have my immeasurable thanks for sticking with Jahn and his friends for the last two years, as it's immensely rewarding to know that people care about characters that I've brought to life. Some of you have been leaving reviews and asking questions for the last two years and I'm so grateful for your support and feedback; this may not seem like such a big deal to some people, though this is the first major writing project I've started and actually finished. I've been writing for quite some time but I've never completed anything before, though I've finally finished my favourite one yet. You're all to thank for that, as your constant support and enthusiasm has definitely motivated me to sit down and get typing!

I've already been asked what happens to my Team Avatar in the long-run, long after Book Three has ended. Jahn and Tilia obviously get together, so you can all rest happy (sorry Jahnora fans!), plus Anik and Kuan marry quite some time later. Jinora and the Airbenders continue to help the world recover and their constant presence helps heal some of the spirit-human mistrust. Kazon and his daughter have a rocky start, though they soon grow close and Kazon eventually becomes Fire Lord, honouring his lost brother with a statue in the capital. Ornatok is never arrested as he vanishes completely, though some Northern Water Tribe citizens sometimes see a strange, cloaked figure entering the rebuilt Palace grounds, possibly to visit Eska and her son. As you can imagine, I've not dwelled much on what happens after, as I don't intend to continue their story beyond this book, though it's nice to imagine they all start completing your wish-lists!

I'm probably going to take a break from fanfiction for a while, as I really want to work on an original piece and hopefully get it published one day! This started as practice but I've certainly become very fond of Jahn and his story and I hope you are as well. It's not the best writing ever, I know, but I hope you've enjoyed it and yet again, thank you very much for being with Jahn and I on this journey. It's been great fun.))

AvatarJahn.


End file.
